


Sinful Flowers

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Alice Nine, D'espairsRay, Dir en grey, Miyavi (Musician), SCREW (Band), SuG (Band), Versailles (Band), Vivid, X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Feudal Japan, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Sword Fighting, Violence, brothel, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: In Feudal Japan, where brothels are full of men, samurai are everywhere, and peace is all around. Yet the lives of those young men are far from peaceful when the only brothel in the area is constantly full of impatient costumers. Love is a competition for freedom and threats are all around. Lives can change in the blink of an eye.





	1. Chapter 1

            Die looked up at the brightly lit building, then at the door where a few men were walking in. He placed his hands in his sleeves as he started walking in. There was a line at the desk of men waiting to pay for their evenings here. Sitting behind the mahogany table was a young man with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, makeup popping out his features, a noseband that hid his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a purple kimono with red and pink swirls decorating it. Behind him stood another young man with honey blonde hair, who was also wearing makeup, but had on a sky blue kimono with white birds flying all over it. He held a board, writing down notes before taking a few guests to their rooms. The raven smiled as he walked up to the desk, earning glares by the guests, but a huge smile from the blonde.

 “Die-sama! You’ve returned!”

The raven smiled. “Did you miss me Reita?”

“We all have. I bet Kyo-sama will be very happy to see you back. Shall I go get him for you?”

“You’re busy, I’ll go to him. I was only gone for a month, I haven’t forgotten my way around my own home.”

“Of course.” Reita laughed. “We’ll talk more later then.”

Die bobbed his head and headed down the hallway to the right behind the desk. He walked down the corridor, which turned left then ended at another door. He walked through it to find the house behind the building, surrounding it was a tall wall that had gate for the entrance. He walked to it and waved at the guards standing there as he walked through. He made it to the house and took a deep breath as he walked inside it. He breathed in the scent and smiled knowing he was back home. He walked down the hallways to the opening where the garden sat in the moon light. He walked on the path around it to the other side to his destination. He could see the candle lighting the room and the silhouette of the man sitting inside. He tapped his fingers on the door, making the figure move.

“Who is it?”

“Who do you expect it to be?” Die answered. He heard stuff falling as the man inside rushed to open the door.

The raven smiled at the happy light brunette. “When did you get back?”

“Just now Kyo.” Die smiled as he hugged his brother. “Have things been okay since I was gone?”

The short man pulled away with a sigh. “We have much to discuss. But not now, later. It’s getting time to close up so I need to go a cut off those who are entering.”

            Die had followed him back to the building where they found a young man flirting with Reita. Kyo glared at the man for making physical contact with his worker, but they stood back to see how the blonde handled it.

“Kai-sama,” Reita mumbled, pulling his arm away from the samurai’s grasp. “Please, there are other costumers waiting.”

The brunette smiled as he looked down at the blonde. “I’m requesting you.”

“And I’ve told you, I’m not for sell. As you can see I’m not a prostitute.” Showing the front of his kimono.

“I will make you into one.” Kai smiled, sending chills down Reita’s spine.

The blonde glared. “You’re holding up the line. If you would like, I will choose for you.”

“Only if it’s you.”

“I cannot. If you continue this I will have you removed.”

“Oh? Who would try to remove me? Anybody?” He shouted, but no one stepped up. He smiled back at Reita as he rubbed the blonde’s cheek. “Pointless threat.”

“Remove your hand from his face.”

They looked over at the short man that had approached them. Kai’s eye twitched. “Kyo. What a surprise.”

The light brunette glared at him. “We’re closed for the night. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we will not be taking any more payments. Please leave quietly, I do hope you return in the future.” He announce to all of them.  Reita took a steady breath as he started closing the books on the desk and stood up. The honey blonde walked to him and took over the books so that he could get out of the room to calm down. Die watched as all the men left the brothel except for the one named Kai who was still standing in front of the owner.

“You have some nerve giving me orders.” The brunette growled.

Kyo simply glared at him. “I’m the owner of this place. Just because you are some samurai doesn’t mean you can do whatever the hell you want. I have plenty here that work for me and I can easily have one of them come here and have you removed by force if necessary.”

“You would treat a costumer this way?”

“One who threatens my workers, yes I would and will. Now leave.” The samurai growled, but turned and left as ordered. Kyo turned to face the honey blonde still standing there. “Uruha, how many times has this happened?”

The young man flinched. “Um…a few times, but he never touched Reita. He had left after a several rejections.”

Kyo shook his head and sighed. “How many are left?”

“Um…three are preparing to leave and four are still being served.”

“Have Miyavi watch the doors until the last costumer leaves, then have him lock up and bring everyone inside for the night. Continue with your duties afterwards.”

“Yes, Kyo-sama. Oh, I’m happy you returned safely Die-sama.” Uruha said softly as he bowed. The raven smiled as he bowed in return, then followed his brother out and back to the house. They walked through to Kyo’s room where they settled down at the table. Die looked down at the money stacked around the table and the income booklet opened up.

“Going over the monthly take already?”

His brother sighed and bobbed his head. “Yeah. It’s been real hectic here lately, but I’ll get to that later. How is father?”

“Doctor said he’ll make a full recovery, but he should retire. He’s getting too old to fight and that really put him down. However, he’s being honored and possibly promoted to where he won’t have to fight as much.”

“That’s good. I wish I could have seen him as well.”

“He wished you had visited too, but he understood that one of us needed to be here. Not many came to see him either, but he knew you would if you could.”

Kyo smiled and bobbed his head. They started talking about a few other things like how their mother was doing as well as their brothers and sisters. How their youngest is about to finish his training to becoming a samurai and one of their sisters had become a Geisha.

            There was tapping at the door, which cut into their conversation. Kyo looked at the door. “Yes?”

Reita slid the door open and bowed, which surprised Die. “I’ve brought you tea.”

“Enter.”

The blonde grabbed a tray that sat beside him and walked inside where he sat on his knees beside the table. He poured a cup, then handed it to the raven, and poured another for Kyo. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, you’re excused.”

Reita bowed his head before taking his leave. Die looked at his brother. “Why is he serving tea?”

The light brunette sighed. “I guess it’s time I explained things. A few days after you left I found money missing. A lot of money missing. I had Aoi investigate and it turns out that all of our slaves, excluding Uruha and Reita, had been stealing from us. They were all arrested and being charged. Unfortunately, they had spent most of the money and I got very little back. There was nothing Aoi could do and I didn’t have the money to buy anymore, so Uruha and Reita volunteered to take all the jobs until I can get enough to get more people. It’s becoming hard on the two, but they don’t complain.”

“How soon until you have the money?”

“I’m not sure. At this moment I have to raise prices in hopes to get enough to make our payments.” Kyo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “If it comes down to it, Aoi said he would lend us money until we could get back on our feet, but I do not want to do that.”

“Everything will be fine.” Die smiled. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re back.” The light brunette smiled. “Now I don’t have to do the books anymore.”

 “Hey!” Die shouted, making them laugh. The raven shook his head and took a sip of his drink. “This is good. Reita should tea more often.”

There was more tapping at the door. “Yes?”

This time Uruha opened up and bowed. “Dinner is ready.”

“Enter.”

The honey blonde grabbed a large tray with two covered plates and two covered bowls on it, then walked inside. He placed the food in front of them and bowed his head. “Would you like me to bring anything else?”

“No thank you.” Die said happily.

“Please excuse me then.” He backed out to the door and bowed. “Oh, and Die-sama, Reita didn’t make the tea.”

The raven watched as the door closed then he looked at his brother. “What did he mean by that?”

“I think you credited the wrong tea maker.” Kyo giggled. “Oh well, let’s dig in.”

            The next evening, Reita and Uruha woke from their slumbers. They rolled up their futons, got dressed in work clothes and started their daily chores. The honey blonde started on breakfast as Reita set up the front desk for the night. Before entering the lobby, there is a room to the right in the corridor. That is the back room where the supplies are for the front.  He walked to the door and slid it open to show a room with bookshelves, a counter with a small fire pit to make tea, a few cupboards, and some cabinets at the bottom. He stood in front of the bookshelf for a moment before he skimmed through them and grabbed four to place on the desk. He walked back to grab a jar of ink and a brush, then slid the door shut before sitting at the desk. He spread the books out and opened one of them up to an empty page and marked it. As he was reaching for the second one, he heard knocking on the door. He slowly stood and walked over to cautiously answer it. He raised the wood on the door and cracked it open to see an older man wearing a blue Yutaka. Behind him stood a boy his age whom was wearing a brightly colored kimono, red with golden cranes and yellow flowers.

“May I help you?” He asked politely.

“Yes. I have a meeting with owner today. I arrived a bit early, but I hope he could see me as soon as possible.”

“Please come in.” He opened the door and bowed as the guests entered. He walked over to the desk as the two stood close by. “What is the name?”

“Matsumoto.”

The blonde grabbed a book that was set off to the side and opened it up to the date. Looking at the different names, he spotted the mentioned one, marked it off and closed the book. “My master should be getting up soon. Please wait here.” He bowed politely and left the two to wait.

            Uruha started the fire for the boiler, then poured water inside it. He grabbed some vegetables from the pantry and started chopping them up. He sat them to the side to grab some fish from a barrel and started to scrap the scales off. As he started preparing them, the water started boiling, so he walked back to the pantry with a bag and opened the barrel to the rice, but stopped. He smiled as he reached in and grabbed the red rose that was laying inside. He took the small slip of paper that was wrapped around it and read it.

“Forever beautiful. I love you.” Uruha blushed as he sniffed the flower. He walked back in the kitchen and sat it inside a cup of water before going back to get the rice. He quickly started it and began to cook the fish over another fire. He occasionally looked over at the rose and smiled. He finished up the first two plates and sat them on a tray. He sat a pot of tea on over a fire and brought out two cups.

“Pretty.”

Uruha looked over to find Reita sniffing the rose. “Yeah. What’s up?”

“Hmm, guests have arrived for Kyo-sama. Please tell him that Matsumoto-sama is here for his appointment when you wake him.”

“Will do. Would you start waking everyone up?”

“Of course.” The blonde smiled and took his leave as Uruha did the same. The honey blonde reached his first destination and opened the door. He found his master sleeping heavily in his red futon. Uruha took the tray in and set then food up on the desk before kneeling beside the sleeping man.

“Kyo-sama. It’s time for you to wake up.” He carefully shook the light brunette. The man grunted as he awoke from his slumber. Carefully rising up, he stretched his arms out. “I have brought you food. Reita has also asked me to inform you that you have guests by the name of Matsumoto waiting for you.”

Kyo shook his head. “Tell Die to come in when he’s finished eating.”

“Yes master. Please excuse me.”

The light brunette watched the other leave before getting up. He laid out a black and grey kimono to wear, then sat at his desk to enjoy his meal.

            Reita slid open a door and looked inside to find six beautifully young men sleeping soundly in their futons. He sighed as he clapped his hands. “Time to wake up everyone.” When he got no response, he walked over and shook the first person in the row. “Takeru, wake up.”

“Mmm!” The bluish silver haired man groaned. “I think I have a fever.”

The blonde placed his hand on the younger’s forehead and sighed. “You do feel a bit warm. Oh well, I guess you’ll have to wait to see Die-sama then.”

“Die-sama!” He shouted, jumping up, along with the others.

“Are you better already?”

Takeru blushed with a smiled. “Healthy as a new born baby!”

Reita raised a brow, but shook his head. “Now that you’re up, go to the dining room. Uruha will be serving food here shortly. Afterwards, if you have time, you may be able to see Die-sama before you start work for the night.”

The occupants quickly jumped to their feet and started rolling their futons up as the blonde made his exit to wake the remaining workers in the other rooms. After everyone was up and leaving, he headed to the doors to start back to the front desk.

            Uruha sat the last plate on the table as everyone started walking in. He watched as everyone took their places and started eating before he made his way out and down the walkway. He slipped down the corridors only to spot Die walking out of his room with dishes in hand.

“I’ll take those.” He said with his hands out. The raven shook his head as he handed them over. “Are you going to Kyo-sama’s room?”

“Yes.”

“I need to head over and collect his dishes, may I walk with you?”

“Of course.” Die smiled as they walked down the path to the garden and the master’s room. The raven tapped on the door as Uruha sat the dishes to the side to bow. They heard a faint ‘enter’ , so they pushed the door open to see the light brunette sitting at his desk, dishes placed beside him. Die walked in and sat across from him as Uruha quickly gathered the dishes to take back to the kitchen.

“Tell Reita to bring the guests in and then bring us some tea.”

“Yes, Kyo-sama.” The honey blonde bowed taking his leave.

            Reita had made it back to the front to find the guests still standing there, patiently waiting. He quickly went on with his duties however. He walked to the back room to grab a wooden plank with stacks of wood pieces which had names and numbers on them. He sat on his knees in front of the short desk before placing it to the side as he opened up the second book and started writing the names in both of them. It was quiet in the room except for the faint sound of breathing from the other two. Several minutes passed when he heard light footsteps approaching. He turned to the side to see Uruha walking in from the hallway. The honey blonde leaned over to whisper in Reita’s ear. He shook his head as the other left the room. The blonde covered the ink and walked to the guests to bow.

“Kyo-sama is ready to see you now. Please follow me.” He straightened up and lead the way out to the home in the back. The two men followed quietly behind him and awed at the large garden in the center of the house as they passed it. Reita kneeled down and tapped on the door.

“Enter.”

The blonde opened the door. “Your guests.”

“Come in. Sit.” Kyo moved his arm out to the opened space in front of the short table. The elder man bowed followed by his son, then they sat across from the owner.

“I shall return with tea.” Reita announced before closing the door.

Kyo took a deep breath before looking at his brother, who was sitting to the side, studying to the two men. He looked at the two men and nudged his head. The man had his head held high as his son kept his low. “I’m Matsumoto Jiro. My son Takanori.”

“Kyo. This is my brother Die.”The light brunette pointed out before placing his arms in his sleeves. “Let’s get down to business shall we?”

“Yes. I’m here to sell my son to you. As you can see he’s quite feminine, he’s virgin so you can sell him to the highest bidder. He’s has a nice body—”

Kyo lifted his hand, silencing him. “Why do wish to sell him?”

“I have no use for him.” The man put bluntly. “He’s a failure with the sword and I will not have him disgrace my name.”

“So you disgrace yourself by selling a young samurai to a brothel.”

Matsumoto glared. “I have plenty of sons to make up for it. It’ll be a bigger disgrace to let him continue than for me to sell him.”

Kyo rubbed his chin. “I think you’re lying.”

“What?”

“You carry no sword. You wear peasant clothing, your body reeks of alcohol, and you don’t seem to have many scars. If you are a samurai, you already are a disgrace. You were to commit seppuku, but you ran away with your family. You sold everything for food and booze and now you have nothing left to sell except your son. That’s my guess anyways. Am I right?”

The man’s face was red as he growled, but he took a deep breath. “Far from it and I can’t believe you would insult me in such ways. My swords are being worked on at the moment and I was unable to pick them up. I am selling him because…he’s a disgrace.”

Kyo studied the man with piercing eyes until there was a tapping on the door. “Enter.”

Reita opened the door and bowed. He grabbed the tray of tea and walked in. They remained quiet as he poured a cup for Matsumoto, then his master before getting up and walking to the other side of the table. He poured the young man a cup and handed it to him. The boy looked at him, only to get a smile and nudge to drink the relaxing liquid. Takanori blushed as he took a sip. Reita poured the last cup and handed it to the raven earning a smile from him. The blonde grinned shyly as he looked away.

“Matsumoto Takanori.” Kyo sounded. “Stand. Reita undress him.”

The brunette did as was told and peeked through his hair. The slave stood and walked behind Takanori to untie the obi and ribbons underneath. The clothe fell to the floor as Reita moved his arms to the front to open the kimono, revealing his pale body. The brunette blushed as he was exposed to all in the room. Die narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the boy. “Kyo.”

“I can’t buy him.” The light brunette said immediately.

“What? Why?” The father asked loudly.

Kyo stared at Takanori. “I do not have time to waste on a frail virgin. His thin body wouldn’t be able to handle the stress. Feed him more, sell his virginity, then come back to me.”

“You can’t do this!” Matsumoto growled. “You have to buy him.”

“I do not have to do anything. Now leave.”

“Wait.” Die intervened. The raven stood up and walked in front of the younger. He licked his thumb and rubbed a spot on Takanori’s chest, wiping makeup away to show a faint bruise. He turned to face his brother. “How much did you expect for him, Matsumoto?”

The man swallowed. “Ten Ryō.

He looked at the man. “Would the two of you excuse us please?”

Reita tapped Takanori’s arms so he would raise them up to be redressed. The blonde quickly tied the ribbons and obi back on before walking to the door and sliding it open for them. The father grunted as he stood and he glared at the server as they exited the room. Reita slipped the door shut and sat back on his knees.

“What?” Kyo asked.

“Look at Reita. Look at the bags under his eyes.”

The blonde gasped. “Forgive me. I didn’t think someone would be here so early and I didn’t put any makeup.”

“That’s not my point Rei. Uruha has dark circles around his eyes. Kyo, they’re tired. They need help. I agree you shouldn’t buy the kid for prostitution, but what about as a slave? You don’t even have to pay that much for him. His father will take some money rather than none and besides, I get the feeling that the kid wants to be bought.”

Kyo stared at his brother for a minute and thought about it.“Reita, bring the boy back in.”

The blonde opened the door to show them. “My master wishes to speak with your son alone.”

 The brunette walked in and bowed as he stood. Kyo waited until the door was shut before he started talking. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Um…I…I’m a virgin. Um…I’ll do any—”

“Not about sex.”

“I’m a hard worker. I…I don’t know how to do much, but I’m quick learner. I’ll earn my stay.”

Kyo rubbed his chin. “Why is your father selling you and tell me the truth.”

The boy wiggled a bit. “He is a samurai…but a bad one. We are very poor. My mother is dead, I’m an only child and nobody will hire me. My father needs money.”

“Does he hurt you?” Die asked.

The boy kept his head down.“When he’s drunk…”

“Sit. Reita.” Kyo ordered.

The blonde opened the door, motioning the father to come back in. After he sat down Kyo grabbed two gold coins and placed them in front of the father. “Two ryō.”

“I asked for ten.”

“He’s not worth ten. I’m not buying him to be a prostitute. I’m buying him do other work. This is probably the best deal you are going to get, unless you go to the next province which could take days. I doubt you have the money to travel.”

“Fine.” The man growled grabbing, the two coins then he glared at his son. “Take that off. He didn’t pay for the kimono.”

The brunette tensed up, but stood and started removing the clothes. His father snatched them away and stood. Kyo took a drink from his cup before speaking. “I’ll show you to the front where you need to sign some papers. Reita, cut his hair, bleach it, then get him some clothes for the night, he’ll be observing you. Give him whatever job you choose. Before he goes to bed, find some clothes in storage that’ll fit him and a futon. He’ll be staying with you and Uruha.”

“Yes, master.” The blonde bowed. Kyo stood and started towards the door before stopping.

“Oh, you will no longer go by Matsumoto Takanori. From now on, you’re…Ruki.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Reita slide open a wooden door in his room to pull out three kimonos. He handed a dark blue one to Uruha, a light green one to the new guy, and a pink one for himself. Ruki scratched his burning scalp from having his hair bleached only moments ago. He watched as the other two quickly slipped out of their work clothes and into the expensive kimonos. He shook his head as he unfolded his and slipped it on. Reita approached him with a few ribbons to tie around his waist, then a sash and finally the dark green obi. As he was doing all this, the honey blonde kneeled in front of the boy with pins to roll up the bottom of the clothe so he wouldn’t trip.

“Why don’t we put on the juban as well?” The bleached blonde asked.

“Well, costumers like to be able to see more skin, even if it’s only an inch more. We also work faster without the extra layer.” Uruha answered.

Ruki shook his head. After they finished working on him, they tied their own kimonos together and waved for him to follow. The three of them walked down the hallways to a loud and busy room. They entered to find everyone putting makeup on each other. Reita led them to a small opening where they sat down together. Uruha and Reita worked together on powdering the newbie’s face, then one did his eyes as the other did his lips. The honey blonde grabbed the new blonde’s hair and pulled it back tightly to tie it off. Reita grabbed a kanzashi that had fake white and green flowers on it and strings of petals from white to green flowing from it. He placed the piece on the right side of Ruki’s head, allowing the petals to flow around his face. Reita grabbed a green comb with the same flowers on it and placed it in front of the ponytail. Uruha grabbed a mirror and held in front of Ruki. The blonde took it and looked at his features. His face had paled from the light layer of white powder, his lips were bright red, eyebrows black, and eyelids outlined with black. He looked up to find Reita working on the honey blonde’s face.

“What’s your name?”

“His is Uruha. Uru, this is Ruki. Sorry I forgot to introduce you two.” Reita responded while Uruha grunted as he tried to stay still.

“Ruki, eh?” A slivered hair boy sat beside them. His face had about the same amount of make up as them and he wore a deep red kimono with yellow and pink flowers all over it. “I’m Takeru! Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah, like wise.”

The boy smiled big, but then it got a little smaller. “So you’re working up front them huh? Yeah being new must make you nervous huh? I bet you’ve never been to place like this huh?”

“Takeru!” the two looked over at the dark brown haired man that walked up to them. His hair was pulled back tightly in a hump, a dark purple kanzashi hanged from the side of his head and purple flowers pinned together on the other side. “Get back here, I’m not finish with your hair.”

“Shinya! Meet Ruki! He’s working with Reita and Uruha now.”

The blonde bowed his head and the man named Shinya smiled. “Nice to meet you. I hope we can talk more later. Let’s go squirt.” He pulled Takeru away.

Ruki watched as they sat back down, then he looked at all the different faces in the room. All the different colors of kimonos and hair and makeup. It was really strange to him. He looked over at Reita to see him painting red on the honey blonde’s lips. Uruha’s eyes slowly opened as his friend finished up and started combing his hair around before pulling it back into a tight knot. He grab a dark blue kanzashi  that went on top of the honey blonde’s head just in front of the knot. Uruha took a quick look in the mirror before switching spots to do Reita’s hair and makeup. He brought the blonde hair back as far as it could go, then tied it tightly before moving in front of the blonde. He powdered Reita’s face the same way, but instead of just putting black on, Uruha dabbed a pink powder all around the blonde’s eyes. He then painted black onto Reita’s eyelids, then proceeded to paint the other’s lips a bright red like everyone else’s. It only took them a matter of minutes to do all of this and it amazed the new blonde. Uruha grabbed a light pink kanzashi that faded into a darker pink onto the side of Reita’s face. Then he grabbed another piece that was shorter and slipped it onto the other side of his hair. The blonde turned to face Ruki and smiled.

“Time for work.”

             Ruki was ordered to light up all the candles and lanterns in the room while Reita sat at the desk to continue his work. Uruha had left with a chart and papers, leaving them all alone in the room. As the new blonde was lighting the candles on the guests’ tables he decided to ask a few questions.

“So…what’s your job exactly?”

The other blonde continued to work as he answered. “Originally, just this. Working the front desk. Now I do a lot more, but since you’re here, we won’t have to do as much.”

“Oh. So what are you doing right now?” He asked lighting the last candle.

“Putting everyone’s names in the books. We have to keep track of how much they make separately so we can take it out of their debt.”

Ruki walked over and sat beside him. “So, everyone here was bought.”

“Mostly.”

“What do you mean?”

“A few found other ways in. Like Takeru, you met him earlier, he was homeless. His family was killed and he was thrown onto the streets. He saw Kyo-sama being pick pocketed and he stopped the man. He ended up getting beat up by the guy trying to get the money back, but Aoi-sama saved him. Kyo-sama thanked Takeru because he had a lot of money on him that day, he offered Takeru a job here and the boy took it. He said anything was better than eating off the ground.”

Ruki hummed in response and continued to watch the other work. His eyes wondered for a bit, looking at the orange tinted room, the flowers painted all over the walls with other plants, and at the large white Rose that was painted onto the floor. He looked back at the desk, then at this wooden plank that sat in front of him. On it were long pieces of wood with names and the number one under it. He looked across until he spotted the name Takeru. He picked the piece up to find another one under it with his name again, but a two under it this time.

“What are these?”

Reita glanced over and grabbed one with Shinya’s name on it. “Tickets. When someone comes up here they request a certain person most of the time. Due to popularity of some of the workers, let’s say Shinya, we have to limit the amount of people who can go into his room. When they pay for Shinya, we give them a piece with his name, the number tells what order the costumers go in. The maximum amount of tickets for Shinya, and everyone else, is three. That doesn’t mean they can only have three costumers a night. It just gives everyone a chance to make money equally. When the name and number are called, he gives the ticket to Uruha to give back to me, creating an opening for Shinya again.”

“Oh. That makes since. So how many _are_ they allowed to…um…serve each night?”

“However many they can stand.” Reita said placing the tickets back. “Kyo said after five costumers, they can stop if they wish, but they have to remain in their rooms until Uruha or I dismisses them when we clean up. Most of the time they keep going.”

“So, what jobs will I be doing?”

“For tonight and most likely the rest of the week, you’ll be cleaning all the rooms.”

“H-how many are there?”

“Twenty-four,” Reita watched as the other’s eyes went wide. “but you only have to clean the ones in use. There’s only fourteen right now.”

Ruki shook his head, it was still a lot but he didn’t complain. “So, what else do you do?”

“Me?” The blonde hummed. “I man the front desk, oh I already said that. I do the bookkeeping, I set up appointments, I go shopping, I tend to the guests, Uruha and I both used to clean the rooms, I keep up with the garden, and help Uru with laundry.”

“So what does Uruha do?”

“He tends to everyone, make sure they’re fit to work and are healthy, he assigns their rooms every night, he cooks all the meals and serves them, makes the tea and snacks for guests, he cleans the bathhouse, and does laundry.”

“Eh? That’s a lot of work for just the two of you. Why aren’t there more people?”

Reita sighed. “Kyo-sama had them all arrested for stealing. The only reason he bought you was to help us out.”

“So I’ll be cleaning the rooms. When do I do that?”

“After we close up. We’ll send everyone on their way so they can bathe and eat. I’ll work on the books while you clean the rooms and don’t worry, I’ll work the first one with you so you know how to do it. Uruha will be back in the house cooking, but he’ll bring us some food after everyone else is served. After we’re all done, we’ll bathe and go to sleep. Then start all over tomorrow and the next day and so on.”

Ruki nodded before he dropped his head a bit and stared at his knees. He could see the other moving in the corner of his eye. He felt slightly useless just sitting there to the side. He ran out of questions to ask, but he guess it was good thing since he figured he was distracting the other. He clenched hands together. He hated just sitting there not being able to do anything.  ‘I…have to work hard. I have to. I don’t want to be useless anymore. I don’t want to just sit by and do nothing while everyone around me is working or hurting. I have to…I have to work hard.”

Reita glanced over to find his new assistant tensed up. He sighed as he wrote the last name down and sat his brush down. “Do you know how to make tea?”

The other raised his head quickly. “Yes.”

“Good. When the guests start coming in, you’ll need make a few pots and serve those who are waiting.” The blonde looked at Ruki’s nervous face. “You’ve never served tea, have you?”

“N-no.”

“Quick lesson then. You’ll take the pot and cups out on a tray. You sit on your knees and sit the tray to the side to bow. Make sure the tips of your fingers touch each other as you do so. When you raise up, sit up straight, sit the cups on the table, then carefully pour to the eldest man. If they looked the same age, start with the man to your right. They’ll take the cups and if the like it, they’ll nudge their heads. After that, you take the teapot to the next costumer until you run out. If you do while serving, excuse yourself, and make another batch quickly. You do the same for all. You’ll find everything you need in the back room.”

“How will I know when to start making it?”

“I’ll let you know, but go ahead and start a small fire in the back room.”

Ruki shook his head as he got up. He walked through the doorway to spot an opened room to his right. He entered it and looked at the small fire pit at the counter. He opened the cupboards to find… well, cups and a few rows of teapots. He went ahead and took them down and sat them to the side before looking in the counters underneath. Opening them, he found the bag with the tea powder in it, so his sat that up, beside it was the flint he was looking for. He lit the pit and placed block in front of it so that it wouldn’t spit out embers. He then walked back to the desk, but found Uruha sitting in front of it. Ruki took his place beside Reita and watched. The older blonde was sitting coins in different piles from a bag and listening to his friend.

“I just wish they would stop complaining for once. They think that their jobs are so much harder than ours.”

“They do have to deal with creepy people, Uruha.”

“We have to deal with those same people.”The honey blonde shook his head. “We have to work our butts off while theirs gets fucked.”

“Uru!”

“What? I’m tired of all the crap. They act like we’re their servants, like we’re dirt compared to them.”

Reita shook his head. “It’s not everyone, right?”

“Most the time it’s just those two. The other’s act like that too sometimes though.”

“I’ll talk to Kyo-sama about it tonight.”

Uruha sighed in relief. “Thanks Rei. It’ll help big time.”

“Sure.”

“Are you ready?”

They looked up at the doorway to find a raven, short haired samurai standing there. His outfit completely black, one arm out, the sleeve hanging to the side showing off the left side of his marked up torso.

“Yes Miyavi-sama.” Reita bowed his head. Uruha grabbed his board that had a paper on it and stood at the doorway as the samurai walked over to the locked doors. The blonde looked at his assistant to find his head lowered. “Raise your head and sit up straight.”

“Sorry.” Ruki mumbled, but did as was told and earned a smiled.

 “Relax. I’ll handle everything, you just watch. Don’t be intimidated by anyone here, serve them with respect. Miyavi will be on guard today, so you’ll be protected. If they talk to you smile and talk back okay, but don’t stay at one person for too long.”

The blonde shook his head as he heard the doors being propped open. He could already hear men’s voices as they started walking inside. His eyes traveled to where Miyavi walked to before his vision was blocked off by men lining up in front of them.

“Welcome to the Sinful Rose.” Reita bowed.

“Hey Reita, who’s this cute kid?”

 The blonde laughed. “A new edition to our family, Ruki. He’s just observing for now. How may I help you Chiba-sama?”

            Ruki was quickly put to work serving tea within ten minutes of opening. If one word described this place, it would be ‘crazy’. The blonde quickly went from table to table serving the hot liquid, then running back to make more and continued the process. He had many of them call him pretty, and talk about bedding him, which made him nervous, so he would quickly excuse himself. He would go to each table to make sure everything was alright before heading back to the desk, but before he could reach it, he would have go back to make more…tea. He would occasionally glance over at Reita to find him laughing as he took payments and handed out tickets. Uruha would only be in the room for a few minutes at a time before walking back with somebody or bringing someone out after they finished. The blonde looked back to his guest and smiled as he held out his cup. Ruki gently poured warm liquid, empting the pot.

“Excuse me, I have to make more.” He said softly and bowing. He took the tray and stood to head to the back room. He quickly walked over to a barrel and opened the lid to fetch water out of it. Filling the pot and two others, he placed them all above the flame, then grabbed the pot that he had left on earlier. Placing it on the tray with clean cups, he proceeded to walk out.

Reita gave change to a costumer and wrote down the amount in the book before handing a ticket over. The next person in line was a tall, burly man with a bald top and hair wrapped up around it. In his hand he held a ticket and a glare on his face. “Is everything alright?”

“No. What is taking so long?” His loud voice caught the attention of a few of the costumers, but they ignored him.

“I’m sorry, but the man before you is being serviced. Please wait patiently for your turn.”

“I paid good money to be pleased and I’m not being done so. I’m demanding you to get me a room now.”

“I’m sorry, but the man before paid the same amount of good money. If you wish to be pleased sooner, may I suggest arriving a little earlier.”

Ruki was giggling at the flirtatious man he was serving when a loud slap silenced the room. The blonde looked over to see Reita sitting up from the ground. In one blink, Miyavi had ran over to the man and pressed his blade to the taller one’s neck.

“I _suggest_ …you leave, without refund of course.”

“You dare treat me this way.” The man grunted.

“I don’t know who you are, and to be honest, I don’t care. I’m giving you this opportunity to leave before I take your life. Once I see you go through that door, I better not see you come again. Is that clear?”

The man dropped the ticket he was holding and took a slow step back. Miyavi watched with sharp eyes as the man quietly walked away. Reita moved from around the desk and bowed to everyone in the room. “Everyone, please forgive me for the interruption. I hope it didn’t dampen your moods.”

“They forgive you,” Miyavi smiled, then looked at everyone in the room.  “don’t you?” He asked, tapping the back of blade on his shoulder.

The lobby had a choir of ‘yeses’ and ‘you’re forgiven’. Reita sat up with a big smile. “Thank you.”

            The night quickly ended after that, Miyavi locked up the doors as Ruki finally took a break and sat beside Reita who was filling out a book. Uruha made his way inside and smiled down at shorter blonde.

“Don’t think you’re done yet. Follow me.” He said putting his board down. “Here you are Reita.”

“Thank you.” the blonde mumbled. Ruki stood up as was told and trailed the taller man to the exit of the building, but instead of going to the house, they went to the side where a well pump stood and beside it, a stack of buckets.

“This is where you get the water. Refill the bucket whenever the water gets dirty.” Uruha said pumping some water into a brown bucket. After it was full, he handed it to the blonde and waved for him to follow the honey blonde back inside where they entered the back room. Uruha opened one of the cabinets on the opposite side and pulled a bar of soap along with two wash clothes. As they exited the room Reita stepped in. “You handle the rest. I’m going to start dinner.”

The older blonde took the objects from his friend and nudged the shorter to follow him down another corridor that had two attaching hallways on the right. They turned into the first one and went straight into the first room on the left. It was a simple room, a candle in each corner, a futon in the middle with a pillow, and a bowl of water with a rag setting against the left wall. The smell of sex filled the heavy air, but they continued in. Reita grabbed the pillow, wrapped up the blanket and threw them out into the hallway. He took the bowl of water and opened a small wooden door on the wall to dump it out, then tossed it out into the hallway as well. Next, the two of them sat on the floor. Reita soaked the wash clothes, then rubbed the soap in them before handing one to Ruki. “Throw them out from every room, and dump the water out the window. Uruha will take them tonight for you, but we’ll show you the house tomorrow so you’ll know where to take them. Now for the floor, just do what I do ok.”  The younger watched as the blonde placed the clothe on the floor and ran across to the other side while pushing the clothe with his hands.

“Seems simple enough.” Ruki said, mimicking what he just saw.

“Well, you’ll be doing it by yourself after this room, so don’t think it’s that easy.” He explained as they continued. “If you notice, there are blocks hanging outside of every door. One side is red and the other is green. You have to clean all the rooms with the red showing. When you’re done, you flip it to the green side.”

The short blonde listened carefully to the instructions as they cleaned up the room. Ruki knew exactly how to do this after a few goes of slipping forwards and sliding into the wall. Reita laughed most the time, but helped him out. It didn’t take long for the room to be finished, and the two stepped out. Reita turned the red block over to show green, then patted the blonde’s head. “I have to get back to the books. Have fun.”

Ruki cocked his head as he grabbed the bucket.

            Reita sighed as he continued filling out papers in the quiet room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. He carefully patted his eyes so they would stop feeling so heavy. A soft grunt caught his attention and he looked over to find Ruki laying on his stomach, his face runny and kimono wet with sweat.

“Done already?”

The blonde nodded his head. “How did you do this all the time?”

“I know how you feel, but you’ll get use to it, don’t worry. Go ahead and start in here.”

“Eh?”

“The faster you start, the faster you get done.”

Ruki inwardly groaned as he carried the bucket to the side of the room and started washing the floors. The other blonde grinned as he started on the his last page for the night. He neared the end of it and Ruki was a few runs from being finished when they heard someone walking in. Uruha smiled as he sat a tray on the desk. Three bowls of rice, three plates of vegetables and noodles, along with three cups of tea.

“Ruki, get over here and eat.” The honey blonde ordered. The younger rushed over and grabbed a bowl as he sat down.

“Food!” He cried, grabbing some chopsticks from the tray. Uruha smiled at how fast the younger was digging in. He grabbed his plate to start eating, but noticed the blonde still writing.

“Are you going eat?”

Reita smiled, “Yes, let me finish this first.”

The other two continued to eat as they watched the blonde work in silence. When they were almost done, Reita finally closed the book and placed the night’s income in a moneybag. He then grabbed his food to start enjoying his meal as well.

            After they finished eating, Uruha took the dishes away as Ruki carried two books for Reita down to Kyo’s room. As they entered, Kyo was drying his hair from a bath and had only the bottom part of his yutaka tied off. Ruki blushed and dropped his head down as they sat at the table. The light brunette walked over to them.

“I came to deliver these.” Reita said, raising the books and money pouch. Kyo smiled as he sat the objects to the side.

“Die has returned. He takes care of the books remember?”

The blonde gasped. “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s fine. I’ll take it to him later, but tomorrow, remember to deliver it to his room. Go on, take a bath and go to bed. You’ve had a long day.”

“Yes, master.” Reita bowed. Then moved towards the door with the other and made their exit. As he was closing the door though, Kyo stopped him.

“Reita, your cheek is a little swollen. Make sure to keep a warm cloth on it for a little bit before you sleep.”

“Yes master.”He bowed and closed the door.

            Reita quickly got the younger some fresh clothes from storage, stopped by their room to grab some towels and the two headed to the bathhouse behind their home. They walked to the side where the boiler was burning wood.

“In case you’re ever first, which is highly unlikely, or if you’re preparing a bath for a guest, this is where you start it up.” He then motioned for the other to follow him to the entrance. They stepped inside the small hallway were they hung their towels, fresh yutakas, and then undressed to hang their clothes. They removed the kanzashis, let their hair down, and Reita removed the band from his face. They grabbed their towels and walked inside the warm room. The taller blonde let out a slight gasp and quickly placed the towel in front of him when he saw Die sitting on the floor. The raven was scrubbing his arms when he heard the servers and he turned to see them. He smiled.

“Come to join me?”

Reita felt his face turn red and was relieved he was wearing makeup. “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. I need someone to wash back. Would you?” Die asked, holding out a bar of soap. The blonde slowly walked over, still hiding his body, and grabbed the soap. The raven turned back around as Reita sat on his knees. Ruki watched as he found some soap to clean himself with. The older blonde lathered his hands up and started rubbing it into Die’s back.

“I heard there was a commotion today.”

Reita paused, but continued on. “It’s nothing for you to be concerned with. It’s been taken care of.”

“Kyo was furious when he heard you were slapped. He yelled at Miyavi for not even harming the man.”

“I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

Die smiled. “It’s not your fault.”

The blonde hummed a bit and it got quiet between them. Ruki watched from the opposite side of the round bath as they continued in silence. Reita finally pulled away after he felt it was enough and grabbed a bucket. He filled it with the water from the large tub and poured it over the raven’s back. He repeated until all the soap was rinsed away.

“Finished.” He said softly.

Die smiled as he stood up. “Thank you. I have things to do, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, master.” Reita bowed.

“Goodnight, Reita.” He said and walked to the door where he spotted the other blonde. “Goodnight Ruki.”

“Goodnight master.” He bowed as well. As he sat up, Reita made his way behind him and started washing his back as well. Ruki hummed for a moment. “You like him…don’t you?”

“Of course I do. He treats everyone very well.”

“I mean…you really _like_ him.”

Reita stopped. “Is it that obvious?”

“To me. I don’t think he noticed.”

“Don’t tell anyone ok.”

“I won’t, but why do you want to keep it a secret?”

“I just…don’t want anybody to know.” The blonde whimpered.

Ruki closed his eyes and whispered. “I’ll keep my mouth shut.”


	3. Chapter 3

            Ruki let out a big yawn as he looked around the road. It was busy all around as people shopped and walked around. He looked down at the basket full of meats he was holding, then over at Reita, who was talking to a woman about some vegetables. The blonde had a basket tied to his back and one to the side he was carrying. After what seemed like an hour, the slave finally pulled a money bag out and gave the woman a few coins before placing some of the goods in the basket he held to the side. He bowed before picking the basket up and walking back to Ruki.

“That’s all. We can go now.”

The shorter blonde smiled as they started walking back to the brothel. Reita had woken him early so they could come out and get the best foods, then get back before everyone woke up. The brothel was on the end of the town, on a large piece of land surrounded by a lake with only one safe path to travel on, a land bridge, which had a few guards walking it all day. There was a tall wall that blocked the bridge and only one gate to the entrance that was only unlocked when they were given permission to go through, or when the Sinful Rose opened up.  As they walked through the gate, a guard locked it up behind them and they started walking onto the quarter mile long bridge. It looked about two yards wide, if Ruki could guess at it. As they walked the blonde kept moving the basket around to his fingers would stop slipping and so his arms wouldn’t get too tired.

Reita giggled. “Having trouble?”

“This gets heavy after a while.”

“I know, but your muscles will grow into it.”

Ruki looked over at the other to see him carrying the two with ease. “How long have you worked here?”

The other blonde hummed. “About six or seven years.”

“So you’re pretty much use to everything and everyone.”

“Of course I am. You’ll get use to it too.”

“You think I’ll be here that long?”

Reita stopped. “Well, yeah. You were bought for two ry­ō. I was only bought for…one, and I’m still paying it off.”

“Eh? Seriously?”

“Well yeah. You have to put in food, clothes, supplies, and other things. Your debt rises, not to mention part of your income goes to the house. So very little goes to you and we’re slaves, not prostitutes. We may not have been bought for as much, but we get paid very little, making our stay longer than them.”

Ruki looked down. “I didn’t know that, but I guess that’s better than the way I have been living. Mother died a few years ago from a disease. Father said it was my fault cause she would always give me her food, causing her to be weak. After she passed away, he started beating me and starving me. He would leave alone at home for days before returning drunk. He finally got sick of looking at me and started trying to sell me off. So I guess it’s good that I was bought as a slave.”

“Don’t speak too soon.” The older mumbled. “You’re lucky that Kyo-sama bought you. You’re lucky that the first person who owned you doesn’t beat you to the brink of death, or rape you, hurt you, torture you, or throw you to the side for other’s to play with. You’re lucky you don’t have to sleep in a disgusting living space where your room is your bathroom and where you eat. You’re lucky you don’t have a master that takes join in chaining you up and watch you reach for food that’s an inch from your finger tips after you’ve gone weeks starving. You’re very lucky because there are very few people like Kyo-sama. I wouldn’t take anything from him for granted or do stupid shit. He may be kinder, but he’ll still sell you off if you don’t behave.”

Ruki swallowed hard at Reita’s cold stare. The older blonde turned and continued walking in silence and the shorter felt guilty for saying what he did. He didn’t know anything about this stuff, he always thought his life was bad, but he just got the feeling that there are people having to deal with a lot worse than him.

            They walked into the kitchen to find Uruha stirring some rice in a boiler. The honey blonde smiled happily as he looked over at them, but it disappeared when he saw Reita’s face. He watched as they sat the baskets down then straightened up.

“I need to go set up the front desk.” The taller blonde mumbled. The cook watched as he left then turned to Ruki.

“What’s wrong with him?”

The younger one shifted in his spot. “I think I said some things I shouldn’t have.”

“What’s that?”

Ruki proceeded to explain what had been said as he started putting food up in the pantry. After he was done, he set out rows of bowls and plates on the counter. “Did he really go through all that?”

“Reita? No. Not all of it. Some of it yes, but the rest he just knows the people whose gone through it. Most of that is quite common in this world. Like he said, you’re lucky you were bought Kyo-sama.” Uruha said, filling the dishes.

“What did he go through?”

“I’m not telling you.” the honey blonde bluntly said, earning a pout from Ruki, but continued on. “For one it’s not my place to tell you. Why does it matter to you? What do you earn from knowing his past or any of our pasts for that matter?”

“I’m just…curious I guess.”

“Well, lose that curiosity. Those type of questions will get you beaten if you ask them to the wrong people. You’re damn lucky Reita didn’t beat the crap out of you for being so nosy.” Uruha slammed a spoon in the pot, making the younger flinch. “It’s none of your business of what hell we’ve gone through.”

“I’m sorry.” Ruki mumbled. “I just…wanted to know about everybody, so we can be friends.”

Uruha laughed. “Friendship is a façade around here. The only true friendship here is probably mine and Reita’s. So don’t go around trying to make friends here, it’s pointless. A futile attempt.”

“Why?” the blonde whispered.

“Because everyone here is competing. To be the most popular, to be the most loved and so on. The better they are, the faster they get their freedom back.” The cook said placing plates on two trays. He handed one to the blonde, then grabbed the other one and headed to the door. “Oh, and for the record, don’t go explaining your past to people, you won’t get the pity you’re looking for here.”

Ruki watched as Uruha walked out of the room. He looked down at the food and mumbled. “I’m not looking for pity. I just want a friend.”

            The blonde sat in his spot in the makeup room as everyone was getting ready. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a light blue kimono with silver dragons flying on it, a silver bira bira kanzashi was on the left side of his head as a blue flower kanzashi hung from the other side. His eyes had a bit of blue on them this time. He looked around the room again, it was different colors, faces, and hair. He took a closer look to find them rolling their eyes at each other as they talked, shaking their heads with snobby expressions, and sometimes flicking each other on the head. He opened his ears to find them saying nasty words to each other and the one named Shinya was calling another by the name of Reno, ugly. He didn’t understand. They all worked together, they lived together, they helped each other, so why do they treat each other that way? It was sad. A hand caught his attention and he looked up to see Uruha telling him to get up. He stood and followed them out to the front. They went with their duties as he lit up the candles, started some tea, and sat at the desk beside Reita to find him separating money on the table.

“I’m sorry for being so nosy. I won’t ask any more questions.” He mumbled.

Reita sighed. “It’s ok. I overreacted a bit. It’s ok to ask questions, you’re new to this, but it’s way too soon to be asking about someone’s past.”

“Is it always going to be this way?”

The blonde hummed. “Who knows. Maybe we’ll become friends and we’ll learn more about each other. Hell, maybe you could get the others to get along.”

“Um…I actually meant  doing these chores every day. Lighting candles, serving tea, and cleaning.”

“Oh…um…yeah kind of. It may change after you’ve been here awhile and after more slaves are brought in. You may get a better and easier job.”

Ruki shook his head and smile. “That would be nice, but I’m actually thinking about giving myself a job.”

“Oh?”

“It should be entertaining to do.” The short blonde looked at Reita. “I want to try to get everyone to become friends.”

The elder laughed. “You’re serious about that? You’re so naïve, it’s cute! I doubt it’ll happen though.”

“I may be naïve, but how would I know if it will if I don’t even try?”

Reita paused and looked at the kid. “Why do you want them to be friends?”

“Friendship is love and happiness. Even in a place like this, if you have a friend, you can be little happy. Isn’t that everyone’s dream, to be happy?”

The blonde raised a brow. “You’re so weird.”

“How?”

“Talking about dreams and happiness.”

“I don’t think it’s weird. I mean, if you have a dream, then you have a reason to live. As long as you’re happy, it doesn’t matter if you reach that dream or not, as long as you tried your hardest knowing you got close to it. You have a dream don’t you?”

“No. I see no point in them.”

Ruki hummed. “You do have a dream.”

“I just said I didn’t.”

“But you do. You want to be with... you know who.””He whispered in the other’s ear.

Reita blushed. “Th-that’s not a dream.”

“Sure it is. If you want something bad enough and it’s what you’ve wanted for a long time, then it’s a dream.”

“How do you know I’ve wanted… _him_ for a long time? We only talked about it once and for a few minutes.”

Ruki smiled. “Well, Kyo-sama is the owner. Die-sama is his brother. You’ve been here for about seven years. Meaning you’ve been around them for a long time. Besides, the way you look at him, it tells me you really care for him and you really love him.”The blonde saw Reita’s eyes get wide and look down. “Oh! I’m sorry! I’m doing it again. Getting in your business and stuff, I’m such a jerk.”

“It’s ok.” The older blonde mumbled. “I’ve just never had anybody read me so clearly before.”

“It’s really easy to do. All you have to do is see past certain things and stuff becomes more clear to you.”

“Ready to open up?” Miyavi asked as he stepped in.

Reita took a deep breath and smiled. “Yes, Miyavi-sama.” The raven walked away as the blonde looked at Ruki . “I’m giving you a new job then.”

“What’s that?”

“Get everyone to be friends here.”

“I will try my hardest!”

            Hands clenched the black futon as the man pounded the young blonde haired man. He knees slowly spread on the cloth as he squeezed his eyes in pain.

“S-slow down please. You’re hurting me.”

“Oh?” The man grunted, thrusting harder, making the prostitute yelp in pain.

“Damn it, I said slow down you fucking pervert!” Byou shouted, twisting his body to slap the man. “When I say slow down, you slow the fuck down!”

“You little shit.” The man growled. “I paid for you and you treat me this way?”

“I don’t give a damn! I do feel pain and I’m not pain tolerant. So you do as I say!”

“How dare you!” He shouted punching Byou in the face.

            Uruha was walking down the hallway from delivering a costumer to his room, when a door slammed open and a costumer went flying out. The honey blonde looked down at him with wide eyes. The man’s face was a bit unrecognizable. His cheeks swollen, teeth missing, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. The slave pinched the bridge of his nose. “Byou!”

“He punched me.” The blonde said stepping out. “He deserved it. I asked him kindly to slow down because he was hurting me. When he didn’t, I forced him to stop in which he struck me. I only taught him a lesson.”

“How many times do we have to tell you, don’t beat up costumers. That’s not the way to make money. Now he’s going to ask for a refund.”

“I persuaded him not to.” Byou said. “You can bring me the next one now.”

Uruha slapped his own forehead as the other stepped back into his room. He kneeled beside the costumer and poked him in the face. “Are you still alive?”

“Uh…” the man whined as tears poured out of his eyes. “I think I’d like a different person from now on. Thank you for the pleasant experience.”

The honey blonde sighed. “I’ll someone take you to the doctor.”

“Thank you very much.” The man whimpered.

            The auburn haired man fell on his back after his orgasm with the current customer. The man sucked on his nipples as their bodies calmed down and relaxed. The raised up and pulled out, letting his seeds ooze out of the younger.

“You were as good as ever Hiroto.”The man whispered as he redressed. I’ll see you again tomorrow night.”

Hiroto watched as the man stepped outside and it wasn’t too long before Uruha was opening the door and walking in. “He was your fifth one, do want to continue?”

The auburn man walked over to his bucket of water and took the rag out to clean himself with. “No.”

“Ok, I’ll come get you when we close up. Try to be back here by then.” The honey blonde sighed, sliding the door shut. Hiroto quickly clean up and redressed before opening the window in the room. He took a deep breath of air before lifting himself up through the opening and jumping out of the room. He landed softly on the grass and look up at the cloudy sky. It was going to rain soon, but that didn’t stop him from sneaking down to the lake.

            “Your smile is annoying.”

Takeru pouted at the man who was dressing. “Smiling is not annoying it shows how happy I am because I had fun! I really liked you a lot! What was your name again? You should come back so we can have more fun.”

“Listen kid,” The tall man with a full head of hair that was tied back had a scowl on his evenly structured face. His high cheek bones made his face intense along with his sharp eyes, but that didn’t bother the silver haired boy. “Your smile is more than annoying, it’s creepy. Who smiles during sex?”

“A very happy person.” Takeru answered quickly. “I don’t see what’s wrong with smiling. If you smile, you’ll live longer. You made me very happy tonight cause you felt so amazingly amazing inside me. I hope I satisfied you as well. I’m not sure though cause you’re frowning quite a bit. I’m sorry I’m terrible at this! Please, give me another chance. I’ll make you enjoy it I promise.” The silver boy whimpered, looking up with big round eyes, his body leaning to the side and curled up a bit.

“Uh…”the man scratched the back of his head. “No, you were really good. I had really enjoyed myself, see.” He pointed at his face and smiled.

Takeru clapped his hands as a grin spread across his face. “I’m so happy I was able please you. I do hope you come back again.”

“Right, bye.” The man waved as scurried out the door. The boy stuck his tongue out and giggled.

            Shinya opened his eyes to find his costumer getting dressed off to the side. He rolled over and grinned seductively. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Hmm, yeah it was nice.”

“You sound so enthused.” The dark brown prostitute sat up.

“You’re nice fuck and all, but it’s gets annoying to listen to you moan some guy’s name every time.” He tied his obi and turned around. “I paid good money for you, I don’t want to hear call out his name.”

“What? Do expect me to call out yours? Please. If you want me to call out your name, buy my freedom.”

“You’re not worth that much.”The man grumbled.

“Then don’t complain when I don’t call your name.” Shinya slid over to clean up.

“Who would want you anyways?”

“Apparently you do. You buy me almost every night.”

The man growled. “Well not anymore. I’m getting tired of looking at your ugly face. Your ass isn’t worth it anymore.”

The dark brunette clenched his teeth as the door slammed shut. He grabbed the bowl and threw it across the room as tears fell from his eyes. “I’m not ugly…I’m just…I just look different…I’m not ugly…everyone else is ugly. I’m more beautiful than everyone here. I’m beautiful…I…want to be beautiful.”

The door slid open and Uruha walked in, but stopped. “Are you ok?”

“Fine.” Shinya growled. “Just bring me some more water, then the next costumer.”

The honey blonde rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bowl and took it out.

            Ruki smiled as he placed a cup of tea in front of a guest, then poured another for the second man at the table, then the third. They all three looked rather young and like brother’s almost. Their faces were oval, their lips had the same shape, two of them had the same eyes, and all three had deep voices. Their long hair was pulled back like most of the people here, but the third seemed to have shorter hair than the other two.

“May I ask if you three are related?”

The men looked at him and smiled. The one to his right had a bigger nose, he took note of. “Yes we are. How did you know?”

“You look very similar. Your voices sound almost the same as well and the size of your hands are all the same.”

“Oh, did you hear that Hachiro? We have the same hands.” The second one laughed. The third one, the one with the shorter hair smiled at Ruki.

“They may look the same, but they are different. Right, Takashige?”

Ruki cocked his head as the one named Hachiro moved behind the blonde. The second one moved closer to him and slipped his hand in the flap of the red kimono. The blonde gasped, but his mouth was covered by a hand as a another slipped into the top flap. His body froze as he felt a hand rubbing his chest as another was rubbing between his legs.

“That scared face of yours is really cute.” The first brother giggled as he started pulling on the obi sash around his waist. The three started pushing against him harder and then snickered. Hachiro’s laugh was silenced when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked at his reflection in the blade that was slowly moving to his neck.

“It would be very wise for you to remove your hands, before I remove them for you.” Miyavi said calmly.

“Come on man, we’re just have fun.” Hachiro said taking his hand out of the kimono and removing his hand from the blonde’s mouth.

“We’re just playing with him.” The second one laughed, tugging on the loose obi.

“Yasu.” The third brother snapped.

“It’s not like he’s complaining.”Takashige squeezed his hand making Ruki whimper and shake. The ronin glared down with cold eyes.

“I warned you.” He mumbled. The blonde’s eyes widen as blood splattered on his kimono and face. The second brother screamed as he held up part of his arm, slinging blood on the floor. Ruki’s eyes looked down to see the amputated limb peeking out of the flap of his clothing. He screamed, hitting, trying to get off him as he backed away.

“You son of a bitch!” Yasu yelled as he drew a sword and swung it, but Miyavi danced around it only to slide his blade across the man’s neck. He turned as the body fell and looked down at the third brother.

Hachiro whimpered and as he crawled back. “H-hey man, I did what you said. Please…don’t.”

Miyavi pressed the tip of his sword on the man’s chest and sliced across it, making him grunt. “I’m letting you live, but I if I see you anywhere near here, I will kill you. Get. Out.”

The man looked over to find both of his brothers dead from loss of blood. He looked back to shake his head then he stood and ran away. The raven swung his sword, knocking some blood off of it before pulling out a cloth and wiping it clean. He turned to look at the blonde on the floor. The kid had blood all over his face, hands, and clothes. His eyes were wide with fright and his body shook as he stared at the two dead men. Reita quickly ran over and grabbed the blonde, hiding his face from the scene. He quickly pulled Ruki up to his feet and dragged him out to the hallway where he sat against the wall. The short blonde whimpered before pushing against Reita and crying on his chest. Miyavi looked down at the tray to find the pot of tea and a clean cup, so he grabbed the items. He walked into the hallway to find Ruki whimpering in the other’s arms. He kneeled down beside them and poured the tea.

“Here.” He said softly.

The blonde looked over with smudged makeup. “You killed them.” He whispered.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

“Nobody is to touch you and I warned them to remove themselves from you. It’s my job to protect you and to remove those who are a threat.”Miyavi said plainly. “now drink, it’ll calm you down.”

Reita took the tea and pressed the cup against the younger’s lips, making him sip it. Uruha walked out from the hall after he heard the commotion to find them sitting on the floor. He looked in the lobby to see the bodies and puddle of blood growing on the floor. The people inside moved to avoid the mess and some were getting in line to get their money back so they could leave, while other’s just left.

“And I was hoping tonight would get better.” He sighed.

“Uruha, would you take over the front desk.” Reita said, pulling Ruki to his feet. “I need to inform Kyo-sama of has happened and clean Ruki up. Miyavi please stay here and look after everything. They shouldn’t give Uruha trouble if you’re in there.”

“Of course.” The samurai bowed his head.

“Sure.” Uruha said softly.

“Come on.” The blonde whispered to Ruki, forcing him to walk.

            Ruki gripped his kimono so it wouldn’t open up as they walked down to their master’s room. When they approached it Reita had him sit to the side as he knocked on the door.

“Yes?”

“It’s Reita.” The blonde said.

“What are you doing away from the desk?” Kyo growled.

“There was an emergency.”

“Enter.”

The blonde opened the door and slipped inside to bow. He looked up to find Die was also in the room, both smoking together. “There were three men in the lobby. They  started molesting Ruki. Miyavi warned them, but two wouldn’t let up. He was forced to remove one of them and the second attacked him. Both were killed and the third was released with an injury. Ruki is covered in blood and not well enough to continue work. Many want refunds and are leaving. Would you like us to continue or would you like us to close up?”

The light brunette glared. “Where’s Ruki?”

“H-here, master.” He whispered as he moved inside. His body was shaking as he bowed his head. Kyo took a look at him before sighing.

“I’ll go get Aoi.” Die said standing.

“Reita, close up, give the refunds and apologize. After Aoi has the bodies removed, clean up the lobby. I’ll take care of Ruki. Go.”

“Yes master.” The blonde bowed, then stepped out along with Die. Kyo moved over to the slave and raised his head. He carefully removed the kanzashis, then let the blonde hair out of the tie and stood them both up. He quickly removed the loose obi, sash, and ribbons, then removed the kimono itself. He walked back to a wall to open a door and retrieved two towels. He then pulled Ruki out of the room and lead him out to the back to the bathhouse. The light brunette started the boiler outside before they headed in. Kyo handed the towels over to the slave before he undressed himself and hung the clothing on the wall. He pulled Ruki inside the room and forced him to sit by the tub as he filled a bowl with water. He dipped the rag in, then rubbed some soap on it, and started wiping the blonde’s body.

Ruki looked at his master’s toned body and blushed as he was washed with surprisingly gentle hands. “I have never seen anybody get killed before.”

“You tend to see it more in this kind of work. You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t want to get used to it.” The blonde whimpered. “Their blood was all over me. He hand still had a hold of me even after it was cut off. I don’t want to get use to that!”

Kyo’s face softened as he rubbed the boy’s cheek. “You’re so innocent. Sadly, innocence is weakness. It’s best you’re exposed to it that way you know how to handle those type of situations.” The light brunette started rubbing the make up off.

“But…why did they have to die?”

“That’s life. Killed or be killed”

“No, that’s not life, that’s a nightmare.”


	4. Chapter 4

            A low growl of thunder woke Ruki form his deep slumber. The blonde rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up to find the other blonde missing from the room. He looked over to find Uruha missing as well. He quickly stood and walked over to the closet to pull out some work clothes. He quickly changed into the pale blue garments, then walked out to find the sky covered in grey clouds. He didn’t waste another second before heading down the walk way to the only place he knew for sure one of them would be at. He walked around to the other side where he found the kitchen. He walked in to find the honey blonde washing dishes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” He asked, walking over to help.

“Ah. Sorry. We get one day off a week. There isn’t much to do other than cook and do laundry so we were going to let you sleep in.”

“Oh. I would have helped. I shouldn’t be the only one getting extra sleep.”

Uruha smiled. “We thought you needed it. You hadn’t been getting a lot of it since the incident a week ago.”

“Oh…I’ve been able to these past couple of days. I’m getting better with it.”

“We know, but we didn’t think it could hurt, besides, it looked like you were having a pleasant dream. Moaning Kyo-sama’s name.”

“I-I was not!” Ruki’s face turned red as the dream swept into his head.

            _“K-Kyo-sama!” The blonde cried out squeezing his master’s shoulders. The light brunette above smiled as he pushed further in the small man’s body, making moan out in pleasure._

_“You’re so beautiful.” Kyo whispered before pressing his lips on the slave’s swollen ones._

_Ruki moaned as he kissed back, but pulled away with a heavy breath. His master’s lips traveled down his neck and started slowly thrusting. The white atmosphere blinded his senses, yet he could see every bit of Kyo’s body and feel every muscle as they glided across his own. Warmth surrounded his body._

_“More!”_

            “Earth to Ruki.” The Uruha waved his hand in front of the blonde’s flushing face. “Are you being perverted?”

“N-no! You’re the one being a pervert!”

“I’ve done nothing of the sort. I only informed you of what _you_ were moaning in your sleep.”

“Well, you took it the wrong way!” Ruki whimpered.

“How? You. Were. Moaning. What other way could I take it?”

“Um…just…I…leave me alone!”

The honey blonde laughed. “It’s ok to have a crush. Though it’ll be interesting since the person you want is your master. I really doubt you have a chance.”

The blonde hummed. “I wonder what kind of person he’s interested in…”

The other laughed. “I don’t even know that one.”

            Reita was in the front of the house, washing the walkways in his white noseband and dull blue kimono and hakama. He was dumping the water out for the last time when a man rode in through the gate. The blonde watched as the man stepped off his horse. He grabbed two wrapped objects, then walked over to the stairs where Reita met him.

“May I help you?”

The delivery man smiled. “I came to drop off swords for the samurai who lives here.”

“Oh, Die-sama. I’ll take them for you.” The blonde held his arms out. The man thought for a moment. He didn’t like giving his deliveries to random people, but the thunder was getting loud and closer. He didn’t want to ride in the rain, so he gently placed the weapons into the other’s arms.

“Thank you. I’ll take my leave now.”

Reita bowed his head and watched the man leave, then headed down the walkway. He walked through an opening to get to the garden and he ventured down to the raven’s room. He tapped on the door and waited for the man inside to invite him in.

He opened and bowed. “A man came by to de—” He gasped when he looked up to find Die in the process of undressing. His head dropped as his body started to shake. “Um…forgive me, I-I didn’t know you were getting dressed.”

The raven raised a brow as he slipped on his kimono. “It’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

“I-I um…a man came to deliver these.” He raised the covered swords in the air.

Die smiled. “About time. I thought he was never going to bring them back. Set them to the side for now.”

Reita kept his head low as he brought the weapons inside and placed them close the raven. “Is that all?”

“Should be.” He mumbled, pulling his hakama up. Reita watched as the man tried to hold up the bottom piece while trying to tie the himo. The blonde giggled as he stepped behind him and grabbed the straps to tie them up. Die held up the garment as it was tied off in the back then watched as Reita moved around tied the front himo. The blonde kept his head down as he grabbed the thin obi and tied it on as well. 

“Would you like me to attach your wakizashi?”

Die smiled. “If you don’t mind.”

The slave picked up the shorter one and carefully unwrapped it. He gently placed it in the raven’s obi, then looked up into his master’s eyes. He blushed, but it was hidden by the piece on his face. “Is that all I can do for you?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“I’ll take my leave then.” He mumbled, bowing. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath as he scurried along the walkway. He wanted to get as far away as possible. He made his way down to the makeup room, where he knew no one would be at, and where no one would look for him. He slid the door shut behind himself and leaned on the closest wall. Biting his finger, he untied and dropped the hakama he was wearing to show his erect member. He blushed as he gripped it, making himself moan, but he started stroking nonetheless.

            The day went on, dreary, dark and ominous as the clouds moved overhead. Everyone was waiting for the expecting storm, but going on with their day. Ruki would look at the clouds every so often as he ventured the house to try and get to know it better. First thing about living somewhere, know where everything is. He found the rooms the slaves stayed in, currently unoccupied except for his own room, the rooms the prostitutes stayed in, which weren’t all that crowded, and other things like the storage, washrooms, and rooms where meetings took place. He went to the back to see a small place for the horses they had there for emergencies. It look like there were three inside while one was out eating on the grass. To the right was of course the bathhouse, the rest was just grass, few trees, then the view of the surrounding lake. He dropped the geta he was carrying onto the ground. He sat on the wood and slipped them on to walk out to the grazing horse. It was a deep brown with a bit of white on his forehead. Ruki slowly walked to it, catching it’s attention. The blonde smiled as he raised his hand to pet it on the nose. The horse lowered his head, allowing the blonde to rub his forehead and his neck. The blonde took note of the leather tied around its head and the reigns hanging down. He took a hold of them and looked into the pin where the other three were tied off.

“You must have gotten loose huh? Let’s get you back inside before  it starts to rain.” He tugged the reigns gently, leading it towards his cover. As they approached, Ruki heard what sounded like light whimpers, then a breathy moan. He walked slowly to investigate. He took a peek to see Uruha gripping the side of the wooden pin, his kimono open and folded over his back. A raven haired man stood behind him pushing against the honey blonde, making him moan out. Ruki dropped the reigns from his hands and stared with a dropped jaw. Uruha leaned back, exposing his chest and wrapping his arm around the other’s neck. He turned his head and moaned with rolling eyes, but something caught his attention. His head jerked to the side to find Ruki standing there with a blushing face.

“Oh shit.” Uruha said, his voice filled with fear. His lover looked at his face, then turned to see the intruder. The blonde quickly turned to run. The honey blonde broke away from his lover and chased after him. “Ruki wait! Please wait!”

Ruki stopped in his tracks. He turned to find Uruha holding his kimono closed and a terrified expression. The blonde covered his eyes. “I-I didn’t see anything! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude!”

The honey blonde gripped the younger one’s shoulder. “Ruki, you have to listen to me.” His voice shook. “Y-you can’t tell anybody that you saw us together ok. You can’t.”

The slave looked up. “I-I won’t, I promise…but why?”

Uruha sighed. “We could get in serious trouble. Kyo-sama doesn’t know. We couldn’t tell him because we’re scared he wouldn’t approve. If he finds out that we didn’t ask for his permission, he could sell me off or fire him, or worse. He could have one or both of us killed.”

“He wouldn’t do that…would he?”

“He would.” They looked at Uruha’s lover, who walked up to them.

“Miyavi.” The honey blonde whimpered.

“Uruha is his property, not mine. It’s like I’m stealing.”

The blonde looked at the other slave’s sad expression. “I won’t tell a soul. I swear on my mother’s grave, I won’t speak of it.”

Uruha smiled. “Thank you.”

            Reita was walking down to meet up with Uruha to start laundry when three familiar faces turned the corner. The blonde stopped and bowed as they approached him.

“Aoi-sama, how did you get in?”

The head of the Shiroyama family smiled. “A guard let us in. I do apologize for coming unannounced, but I need to speak with your masters.”

“Oh, well then let me take you to them. Please follow me.” The blonde raised up catching the eyes of the man to the left of Aoi. He turned and started leading the way towards the garden. The brunette with his hair braided back smiled.

“So, Reita, how’s business.”

“Good, Kai-sama.”

The samurai hummed. “So have you thought about my offer since the last time I was here.”

The blonde stopped in his tracks and turned with a glare. “Excuse me, but you didn’t offer anything. All you did was beg to get in bed with me. Which I’m not allowed to do and even if I was, I wouldn’t do it with you no matter how much you paid me.”

Aoi bursted out laughing, making the younger samurai growl. The raven went down to a snicker. “Kyo trains you guys to have a tongue doesn’t he?”

“He taught us to defend ourselves and to know when to speak about certain things. Now is not the appropriate time to talk about such things Kai-sama and I doubt there will be one.”

“Why you…”

“Kai.” The third man snapped at him, making Reita jump. He had forgotten the samurai was there.

“Toshiya’s right, no need to anger at such little things.” Aoi sighed. “Shall we continue?”

Reita nudged his head as he turned and started walking again. They finally made their way to Die-sama’s room, where the blonde knocked.

“Yes?”

“It’s Reita. Aoi-sama, Kai-sama, and Toshiya-sama have come to see you.”

“Come in.”

The blonde open the door, allowing the men to enter. “Shall I bring you tea?”

Aoi smiled. “That would be lovely. Bring it to Kyo’s room, we’ll most likely be over there when it gets done.”

Reita bowed his head and left the men to themselves. Die closed the income book he was working in and looked up them.  “What can I do for you today?”

The raven sighed. “We’ll have to talk to your brother as well, may we head over there now so that I can explain only once?”

“Sure.” The taller stood up and lead the way down to his brother’s room where walked in without permission.

“I hate it when you do that.” Kyo groaned as he rose from his futon. He looked over to see extra faces coming in. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to rest?”

Aoi chuckled as he took a seat beside the owner. “I will make this quick then. It’s more towards Die, but I needed to ask if I could borrow him from you if he accepts.”

The light brunette growled. “He’s a big fucking boy. He make his own decisions.”

“Yes, well, he’s also the head of your guards and I didn’t want to take him away from his duties without permission.”

“What do you need?” Die finally asked. His brother seemed to be in a bad mood so he wanted to hurry and leave.

“We have a few men coming from another province. I don’t know how many there are, but what I do know, is that their daimyo and the heads of their family all suddenly died. Now they want to come over here and join our clan. The thing about this is, I don’t trust them. I’ve heard rumors that they take joy in killing and will kill a member of their own clan if they got in their way. They have a lust for blood and like to beat people for the joy of it. That’s what I heard anyways. The leader and a student will be here tonight, but I’d like to have you there. In any case like this, I usually talk to them, then see what their skills are. I don’t want any of my men fighting them if they really are that way, and it’s not very professional if I do so. I was wondering if you would volunteer for it.”

Die sighed. “Why don’t you have one of these two do it?”

“Kai has a mission tonight and Toshiya is going help me decide, but he needs to watch”

The raven scratched the back of his neck. This was not how he wanted to spend his night off. He hummed for a moment before looking down at the samurai. “Ok, I’ll do it, but you owe me.”

“Great!” Aoi shouted. There was tapping on the door. Toshiya opened it up to show Reita with the tea and the clan leader waved his hand “Oo! I want some!”

The blonde laughed as he stepped inside. “Of course.” He poured the first cup and handed it to the samurai, then one to Kai and Toshiya. He then made a cup for Die and Kyo, who both took it.

“Of course I would also like to ask if we borrow someone to make tea.” Aoi smiled at the owner. “Would you mind lending Reita to me as well? Just for tonight?”

The light brunette took a drink before speaking. “Now that you will have to pay for. He isn’t free you know.”

“Oh I know. Now he will only be serving tea.”

“Eight fun.”

Aoi pulled out a money pouch and went through it to pull out eight silver coins. He handed them over Kyo to count. “Will that be all?”

The owner closed his hand. “Reita, go get ready.”

“Yes master.”The blonde bowed and quickly left the room.

The light brunette glared at the samurai. “If there is one hair harmed on him, expect me at your front door.”

“Die will be there. If anything it’ll be his fault.”

“Hey!”

Aoi giggled, but his face soon turned serious. “I didn’t want to say this while he was in here. I won’t make a promise I can’t keep. I do not know what to expect from these guys. That is why I have my own men steer clear of it when the time comes.” Aoi pulled out a gold coin and slid it over. “Just in case he does get hurt. This should pay the medical bills.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?” the light brunette asked, taking the money.

Aoi looked up at the ronin. “Does he know?”

The taller raven sighed and shook his head. “Yes.”

“That Die taught him defense with a sword? Of course I know. I’m the one who approved it.”Kyo said.

“Does this guy scare you that much?”Die asked.

“He doesn’t scare me, but he does make me nervous.”The clan leader sighed before smiling. “Hey why don’t we cheer up the mood. When Reita gets back, let’s have him strip while one of us play some music.”

“No!” The brothers yelled, hitting him upside the head.

            The blonde had informed Uruha that he would not be there that night and went on to change into light purple kimono. He tied some of his hair back, leaving some down in the front, then grabbed the powder to apply it when someone knocked on the door. Reita straightened up. “Yes?”

Die opened the door and stepped in. “We need to leave soon. How long will it take you?”

“Just a few minutes.” The blonde said as he started putting powder on his face and neck. The raven stood by and watched as he applied some light purple powder to his eyes, then some black to outline them. He quickly painted on the red onto his lips then grabbed a kanzanshi, but Die kneeled beside him to stop him.

The raven opened a box that he was holding to show a silver kanzashi with a thin blade instead of a needle. “From now on, I want you to wear this. I had it specially made for you since you’ve had a lot trouble at the front desk here lately.”

Reita bowed his head. “You didn’t have to.”

“I don’t want you up there and not have a good defense. You may also need it tonight. Now take it.” Die ordered. The blonde picked it up. “Careful, it’s sharp.”

The slave placed it in his hair enough to hide the blade, then smiled at the raven. “Thank you, Die-sama.”

The ronin bobbed his head as he stood. “Let’s get going.”

“Um…”

“What?”

“Would you like me to tie your hair back?”

Die got back on his knees. “Just enough to get it out of my face.”

The blonde grabbed a comb and a black ribbon before kneeling behind his master. He carefully combed through the hair, removing any tangles that formed, then drew the front part of the hair back into his hands. He wrapped the silk cloth around the hair tightly, then tied into a tight bow. He looked at it, the back of his hair was still down, but it was all out his master’s face. “Is that good?”

“Yes. Let’s get going.” Die sighed. Aoi had left long before them, so they needed to get going. Miyavi had prepared a horse for them and was waiting out front. Die got on first, then Miyavi helped the blonde up, where he sat with both his legs on one side. He held onto the raven’s waist as the horse started galloping down the land bridge. When they got to the gate, it was quickly opened for them and they continued on. Reita bit his lip as he placed his head on the other’s back as thunder rolled in the sky.

            They made their way down to a tall wall, almost as tall as the one at the brothel, which had two heavy wooden doors, guarded by two samurai. Die stepped off to talk to inform them that they were guests. After the doors were opened, he guided the horse in to the front where he helped Reita down and headed the tired animal over to a young boy who was training there. The house was huge, bigger than the brothel it seemed and it felt more homey. Doors slid open to show a young man with black and blonde hair with a big smile on his face. He was wearing simple clothing like the boy in training and seemed to be carrying no weapon.

“Hello!” He laughed as he bowed. “You must Die-sama! I’m IV at your service. Aoi told me to meet you out here.”

“Hello.” Die dipped his head a bit as Reita did a full bow. “Shall we go in now?”

“Oh, of course!” He smiled. He waved for them to enter. They slipped off their geta and waraji, then stepped onto the wooden porch to follow him inside. The young man turned his head, still smiling. “So, what’s your name?”

The blonde looked up at his master, who nodded, giving him permission to speak. “Reita.”

“Reita huh? That’s a nice name to go with your pretty face.”

The slave looked down, embarrassed by being called such a word. They walked toward the back, taking a few turns down to what seemed like a large room. IV opened the door to the dojo to show Aoi and Toshiya sitting patiently on the edge of the mats with their katanas laying beside them. The clan leader stood and bowed as they walked in. They returned the gesture and waited for instructions.

“IV, remember, I want you out back after you bring our other guests in.”

“Yes sensei.” The younger bowed. As he closed the door, leaving them alone.

Reita hummed, catching their attentions. “Yes?” Aoi asked.

“If you would tell me where the kitchen is, I’ll go make the tea.”

“No need for it.” He nodded to the pot and five cups sitting on the short table in front of Toshiya. “I will ask you to serve it however when they arrive.”

“Of course.” The slave said.

“Have you told him?” The family head directed the question to Die.

“No. I guess I should. Reita, you’re not only here to serve tea. We already talked to Kyo about this, You’ll be helping test them.”

“Master? I’m not—”

“We know.” Aoi butted in. “However, I’ve been told you were great in defense. I’m willing to look over the little fact that you know how to wield a sword if you do me this favor.”

The blonde looked over at raven. “Master?”

“You will do it.”

“Yes, master.”

            The four of them sat in silence for what seemed like an hour before there was tapping on the door. Aoi took a deep breath as the door open to show IV leading two men in. Both had brown hair, though the shorter one had longer hair that covered half his face and was curled. His eyes sent shivers down Reita’s spine, but he kept calm. The second had a trustful looking face, but he had an arrogant scowl on it. They walked in closer to bow as the other three stood to bow as well.

“I’m Kamijo. This is Tora.” The curly haired man smiled as he raised up to meet Aoi’s eyes. “You must be Shiroyama Aoi.”

“Yes. This is Toshiya. Die and Reita.” He pointed to each person before he kneeled in front of the table. “Let’s talk over tea.”

They sat around the small table as the blonde stared pouring cups of the warm liquid and sat them in front on the guests, then his master and the other two samurai. Kamijo smiled at the slave. “You’re quite beautiful, like a rose in bloom.”

Reita bit his lip as he looked down. Aoi glared at the man for hitting on the blonde, but relaxed his face and smiled. “Please, tell us what happened to your clan to make you leave.”

Kamijo faced him. “My daimyo and most of my clan members were poisoned while the few of us were on a mission. While we were away, another clan took over, driving us out of our home. We went on the search for a new one and came across your name. You have a small family, but a strong one and I was hoping if you would allow us the honor to be become a part of it.”

The ravens sipped their tea as they listened. The family leader sat his cup down and looked at them with a serious face. “When I got your message, I did some research. You’re from a very violent group. I heard rumors that you fight just for the thrill and kill for fun. You take over areas weaker than you and control them. If a person got in your way, you didn’t hesitate to cut them down. Is this wrong?”

“Yes.” Kamijo said bluntly. “We don’t have a blood lust, however we have accidently struck someone that got in the way. Battle is pretty hectic.”

“Then prove it to me.” Aoi pulled two bokken from behind his back. He handed one to Kamijo and the other to Tora. “Remove your swords.”

The two quickly untied their weapons and placed them to the side. The taller popped his neck. “Whose first?”

“You.” the raven stated and watched him walk to the center as the other sat back down. Aoi looked over at the blonde. “Reita.”

He stood up, untied his obi and a sash, allowing his kimono to have more room to move around. He bowed as he took another bokken form his master and made his way to his opponent. Tora growled. “You disrespect me! Sending a tea server to fight me! Give me a samurai.”

“He’s not a tea server.” Aoi stated. “And you will fight whoever I choose, or you can leave.”

The brunette growled, but faced his opponent. They took a moment to bow, then took their stances. Tora held his brown sword to the side as Reita held his in front of himself. They took deep breathes and waited to be told begin. Toshiya looked at them and with a deep voice he spoke. “Start.”

Tora’s eyes grew wide as he stepped forward and swung the bokken, Reita gently moved his to the side, blocking the attack with no other movement. The brunette growled as he started swing the wooden blade as he moved around. The blonde flowed, dodging the strikes and blocking them swiftly as he spun and slid on the ball of his feet. Maybe it was the kimono that flowed with his movements, or maybe it was how he moved with elegance, but he caught the attentions of the four men watching him. Even though Die trained him, whenever he sees the blonde fighting, he’s mesmerized by the slave’s gentleness. Tora, however, was only getting mad that he couldn’t land a strike. He thrusted the bokken forward, only to have Reita spin around it and swing his into the brunette’s neck. The samurai fell to his knees and Kamijo whistled. The brunette stood back up, swinging the wood, but as Reita blocked it, he threw a punch into the blonde’s face, making him step back. Reita glared as he blocked the next attack, pushed him back, then spun and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back to the ground. Tora growled, but clapping caught their attentions. Aoi smiled at them.

“Enough. Tora, come and sit. Kamijo, if you would.”

“Aoi.” Die whispered.

The raven smiled at his friend and whispered back. “Don’t worry. Have faith in your student.”

“I have a bad feeling about this guy.” The older mumbled. He watched as the curly haired brunette took his place. They bow, then took their stances.

Toshiya made sure they were ready. “Start.”

Kamijo smiled softly. “Your technique is quite beautiful.” He swung the bokken quickly, but Reita jumped back to dodge it. He slid to the side as he was attacked again, but he swiftly blocked the upper, lower, and left side attacks. The blonde let out a shaky breath. Though the attacks seemed gently, they had a strong force behind them that made him step back and clench the handle of his bokken. “However elegant you are though, will not be enough to fend me off.”

Reita felt fear throughout his body as he looked into the other’s piercing eyes. The darkness in them made the blonde tremble, but he held his ground. Die saw the sudden change in the slave then at Kamijo and he felt danger.  The clan leader also felt a change in behavior and furrowed his brow as they watched. The curly haired brunette suddenly moved to the right and struck Reita in the neck before he could move his bokken. He stumbled to the side only to get struck again, but in the back. He turned to see the other swinging the wooden blade at him, so he raised his to block it, but after the contact, Kamijo pulled away and struck his side, making him yelp. He took a step back trying to block the next three attacks, but they hit hard onto his body before Kamijo spun and kicked him in the stomach. Reita fell against into the wall and looked up to see the samurai smiling, raising the bokken to strike again.

“Enough!” Die shouted as he stood, but Kamijo swung the wooden blade down and stuck the blonde on the shoulder, making him cry out. The brunette raised it to strike again.

“Enough Kamijo!” Aoi shouted. The samurai stopped and turned to the glaring leader. “That was too far.”

“You did not tell me to stop.”

“I did.” The ronin said sternly as he walked over.

“You’re not the head of this family, are you?”

Die growled as he kneeled beside the blonde to check on him. “Are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine master. Forgive me, I froze up several times.”

“It’s fine. Just sit here and rest. You did very well, ok.” Die grabbed the bokken and stood to face the other samurai. “I’ll be your next opponent.”

Die was angry, but he remained calm as he stood up and walked to the center. He looked into Kamijo’s sharp eyes, to see what caused the blonde to freeze. This man was going for blood and was determined to get it. This, however, didn’t scare Die. “I watched you. Let me tell you this, you’re in a whole other league now. Be prepared.”

“It’s you who should be prepared.” The brunette laughed. “Don’t underestimate me.”

“I’m not. So do underestimate me either.”

Aoi already had his answer to the two men here, but he looked over to Reita breathing hard and holding his shoulder. He was hurt. The raven was also angry that Kamijo attacked someone who already lost and was down. He too wished for this man to know what it’s like to fight for your life. He nodded to Toshiya, telling him to go on with it. The samurai looked at the two samurai in the center. “Begin!”

Kamijo spun the blade in his hand as he walked around the raven, Die however, only followed with his eyes. The brunette smiled before he attacked to the right, but was easily blocked. He didn’t let up though. He struck the other side, then a lower strike and an upper one, each getting blocked. He moved around to the side, but the raven spun, not having his back face this man. Loud pops erupted in the room as Die blocked the man’s attacks. Kamijo had gentle swings, but hard hits. The raven figured out how much force he needed to defend the attacks, then pushed the man back. The samurai never lost his smile, but Die was going to wipe it off his face, starting with a slight turn in his foot. He darted forward, surprising his opponent as he went on the offence. The raven struck quickly, even if his attacks were blocked, he studied this man. Kamijo moved back from the strikes and tried to swing back, but was forced to keep blocking. The ronin suddenly spun on his feet as he twisted around the brunette and struck him in the back of the legs. He fell as Die moved around to strike his chest, making him fall back. The raven moved back to give him a chance to stand back up. Kamijo growled as he did so and waved his bokken as he moved closer. He loosened his grip and tossed the handle into the other hand, surprising the raven, but then he tossed it back. Before Die could think about it, the brunette swung the blade, striking the raven’s arm. The ronin grunted, but quickly blocked the next attack to his left and this time he grabbed his opponent’s wrist. Kamijo’s eyes went wide, but before he could process it, the raven spun and kicked him in the stomach. Die then swung his bokken down on the brunette’s shoulder. The samurai yelped as he pulled his arm back. He took a steady breath as he stood up, but clapping caught his attention.

They looked over to find Aoi standing up. “That’s enough. Kamijo I have seen plenty and none of it has pleased me. It wasn’t your weakness or the fact you both lost, but the fact that you have no sense of stopping. You hit Reita in the neck before he was on the ground, yet you continue to strike even after he couldn’t defend himself anymore. You would continue striking a dead person just to watch them bleed. They way you two acted while fighting and sitting showed me things that I could not allow. Even when told to stop, you continued. You don’t know if he was a superior to you or not, you chose not to take an order. With what I see in your eyes, I cannot trust you around my family. I’m sorry, but please leave and do not return. I will have Toshiya escort you out.”

Kamijo’s breathing shook with anger, but he dropped his bokken as Tora did the same. They gathered their weapons and reattached them before heading to the door where the quiet samurai stood. The brunette watched as Aoi and Die made their way over to Reita. He gritted his teeth and turned around as he reached inside of his clothing. The blonde sitting saw him pull out a knife and throw it.

“No!” Reita shouted, he quickly pulled his kanzashi out and threw it, colliding with the small blade just before it struck Aoi’s body. Kamijo swiftly turned and drew his sword to block Toshiya’s attack on him. Tora drew his sword to attack, but the samurai jumped back to dodge it. The two took this moment to escape. The brunette made a movement to go after them.

“Let them go.” Aoi ordered. “We’ll get them next time. For now, we need to get Shin to look at Reita.”

Toshiya looked down at the injured man before nodding and leaving the room. Die kneeled beside the blonde and started removing the ribbons that held the kimono together. “Are you hurting?”

“I’ll be ok.” Reita mumbled.

Aoi moved to his knees and bowed to Reita. “Thank you, for saving my life. I’m indebted to you.”

“No, it’s ok. Really, please don’t lower yourself to me.”

The raven smiled as he sat up. “I really am indebted to you.”

The blonde shook his head as his kimono fell open. Die slipped it off to inspect the injuries. He growled at the large red whelps and forming bruises on the pale body. He rubbed his fingers on the shoulder, making the slave flinch. Reita looked apologetically at his master then gasped. “Die-sama, what about your arm? You were struck there, are you ok?”

The ronin smiled. “I’ll be fine, thank you.”

There was a roll of thunder just before the sound of pouring rain hitting the roof. Aoi smiled at them. “Would you like to spend the night?"


	5. Chapter 5

            A chestnut haired man and a blonde giggled as they walked down to Ruki who was washing the walkways. He glared as they walked on the wet part of the floor as he ran past them. He turned to start back when the blonde kicked his bucket of water over, spilling it all over the place.

“Hey! Ryoga!”

The blonde smiled and scratched his head. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Ruki watched as they walked around the corner before getting up to clean up the mess the made. He was getting the point why Uruha hates these guys. They’re always doing stuff to make their work harder and the jobs longer. The slave was getting real fed up with it.

“Why is there water everywhere?” Kyo growled behind him.

Ruki jumped and turned. “I don’t want lie…”

“Then don’t.”

“Um…Ryoga accidently kicked when they walked by. He didn’t mean to…I hope.”

The light brunette sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Clean it up then.”

“Yes master.” The blonde mumbled.

            Reita was up front, going over the books before he turned them in for the month. He was writing down the profit when two trouble makers came walking in. The chestnut leaned on one side as Ryoga leaned on the other.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you want Reno?”

“What makes you think I want something?” The chestnut raised up.

“Because you’re you. If you don’t want anything, please leave, I’m very busy.”

Reno scowled at him, but huffed and raised up, knocking over the two stacks of coins, causing them mix together. Ryoga laughed at Reita’s growl, but as he was getting up his arm really did accidently knock over the bottle of ink. The black liquid spilt onto the paper, making Reita gasp. They quickly raised it up and tried to wipe it off, but many of the numbers on the page were covered or smudged. The prostitute swallowed. “I am so sorry. I swear this was accident.”

The blonde glared at them. “Get. Out!”

The two quickly ran out of the room, leaving Reita to fix the book.

            Uruha was stirring the stew he started earlier for dinner that day. It was his own recipe and he was quite proud of it. He placed the lid back on and turned to find two problem causers coming in. He groaned, but walked to the side to preparing the vegetables for the side dish. Reno smiled as he walked over to the pot and lifted the lid.

 “What are you making?”

The honey blonde turned as smacked the chestnut’s hand with a spoon laying by. “Don’t touch it! I will not have you ruin my dinner tonight! Now get out!”

“Hey!” He growled. “You have no right talking to us that way! You cook for us!”

“No, I cook for Kyo-sama. You just get the left overs!”

Ryoga scratched his head as he leaned on the counter and listened to Reno. “Who do you clean for? Us. Who do you take care of? Us. Who does our laundry? You. You pretty much work for us. You don’t bring in the money, you just make sure we’re kept up with, which you do a pretty pathetic job at it. Ruki is pathetic at cleaning rooms. Do you know how nasty they are? Reita could put in some effort. All he does is sit up front taking money and giving out our rooms. We do all the work.”

“You do all the work? I slave day and night making food, cleaning, washing your clothes. Ruki and Reita have just as many important jobs as I do. You have no respect and no room to talk!”

“Whatever!” The chestnut growled.

“Hey, Reno.” Ryoga grabbed his shoulder. “Maybe you’re taking this too far.”

“Am not.” He pushed the blonde back, making him fall against the pot of stew. He jumped forward as it fell off to the side, spilling all of its contents. They gulped and slowly looked at Uruha’s reddening face.

“I’ve had enough!”

            Kyo was smoking from his pipe as he walked into the front to find Reita with three books in front of him. The blonde was looking into two before writing in the third one.  “What are you doing? That was supposed to be done already.”

The slave sighed as he slammed the brush down. “Well, if two certain _children_ wouldn’t have came in here and spilt ink all over the pages, I wouldn’t have to redo them all. Instead, I would have already turned in it into Die-sama, then have all the laundry hung by now and would be taking a much needed nap. But no. I’m here doing this.”

The light brunette raised a brow. “And who were these two _children_?”

“Reno and Ryoga. The same two that’s been causing problems for the last two months. The same two you seem to forget about and let them continue on with their antics. Just like you let all the others get away with treating us like crap!”

“Reita!”

The blonde gasped and bowed. “Forgive me master. I…I wasn’t ... I’m just stressed and tired. Please forgive me.”

Kyo rubbed his own forehead and sighed. “Stop for now. Walk with me.”

The blonde raised to his feet and followed his master back out to the house. Reita bit his lip as his eyes started to water up. He whimpered “M-master. Please, I-I’m sorry. I…I…”

“Hush Reita.” The light brunette ordered. They continued in towards the garden, but Ruki ran in from another direction and stopped when he saw them. He walked up and bowed.

“Master. There’s a fight in the kitchen. I don’t what’s going on, but I couldn’t get them to stop.”

Kyo rushed passed him and the two blondes ran after him as they turned down the hallway. They went straight down then took a left and stopped at the door only to hear a pot fall onto the floor. They walked in to find the kitchen a disaster. Pots and pans were sprawled out, water, food and utensils covered the floor. Ryoga was holding Uruha while Reno punched him in the stomach, but the honey blonde lifted his leg and kicked the prostitute between the legs, then rammed his elbow in the blonde’s stomach behind him, to get freed. The chestnut grabbed the slave’s clothes ready to punch him again.

“ _Enough!_ ” Kyo yelled, making them all freeze. The wide eyed, red faced master stepped in as the three of them bowed down. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but to destroy my kitchen…all three of you are in serious trouble!”

Reno mumbled.“Master—”

“Silence! All three of you, go straight to my room. Now!” His yelled made them flinch, but they stood and rushed out with their heads down. Kyo moved his glare to Reita, making him look away. “Gather everyone into the dining. Nobody is to talk. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes master.”

“Good. Stand outside my room afterwards and wait for me. Go.” He said, before walking out

“What do I do?” Ruki whispered.

“Go to the dining room and sit down.” The blonde ordered the younger before walking off to do his job.

            Reita had gotten everyone into the dining hall then walked down to his master’s room where he heard Ryoga screaming. He swallowed hard as he kneeled beside the door, before he could knock, a loud crack was heard and blonde cried out again. His body shook but he reached to knock.

“Don’t.”

He turned to find Die standing there. “Master?”

“Follow me.”The blonde looked at the door, but stood up and followed the raven to his room. The ronin walked over to a wall and opened a door to pull out a short whip. “Undress and lean on the table. Kyo ordered me to give you three lashes for speaking disrespectfully to him.”

“Yes master.” The blonde shook, but obeyed the order. He got on his knees and gripped the wood as Die walked behind him. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes just before he felt a sharp sting in his back. He clenched his fists as the second strike hit and yelped after the third time, but it could barely compare to the scream of Ryoga. Die quickly walked over and placed the whip up before grabbing a jar of cream. He grabbed a clothe, then sat beside Reita, who was still shaking from the punishment. He put the cream on the clothe and gently rubbed it on the wounds, making the slave whimper.

“Kyo didn’t want to give you a harsh punishment, but he was very angry because of those two. He didn’t want to take his anger out on you as well, that’s why he had me do it with the padded whip.” He rubbed the last wound and sighed at the faded bruise on the blonde’s shoulder. “Are you hurting much from last week?”

“No. I’m fine.”

 “Good. You won’t bleed a lot and your back won’t scar. Get dressed and head to the dining room.”

“Thank you master.” Reita whispered before grabbing his clothing. He quickly tied it off before stepping out and bowing before leaving.

            Kyo sighed and watched as Ryoga redressed and cried, then sat beside Reno, who was also crying from the punishment. “Uruha.”

The honey blonde flinched. “Yes master.” He whispered as he removed his garments, showing his scarred up body.

The light brunette stood in front of him and raised his chin. “I expected better behavior from you. You work in the front, you see the costumers first. I need to make sure you won’t repeat these actions in front of them, or guests, or me. Twenty lashes.”

All three of their eyes grew wide, but Uruha stood tall and moved to accept his punishment. He gripped the wooden table as he sat down. Kyo looked over to see the other two’s worried faces, then looked down at the honey blonde. He took a deep breath before raising the whip, then swung it down, snapping it on his back. Uruha clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. The next whip, he tightened his fists and curled his toes. He took each strike up to the sixth with no other reaction, but he started to cry. His back grew numb, but sharp pains still filled it. The seventh strike, he let out a whimper, and the eighth, he finally let out a shaky scream. Nine, ten, eleven, his screams grew louder and louder. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, blood dripped onto the floor. Ryoga squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. He couldn’t watch it anymore. Reno started to cry, he couldn’t take it any longer. Kyo raised his arm once more.

“Stop!” The chestnut cried. He bowed as his master looked over “Please master! Stop! We started the fight ok! He shouldn’t get a worse punishment than us. We’ve been pushing him and pushing him…he just couldn’t take it anymore. Please, please stop.”

“What do you mean by pushing him and pushing him?”

“W-we sort of been jerks to them. All of us have. We all treated them like we owned them and that we were better.”

The light brunette looked over at the honey blonde’s bloody back and shaky breathing. He smiled. “Really? Then I think I have the perfect punishment for you two and the rest of the group. Uruha, get dressed.”

“Yes master.” The slave said clearly and smiled as he slipped back into his work kimono. “The sauce will come out of these right?”

“I hope so.” Kyo sighed.

“Sauce?” Reno mumbled.

“Wh-what’s going on? Aren’t you hurt?” Ryoga whimpered.

Uruha raised a brow. “No.”

“Eh?” They shouted.

“We tricked you.” Kyo said. “Now, we’re going to the dining room to tell you your other punishment. Let’s go.”

They all walked out behind him, but the two prostitutes glared at the slave. “I don’t understand. How do we hurt all to hell, but you’re all fine?”

“May I explain?”

“Sure.” Kyo said.

Uruha took a breath. “We had the idea to trick you for a while now, we just needed the opportunity. I would get into a fight with you two, we would get caught, and be punished. While you two got five real lashes, I was to receive twenty fake ones. Kyo-sama traded the whips while you weren’t looking to a spongy one we had made for this. We soaked it up with a red sauce I use in cooking to make it look like I was bleeding when he whipped me. All there was to do, was for me to act and bust you two.”

The two glared at them. “You two are evil!”

“Look who’s talking.” The honey blonde laughed.

            Reita had walked back in to find everyone talking, which worried him. He clapped. “Everyone. Quiet!”

They looked at him with raised eyebrows and smirks. Shinya leaned on one hand. “Why are we here Reita? Is this one of your motivational speeches you give sometimes?”

A few laughed, but the blonde just ignored the comment. “Kyo-sama has ordered everyone to gather in here and for everyone to remain silent. I suggest you do so or else.”

“Or else what?” The dark brunette asked. “All we have to tell him is that you didn’t say we had to be quiet. Leaving you to receive the punishment, not us.”

“Shinya!”

“Oh, shut up Takeru. It’s not like he gets bad ones anyways. Being that he’s Kyo-sama’s and Die-sama’s little bitch. He is their favorite, I doubt he even gets punished for anything. The little goody goody gets whatever he wants.”

“Quiet Shinya. You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Reita glared at him.

“I know you want to be with Die-sama as much as we do.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide and he looked at Ruki. “You told them?”

“No!”

“Please! It’s obvious you do. Look at where your placement is. Always being around him has it’s perks huh? You get a better chance of him falling for you, you get to try and bed him whenever you find it appropriate. I bet he’s sleeps with you at least once a week.”

“Shut up. Don’t talk about him that way.”

Shinya smiled. “Is it true then?”

“If I get everything I want, then why haven’t I gotten him then?”

“Because he knows how worthless and ugly you are. He’s probably seen you without that noseband on and puked.”

Reita looked down, hiding his sad eyes as almost everyone laughed at him. Takeru looked sadly at him, while Byou and Hiroto just ignored the commotion. Ruki glared at the prostitute and stood up beside the other blonde. “Die-sama would only puke if he saw your true personality.”

They gasped and looked at the prostitute. Shinya glared at him. “Stay out of this you little brat.”

Kyo and the three entered the room when they heard the comment, but remain unnoticed, so they stayed quiet. The shorter slave gave a stern look. “I won’t, not while you’re hurting my friend. Let me tell you something. It doesn’t matter how beautiful you are, if you have a bad personality everyone will find you hideous.”

“You have no room to talk you little—”

“Shinya, stop.” Takeru stood up and patted Reita’s back. “You’ve done your damage.”

“How interesting.” Kyo’s voice, surprised them all and they turned to find the four walking up to the front. “I order everyone to be quiet, yet you’re talking. It seems today is the day that everyone disobeys me.”

“F-forgive me master.” Reita whimpered. “I…I didn’t tell them to remain quiet.”

“Yes you did! I heard you tell them.” Ruki cried. “Don’t protect them after they’ve hurt you.”

“Ruki!” the blonde snapped.

The master scratched his neck. “I’ve had enough. Of everybody’s actions. How you treat each other is disgusting. How you treat Reita, Uruha, and Ruki is disgusting. They work just as hard as you do yet you treat them like crap. So, I have come up with a solution. Every week, three of you, will be assisting them in their duties until all of you have learned to respect each other. You will take orders from them and do what they tell you while you’re working with them. If you do not, they will report to me and I will add another week to your punishment. Let me tell you this, while you are working with them, you will _not_ be paid. So I suggest you behave and learn. Starting with Reno, Ryoga, and Shinya.”

“Master, that’s not fair.” The dark brunette stood. “What about them? Are you going to have them work as prostitutes for a week too?”

“Why should I do that? They take care of you all, they never trouble you, and who would take over their jobs if they did so? So no, they will not be prostitutes for a week.”

“Master—”

“Do you want to be punished?” Kyo asked. “Three of them just did get punished and I still have my whip laying out.”

He swallowed and sat down. “Sorry.”

“Grab your futons, you will be sleeping in their room this week. Oh, before I forget. Reno and Ryoga. After you clean up the kitchen, you will be up front with Reita tonight and will stay sitting in utter silence while he fixes the mess you two made of the books. If one word is spoken while you’re up there I will have your lips sewed together. Is that clear?”

“Yes, master.” They both whimpered.

“The rest of you. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Kyo-sama.”

“Everyone except Shinya is excused.” The dark brunette swallowed as the room quickly cleared out, leaving them alone. Kyo glared at him. “You’ve become very disrespectful here lately. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but you better calm down. The only reason I’m letting you off for that outburst, is because I have an important meeting I need to prepare for. So thank your lucky stars because you would be in a world of pain right now. So instead, you’ll be joining Reno and Ryoga in cleaning the kitchen and sitting while Reita finishes his work. You will remain quiet until tomorrow. Get out of my sight.”

The prostitute bowed and quickly left the room.

            The next afternoon Uruha was awoken by a guard and waited for him to leave before sitting up. He looked over at the three extra faces in the room and sighed before standing up. “Time to get up!” When none of them moved, he walked over and shook Reno.

The chestnut groaned. “What?”

“It’s time to get up.”

“Already?”

“Yes, now get up.” He said before shaking the next person, Ryoga. As he was doing this, Reita slowly raised up and stretched. He shook the blonde next to him, waking him. Ruki groaned like always, but sat up. The two got up and started rolling their futons as Uruha shook Shinya awake.

“Wake up.”

The brunette growled. “Fuck off.”

The honey blonde’s eye twitched, but he quickly yanked off the covers, earning a glare from the prostitute. “I don’t have time to waste on you. On any of you. So get your asses up and get dressed!”

“What?” Ryoga mumbled rubbing his eyes. He looked up to find the two other blondes already dressed and walking to the door while Uruha was almost completely dressed by that point. He and Reno sighed, but started rolling their futons up. The slave grabbed three sets of clothes, handing them to the two ready for them, but he threw the third set at Shinya, who was still sitting. 

“Reno, you’ll be helping me today. Ryoga, you’ll be with Ruki and for some god awful reason, Kyo-sama wants Shinya with you Reita.”

The blonde glared at the floor, but looked over at the sitting brunette. “Get dressed. If we have to tell you again, we will inform Kyo-sama.”

They finally got their butts moving and started following who they were supposed to help out, but they all ended up out back. Reita and Shinya went to the horses, Ruki and Ryoga went to the bathhouse, while Uruha and Reno dragged the dirty clothes out to two giant tubs beside the stable.

Reita pulled some buckets and two shovels from the side to bring around. He walked in to each section and untied the horses, allowing all four to roam around. He walked back out, taking a shovel then handing one to Shinya. “We scoop their droppings, put them in buckets, then dump them in bags near the lake to sell for fertilizer later on. I take two, you take two.”

He grabbed a bucket and headed inside. Shinya cringed, but grabbed his and headed to the next one. He about gagged at the smell, but sat the pail to the side. He stepped carefully as he started scooping up the mess inside.

            Ruki grabbed two pails full of water, two rags, and some soap before entering the bathhouse. He handed one of each to his current partner and smiled. “We just wash it up. Shouldn’t take too long.”

Ryoga watched as he mixed the soap in with the water then dipped the water in and started running across with the against the floor. He kneeled down and mixed it up before walking to the other side to mimic the other. He pressed his hands down and started running across. About halfway his foot slipped and he face planted the floor. He stood up to find Ruki snickering.

“I fell the first time I did it too.”

“This isn’t my first time.” Ryoga growled.

“Oh, you’ve cleaned the bathhouse before?”

“No. I cleaned my room.”

“Oh, well, this is slightly…ok a lot bigger, but you’ll get the hang of it.” Ruki smiled. “If your back starts hurting just rest for a moment ok.”

            Uruha started moving the handle on the pump to fill buckets, to pour into the two metal tubs with water. He mixed in some soap, then grabbed some clothes and threw them in the first one. He swished them around, soaking them for a moment before grabbing a long wooden stick to stir them around.

“After this, we’re going to take them out, rinse them in the other tub, then pin them up on the line.” Uruha pointed behind him where two lines wearing strung beside each other for about a yard long.

“How long does this usually take?” Reno asked.

“Depends.”

After they were all done with the daily chores, they went on to their other duties for the evening. Reno helped gather things in the kitchen and stood back to watch Uruha move around the room fixing items, making something, stirring things, and cooking on the pans. The chestnut wondered how the honey blonde did so much at once. He was asked to pull plates out and he watched as Uruha set them up, then told him to stay as he served their masters. It wasn’t too long before he was back and they were setting plates for everyone else. Uruha left him to do it as he woke everyone up. They were soon plating the table in the dining room where everyone sat waiting for it. Reno’s stomach growled at the smell and sight, but he had to go back to the kitchen. He watched as the other started washing dishes in the sink.

“Aren’t we going to eat?” He asked.

Uruha sighed. “We don’t have the time to eat breakfast. Let’s get this cleaned up, then get ready for tonight.”

            The night moved in quickly and the brothel was soon filled with awaiting costumers. Reno followed Uruha around, helping taking guests to different rooms while Ryoga and Shinya both helped Ruki serve tea around the front. The dark brunette would growl every time he saw the blonde up front laughing and talking to guests while he was being molested by random costumers. However, he continued his job along with others until there was a loud crash that came from the back. Most of the people quieted down and looked in the direction as Miyavi walked towards the opening. Suddenly Uruha and Reno ran out.

“Miyavi-sama, he’s attacking Byou!”

The ronin quickly ran back with them to solve the problem, while another one was forming in there. Reita looked back up at the man just a little taller than himself. His hair was a light brown and he was quite handsome.  This man seemed to be very anxious for some reason, so the blonde talked carefully around him.

“That will be 400 momme please.”

The man swayed. “I don’t have any.”

The blonde smiled. “I’m sorry. No money, no service.”

The man’s voice shook. “Please.”

“I’m sorry, but no. When you get the mon—”He was cut off as the man grabbed his neck and pushed him into the wall. He gasped, but it was cut off by the tight grip.

“You should have given me a room.” The man talked as if he was possessed. He drew a short blade from his sash and raised it to stab the slave. Reita quickly grabbed the kanzashi in his hair and pulled it out to reflect the attack. He swung his leg up and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to release the grip. He swung the short blade, but the blonde dodged it and moved around get behind him. He placed the blade of the kanzashi against the man’s neck.

“Release your weapon.”

The man just yelled as he turned around, causing Reita to slice his neck, but that didn’t stop him from swinging his sword. The slave leaned back, only to trip on the desk and fall over with it. A brunette quickly ran through the room and drew his katana to block the blonde from the next attack.

“Kai-sama.” Reita whispered. The samurai winked before he looked back at the man and pushing him back into the wall.

“I’ve been looking for you Yoshiki. You’re not going to kill another prostitute again, especially not one from here.”

A thump caught their attention and another blade was pressed against the killer’s neck. Kai looked at the beaten man on the ground then at Miyavi, who was smiling at him. “Need some help?”

            “Does that stuff happen often?” Ryoga asked as he, Ruki, and Shinya  were washing up the rooms.

“Sometimes.” The short blonde huffed as he ran across. “It’s usually peaceful and usually Miyavi takes care of that stuff before it gets that bad.”

“Reita must be tough huh?”

Shinya rolled his eyes from the other room, but he had to admit. It was scary. He listened as Ruki faintly talked from the first room. “Yep. He’s super strong!”

“I really thought he was going to die though.” Ryoga said sadly.

The blonde stopped for a moment. “Me too. I was really scared about losing a friend.”

“Yeah, about that. You keep calling him friend…are you two already that close.”

“Well, not really, but I believe we’re friends. We’re opening up to each other more.”

“That’s cool.”

“Hey Ryoga, who are your friends?”

The other continued on but sighed. “I guess Reno. Though, he doesn’t act like it sometimes.”

“Want to be my friend?”Ruki asked.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” The blonde laughed. “I think we would have lots of fun, don’t you?”

“I guess…” Ryoga mumbled. “Sure, I’ll be your friend then.”

“Yay!”

            The two prostitutes fell face first on to the floor, groaning as Ruki walked through giggling. Reita smiled at them as he continued on. The shorter blonde started on that room, allowing the two to rest for a few minutes. It wasn’t too long before Uruha and Reno walked in with some trays of food.

“Yay!” Ryoga shouted, taking a plate. Ruki ran over as they all sat around the desk to start eating. Shinya took his plate and cup of tea. He looked down at it and scowled.

“You call this a meal. There’s hardly anything here.” The brunette grumbled.

“This is the amount we eat every night.” Uruha said, taking a bite.

“Seriously?” Ryoga asked.

“There was hardly anything left after we served everyone.” Reno mumbled.

“Why didn’t you make more?”Shinya growled.

“It’s not in the budget.” Reita spoke up. “If we could, we would buy more food. Since you are the main source of income, you get the most, other than Kyo-sama and Die-sama of course.”

The three looked down at their meal and slowly started eating.

            After they were finished, they blew out the candles and quickly went to the house to gather their things to bathe. Shinya was first to undress and enter the room to find a surprise waiting. Die was in there, bathing. He smiled as he swayed over to sit beside him. “Would you like me to wash your back, Die-sama?”

“Please?” The raven handed over the soap. The brunette moved around him and started rubbing it on his master’s back. The others walked in and Ryoga smiled as he went to sit beside the ronin as well. Uruha just walked past them to do his own thing as the blonde and chestnut watched with sad eyes. Ruki tilted his head. He knew about Reita, but was Reno jealous too? They finally moved to the opposite side where Uruha was washing up. Die allowed the two to wash him as he looked up to find the others ignoring him. He was quite happy that there were some who weren’t pretending to love him. Reita glanced over to find his master looking over and the raven simply smiled. The blonde quickly looked down to scrub himself as his back was being carefully washed. Shinya glared at the blonde, but smiled as he moved around and pressed against Die’s body.

“Die-sama. After this, would you join me in the tub? I’d really enjoy your company after this long and hard day.”

“Sure.”

Reita clenched his teeth and grabbed the bucket of water to pour over himself. He did it once more before standing up and grabbing his towel off to the side. Ruki was surprised by the action since they weren’t finished. “Reita?”

“I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

The blonde covered his lower half before rushing out. Everyone watched as he did so, then looked at Ruki with raised brows. He shrugged his shoulders, but he knew why Reita had left. The blonde had tears in his eyes when tied the towel on. The slave looked at Die to find him smiling at the two prostitutes. ‘Poor Rei…’


	6. Chapter 6

            Reno looked up at the birds flying above as he carried the basket through the street. He looked around at all the people and animals that were walking. Two kids ran around, playing with their dog. Reita smiled at him.

“It’s been a while, huh?”

The chestnut looked at him. “Yeah. I’ve never been into a town without my eyes being blindfolded or it’s the summer festival. Do you get to come out all the time?”

“Well, not all the time, but once a week to buy groceries.”

“Kyo-sama lets you do that? So cool. I wish I could come out more often.”

“It’s not all fun and games. I have a time limit. If I go over it then I could be in serious trouble.”  The blonde said with a smile.

Reno hummed as they approached a meat seller. “Oh, how much time do you have?”

“Depends on the weather. An hour if it sunny, but they usually give me an extra thirty minutes if it’s raining.”

“That’s good.”

“Welcome! How can I help you today?” the meat seller had a thin mustache and whiskers around his jaw line.

“Hello, Sato. The usual order please.”

“Coming right up.”He smiled taking a basket from the blonde.

“How many more places do we have to go to?” Reno asked.

“Just one after this. Then we’ll head back and rest for the day.”

The chestnut smiled. “Finally a break.”

“Yep. Tomorrow, you’ll get back to your regular duties.”

“Oh yeah.” Reno mumbled. “I kind of wished we could do this more. I hated it at first, but I guess…I’m really sorry Reita. You three really do work hard and all we’ve done was put more on your load to carry. I was very ignorant of your jobs and I’m ashamed for treating you that way. I hope you can forgive me.”

The blonde smiled. “It’s ok and I forgive you. I think you finally realized you can’t be a bully.”

“Yeah. I had fun working with Uruha, Ruki and you. Especially Ruki. He’s so kind and funny.”

“Yeah, he is.”

            “Achoo!” The short blonde sniffled as he dropped some more clothes in the water.

“You’re not getting sick are you?” Uruha asked, scrubbing the clothes together.

“I don’t think so.” Ruki muttered. “I think my hair just tickled my nose is all.” Shinya rolled his eyes as he hung up a kimono, then went back to washing the last bit of clothes. He was pissed off, which he had been since he was forced into doing all these chores. He hated cleaning, he hated dealing with everyone, but he only had this last thing to do. Of course, he was also mad at Reita. He was jealous that the blonde got go out so often while everyone else was forever stuck on the island.

“You’re going to rip it.” Uruha caught his attention. He looked down find himself tugging hard on the cloth in his hands. “Do it more gently.”

“I’ll do it however I want.” He growled.

“What is your problem?” The honey blonde asked.

“How can you not be mad?” The brunette asked, throwing the cloth across the water. “Reita gets to go out and walk around like a free man while we stand here and clean. He always gets treated the best! He was taught how to fight, he’s allowed to have an actual weapon, all he does is sit on his ass every night, and he’s hardly ever punished. He’s their favorite.”

“Are you jealous?” Ruki giggled.

“Shut up you little twerp.”

“Hey now, let not start a fight.” Ryoga laughed nervously.

“He gets to go out all the time with them, he doesn’t ever have to have a guard with him, and…and…it’s not fair!”

They looked at each other, then at him. Uruha sighed and shook his head. “He has different responsibilities than us. He’s been trained in areas we haven’t been, so of course he gets around more.”

Shinya just rolled his eyes and continued washing the clothes.

            They were finally finished for the day and went off to relax. The dark brunette walked down the hallways for a while until he came across one of his masters’ rooms. He knelt down and tapped on the door.

“Come in.”

He opened the door and bowed before walking in to the desk, where he sat. “Die-sama, may I keep you company?”

The raven looked up from the book he was writing in and sighed. “I’m very busy right now, so you’ll have to stay quiet.”

Shinya smiled softly. “Well, do you think…you could spare me a few minutes. I bet you could use a break anyways.”

“Hmm… I suppose you’re right.” He said putting the brush down.

“We haven’t been alone since you’ve been back.”

“Due to recent events, I’ve been quite busy. I don’t have much time for anything here lately.”

Shinya moved over to sit next to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know, but I wish I could be of some use.”

Die smiled. “It’s alright. How have you been?”

“Great! I’ve been worked to death by those three. They’re not very nice when it comes to work.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, they talked down to us. Reita just pushed me to the side instead of talking to me, so I ended up helping Ruki, who mostly talked to Ryoga while I did most of the cleaning. All three practically ignored me and they gave me hardly any food all week. I just felt like they were treating me harsher than the other two.”

“Oh? That doesn’t sound like Reita or Ruki. Maybe Uruha, but he is very strict when it comes to work.”

“Well, they were.” He pouted as he scooted closer the raven. They sat in there in silence until Shinya rested his head on his master’s shoulder. “Die-sama…may I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“It’s been over a year now, since you told us you were looking for a lover. I was wondering…if you are thinking about someone or if you have picked someone.”

“Shinya…” He sighed.

“Please, I need to know.” He turned and leaned against the raven. “Die-sama… I’ve known you my whole life, you’re all I ever think about. We would always talk, play, and have fun together. I don’t know why we grew a part, but I love you Die-sama.”

Die sighed as he looked softly into in the chocolate orbs and rubbed the soft cheek. He grazed his fingers of his other hand on the brunette’s arm as Shinya rubbed against his body. Their faces moved closer together, but right before they made contact, the door was slid open.

“I brought you your t—” Reita looked at them with wide eyes. Shinya was right up against their master, Die was touching the prostitute intimately and they only moved slightly to look at him. He felt his eyes tearing up, so he quickly looked down. “S-sorry for interrupting.”

“Reita?”

“Your tea. I have to go now.” He mumbled as he slipped the tray in and then he closed the door.

Shinya looked back at his master, who was still staring at the door, so he moved the head back to face him. “Master?”

“He’s been acting really weird lately.”

The brunette growled, but stayed calm. He moved against the raven again and gently kissed his cheek. “You need to get your mind off such petty things. Why don’t I help you?”

The ronin allowed himself to be pushed down and climbed on by the prostitute. It has been a while since he’s had sex, but he didn’t want to give the wrong impression. “Shinya, I still don’t know who I want.”

“Well, as long as I’m one of your choices, I should work hard to make you fall for me. I don’t know why you haven’t already, we’ve been together for so long.” He whispered, as he removed the bonds that held his kimono together. He rubbed his right hand lightly on Die’s thigh as the other rubbed his chest. The raven rubbed a hand down Shinya’s back and onto his butt to give it a nice squeeze. The brunette leaned down and finally captured his master’s lips as he slipped off the annoying clothe. Die gripped his hair as he kissed back and grinded his hips up against Shinya’s. The dark brunette started sliding his hand down into the ronin’s kimono and got closer to his prize. He was so close when the door suddenly opened. They popped up to find Kyo looking at them with a raised brow.

“Die…you didn’t ask me if you could ‘borrow’ him.” The light brunette crossed his arms and stared down at them.

The raven smiled nervously as he sat up. “Sorry, we got carried away. Sudden urges, you know?”

“Shinya, you are not to have sex with him without my permission. Besides, why would he want a relationship based on sex?”

“Kyo-sama?”

“Leave.”

The dark brunette bowed his head as he fixed his kimono and left the room. Die fixed his clothes as his brother walked closer to him. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t lead him on. When are you going to finish this game of yours?”

“It’s not a game.”

“Oh? Then choose someone already. I’m tired of them having useless hopes. It’s distracting them, especially Shinya. Since you told them about it, he’s been different. He’s so worried about not being picked, he’s turning into this…this bitch. I haven’t told anyone that his sales have dropped drastically these past two months.”

“You’re blaming his actions on me?”

Kyo sighed as he sat down. “It is somewhat your fault, though I’m not blaming it entirely on you. He just… I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. He’s gone out of line too many times. I feel like I’m being too lenient on them all. Anyways, it’s the false hope you’ve put into them that’s got them acting out to get your affection.”

“I didn’t intend for it to be false hope. Hell, they weren’t even supposed to know about it, but it slipped out of my mouth. Maybe I should take back what I said and look outside the brothel.”

“No.” His brother growled. “You’ve given them this hope. You will pick one of them. I will not have you destroy them anymore than you have.”

“Wouldn’t I be hurting them too if I choose between them?”

“They know that only one of them will get your love. They know the odds are against them.”

Die closed his eyes and rubbed his head. “Why did things get so complicated?”

“Huh?”

“Nobody is the same anymore. They’ve all become different because of me. Well…Hiroto, Byou, and Uruha all seem the same, but everyone else have changed. They pretend to be in love with me.”

“They do. They’re all over you, fight about you, want to have sex with you, and some have lost weight to see if that caught your attention. They grew out their hair, then chopped it off. Give me money to buy you gifts, try to spend all their free time with you. Reita stays out in the hallways to send them away so you can work. Your promise made this place more hectic. Thank you.”

“Sorry. It wasn’t my intention. That reminds me…what’s with Reita here lately? He seems…sad.”

“You’re an idiot.” Kyo stood up.

“Hey! Why did you say that?”

His brother glared at him. “He has been depressed for quite a while now. Long before you left to see father. It pisses me off that you’re just now seeing it. So you can figure it out yourself.”

“What the fuck? How should I know when he’s always smiling around me? How the hell can I know when he doesn’t talk to me?”

“He can’t.” Kyo mumbled as he looked down.

“Why not?”

“Tell me, do you know how many times I’ve held him and let him cry on my shoulder? How many times Uruha had to come to me to get him to eat? Do you not see how thin he’s gotten? How many times his eyes are red when he comes to see you? Do you?”

“What?”

“It’s about time you find out.” The light brunette said as he walked out. Die jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

“Kyo, you didn’t answer my question. Why can’t he talk to me?” He asked, but his brother kept walking. “Kyo!”

            Aoi was sitting out on the porch, smoking his pipe as he stared up at the clouds moving over head. He looked over as he heard footsteps approaching and he found Toshiya standing there.

“Shin and IV are still practicing.”

“Good.” The raven smiled. “How are they holding up?”

“Well. They should be able to wield real swords very soon.”

“Has IV been showing any signs?”

Toshiya sat beside his leader. “He’s been hiding it very well, but he has slipped up once or twice. His lungs are still weak, but I think they are finally growing stronger.”

“I hope so. He’s a very passionate warrior. Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t strain himself too much.” Aoi sighed.

“I will. Shin has improved greatly since you allowed him in. Though, he has been getting a bit of trouble from the other members. He won’t talk about it, but they do things to him.”

“What do you mean ‘things’?”

“IV told me that on their break, he found Shin in the storage with his clothes ripped up. He said that Shin made him promise not to say anything, but he couldn’t just stand by. I told IV to stay with him at all times until we get this fixed.”

The clan leader glared up at the sky. “Indeed. Keep watch on him as well. If you spot anything, call the perpetrator out and bring him to me.”

“Of course. Now, about Kamijo. We’ve had sightings of him, but no solid leads. It seems as if he has disappeared.”

“Put everyone on alert. If anybody sees him, they are _not_ to approach him. They are to report to me immediately . Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Go on now.” Aoi shooed him away and started to enjoy his peacefulness again. Smoking his pipe while daydreaming about life and butterflies. It was nice, until more footsteps came his way. He looked over to IV covered in sweat, smiling at him.

“Can I join you?”

“Sure.” The raven said politely. The younger man sat beside him and smiled up at the sky.

“Shin doesn’t hold back.” IV laughed as he rubbed his arm. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“It’s about that slave we had here about two weeks ago. I was wondering…what does he do exactly?”

“What do you mean? He’s a slave.”

The younger straightened up a bit. “Shin treated him. He said that the guy looked like he was in a fight. Did you allow him to?”

“Yes.”

“I thought…”

“It’s complicated. You best not get involved. You’re young and stupid. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Hey! You’re not that much older than me!”

Aoi laughed at him as a gust of wind blew past them. The raven sighed. “It seems winter is coming early this year.”

“Huh?”

“It’ll be snowing soon.”

IV looked up at the sky. “It’s practically clear out here. How do you know?”

“Like I said, you’re young and stupid.” The leader smiled.

            Back at the brothel, Reita was sitting by the lake in the back. His eyes were sore and red from crying. The scene of Shinya and their master wouldn’t leave his head, instead it kept repeating itself over and over. He hit the side if his head with his fist to try and stop it, but it didn’t work. He looked up at the lake, at the sun shining in the center of it. He slipped his geta off and placed his feet in the freezing water, only to pull them out. He rubbed them, not expecting the water to be so cold. As the wind blew, dead leaves from the trees around him fell. The air was cool in those few seconds, but the wind grew soft, then disappeared. He brought his knees up to his chest as heard someone walking to him. Ruki sat next to him and smiled.

“What’s wrong?”

The other shook his head. “Nothing…”

“You wouldn’t be crying for no reason. I would like to help you, if I could.”

“Die-sama and Shinya were about to have sex when I entered the room.”

“What?”

“They’re probably done and Die-sama probably already chose him and…and…”The blonde choked, but Ruki pulled him into a hug.

“Shh. You don’t know that. Anything could have happened after you left. He could have stopped it and sent Shinya away.”

“It doesn’t matter either way. Nothing matters anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m nothing but a friend to him. I’m nothing more than a friend…nothing more than a slave…”

Ruki looked at him with a confused face. “How do you know that?”

“Wh-when we went to Aoi-sama’s dojo. When we had to stay the night…he told me.” Reita cried.

            _Toshiya had soon returned with another samurai who took care of the blonde’s wounds. After he was patched up and given some medicine, they were led deeper inside the house. Die helped Reita walk to the room. Toshiya had laid out two futons and some yutakas they could borrow. They had left the two alone for the evening after that. The raven made Reita stand still and started undressing him. The blonde became bright red and started burning up. Die grabbed the yutaka and went to put it on when he noticed the slave’s sudden change._

_“Are you ok?” He asked, placing his hand on the blonde’s forehead, making him blush harder. “You feel warm. Damn. You got a fever from the fight.”_

_“No. I’m fine really.” Reita smiled, but felt the other’s warm hand on his shoulder._

_The ronin looked him straight in the eye. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m so sorry you got hurt. It’s all my fault.”_

_“No. Please don’t blame yourself, Die-sama. I’m fine, really. Just a night’s rest and I’ll be perfect in the morning.”_

_The raven smiled as he slipped the garment on Reita’s slender body and tied it off. “You’re really tough, you know.”_

_“I have to be.” The blonde sighed. “I can’t be someone who cries over every injury, not if I work at the front desk. Now let’s get you changed.” He started untying his master’s clothing and slipped it off. He looked at the large bruise forming on Die’s arm and gently rubbed it. “Does it hurt?”_

_“Not really. My shoulders hurt more than anything.” He rolled them a bit before Reita sat behind him and waited for him to sit before he started massaging them. “You don’t have to do that.”_

_“But I want to. If it will help you feel better, then I don’t mind.”_

_Die smiled, but turned around. “Thank you, but we should get some rest.” He slipped on his yutaka then tied it before blowing out the candle and slipping into his futon. Reita reluctantly did the same and turned on his side to face his master. The sound of thunder was clear in the quiet room and the rain somehow grew louder. The doors rattled from the wind and it sounded like a piece of it was ripped. Die sighed as he looked over, only to find the blonde staring at him. “What?”_

_“Oh. Forgive me…I was daydreaming.”_

_“It’s ok.” The raven grunted as he sat up._

_“Is your shoulder bothering you?”_

_“A little.”_

_Reita crawled out and over to the raven, where he sat behind him. The blonde started massaging his shoulders again. “Does this help any?”_

_“Yes. I’m sorry. You’re hurt, but I’m the getting a massage.”_

_“It’s ok. I’m fine with it.”_

_“I’m happy to have you Reita. I don’t think anyone understands me better than you. You know everything about me and you know what helps me, what hurts me, and everything in between. You’re such a great friend. My best friend actually.”_

_Lightening lit up the room for a second, the second that Reita’s heart twisted and he stopped moving. His body shook a bit as tears flowed down his cheek. “Oh.”_

_“Hmm? Are you ok?”_

_“I’m fine.” He forced his body to move again and his voice to sound calm. “The lightening surprised me was all.”_

_“Oh. Anyways. I wanted to say thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Reita almost choked. He was happy it was dark and that he was behind his master. He couldn’t hide the tears if he wasn’t. ‘Why? Why can’t I be more to you?’ He thought. He moved his hands away. “I’m sorry. My arms are hurting.”_

_“That’s ok. Here lay down.” Die scooted over and patted the spot._

_“You want me to lay with you?”_

_“Sure. It’s cold in here.”_

_Reita swallowed as he slipped in beside his master and faced the other side. He felt the raven lay beside him and an arm wrapped around him. “Master?”_

_“It’s comfy like this.” Die yawned as he moved closer. Reita bit his lip as he felt his master manhood pressing against his thigh. Tears kept running down as he felt himself getting an erection. All of this was becoming too much for him._

            Kyo had been walking around the house for the past few hours. He visited his prostitutes to make sure they were ready for the next night, then made sure all the chores were done, and then he went out to get some air. As he stepped out, a cool wind hit his face, and he looked out at the setting sun on the lake. He looked out at it for a bit before he noticed a figure sitting at the lake’s edge. He walked down to it to find two figures instead of one. Ruki was sitting there, looking at the lake while Reita was laying sound asleep in his lap.

“What are you doing?”

The blonde looked up at his master. “Reita was upset. He ended up crying himself to sleep.”

The light brunette sighed. “Let me guess…Die.”

“Yes. How did you know?”

Kyo sat beside him and rubbed the older blonde’s head. “Reita has told me everything. Uruha’s cooking dinner now. When it’s finished, I want you to make sure he eats ok.”

“I will. Kyo-sama. If you know…why haven’t you done anything to help?”

“It wouldn’t be right for me to do so. Die needs to figure things out himself, I have no place in the matter, however, I did mention a few things. Hopefully it helps him figure it out.”

“What about Reita?”

The master looked at the sleeping blonde. “I don’t know. We just have to help him stay healthy for now.”

“Kyo-sama…you’re a very kind man.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.” Ruki said softly.

The light brunette hummed as he moved his hand up to pet the young slave. “Did you know, that love is a heavy burden to carry. If the person doesn’t love you back, you have to live with it even if it hurts. If the person you love dies, you have to live with the hurt of them being gone. If the person you love, loves someone else, then you have to watch them be happy, while you hurt. Love is something that should be cautioned.”

“Kyo-sama, are you scared of love?”

“I’m scared of being hurt because of love.”

“But isn’t the hurt worth the risk of being with the person of your dreams?” Ruki blushed as he asked, but Kyo smiled.

“Maybe. You could ask Reita when he wakes up.”

“I think I’ll wait before I do that. I don’t think he should be asked such questions right now.”

“He’s stronger than you think.” The light brunette sighed. “If he wasn’t, I don’t think he would survive these past seven years.”

“Why did he fall in love with Die-sama?” Ruki asked.

“I guess it’s because my brother was the first person to treat him like a human being. He saved Reita, he asked me to buy him, and he asked for him to work as a slave. Since then, they’ve been inseparable. Reita does whatever Die asks without question and without hesitation. It had always been that way, but Reita ended up growing feelings for him. He’s only told me and Uruha about it, I’m guessing you now too. He’s kept his mouth shut because he was scared that Die would throw him away.”

“But, he would never do that…would he?”

“Of course not, but Reita has always had that fear.” Kyo said.

“Would it be wrong of me to ask what happened to him before you bought him?”

“Probably, but you’ll find out eventually. He can’t get mad if I tell you. Reita’s old master… treated him exactly like a dog. Kept him outside in the back yard, on a chain and naked. He was never allowed to stand on his feet, he was always to remain on his hands and knees when he was awake. His master would put a bowl of food and water just out of his grasp and watched him reach for it for hours. He was never allowed inside. He was stuck in the rain and cold. It just before winter when we went to talk business with his master. The moment we saw how he was treated, Die had me buy him.” Kyo closed his eyes, but a sniffle caught his attention. He looked over and found Ruki crying. “What’s wrong?”

“How…how could anyone do that? Especially to Reita. He’s one of the nicest people you could meet.”

“People are cruel. That’s just how things are.”

“It’s messed up. It’s wrong.”

The light brunette smiled and rubbed young man’s head. “It is, but that’s life.”


	7. Chapter 7

            The papered door slid open and a happy blonde smiled as he ran out with two thick kimonos on. He laughed as he ran to the porch and saw the snow falling onto the white patch on the ground. He turned and smiled bigger at Reita who had slowly followed him.

“I can’t believe it’s snowing already!” The young blonde laughed. “It’s so early this year.”

“Yes it is.” Reita sighed. “I wonder what’s going on with the weather here lately.”

“I know. It was nice and cool last week, now it’s all freezing outside.” The two blondes jumped at the new voice and turned to see Aoi standing there, smoking a pipe. They bowed to him before speaking.

“I didn’t know you were coming today.” Reita said happily. “I would have greeted you at the door.”

“I just decided to come by today. See what Kyo’s plans were and if he needed any help.”

“Oh yeah.” The blonde mumbled. “He closes the brothel when winter comes.”

“Seriously?” Ruki asked. “But why?”

“Let me explain.” Aoi smiled. “In this area, summer, spring, and fall are great times for the brothel. There are many people here during those times because the heat isn’t so bad as the other parts of the country. Or so I’ve been told. However, this is a double edged sword. When winter comes, it gets extremely cold and snows heavier. It also has more snow storms. Most people tend to leave to another home or to a relative’s to wait out the winter. A few people do stay, but not enough to open the brothel. So he closes it down, but he does not stop services. Customers will have to come up here and request someone to be delivered to their home. That is where I come in. I have one of my men escort whoever is requested to the house of the customer.”

“So basically…it like one big break with a few days of working.”

“Kind of.” Reita answered. “We still have to work. Keep the place clean, cook, and do laundry, but it’s easier. Kyo-sama usually has everyone work together to clean during this time since he doesn’t want them lazing about.”

“Ah, but you get to play around more too. Am I right?” The clan leader asked.

“Well…I guess.”

“We should have a big snowball fight! The brothel verse the Shiroyama house.”The raven laughed.

“May I remind you were here on business.” Toshiya’s deep voice caught all of their attentions.

Ruki yelped. “When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here the whole time.” He spoke calmly.

“Sorry. Toshiya-sama is so quiet, we didn’t realize you were right behind Aoi-sama.”

“It’s ok, it happens all the time.” The clan leader laughed.

“Oh, if you’re here for business, please follow me then.” The older blonde smiled. Ruki watched as they followed his friend down towards their master’s room. The young slave had made his way to the back where the entire area was covered in the white substance. He really wanted to just run out and start playing like he used to when he was kid. When his mom was still alive, they would throw snow balls at each other, make figures out of snow and make snow angels. He had so much fun when she was alive and he missed her so much.

            Kyo had them move to one of the meeting rooms so they could talk and served tea by Reita. The blonde just sat to the side as they discussed the possibility of no costumers coming, then on to how many samurai would chaperone how many prostitutes at one time. They were discussing prices for everything when the blonde had poured the last of the tea. Aoi looked at the half filled cup and smiled.

“Thank you. This tea was delicious.”

“Would you like me to make more?” Reita asked quietly.

“No. We’re almost finished here.”Kyo said.

“I would like some more. Please!” Aoi whined.

“Reita, you’re excused. Don’t bother with more tea.”

“Yes Kyo-sama.” The blonde bowed his head before gathering the emptied dishes, and leaving the room. The raven frowned and looked at his friend.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“I don’t need you drinking all me tea.”

“When are you going to let him strip for me?”

“Never.” Kyo said.

“Party pooper. Oh, hey what about the new one. Uh…Ruki. He seems to have the stripping body. A cute face too.”

“Aoi.”

“Have you ever had a show?”

“No. Now let’s get back to this.”

Aoi smiled and leaned on the table. “Oh, this is a surprise. I was sure he was your type or maybe you changed it again.”

“Two escorts per person sounds good.”

“Or maybe…you don’t want anybody to know that you like him.”

“It shouldn’t cost too much, right?”

“Are you ignoring me?” The samurai whined.

“Yes.”

“Party pooper.” The raven sighed and smiled. “I know a good a price. All services for one thing. You give Ruki to me for one night.”

“What?” Kyo growled and glared at his friend.

“You heard me. Give me Ruki for night and let me do whatever I want. Then the whole winter will be paid for.”

“No way in hell.”

“If that was the only payment I would accept?”Aoi hummed.

“Then I would escort them myself.”

Aoi smiled. “You wouldn’t hesitate to say yes if it was anybody else. If you like someone, you should embrace them while you can. Don’t be stupid like Reita and Die are being. Payment has already been fulfilled. Your slave did save my life.”

Kyo was still glaring, but he had a faint pink tint on his cheeks. “I don’t like him like that.”

“Sir, you are physically attracted to him. You might as well get know him better. He’s a good kid and very loving.”

“How do you know?”

Aoi hummed. “I just do.”

            Ruki was kneeling in the snow and making little snowmen. He was working on his forth one right now. Others had joined him outside and were either sitting on the porch talking, or doing what he was doing. Byou was out there for a few minutes, but then he disappear. Shinya on the porch talking to three others that worked there. Ruki was trying to remember their names, but they just escaped him. He was rather surprised that Takeru wasn’t out there running around and acting crazy. He also noticed a few others missing as well. He guessed that not everybody liked winter like he did.

“Hey Ruki.” Reno called out. The blonde turned only to get his face assaulted by snowballs. He lost his balance and fell on top of his snowmen. He wiped his face as the group walked up to him laughing. Ryoga, Reno, Takeru, and Byou were standing over him with smiles on their faces. 

“Buttheads!” Ruki laughed as he stood up. “You made me crush my snowmen.”

“Sorry, but you were just such an easy target.” Byou snickered. “We couldn’t resist.”

The blonde sighed. “Well, please don’t do it again.”

“No promises.” Ryoga laughed.

Ruki pouted and started to walk away. He looked around for a good spot to restart, but before he could find a spot, he noticed that a horse wasn’t in the stable. He didn’t remember it walking around anywhere so he figured it was deeper inside or something. He had to make sure though. As he walked closer to it though, he remembered the last time a horse got and he saw something that made him turn red all over.

“Just a peek.” He whispered. He tried to be quiet as he poked his head in the small section, but found it empty. He let out a deep breath, but then realized that he still needed to find the horse. He stepped back out and looked over the back island again. It wasn’t until he looked at the lake did he find the creature walking out on the snow covered ice.

            Reita had washed the dishes and decided to join everyone out back to enjoy the break they had. He figured Ruki was already out there, so he walked around until he heard a soft giggle come from the makeup room. He wondered for a second before deciding to open the door. He peeked inside to find Miyavi on top of Uruha, sucking on his neck and rubbing his leg. The blonde smiled as he closed the door and headed towards the back. When he stepped out, he saw Reno, Ryoga, Takeru, and Byou throwing snow balls at each other. He looked around, but he couldn’t find the short blonde. He figured Ruki was inside or something, so he decided to have some alone time. He walked off the porch and headed down to the lake. He glared at the four as they got ready to throw snow at him, but they quickly backed down. He smiled after he passed them and continued on with it on his face, until he saw the lake more clearly. A horse had made its way onto the ice and Ruki was behind it walking to it.

 “Ruki!” He yelled, running to the edge of the frozen water. “What are you doing?”

The short blonde looked back to see Reita on land about four yards away. “Getting him before he gets away.”

“Ruki, get back here now! Forget about the damn horse, we’ll send someone for it later! Just come back!”

“I almost have him. Just hang on a second.” He called back before turning. He was only a foot away from the creature’s head. He walked in front of it and grabbed the rope on it head, forcing it to turn back around. “Let’s get you back now.”

They started walking back, but after a few feet, the horse stopped. Ruki growled as he tugged at the rope, but the horse wouldn’t budge. It neighed and snorted, but it took shaky step finally. Ruki smiled as it walked a few steps, but they both stopped as they heard cracking around them. The horse quickly backed up, making Ruki fall, but the blonde wouldn’t let go and was dragged back.

“What are you doing?” Reita called out. He looked up to find a few of the others watching from a distance as well.

“He won’t budge!” Ruki whined.

The older blonde sighed. “Hang on, I’m coming out to help you!”

The slave nodded before turning to pet the creature to calm him down a bit. The horse’s ear twitched as the ice cracked again, but it stayed where he was at. Reita was slowly making his way towards them but as he did the crackling noise got louder. Ruki whimpered and looked up at his friend. “Hurry.”

“I’m almost there.” Reita said, about a yard away.

The horse snorted again and started to pull away, but Ruki tugged the rope, causing it to lift his hoof and slam it on the ice. The thin sheet shattered and caused the area around them to give way. Both fell into the water and before Reita could do anything, the ice around him broke apart, causing him to fall in as well. Ruki popped out of the freezing water a gasped as the horse thrashed around beside him.

“Reita?”

“Ruki!” the other blonde yelped after he popped up. He could still see them, but was being blocked be large blocks of ice. “Ruki, g-get on…on the horse! It’ll get you out.”

The shorter blonde didn’t hesitate to hop onto the animal and was thankful it allowed him on. Then he looked over at his friend who was trying to climb on some ice, but it broke under his weight, making him fall back into the freezing water. “Reita!”

“I’m ok!” He gasped.

The younger blonde watched as the horse headed to a thick piece of ice nearby. He looked up at the shore to find the figures gone. He was scared. Where did they go. “ _Help! Help!”_

“Ruki c-calm down!”

He looked over at Reita’s pale face and shaking jaw. He suddenly felt his whole body shivering, but the horse’s warmth was helping him a bit. He held on tightly as it started to carefully climb the ice sheet. He felt the water suddenly disappeared as the horse trotted to a thicker slice of ice. Ruki carefully slipped off it after it stopped. He got on his stomach and crawled over towards his friend, but as he got close, the ice started breaking under him. Reita was swimming towards him, but he was still a few feet away. The younger blonde reached out his hand and so did his friend, but they were far from reaching each other. Reita tried to climb onto the ice again, but it flipped on top of him.

“Reita!” Ruki flinched, ready to slide in, but his friend popped back up coughing. This time though, it seemed like he was having a hard time staying up. “Just hang on Reita.”

The young slave was about to call for help again, but he looked to his left only to catch two swords that were thrown at him. He watched as Miyavi dove into the water and quickly swam to Reita. The swords were yanked out of his grip and he was soon facing Kyo.

“Get this off.” The light brunette grunted as he pulled the soaking kimono open. He almost ripped it up trying to get off Ruki’s body, but as soon as it was, a large blanket quickly wrapped around him. He watched as Aoi and Die helped pulled the two from the water. Die quickly removed the other slave’s clothing before wrapping him up in a blanket as well. Miyavi did the same thing as Reita’s numbed body was picked up by the raven and Ruki was picked up by his master.

“K-Kyo-sama…”

“Shush.” He ordered. Aoi grabbed Miyavi swords, before helping him walk off the ice. Behind them was Toshiya, leading the horse and picking up the soaked kimonos. He looked at the two slaves, then at the ground to find that they had both lost their geta in the water. He sighed and followed them all on the thick part of the ice, back to land.

            Inside the house, Kyo took Ruki away as Die laid the other blonde down in their room to get him warmed up. The slave waited patiently until they got into his master’s room. As he was laid on the floor and sniffed his stuffy nose. “I-is he g-going to be alright?”

Kyo rolled out his futon and set next to the blonde. He took the blanket off Ruki and started drying his hair with it. “Reita is strong. This won’t hurt him, so don’t worry.” He sighed as he forced the younger inside the futon and covered him up. “What were you doing?”

Ruki took note of the worried tone. “Your h-horse was going across a-and I didn’t want you to lose him. You w-would have been mad. I figured I would g-get him back for you.”

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to go on ice?”

“She did, b-but…the horse was able t-to cross it so I d-didn’t think it was all that thin.”

“He knew where he was going, where as you did not. He knew what parts were thin and which parts were thick enough for him to walk on. I know you meant good, but never, ever under any circumstances go onto the ice ever again! Is that clear?”

“Yes sir. I-I’m sorry.”Ruki whimpered

Kyo sighed and petted the younger one’s head. “It’s ok.”

The blonde leaned into the touch and blushed. The feeling of the warm hand moving down to his face made him burn up in more places than one. Then it hit him. He was naked. His clothes were removed by his master and now he is laying in his master’s futon _naked._ He felt so embarrassed and started burying his face into the soft blanket. He breathed in only to catch Kyo’s scent, which didn’t help much, but he continued to sniff the fabric.

“Are you ok?”

Ruki popped his head up and looked up at the light brunette. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“You sure? Your face is blood red.” Kyo said rubbing the younger one’s cheek. The blonde felt his face burn like it was on fire.  “You feel warm too.”

Ruki turned his head away. “I’m fine.”

“Hey, look at me.” Kyo ordered in a soft voice. It was strange hearing it come from his master, and he couldn’t help to look over. “If you don’t feel well, please tell me. I don’t want you sick, alright?”

“I-I’m ok master. I’m just not use to you being so gentle.”

The light brunette raised a brow. He was being rather soft around the boy. If it was one of the others, he would have someone else help them.

“Hey.” The door opened to show Miyavi. “The bath is warming up. We just took Reita to it.”

“How is he?” Ruki asked as he jumped up.

“He’ll be fine. He’s really tired though, so Die ordered everyone to stay away while he warms up.”

“Thank you. Go have the rest of the day off.” Kyo sighed before looking over his slave. “Let’s go get you a bath so you can warm up some more and get that lake water off you. It makes you stink.”

The blonde pouted, but shook his head and pulled the blanket off. He shook violently and his teeth chatter from the cold air in the room. Kyo quickly wrapped the thick blanket around him and rubbed his arms. Ruki smiled softly as he was helped up to his feet, but when he stepped down on his left foot, he let out a painful cry and fell onto the floor. Both men jumped and kneeled beside him.

“Are you ok?” Miyavi gasped.

“What’s wrong?”

Ruki whimpered. “M-my ankle. It hurts. It hurts so much.”

“I’ll get a doctor.” The ronin jumped to his feet and quickly ran out of the room. Kyo maneuvered the slave to where he was laying on his back again. He opened the blanket a little bit and pulled out the younger’s leg to examine it. He looked at the left ankle to find it swelling and turning a dark purple. His eyes gazed at the smooth foot attached to it. Then he looked at the leg to find it pale, but very soft looking skin. He could see the few hairs the slave missed while shaving it, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to rub his face against the other’s skin. He moved his eyes higher to the thighs, but found half of them hidden under the blanket as well as the rest of the body. He wanted to see all of it, touch all of, claim all of it.

“M-master?” Ruki mumbled, his face burning red from the intense gaze.

“Hmm?” Kyo looked up at him.

“Y-you’ve been staring…”The blonde said softly.

“So I was.” The light brunette mumbled as he looked at the ankle in front of him. He sighed before he placed a gentle kiss on the bruise, making Ruki flinch. The younger squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his master’s lips kiss his inner ankle, then slowly moving up to his calf. He let a slight whimper escape as he felt the warm kisses heat up his body. Kyo looked up to see the blonde’s embarrassed expression and he smiled as he licked to his knee, then to his thigh. He kissed the soft skin before he sucked on it, making Ruki shutter in delight. The light brunette sucked hard and bit lightly on the flesh only to notice something twitching under the blanket. He took a deep breath and pulled from the spot only to lick it again. He leaned on his arms and staring at Ruki’s opening eyes, he started crawl over the blonde until their faces were centimeters apart.

“Master…” The slave moaned softly . Kyo closed his eyes and moved down to capture the red lips beneath him.

“I got the doctor!” Miyavi shouted as he opened the door. Kyo almost jumped out of his skin and glared over at the ronin.

“Knock, damn it!” He growled. Ruki quickly sat up to cover his exposed, opened legs. They heard a whistle and looked up to find Aoi standing there with one of his students. The kid was close to Ruki’s age, or at least looked like it. His hair was black as the night sky and long, past his shoulders, but some of it was pulled back in a ponytail.

“Were we interrupting something?” The raven giggled. “If so, we can come back when you’re done.”

“Shut it. Why are you here? I thought you were bringing a doctor, Miyavi. And how the hell are you back so quickly?”Kyo growled.

Aoi smiled and pointed to his student. “This is Shin. He’s as good as any doctor.”

“Nice to meet you.” The young samurai bowed. “If you wish, I can wait until you are finished before I start.”

The owner’s face turned a light pink. “No. He hurt his left ankle.”

Shin quietly stepped in as if he wasn’t even walking, almost floating. He kneeled in front of the slave’s legs and uncovered the blanket enough to inspect the injury. As he did so, the others walked in and sat down. Miyavi scratched his head and spoke up. “It’s not bad is it?”

“He’s still looking.” Kyo growled. “And you never answered my question. How did you get back so fast?”

The ronin grinned. “That’s a secret.”

“Well you can take your secret and get out.”

“Aww!”

“Out.”

“But—”

“Miyavi, so help me god!”

“I had already left to retrieve Shin while you took everyone inside. He met us at the gate when we were returning.” Toshiya said. Kyo looked at him for a second.

“When the hell did you get in here?”He yelled.

Aoi sighed. “He’s been here the whole time. Seriously Totchi, you need to talk more!”

“Don’t call me that.” He said plainly.

The light brunette sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Is his ankle going to be ok?”

Shin gently placed the limb down and covered it. “It’s a bad sprain. I’ll need to wrap it up. He’ll have to stay off of it for a week. I’ll come back then to see if it’s healed or not. You’ll need to take the bandages off before bathing and once a day for a few minutes. Putting some snow on it five times a day for a few minutes will bring the swelling down some.”

“So he’ll be ok then!” Miyavi gasped. “That’s great. I was worried.”

“Didn’t I tell you to get out?” Kyo growled. The swordsman ignored him and crawled to sit by the slave.

“I’m happy it’s nothing serious.”

“Stop ignoring me!”

“I’ll need some bandages.” Shin said calmly. “Do you have any, or do I need to get them from the Shiroyama house?”

“I’ll get them!” The ronin sung and jumped to his feet before running out.

The young samurai stood up. “Please excuse me. I don’t want him grabbing the wrong ones.”

They watched as he left and after he closed the door, Kyo let out a big sigh. Aoi smiled and patted his back. “You ok?”

“I’m good.” He moved over next to his slave. “Are you hurting, Ruki?”

The blonde blushed. “A little, but I’ll be ok.”

“So Kyo…”Aoi giggled. “How’s you sex life?

“I will gut you.” He growled. He sighed and looked back at Ruki, who was holding the blanket closed around his body with shaking hands. He looked up to find his head shivering as well and a yawn suddenly appeared. “Lay down. Go to sleep.”

Ruki was pushed onto futon and onto his back. He watched as his master walked over to his closet to pull out a thick blanket. He brought it over and laid it over the blonde’s body. “What about you master? I’m taking up your futon.”

“I’ll…do something.”

“But—”

“Hush.”Kyo ordered. “Just sleep.”

“Yes, Kyo-sama.” He mumbled, burying his head in the covers and closing his eyes.

“Wow Kyo…” Aoi laughed, but a glare from the light brunette shut him up. It was only a few minutes later when the door slid open to show Miyavi and Shin coming in. The ronin was about to blurt something out when the owner gave him a death glare.

“Say one word…I dare you.”

The raven looked at him then at the sleeping blonde and shook his head as he closed his mouth. They quietly walked in and the young samurai sat in his previous spot. He carefully uncovered the leg and lifted it again. Ruki stirred and opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that his ankle was begging wrapped up. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes again. Kyo looked down at the slave as Shin finished and covered him up again.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“No problem.” Aoi replied. “We’ll leave so he can rest.”

The light brunette bobbed his head and watched as they all silently made their leave. After the door was shut, he looked down at the blonde and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

            Ruki woke up to find the room dimmed, like there was candle in the room at night. He looked over to find his master writing something at his desk with a small white candle next to him, giving him light. The blonde rubbed his eyes as he sat up, catching Kyo’s attention.

“Are you hungry?”

The slave thought for a second. “A little.”

“There’s food beside you. It’s probably cold by now, but it’s better than nothing. I had Uruha bring you some clothes as well. You may change whenever you want to.”

Ruki looked at the tray to find some dishes covered and a brown kimono laying out for him. He grabbed the clothing and slipped it on as best as he could sitting down. He then moved over to the tray and took the covers off. There was a bowl of rice, a grilled fish, and some soup. It was a shame that it had gotten cold. He picked up the rice and started eating it without complaint. Kyo watched in the corner of his eye as the slave had his meal. He looked at his warm tea that was sitting off to the side and decided to refill it. He grabbed it and walked over to sit by his slave.

“Drink.”

Ruki looked at him, then at the cup and shook his head as he took the offered glass. Not wanting to disobey, he took a small drink before he went back to eating. “How’s Reita?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s already warmed up and resting now. He’ll be as good as new tomorrow.”

“That’s good.” The blonde whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm? Why?”

“I went onto the ice without permission. I endangered my friend, Miyavi…you. It’s my fault. Now I’m hurt and completely useless.”

Kyo rubbed Ruki’s cheek, making him look up. “It’s not your fault. Things happen like this all the time. Reita, Uruha, Shinya, Takeru and everyone else has been hurt one time or another to where they couldn’t work. Even me and my brother. Hell, Aoi too. Yeah, in those moments we couldn’t do much, but we weren’t useless. You won’t be either.”

The slave smiled. “What happened? How did you get hurt?”

“Um…well…”The light brunette blushed and scratched his head. “There are a few times. The one I can remember off the top of my head was when I was a kid. My family still lived here and I was still training to be a samurai. Me and Die were hiding from my father because we didn’t want to do our chores. We were on the roof of our neighbors house for about two hours, so we were bored. I mean extremely bored. Well, they weren’t home that day, so we decided to practice our fighting. At one point, I remember throwing a few punches and we had move to the other side. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on the ground, my parents looking down at me as a doctor sat next to me. We had stepped onto a weak part of the house and the roof fell apart beneath us. I got knocked unconscious. I ended up hurting my arm really bad. I haven’t been to fight with a sword since then. Well, not very good anyways.”

“That sounds painful.”

“It was. We had gotten into so much trouble, but because I got hurt, they took it easy on me. Thought I got punished enough. Die on the other hand literally passed out every night for a month from working.”

Ruki laughed. “Well, I guess you kind of deserved it. Skipping on chores.”

“Haven’t you skipped on chores?” The master asked.

“No. My mother and I did them together. She always made things fun. Sometimes, she would let me sit to the side and she would do them all.”

“Lucky. I wish my mom did that.”

“I was usually hurt.” He mumbled.

Kyo’s eyes widened. “What?”

“My father…beat me a lot when things went wrong. When my mother had a miscarriage, he blamed me. When my brother surpassed him and got a higher rank, he blamed me. When my brother was killed, he blamed me. When he wasn’t going anywhere in life, he blamed me. He would get drunk and beat me. My mother was also beaten, but for different reasons. I never found out why either, but she didn’t want me hurting, so she would take my chores over.”

“I’m sorry.” His growled. “I can’t believe…what kind of man hurts his own family because he can’t do shit right? That pisses me off.”

“Please don’t be mad Kyo-sama.” Ruki gripped the light brunette’s hands. “I don’t like seeing you that way. I’d rather see you happy. So please, don’t get upset. Please.”

His master’s eyes softened and a small smile appeared. “Ok. I won’t.” The slave smiled back and leaned onto Kyo’s shoulder. The light brunette wrapped his arm around Ruki and held him close. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not really hungry. I really just want to go back to sleep.”

“Alright, lay back down then. I’ll blow the candle out.”

“What about you?” Ruki pulled away. “I should be in my room instead of taking up yours.”

“You’re fine Ruki. Lay down.” The master ordered. His slave nodded as he slipped back into the futon and watched as Kyo walked to his desk to grab the candle. The light brunette carried it back over to the futon and sat on the other side.

“Master?” The blonde mumbled as Kyo slipped in next to him. His master blew out the candle, causing the room to go pitch black. He heard and felt the light brunette slipping in, so he turned towards him. “Master?”

“Yes?”

“Earlier…you…you were about to do something.” Ruki blushed.

“What are you talking about?”

The blonde bit his lip and curled up a bit. “Nothing. It was nothing.”

Kyo was staring straight up, as if he was looking into a dark void. He closed his eyes before rolling onto his side. He could feel his slave next to him. He heard the unsteady breathing and the other moving. He carefully reached out and rubbed the younger one’s cheek, making him flinch. Before Ruki could say anything, he felt warm lips against his. It was soft, real soft. He blushed as he pushed against them, kissing back. He felt his whole body heating up again like earlier that day. Hands gripped his waist and pulled him against his master’s body. He moaned out, feeling Kyo’s warmth, lips, and his hand’s grip. Ruki shivered as pulled his lips away.

“More.” He gasped heavily. His master gripped the blonde’s hair and pulled him closer into a kiss. The slave moaned when Kyo slipped his tongue in. The light brunette breathed loudly and slipped a hand into the brown kimono. The master rubbed his legs against the younger’s as he tried to spread them open. He rubbed his thigh against Ruki’s crotch, making him wither and squeeze the owner’s clothing in his hands. Kyo felt the hard on thrusting against his leg as he pushed a little harder and started moving the blonde’s kimono off his shoulders. He moved his lips down to latch onto the pale neck and he moved his left hand down to massage the slave’s rear-end. His right hand moved into to rub the harden nipples and sweaty chest. Kyo moved his tongue out and licked up to his slave’s ear where he nipped on it. He sucked on the lobe before licking the shell and biting the top of his ear. He smiled as the younger whimpered. He moved  just enough to whisper in Ruki’s ear.

“You like that?”

“ _I-I can’t…can’t hold…I…Kyo-sama! I…Ah!”_   The blonde cried out and thrusted hard against Kyo’s thigh. The light brunette felt a warm liquid land on his leg right before Ruki collapsed in his arms.

“That was fast.”

“S-sorry.” Ruki gasped. “I’m sorry…I’m not…use to this.”

“Haven’t you ever masturbated?”

The blushed a deep red. “No. I’m sorry. I was so quick, it was too much, and you didn’t get to…to…feel good…I’m sorry, I suck at this.”

“It’s fine.” Kyo whispered, rubbing his thumb against the blonde’s lips. Those swollen red lips, those bright pink cheeks, those watery eyes, were all too adorable. He smiled as he rubbed the bottom lip. “You know, there is something that’s good when you suck at it.”

“What do you mean?”

The light brunette tossed the blanket to the side and raised the bottom of his kimono up. He took the blonde’s hand and placed it on his erection. “I want you to suck this.”

“I…what if I’m not good?”

“Practice makes perfect.”

Ruki  sat up, his hand not leaving the spot as he moved between his master’s legs. He looked up, his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness so he could see Kyo’s face. “What do I do?”

“Move your hand up and down.” He raised his hips up to thrust. Ruki did the motion as was told. “Just like that.”

“It’s so warm. I can feel your pulse too. Does that mean you’re excited?”

“Very.”

“What else do I do?”

“Well, you could continue…” He closed his eyes and hummed. “…or you could use your tongue. Whichever.”

Ruki stroked the member a few more times before he leaned over, bringing his face closer to it. He swallowed a bit, then slipped out his tongue to give the pulsating flesh a lick. Shivers ran up Kyo’s back as he relaxed his body. The slave lapped the erection all the way up to the tip. He licked around the thickest part of the member and kissed it, then moved to kiss the tip as well.

“Am I doing ok?” He whimpered.

“Good, but you can do better. Take it in your mouth. Move like your hand was a moment ago and use your tongue as well.” The master breathed out. He felt a warm breath cover his tip then a pair of lips open around it. He let out a soft moan as he felt the warm, wet mouth surround him. The soft tongue rubbed against it along with some teeth, but he ignored that for now. Cool air hit when Ruki raised up, but he was soon going back down. The slave started pushing his head down further and whimpered. Kyo moved his hand to pat the blonde on the head. “Don’t take it all in at once. There will be other times for you to do that. Try not use your teeth. Just do a little bit and suck more.”

The slave closed his eyes as he lifted his head up, then went back down half way. He pressed his tongue against the thick vein and sucked in on the tip. Kyo breathed out as he spread his legs. He rubbed his fingers through the blonde locks as the young slave continued his actions. Ruki could feel the cock pulsing in his mouth with every stroke his made. He felt it twitch, grow, and heat up. He tasted the saltiness of pre-cum as he circled his head around and slowly pulled his lips off. He gripped the member in his hand and stroked up, making more liquid ooze out of the tip. He licked it up then took the erection back into his wet mouth. The light brunette bit his lip and moaned. Ruki looked up as best as he could, but he couldn’t see past his master’s chest. He held the shaft of the penis with his left as he started going a little further down and a little faster. His master gasped and his breathing shook, so the blonde continued what he was doing. He pulled off a few seconds at a time to breath, but was soon bobbing his head again. Kyo felt his body fill with warmth and excitement. Shivers ran down his spine as he pictured Ruki’s innocent face doing something so lewd. He had to watch him next time. He licked his lips and gripped the blonde hair as his hips started to thrust. His whole body was racked with pleasure now. He couldn’t stop, nor did he want to. The wet, warm mouth of a young man with a heart of gold was around his member. This young man, his slave whom could smile happily knowing his fate. His innocence and purity slowly being destroyed by Kyo. The light brunette couldn’t be happier though. Knowing he’s taking it away, replacing it with the sin of lust. He wanted this boy. He wanted to make the blonde his and his alone. He wanted to know him better, protect him from the filth of the world so he could dirty the slave himself. He wanted him. He wanted him. He wanted him!

“I want you…” He grunted “…Ruki!”

The blonde’s eyes widen and he pulled off coughing only to have the last stream of semen hit his cheek. They both breathed heavily for a minute before Kyo slowly sat up. The slave coughed once more before looking at his master.  “Kyo-sama…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to choke you.”

“It’s ok.” Ruki mumbled. “It was a surprise though. Um…was I good?”

The brunette smiled and rubbed the slave’s cheek. “You still need practice, but I enjoyed it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m happy.”

Kyo smiled before kissing the slave gently on the lips. “Next time…I’m going to do naughty things to you, but you’re going to enjoy it all. I promise.”

Ruki’s face heated up and his master could feel it. “I…can’t wait.”

“Good. However, I want you healed before we do anything else. First step to that is rest. Let’s go to sleep.” The master pulled the blonde to where they could lay down. Ruki laid his head on Kyo’s chest as the light brunette pulled the blanket over and held him close.

            A loud snapping noise filled the air as two bokken struck each other. IV gasped for air as he and Shou jumped back from each other. The shorter shook as he breathed heavily. His sparring partner let down his guard, surprising him.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m…fine.”

“IV, if you’re sick—”

“I’m fine!” The younger shouted, but just then, a cough attack struck. IV fell to his knees and covered his mouth as he tried to breath. Shou rushed to his side and patted his back. The brunette was gasping for air as his face turned a blood red.

“Help!” The dark blonde yelped. “ _Somebody help!”_

IV clenched his fists as he tried to get air into his lungs, but he couldn’t get a breath in. He barely realized the door opening and someone running in to his side. “What’s wrong?”

He looked up to find Aoi looking down with a worried a expression, but he felt lightheaded and slumped over.  Shou spoke up in a panicked voice. “He started coughing and he can’t breathe.”

The raven lifted the limped, shaking body and started hitting his back. “Come on, breath already. IV…”

The brunette gripped the other samurai’s arm and opened his mouth, but a pathetic cough came out. Shin had ran to the door after he heard the commotion and found his friend about to pass out. The raven thought fast and looked over at the frozen koi pond. He jumped off the porch and ran to it, then punched through the ice. He dipped both hands in to cup the water underneath and he carefully, but quickly walked back to the walkway. He made his way in next to them. “Turn him over.”

Aoi glanced at him first, but did as was told. The leader lifted the younger one’s head so Shin could place his fingers on the chapped lips. Feeling the water going in, IV instinctively swallowed, allowing his throat to open up along with his airways. He took a deep breath before taking in many short ones. The eldest raven sighed as he gripped the brunette. “We need to talk. Everyone, please leave.”

“But—”Shou started, but was interrupted by the hand gripping his shoulder. He looked up at Toshiya, who pointed his head to the door. The younger samurai quickly obeyed and left the room, almost running into Kai as he walked in. He raised a brow and looked at Toshiya.

“What’s going on?”

“IV.” He was to the point before he stepped out of the room.

The long haired samurai looked in to find the youngest catching his breath in Aoi’s arms. “While I’m here, I need to speak with you really quick.”

“It can wait. Shin, leave.”

The younger raven bowed his head before looking at his friend one more time, then stepped out of the room. Kai however stayed. “No. Kamijo was spotted nearby. I’m going to investigate it.”

“Kai—”

“Something isn’t right.” The younger growled. “These random appearances, in random places, if you look at it. He’s getting closer and closer to us. He’s planning something, I can feel it. Now I’m going whether you like it or not.”

“Kai!” Aoi shouted. He breathed for a moment. “Take Shin with you. Make sure to get him a sword first.”

The brunette shook his head and bowed, then closed the door.

            The samurai and the samurai in training headed down the road. It was quiet between them except for the snow crunching beneath them. Kai was not one for much talk unless he knew the person well. He didn’t know anything about the kid beside him, nor did he really care. He was just someone Aoi picked off the streets. That’s all. He had nothing against the kid, but apparently his clan was pretty pissed when Shin was welcomed by their leader. Kai was gone at the time and was introduced to the new face as soon as he got back. He heard that Shin was a prodigy and a very fast learner. That’s the extent of his knowledge.

“Where are we headed?”

The brunette looked at the younger. “The graveyard. That’s where he was spotted.”

“Do you think Aoi will kick IV out?”

“He wouldn’t just kick him out, but…it depends on his condition.”

Shin looked down. “He’s gotten much better. He just has a few attacks every so often and he gets sick easier during the winter time. That’s all.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Don’t you know?”

Kai shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t pay much attention you guys.”

“Oh… well then…”

The brunette rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean you two. I meant everyone except Aoi and Toshiya.”

“IV joined when he was supposed to, but the second year, he got really sick. Doctors said he wasn’t going to live, but he pushed through. He got sick often, which affected his training. He’s gotten healthier the past few years and Aoi offered him to restart his training if he was up to it. IV didn’t hesitate to accept the offer, but now…he’ll be devastated if this is taken away from him again.”

“Aoi won’t let him go.” Kai said. “If he’s strong, then he’ll stay.”

Shin looked at the other for the first time since they left the house. This man was one of their strongest. He took confident steps, his head was held high, his shoulders relaxed, and his stare was intimidating. He had no reason to fear others or small things. He knew how to fight, he knew that he was good at it, and he knew that he could win any fight thrown at him. Shin saw that this man knew himself, unlike many people on this land. He lifted his head up and looked straight as well. He was confident, he just didn’t show it, but he needed to. They both remained silent after that, but they continued walking straight and strong. It took them about ten minutes, but they were soon walking into the graveyard. It was eerily quiet. It was empty other than the snow on the ground and the tombstones around them. Kai walked ahead, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he looked at the ground. It was flat around them, but then Shin noticed something.

“Hey.” He whispered. The brunette looked at him to find him pointing at faded footprints. They were light, almost gone, but it was proof someone was here.  They  made sure to be ready if they were to be attacked and split up to look down the rows. They went down about half way when Kai saw something in the corner of his eye. There was someone standing at the edge of the woods. The samurai’s eyes grew wide as his hand left the hilt and dropped to the side. His feet took off in the direction as the figure disappeared.  “Kai? Kai!”

            Back at the house, IV was sitting with his head down, towards his leader. The raven had a solemn expression as he looked over the young one. They had been sitting there in silence since the they stopped talking. The leader sighed.

“IV…”

“I have nowhere to go.”

“I’m not telling you to leave.”

“No, you’re telling me stop training. To give up on being a samurai.”

Aoi sighed. “It’s for your own good. You’re ill.”

“You’re the one who picked me up!” IV jumped to his feet. “You’re the one who said I could do it. You’re the one who told me not give in and that I could become a samurai. Now you’re telling me to stop. Like everyone else.”

“You’re illness—”

“I got over it years ago! I just caught a cold. That’s…that’s all.” The young man fell to his knees.

The raven sighed. “Things have changed. I’ve seen you having trouble breathing sometimes, we all have.” IV dropped his head and whimpered. Tears fell onto the mat, making Aoi feel a bit of pain in his chest. The brunette jumped up and ran out. “IV!”

The younger ignored him and kept running.

            The brunette fell against the wall of an empty house and started coughing. He gasped sharply as he started walking down the road again. He had been running for a while now, he didn’t know exactly where he was at, but he could care less. He just wanted to get away from everything. Once again, his dream has been taken away from him, but this time, it was by someone he trusted. He sniffled as he looked up to find the gates to brothel sitting in front of him. There was nobody around, no guards, no costumers, no one. He walked up to them, to find that they were locked up. He wondered how Aoi got in all the time if they were closed. He looked through them to the building on the small island on the lake. He had never been inside the place. He listened to others in the house talking about going there all the time and which prostitutes were the best. He was never able to talk about such things because he never done any of them.

He sighed and looked down, but when he did, he saw footprints. He followed them with his eyes to find that they were trailing against the wall. He found it odd. He walked beside them, going around the wall. This person had been walking against it for a while. The tracks not leaving meant someone was looking for a way in. He quickened his pace, until the tracks suddenly stopped midway around. He looked, but the foot prints didn’t turn or anything, they just ended right then and there. He looked up at the oak tree above him. A branch was low enough for them to jump straight up and grab it, then climb the tree. A few more branches were at the top of the wall, making it easy for someone to get over.  He spun on his heels and started walking back when he heard a branch breaking. He looked back at the tree to find someone climbing off the wall and onto it. He then jumped down and landed on his feet. He looked up at the brunette and glared.

“Damn.” He muttered.

IV clenched his fists. “Who are you and what were you doing?”

The other huffed. “None of you business.”

“I’m making it my business. You had no right going in there.”

The man sighed as he pulled out his katana and flipped his red hair. “I guess you’ll need to know the man who killed you. I’m Nao.”

The younger raised his fists, ready to defend himself, but the other just laughed. IV growled at him as he flicked his sword. The red head darted towards him, but the young man jumped to the side, then back as the blade swung at him. Nao swung the sword diagonally, his target jumped back and round house kicked him in the head. IV brought his leg down before twisting to deliver a back kick. The red head glared at him before going in for another strike. The brunette stepped to the side to dodge the attack but moved forward and grabbed the short blade out of his opponent’s sheath. They both jumped back at this point and stared at each other with raised blades. IV took steady breathes as he stepped to the side as Nao walked to the side as well. They made a complete circle as they tried to stare each other down, but this needed to end now. The red head stopped, then darted forward and so did IV. The brunette quickly struck the other’s blade, causing him to have an opening. The young samurai stabbed the short blade straight into Nao’s stomach, making him yell. He coughed up blood as he looked down at the brunette.

“Damn… _you!”_ He yelled. IV quickly drew out, but the redhead had pulled a bag out of his kimono and swung it in his direction, releasing a cloud of brownish-red dust into his face. IV screamed as his eyes started to burn. Nao swung his blade, but it only struck the brunette’s side as he tried to back away and fell. He grunted and started to crawl back to try and get away. The red head laughed at the attempt as he walked up to him target. He lifted his blade straight into the air and yelled as he swung it down. IV held his breath and tensed up, but the air was suddenly filled with the sound of blades connecting. Nao’s eyes widen as dark orbs glared up at him.

“You dare attack on of my students?” Aoi growled. “You don’t even have any honor in a fair match. Having to use cheap tricks to win and fighting an unarmed man, how pathetic. It doesn’t matter though, because I’m going to kill you.”

The raven pushed back, causing the redhead to stumble. The leader moved swiftly and swung the blade towards his neck, slicing Nao’s head clean off his shoulders. The sound of the body falling made IV jump a bit and when he heard the crunching he raised the blade in his hand.

“It’s me, calm down.”

The brunette dropped the weapon. “Aoi?”

The clan leader swung his sword to knock off some of the blood, then placed it back in its sheath. He then sat next to the brunette. “Looks like he hit your eyes with some sort of pepper powder. Don’t open them or rub them. I’ll have Shin look at them. Now let’s head back.”

“What’s the point?” IV mumbled. “I don’t have a place there.”

Aoi gripped his arm. “You are one of my students. One of the strongest men I’ve ever had. It would be idiotic for me to toss you aside because of a bad cold.”

“Thank you.” The brunette smiled as he grabbed the arm in return. The raven helped him up, but he hissed and grabbed his side. The leader moved his hand to see a bloody gash, but he pressed both of their hands on it.

“Do you think you can make it until we get back?”

“Yes.”IV grunted before he started coughing. Aoi patted his back until he stopped and spat out some slime.

“Ok. Let’s get you back so you can get treated and rest.”

“Thank you, Aoi.”

            The two made it up to the gate of the clan home to find it in a bit of commotion. Aoi frowned as he stepped in and saw a trail of blood leading up to the house and people running around. He looked at one of the guards.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure. Shin had came back carrying Kai. He was hurt pretty bad.”

Aoi started pulling IV roughly, making him stumble a bit, but he did fall when they stepped onto the porch. The raven carefully helped him up. “Sorry. Come on.”

He continued leading him down the trail of blood to one of the back medical rooms. He slid the door open to show Shin working with the doctor from down the road. Between them was Kai, a long gash down his torso was being stitched up as well as a large cut on his arm. Shin looked up at them and gasped. “IV!”

“Take him.” Aoi ordered. The younger raven jumped to his feet to help his friend as the clan leader rushed by Kai’s side. He grabbed his friend’s hand and squeezed it. The brunette was gasping for air and covered in sweat. He was grunting in pain as the doctor sewed his torn body. “Kai.”

“A-Aoi.”

“Don’t speak, you’re going to be ok.”

“Aoi…it was …him.”

“Kamjio…” The raven growled.

“N-no. Not…not him.” The samurai coughed. “He’s alive…A-Aoi. He’s a-alive.”

“Who?”

“Kaoru. He’s with…Kamijo…now…b-but he’s alive.”

The leader’s eyes widen. “Are you sure?”

“W-we fought…”Kai started breathing faster.

“Stop talking. That’s an order.” Aoi said. For once the brunette listened and shook his head. The raven gripped his friend’s hand and thought. ‘Kaoru, we thought you were dead. Now you’re back and you did this? How could you? What happened?’


	9. Chapter 9

            _Reita opened his eyes in the heavy mist. His body was so warm, but he felt so cold still. He looked up with heavy eyes to find himself looking into Die’s worried face. He rubbed his face into his master’s naked chest. They were sitting in the tub, the raven holding him as he tried to warm him up._

_“Are you still cold?”_

_The blonde hummed. “Not really.”_

_“That’s good. Let’s…let’s stay in a little longer just in case.”_

_“Ok.”_

_The ronin leaned down a bit. “You scared me. When you were completely limp after we got you out, I thought you were dead.”_

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”_

_“I know.”_

_The blonde looked into his master’s eyes to find relief in them. He took a deep breath as he raised up and pressed his lips gently onto his master’s. He parted away and laid his head on Die’s shoulder. “Thank you.”_

_“Reita.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_Die raised the slave’s chin and pressed their lips together. The master wrapped his arms around Reita’s body, bringing him closer. The blonde hugged Die’s neck as the raven rubbed his hands down the soft skin. He slipped his right arm under the younger’s knees as he pulled away from the kiss. Reita yelped as he was picked up, but was sat on the edge of the bath. His legs were still in the water, but between them was his master’s body. The ronin pressed his lips on Reita’s neck. The blonde let out a high moan as he showed his neck more. Die smiled as he rubbed his hand down to grip Reita’s hip. The blonde smiled feeling the plumped lips graze his skin, the rough fingers gripping his body, and the satisfied giggle from  his master’s mouth. Die slid his tongue down the blonde’s neck and pressed a kiss at the bottom, the moved down to the chest._

_He bit down on Reita’s skin and sucked down on it before going to the stiff nipple. The slave rubbed through the raven’s hair as he tug the nub and chewed on it. He watched as Die flicked it with his tongue then moved down, kissing his stomach on the way down. His face grew red as he watched and felt his master grip his half hard member. Die licked the tip around before sucking down on it. Reita gasped as he gripped the raven hair. The master sucked softly, swirling his tongue around before going down more. He pulled up enough to suck on the tip some more and moved down to the shaft. He rubbed his tongue against the pulsing vein and licked all the way up to the head. He gripped the shaft with his hand and started pumping it, squeezing it up to make pre-cum leak out. Reita moaned quietly as his body tensed up. He leaned onto his master’s back and clenched his fists. Die took the member back into his mouth and went back down on it. He pumped his hand as he bobbed his head. His head kept hitting the blonde’s chest as got faster. He grunted as he felt Reita grip his hair, but smiled feeling the slave’s lips on his back. He grazed his teeth on the skin a few times and then stopped just to suck on the underbelly of the tip. The little motions made the blonde shiver in delight and made Die’s smile. He pulled away, forcing Reita to sit up, but he was pulled to where his back was on the edge of the tub. Die held his thighs up and smiled as he pulled the blonde’s lower body higher into the air. The slave blushed, feeling the ronin’s hard on rub between his cheeks._

_“Master?”_

_“Shh, you’re going to enjoy this.”_

_Reita smiled softly. “I know.”_

_Die slid his cock into Reita, making his body arch as warmth flowed through it. He moaned and his body shivered. The raven smiled and moved down to catch his lips._

            The blonde opened his eyes to find himself laying in a warm futon. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. His face grew red as he smiled brightly. He giggled as he lifted the blanket off his body to find his lower part covered in sticky semen. He blushed as he rubbed it. He was still hard, but why? He moved to sit up, but when he did so he noticed something, or well didn’t. He didn’t feel like he had sex. There should have been a pain or some kind discomfort of sort, but there was none. He slipped his hand behind himself and felt between his cheeks to find it normal. No swelling or anything. He bit his lip as he got up and changed into a clean kimono. It was dark blue at the top and faded down to a purple. It was covered in lines of pink, yellow, blue, and purple flowers. It was his favorite. He put on the tan obi and pink ribbon, then walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway all the way to the kitchen to find his friend preparing lunch. He knocked on the door to catch his attention.

“Reita, how are you feeling?” the honey blonde asked as he walked over. He placed his hand on the blonde’s forehead. “You don’t seem to be running a fever.”

“I’m fine. Do you need help?”

“If you want.” They headed closer to the food. Reita washed his hands in a bowl of water before he started chopping up the vegetables. Uruha observed his friend’s expression. The blonde what’s to say something, but he’s holding back. “What is it?”

“Huh?” Reita looked over.

“Don’t play dumb. We’ve known each other for six years, I know when something is bothering you, when you’re happy, sad, mad, and everything in between. What do you want to say?”

The blonde looked down at the food. “I…I’m confused. When you and Miyavi first did it, you were hurting the next day, weren’t you?”

“Um…yeah.” The slave mumbled, slightly embarrassed. “Why are you asking?”

“I thought…I thought I had sex with Die-sama last night in the bath, but I’m not sore or anything. I woke up with an erection. I just don’t understand.”

“Reita, don’t you think it was just a dream?”

“But I could feel everything. It felt so real.”

The honey blonde sighed. “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. I can’t tell you because I wasn’t there. Nobody other than Die-sama was in there with you. I can’t tell you if something happened  or not. You’ll just have to go find out yourself.”

“You mean ask him?”

“Yes.”

Reita sighed. He put down the knife and smiled to his friend. “I guess I have no choice. Thank you.” He mumbled before walked to the doorway.

“Rei…” Uruha called. “don’t get your hopes up.”

His friend smiled. “What hope?”

            The slave took a deep breath as he stood in front of Die’s bedroom door and looked at the tea he decided to bring. He got on his knees, sat the tray aside and knocked on the door. He opened it to find his master sitting at the desk, reading. The raven looked up and smiled.

“Reita, come in. How are you feeling?” He asked as the blonde brought the tray of tea in.

The slave smiled softly as he sat down. “I’m fine. I’ve brought you tea.”

“I see that.” The ronin said as he moved the scroll to the side so the blonde could place the cup on it. He watched as Reita poured the hot liquid, then moved the cup closer. “Thank you.”

The blonde bobbed his head as he kept his gaze down. “Master…” he mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Die asked sadly, sipping his tea.

Reita took another deep breath as his face heated up. “Did…did we have sex last night?”

His master spat out the liquid, shocking the blonde. The ronin’s eyes were wide as his mouth hung open. “W-what?”

“Did we have sex last night?”

“No. Where did that come from?”

“I’m sorry.” Reita whimpered. “I…I had dream and I thought it really happened. I’m sorry…please excuse me.”

Die watched as the blonde jumped to his feet, but he stood up as well. “Wait.” The blonde ignored him and reached for the door, but his master had jumped over the desk and grabbed his arm. “Reita! I said wait!”

The blonde flinched, but looked at the raven with teary eyes. “I-”

“What’s wrong with you?” Die asked softly, rubbing the redden cheeks. “Why are crying? Why are you so sad? Kyo told me that you’ve been depressed, but he said I should have known why. But how can I know if you won’t talk to me? Whenever I ask if you’re ok, you say you’re fine. You’re always smiling around me, but when I catch you off guard you…you look so sad. I want to fix whatever is wrong.”

“Y-you can’t” He whispered.

“Why not?”

“You…you’ll hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” Die said lovingly. “You’re my best friend.”

Reita whimpered. “That’s why I can’t say it. It’s because I’m so close to you.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“No…I can’t.” The blonde tried to pull away, but his master’s grip tightened. “Please let me go.”

“No! Not until you talk to me!” Die growled as he pulled the slave closer, but the blonde started fighting to get away. The ronin only grew more angry with every tug. He finally swiped his leg under Reita’s feet and tackled him onto the ground. He still had a hold of the blonde’s wrist and grabbed the other one before slamming them above the slave’s head, making him yelp. “Talk to me, damn it!”

“No! _Let go! Get off me! Let go!”_ Reita screamed as he struggled to get free, but Die was much stronger and no matter how much he bucked his hips, his master was too heavy to knock off. The raven had enough of this. He let one of the right wrist go and with a quick swipe, he slapped Reita across the face, silencing him. The blonde whimpered as his cheek pounded from the impact, but he was to shocked to move. Die had hit him so hard, his head turned and hit the mat. The ronin looked at the blood red cheek, then at his reddening hand as it twitched.

“Reita…I—”

The door slid open, interrupting him. His brother’s voice filled his ears in an instant. _“What the hell is going on?”_ The light brunette saw brother holding the blonde down and glared at him.

Die looked up at his half naked brother, his kimono was barely tied over his waist. He looked down at the frozen slave and sighed. “I was trying…to get him to talk to me, but I …lost my temper.”

Kyo glared at him and stepped in. “Get off him.” He growled. His brother quickly obeyed and stepped to the side. The light brunette sat beside the blonde and moved his hair out of the way to show the tears beneath it. “Reita, I want to talk to you ok. It’s about time we ended this problem.”

“Kyo.” Both brothers looked at the door as Miyavi stepped in. He seemed out of breath. “Aoi sent a messenger. There’s an emergency and he needs the both of you to get over there at once.”

“What happened?” The light brunette asked.

“I don’t know the details. All I know is that both IV and Kai were attacked and injured earlier this morning.”

Kyo sighed. “We’ll leave here shortly. You’ll be in charge until we return. Who knows how long this is going to take.”

“Yes sir.” Miyavi bowed.

“I need to get dressed. Reita, stay in here until I’ve returned, then we’ll talk.” His master ordered. The blonde got to his knees and bowed.

“Yes, master.”

“Let’s go.” Kyo ordered his brother. Die grabbed his swords and walked out with them. As the door closed, the light brunette faced Miyavi. “I have bad feeling. Miyavi, take Ruki to the makeup room and have everyone else stay in their rooms for now. Have the guards stay around the house until we’ve come back.”

            The two brothers rode their horses to the Shiroyama household. They jumped off as the gates opened up for them. Two young boys took the reins of the horses and led them in as the brothers were greeted by Toshiya. The samurai nudged his head, ordering them to follow him. They walked on the walkway and went around the house until they turned into it and went straight. They ended up in the back were the medical rooms were. Toshiya slid a door open for them and allowed them to go in first. They walked in to find Aoi placing a wet cloth on Kai’s forehead. The samurai’s hair had been chopped off at about the shoulder, his torso was completely wrapped in bandages, his left arm was also fully wrapped, and his right leg had a few bandages on it as well. They were shocked to find him such a condition, but remained relaxed as they sat on his other side. Kyo looked past Aoi to find IV sitting up with his eyes bandages up, a part of his stomach and his upper left arm was covered up too.

“What happened?” Die asked.

Aoi sighed. “Kai was told that were sightings of Kamijo in the graveyard. He and Shin went to inspect it. While they were there, Kai saw someone and ran after him. Shin followed as best as he could, but lost them for just a few seconds. Kai…said the one who did this was Kaoru.”

“What?” The brothers gasped.

Die shook his head. “Impossible. Kaoru is dead, we all saw it.”

“Kai swore it was him. It was his technique. However, he told me that Kaoru seemed to have forgotten him. He asked why Kai called him that name.”

“If it was him, Kai would be dead.”Kyo stated.

“Let me finish. As they fought, Kai said he thought he was going to die, but when Kaoru went for the finishing blow, he hesitated and didn’t make a deep enough cut. Shin came in then. He grabbed Kai while he could and took off before the guy got his composure back.”

“I still can’t believe…” Die mumbled.

“Maybe he didn’t die. Maybe Kaoru survived, but lost his memories and got picked up by Kamijo somewhere.”

Die looked down at Kai, then up and past the leader to see IV. “What happened to him?”

Aoi looked back and sighed. “Actually, this is the part that involves you two. IV…took a walk. He ended up your brothel’s gates and he noticed some footprints. He followed them down to the oak tree on the west side by the Matsuo house. There, he found someone coming from over the wall. It seemed as if this guy was scouting your place. They fought, but the guy used cheap tricks so now IV is temporarily blinded. I made it just in time and killed him. However, we don’t know if this was the first time someone has been in there or not, so you need to be on your guard. We don’t know what business they have with the brothel, so be careful.”

 “We will.” Kyo stated. “What is Kai’s condition?”

“He’ll live, but he’ll definitely have a scar from this. The wounds caused him to have a fever, but the doctor said he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Good.” The light brunette sighed. “Is that all you wanted to inform us about?”

“For now. I have no other news.”

            The guards in front of the house’s gate noticed two strange men walking towards them. They were wearing masks, black armor with red outlining, and had swords strapped to their hips. They had long, black hair tied back in high ponytails, their eyes were amber brown, and their skin was pale as snow. They looked like twins. The two men didn’t even look at the two guards as they walked in front of them, as if they didn’t see them. The samurai let their guards down as the two walked on, but that was their mistake. Before they could raise their voices, the two in armor turned and threw knives into their throats. They ran quickly and stabbed them at the same time. As they fell, the two in armor nodded, signaling the twenty men hiding around homes and trees to come out. They all wore solid black armor, their hair tied back, and swords already drawn. The two leading them placed a hand on each door and pushed them open at the same time. The men standing right there were quickly cut down as the enemy charged inside, cutting down any unsuspecting victim, however this clan was no push over. In mere seconds blades were drawn and they were attacking back. A young boy in training ran to the side of the house were a large gong hung. He grabbed the mallet from under the snow and started banging it, signaling that there was an attack on the house.

            Die and Kyo were getting up to leave from the room when they heard the gong going off. Aoi jumped to his feet and grabbed his swords. He walked over to IV and grabbed his hand to place his short sword in it.

“I’m going to send some men back here, but just in case they don’t get here in time you have this. Protect Kai. I’m trusting you.”

The brunette gripped the sheath. “I will. Be safe.”

Aoi walked away, but as he and Die walked out of the room Kyo spoke up. “I’ll stay here and help protect these two.”

“Kyo—”

“Die, we both know I’ll be in the way out there.”

The ronin nodded. “Be careful.”

“You too.”

They quickly ran down the hall where they were soon meeting the enemy. One of the mask wearers was cutting through clan members one after another. Aoi quickly made him his first target. The raven drew his sword as the man was about strike a young boy in training and blocked the attack.

“Get out of here Ken.” Aoi ordered. The young boy ran off to a safe spot while the two held their stance. “Who are you and why have you attacked us?”

“I am the right brother, Kano.”

“Right brother?” Aoi questioned.

“I stand on Kamijo’s right side. My brother stands to his left.”

The raven growled. “Kamijo. You’ll pay for attacking my clan.” He pushed the brother back and swung his blade, but the masked man blocked it.

            Kyo gripped his short blade as he heard footsteps coming closer to the door. IV kept his laid in front of him as he sat calmly. The steps grew louder as they came closer to them. The sound of doors sliding open became more noticeable and it meant this guy was searching for people to kill. The footsteps stopped at their door and Kyo drew his blade. It was quiet for a moment as they waited for anything to happen. A good minute passed before the door flew open and a masked man came in swinging his blade. Kyo jumped back and stepped forward to return the attack. The man blocked it and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m the left brother, Kado.”

“Kyo.” The light brunette growled. “Listen here lefty, I don’t like when people attack me and I’m already pissed off. So I’m warning you now, leave or I will kill you.”

“We’ll see about that.” The brother said. He pulled his sword away and swung it to the left, but Kyo easily blocked it. Kado spun on his toes to attack the right of the shorter man, but the light brunette easily stepped to the side to avoid it.

“I was trained by the best.” He stated. “I can read your movements well.”

“I too was trained by great swordsmen.” His enemy said. “Don’t underestimate me.”

Kado jumped in the air and put his weight down onto the strike. Kyo jumped back, only for the man to land in a crouching stance and he swung his blade at the light brunette’s legs. The shorter jumped back, almost tripping over Kai’s body. Kyo was tired of being on defense. As the enemy jumped forward jabbing his blade, the light brunette stepped to the side as the blade passed him and he wrapped his arm around his enemy’s, bringing him closer. Kyo smiled as threw a punch into the man’s face, then let go and spun to land a kick in his stomach. Kado stumbled back, but got back into his stance. His eyes narrowed once again just before he charged the light brunette. The owner’s eyes grew wide at the man’s increase of speed and he was back on defense. Dodging and blocking swings. The high pitched sound of metal filled the room and IV tried to follow just by using his ears. He grabbed his short blade just in case. Kyo grunted when blade grazed his side, but he jumped out of the way before it could come back and cut him more. As he jumped to the right, Kado spun and kicked him on the stomach. The light brunette fell on his back and his opponent jumped on top of him driving the blade into his right shoulder. Kyo yelled out alerting IV. The brunette ripped the bandages off his eyes and opened them to see blurry shapes moving. He saw the glint of Kado’s blade as he pulled it out of the brothel owner. He removed the sheath from his sword and stood up.

“Leave him be.”

The masked samurai looked over at the brunette’s blood red eyes and snorted. “You think you can take me on?”

“Do not underestimate me.” IV warned.

Kado charged at him and swung the blade. Seeing the light reflecting off it helped the young samurai block it. He kicked forward, pushing the man back and he swung his blade missing entirely. His opponent laughed. “What was that?”

IV gasped as he saw the glint again and swung to block it again. He had to be on defense only, he couldn’t see well enough to attack, hell he could barely protect himself and it was all last second movements. The brunette saw the blade again, but the wind was knocked out of him as Kado kicked him in the stomach. IV fell into the wall and the masked samurai raised his blade to strike while the younger was defenseless. Blood splattered onto the young samurai’s hakama as a blade stabbed through Kado’s chest. Behind him stood Kai, gasping as he let go of the handle. The left brother growled as he spun to strike the weaponless man, but IV saw the glint of the sword just in time. He swung his blade, slicing through the enemies wrist, taking his hand off.  Kado yelled out as he stepped away from them, holding his arm.

“Hey.” He turned to find Kyo standing behind him. The light brunette thrusted his sword into the enemy’s throat and sliced it out. Kado’s body fell to the side as his head tore completely off. Kai moaned as he fell. Kyo quickly ran to his side and helped him up. “Where did your sword come from?”

“Had…it under…the futon.” The brunette mumbled out. He laid the brunette down as IV sat beside him.

“Are you ok?”

Kyo sighed as he gripped his wounded shoulder. “I’ll live.”

            Miyavi was walking around the house when he heard the faint sound of the gong. He ran down the hallways to the slave’s quarters where Uruha was painting. “Get to the makeup room now.” The honey blonde obeyed the order as his boyfriend ran to each room to order everyone to the same place. The room was soon flooded by the prostitutes and they sat in their groups. Once everyone was inside, Miyavi walked in.

“Listen up. You are to all remain absolutely quiet. This is an emergency. I want you to lock the door behind me. Do not let anybody in unless it’s me, Die, or Kyo. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” They spoke.

“Wait, where’s Reita?” Ruki asked.

The raven’s eyes grew slightly. “I’ll get him. Just do not leave here and stay quiet.” He ordered. He closed the door behind him and waited for one of them to lock it. When he heard the clicks, he drew his sword and started running down the hallway. He didn’t get far, however, when three men appeared out of nowhere. They were wearing all black armor with swords drawn. He kissed his teeth and charged them as the first guy swung, but Miyavi jumped over it and sliced off his head. The second one to attack thrusted his blade, but the raven slid away and sliced his arm off then stabbed the third guy before he could react. He took a step to get going again, but he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find a group of samurai in the same outfits walking in from the other direction.

“Oh great. Unoriginal fighters.” Miyavi mocked. ‘Reita, hang on and don’t do anything stupid.’

            The slave in Die’s room had remained in the same spot since his masters left. He sighed, but when his ears picked up the faint gong sounding, his body became alert. He jumped to his feet and walked over to the raven’s closet. He opened the bottom drawer and started pulling things out. He dug all the way to the bottom where he found the item he was looking for. As he grabbed it, his body froze at the sound of footsteps outside the door. He sat still for a moment and tried to be quiet, but the door was kicked opened anyways. Reita jumped to his feet taking the extra sword out of its sheath. His eyes grew wide.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the tea maker.” The man giggled as he walked in.

“Tora.” The blonde gasped.

“Oh, you remembered me. I’m so flattered.” The brunette stepped in. “So where’s Die? I was sure that this was his room.”

“It is, but he’s not here right now.”

“Are you serious?” The samurai growled, but smiled. “I guess I could play with you instead.”

“Leave.” Reita raised his weapon.

“Listen tea maker. This isn’t just some wooden sword fight. We’re using the real things. If you get on all fours and beg, maybe I’ll spare you.”

“If I remember correctly, you couldn’t land one hit on me.” The slave stated as he untied his obi and a few ribbons. The tan cloth fell, loosening his wardrobe more.

Tora kissed his teeth. “Like I said, this is the real deal. I’m much more serious when I wield a real weapon.”

“I guess this will be our rematch.”

“A fight to the death then.” The brunette laughed. “Start.”

The samurai darted, swinging his sword down onto Reita’s blade. The blonde grunted, but pushed back and glided on his toes as he dodged the attacks. The blonde spun and swung his blade catching Tora’s arm, but the brunette had stepped back in time. The samurai then stepped forward lunging the blade. Reita spun around it and went to strike, but Tora quickly lifted his blade to deflect it, then punched the slave in the jaw. The blonde stepped back as the attacks started coming faster. He tried to block the erratic swings, but they started to get too fast for him. Tora swung the blade down, sliding against the blonde’s sword then he quickly turned it in his hand and swung up. Reita yelped as the blade sliced up his shoulder. He jumped back as blood was soaking up into the clothing. He looked back to see the brunette charging at him again. Tora swung his weapon at the blonde’s neck. Reita quickly leaned back and watched as the blade flew over his face. He lost his balance and fell. He started backing up as his opponent smiled and walked closer.

Tora laughed as he raised his sword into the air. “Die you worthless piece of trash!”

The slave’s breathing hitched, but raised up and sliced his blade across the brunette’s stomach, stopping him in his tracks. The samurai grunted and looked down as blood started pouring out. He gasped as his intestines and his stomach slipped right out onto Reita’s legs. The slave yelped at not only the heat, but at the sight. He pulled his entire body to the side as more innards started falling out. Tora gasped as he finally fell forward. Reita cupped his mouth trying not to puke.

“I didn’t think you could do something so gruesome, my dear rose.”

His body tensed up and started to shake as he turned his head to the door. There stood a man he feared deep down. “K-Kamijo.”

“You remembered me. I’m so happy.” The curly haired man smiled. He walked in and came closer to the blonde.“My dear, what was your name again. Forgive me for forgetting.”

Reita’s body wouldn’t stop shaking. The man’s eyes sent fear tearing at the blonde’s being. “R-Reita.” His voice was so small.

“Reita…ah, I remember now. You were the one Die brought that one time. I had so much fun playing with you.” Kamijo giggled. He gripped the slave’s arm and forced him to stand up. “If Die isn’t here, then I guess I’ll have to settle with you for now.”

“Please…”Reita whimpered.

“Defend yourself. I don’t want to kill you too quickly.” The brown hair man laughed. The blonde raised his weapon, though his body shook. Kamijo started by swing his sword straight at the slave. Reita braced himself, but when he hit the blade, pain racked through his body as he was pushed back. Before he could react, the samurai cut across his chest and then made another cut on his right arm. He stumbled back as Kamijo stepped forward. He blocked a few times, but with each block he was cut twice. The curly haired man spun around him sliced across his back. Reita cried out as fell against the wall. He quickly turned only to sudden face his enemy.

“What…what do you want?”

Kamijo smiled. “I hate Die. I want him dead. I want to kill him.”

The blonde glared at him. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

“How can you protect him,” The brown haired man slipped his blade past the ribbons and cut them, opening the blue kimono. He smiled as he slid the cloth off the shoulders. “when you can’t even protect yourself.”

Reita held his clothing up as best as he could and pushed the man away from him. Kamijo smiled as lunged forward again. The blonde tried to defend himself, but this man was too fast, too strong. Cut after cut, his body was slowly giving up. The samurai laughed as he left nicks on the blonde’s chest, stomach, back, thighs, and arms. He even cut at the slave’s butt once, then right above his manhood, just to scare him. Reita stepped back until he was against a wall and then he slid down it. His knees came together as his legs sprawled out and his back against the wall. Tears spilled over his eyes.

Kamijo sighed. “Giving up already? How sad. I was hoping for a bit more fun. “ He raised the blonde’s head with the tip of his bloody sword. “I guess, I should kill you now.”The brown haired man raised his blade straight into the air as Reita dropped his head.


	10. Chapter 10

            The fighting continued at the Shiroyama household. More than half of the attacking force was dead and laying on the ground or off the porch. Die sliced through his current opponent and turned to find Aoi in a serious battle. He and the enemy’s leader were spinning and attacking quickly. Their hits were hard enough to create sparks on the blades. They were going back and forth, pushing each other around. Aoi dodged an attack only to step on a corpse and lose his balance. As he fell back, Kano swung down for the kill, but Die blocked the attack and pushed him back. The raven stood between them pointing his blade at the masked warrior. The right brother glared at him then looked around at his remaining men being surrounded. He kissed his teeth.

“This better have been enough time.” He grumbled.

“What?” Die asked.

“Retreat!” Kano yelled. He took off, sheathing his sword as the others started running out as well. The clan members started chasing them.

“Stop!” Aoi ordered. His men did so and looked at him as he stood up. “Let them go. Tend to the wounded.”

Die took a cloth out and wiped his blade off before sheathing it. “Was that a good idea?”

“I’d rather save my men than kill six enemies.” The raven stated. “Now, what did he mean by ‘this better have been enough time.’”

“I don’t know. Maybe one of their survivors does.”

“Listen up. Look for an enemy survivor among these dead ones. We need to know why they attacked us.” The leader sighed. “Let’s check up on Kai and them.”

The ronin nodded as they headed in. They walked down the porch to see many men of his clan laying dead, injured, or resting. Aoi bowed his head to each and every one of them as they passed. They turned the corner to see a member on the wall, heading down to the medical rooms. The raven made a slight gasp noise as they walked closer.

“Shin?”

The samurai turned to show the left side of his body covered in blood, but the only physical injury was a small cut on his thigh. “Aoi.”

“Where’s the bleeding coming from?” the leader started feeling the kimono, but Shin stopped him.

“Not my blood.”

Aoi sighed in relief. “Let’s get you where you can sit down then.” The raven placed the younger’s arm on his shoulder and helped him walk. They went slow so Shin wouldn’t place too much pressure on his leg, but they eventually made it to the medical room. The door was wide open and it made Die run to, but he felt relief when he saw his brother and the other two alright. He couldn’t say much about the dead guy on the floor, but was happy it wasn’t one of them.

“Are you ok?” Kyo asked.

“Fine. Your shoulder!” Die gasped and sat next to the light brunette. He was holding a cloth to it for now.

“I’ll live. So what happened?”

“They retreated.” Aoi said as he sat Shin down to rest. “Did this guy say anything funny to you?”

“I don’t know. I ignored him most the time. He was fucking annoying.”Kyo grumbled.

“All he talked about was fighting us, nothing other than that.” IV sighed.

“Hmm.”Aoi grumbled. “ Shin, patch yourself up, then work on them.”

“Yes sir.”

“Shin? You’re hurt?” His friend yelped.

“I’m fine, Iv, just a small scratch is all.”

“Sir!”A man shouted as dragged an enemy body in. “I found one.”

 The clan member sat him against the wall as Shin wrapped his leg up. Aoi had walked over to the man sat in front of him.

“Why did you attack us?” When the man refused to comply the raven shoved his fingers into the wound on his stomach, making him scream. “I will not ask you again.”

“We were order to.”

“By whom?”

“K-Kamijo-sama.

Die and Aoi both glared at the man. The ronin growled. “What? Did he want revenge?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t he come himself?” The leader asked.

“We were a distraction. S-so you couldn’t help the real target.”

“Whose was the target?”

The grunted. “Andou…Andou Daisuke.”

The ronin’s eye grew wide. “How does he know my real name?”

“Research…I guess.”

“Die.” Kyo stood with an angered face. “You were the target, but you’re here.”

The raven looked over at Aoi, then at the man. “The Brothel!”

“You’re not there…he probably killed everyone…”The man started laughing. “Everyone is dead.”

Die pulled out his sword sliced the man’s head in half. He sheathed his weapon and ran out of the room along with Kyo, Aoi and Shin. They ran past everyone and even knocked someone down as they ran up front. They started going to the side to get to the horses, but suddenly Toshiya came around riding one, while leading four others. The raven stared at him for a moment, but decided to ask questions later. They got the animals and started towards the brothel

            Back at the Sinful Rose, Reita was watching his tears fall onto the mats as blood from Tora’s body soaked through the wall. He sniffled as his body shook. He wanted to tell Die how much he loved him, he wanted the ronin to know before he died. He was scared. He didn’t want to die all alone. He heard Kamijo grip down on the hilt. He heard the air slicing in two as the blade went through it. But then he heard someone speaking.

“Kamijo!”

Reita felt the blade stop on his shoulder. The brown headed man looked over at who interrupted him. “What are you doing here, Kano?”

“Sir. The clan was too strong and almost wiped us all out. I called for retreat. The clan had stayed in the walls, but a small group just left and are heading this way.”

The leader growled, but then he smiled. “More fun for me.” He used his katana to raise Reita’s head again. “I’m going to let you live. In return, I want you to give Die this message. ‘I will be back. I will take whom I want from here. Then, I’m going kill him.’ Make sure you tell him. I will surprise him with my return. Let’s go Kano.”

“Yes sir.” He said. Kamijo put his sword away and started towards to the door, but stopped and smiled at the blonde.

“Reita, I do have a question. Are you virgin?” The brown haired man smiled when he got no response. “I guess you are. Funny. Tora wanted to make you into his whore. Maybe, I’ll do that for him next time, when I take what I want. Until then.”

            Die and the others rode through the first gate and down the land bridge to the island. For them, the horses weren’t going fast enough even though they were going at full speed. Even though the building was so close, it felt like it was miles away. Every second that past felt like an hour. They gripped the reins wanting to go faster as they went around the first building and to the second gate that led to the house. They went through it to find guards slaughtered in front of it. Die and Kyo jumped off their steeds before they could even stop. The raven almost fell from the landing, but caught his balance and ran in with his brother. The others stopped their horses before jumping off and running after them. The two brothers ran down the hallways to the right and down to the back where the makeup room was. As they got closer they saw enemy bodies laying about. They turned the corner to see Miyavi jumping from against the wall and turning to attack them. The brunette stopped in his tracks and sighed as he leaned back onto the wall.

“It’s you guys. About time.” The man was out breath. A few cuts on his arms, legs, and one on his chest that could barely be considered a scratch. He sheathed his weapon as the other three ran in.

“What happened here?” Kyo asked. “Is everyone alright?”

Miyavi took a deep breath. “Fuck if I know. I heard the signal and got everyone into the makeup room, but right afterwards these guys came out of nowhere and attacked me. I just killed the last one a few minutes ago. I thought you guys were more coming in.”

“Is everyone safe?”The light brunette asked again as he walked to the door. He knocked on it. “It’s Kyo, open it.”

They could hear feet shuffling as someone ran to the door and clicked it. Uruha swung it open with distressed face, but when he saw Miyavi standing there, he calmed down. Everyone was soon behind him, trying to see what happened. “Master!”

“Ru.” The owner muttered. He pushed through them and inside to where the blonde was sitting on the floor. He kneeled beside the slave. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, but Reita’s not here.”

“I couldn’t get to him.” Miyavi said. “These guys attacked me before I could.”

Die suddenly took off down the hallway and Kyo ran out to follow him. Ruki got to his feet and slowly limped out as Aoi and the other two followed. Miyavi slid down to rest and Uruha sat beside him.

“You’re hurt.” The honey blonde whimpered.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired, silly.”

Uruha gripped his lover’s hand. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Uru…” Ruki whimpered. “Could you help me get to Reita?”

The slave bit his lip and stared at Miyavi who smiled and nodded for him to go.

            Die was out breath by the time they reached the room, but as they got closer, his eyes widen and he halted. Kyo stopped a few steps ahead of him and Aoi ran right into him. The raven scowled at the sudden stop, but looked ahead to find the blood puddle that had leaked through the wall.

“Reita…”The ronin whimpered. He slowly walked forward, stepping over the red liquid, and to the opened door. He looked in to find Tora’s dead body laying in the middle of the room. The man’s eyes were rolled back and his mouth was wide open. His blood had poured out all the way to the wall where another body sat. Reita was sitting against the wall, his head hanging down, his kimono was opened up and barely covering his body. He could see the cuts all over the slave’s shoulders and chest. The blood that his clothes soaked had turned part of the blue into a purple color. It broke Die’s heart seeing his friend like this. He walked closer to the body, but then he saw the blonde’s arm tense up and saw the sword beside him. He gripped his blade as Reita swung at him, but he was fast enough to block it. The group outside rushed in at the sound and were shocked to see what happened.

The blonde looked through his hair and gasped as he let his sword go. It fell to the floor with a heavy clang. “D-Die-sama?”

The raven dropped his blade and fell to his knees. He pulled the slave into his arms. “Reita!”

Reita cried out as he gripped his master’s clothes. He rubbed his face onto the shoulder as Die’s arms wrapped tightly around him. “ _I-I was so scared. I…I thought I was g-going to die.”_

“I’m here now. No one is going to hurt you.” The raven whispered and tightened his hug. “You’re safe now.”

“ _I…I killed him. I’ve killed somebody.”_

Die looked over at Tora, but put his attention to his friend. “You were protecting yourself.”

_“He tried to…he was about to kill me.”_

“He’s in shock.” Aoi spoke up. “We need to get his wounds treated now, so calm him down.”

The ronin bobbed his head. “Come on Rei, we to need move you ok.” He started lifting the blonde, but he tensed.

 _“No! He’ll kill you!”_ Reita cried out and looked up at his master. _“He wants to kill you and take everyone here for himself.”_

“What are you talking about?”

 _“K-Kamijo. Kamijo wants to kill you. Then take me and the others and make us into his whores. He only let me live so you would know he’ll be back! He’s going to try and kill you!  Then take all of us and rape us, then kill us! He wants to kill you! He wants to kill everyone!”_ Reita went on repeating the same thing over and over again. Aoi quietly walked over and sat beside them.

“Reita.” He said, gripping the blonde’s shoulder and pressed his thumb down on the pressure point there. Reita stopped talking as his eyes closed and he fell limp in the ronin’s arms.

“Thanks.” Die sighed. “He was starting to scare me.”

“We need to move him to a different room to treat him.” Shin spoke up. 

“Could one of you grab him a blanket. On the top shelf in my closet.” He asked. Aoi quickly grabbed the brown object and brought it over to wrap the blonde up in it. The raven slipped his arms under Reita’s frame and lifted him up princess style. They walked out of the room only to see Uruha giving Ruki a piggy back ride.

“Reita.” The blonde whimpered.

“He’s fine, just unconscious.” Aoi said happily.

“Uruha, go to your room. Get a futon and a mat ready so we can treat Reita’s wounds.” Kyo ordered.

“Yes sir.” The honey blonde immediately took off down the hallway.

            Die had laid Reita down after the other slave had made the futon. Ruki was sitting by him, keeping a cool rag on the blonde’s forehead and wiping it off every few minutes with the water in a bowl next to them. The ronin kept his sad eyes on his friend as the poor thing rested. The only time he took his eyes away was when Shin opened the door, he and Uruha were bringing in supplies to treat the blonde.

“Uruha, take Ruki to my brother. You two help him with his wound.” The raven ordered. The two looked at each other before the honey blonde walked over and helped his friend up. They were slow to leave, but closed the door as soon as they were able to. The raven proceeded to unwrap the brown blanket to show Reita’s bloody body. His heart ached at the sight, but continued to remove the torn kimono. Shin placed the supplies out on clean white sheets in the mean time. After Die had finished, the brunette handed over a jar of cream, then opened one of his own. They proceeded to dab each cut with a cloth to clean it off, then applied the ointment. They started on his chest and made their way down. The only deep wounds was on his shoulder and the one across his chest, but even those were shallow enough to heal without scarring. Still, it sadden Die to see all the wounds on the blonde’s body and to see all the blood around him. The raven was spreading the white cream on a long cut on the stomach when he heard a grunt. The two looked up at Reita’s opening eyes. The slave groaned as he started to sit up, but Die pressed his shoulder for him to stay down.

“You need to stay still.”

The blonde’s eyes widen. “Die-sama!” His body jumped up and he wrapped his arms around his master’s neck.

“Whoa, calm down Reita.” His master ordered as he petted the younger’s head. “You need to calm down. Everything is ok now. You and everyone else is safe. Kamijo and his men are gone, I’m here, I’m safe, and I’m ok.”

Reita’s breathing shook. “H-he said—”

 “I know. You already told us, but you had a panic attack and Aoi knocked you out. You lost a lot of blood and we’re trying to bandage you up now.”

The blonde pulled away slowly to look at his body to find it covered in medicine and the red liquid. He shook as his body limped, but Die held it carefully before laying him down. Reita flinched when Shin started rubbing another cut, but his face relaxed soon after. The brunette smiled. “This stuff has a pain killer in it, so it should help a lot. We’ll get you fixed up in no time, but you need to stay still for now.”

“Yes sir.” Reita mumbled. He closed his eyes as the fingers roamed his body. The medicine stung at first and it was cold, but it warmed up as it numbed each his injuries. It was a nice feeling to have after going through so much. His body was shivering from the cold, but he tried to control it. Just like he tried to keep his heavy eyes open. “Master?”

“Yes?”

“I’m really tired.” The blonde whispered.

“We’re almost done.” Shin said. “We just have your back to do. We’ll need to turn you over, ok?”

“Ok.” He mumbled and allowed them to gently roll him over. He rested his head on the pillow that was provided as they started working on him. Shin swiped some of the cream onto his fingers and moved to cover the gash on his left butt cheek, but Die gripped the brunette’s wrist and growled.

“Do not touch him there.”

“Uh…Die…I was only going to—”

“I’ll do it.” The raven pushed him back and scooped some cream out of his jar. Reita blushed as he felt his master’s fingers graze his wound in that area. Shin watched the ronin do so. Die’s face looked sad, almost pained. His movements were gentle, careful, and soft. He watched as the older man stopped his movements and observed the wounded body with loving eyes. Reita was completely still, he was allowing the raven to touch him anywhere. Shin took note that when he himself touched a wound, the blonde would flinch. He looked down at his hands and thought.

‘Maybe…he knows Die’s touch. He feels safe and he trusts Die enough to feel absolutely calm around him. Die is so careful with him, so delicate, too.’ The young samurai smiled a little as he continue on. ‘Aoi-sama is right. These two are such idiots about their feelings.’

            After Ruki and Uruha were dismissed, they headed down the hallway to their master’s room. On the way, they saw Toshiya and Miyavi carrying the dead out. The honey blonde froze as he watched his lover drag two bodies down the hall. The ronin had looked in their direction and stopped to give a small smile. The slave sniffled as he turned, forcing Ruki to limp along with him. Miyavi frowned and looked down before he started pulling the bodies again. The blonde glanced back to see the pained expression on the raven’s face. He sighed as he looked at his friend.

“Uruha, what’s wrong? Why didn’t you smile back?”

The honey blonde stopped. He let out a small whimper. “I…what if he had died? He would have left me all alone. He got hurt and attacked and all he could do is smile. Why doesn’t he cry? Why doesn’t he let me hold him for once?”

“But he lived. He didn’t get mortally wounded. He’s probably happy to be alive. He’s probably happy that he was able to protect you.”

“What if he—”

“No what ifs, but what is. He is alive. He is ok, but he won’t be if you look upset around him and avoid him. He needs to see you smiling at him and supporting him.” Ruki said as the slave wiped his eyes. “Think about it. How do you think he felt? He was probably thinking about you the whole time, hoping to keep you safe. Thoughts probably ran through his mind of him being beaten and them killing you. Your embrace is something he needs right now.”

Uruha sniffled again and shook his head. “I understand. I…I just…”

Ruki smiled. “Help me get to Kyo-sama and then go to him ok.”

The honey blonde shook his head and started walking to their master’s room. They were already pretty close since they passed  Die’s room. They saw their coworkers washing on the floor inside. They went passed it, then walked past the tree to their master’s door. It was already opened to show the light brunette getting his shoulder wrapped up by Aoi.

“Master.” Ruki whimpered. Kyo looked up at the slaves and smiled.

“Ruki, come in.”

The blonde smiled as he pulled away from his friend and fell onto the floor, but he quickly crawled to the owner. “Kyo-sama.” He gasped as he fell into his master’s lap and hugged his waist.

“I’m ok.” He said softly as he petted Ruki’s head. “It’s just a small scratch.”

The blonde crawled up his master’s body and sat on his lap. Their faces came closer together as Kyo held the slave tightly. Aoi and Uruha’s eyes widen as the two lovers rubbed their heads together and kissed. The honey blonde smiled softly. “Please excuse me.”

Aoi bobbed his head and the slave turned from the room and left. He walked quickly down the hall until he saw his lover walking back in with the samurai. Uruha whimpered a bit at the cut on Miyavi’s chest. He ran down the walkway catching the ronin’s attention, but before he could react, the honey blonde tackled him to the floor. Miyavi wrapped his arms around his lover as the slave cried on him. “It’s ok.”

_“B-but you…”_

“Shh.” The raven petted his lover. “It’s all ok now. I would never let anything happen to you.”

Uruha clenched the blue garments and rubbed his face into his lover’s chest. “I love you so much. I-I don’t want to ever lose you.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

            Shin had gathered everything and carried it all out of the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone. Die was going through the closet trying to find some clothes. He pulled out a deep purple kimono and walked over to the blonde. Reita was wrapped up in bandages from shoulder to ankle, laying on his futon. There were a few spots in between that were uncovered, but for the most part, they wrapped him up good. He watched as his master sat next to him.

“If you sit up, I’ll help you get dressed.” Die said. The blonde nodded as he slowly raised up and winced as he did so, but his master grabbed his shoulders and pulled him over. Reita blushed as he leaned against the raven’s chest and listened to the heart beat. He felt his arm being put into a silky sleeve, then his other arm as well, and the kimono was then placed on his shoulders. He pulled away enough to look into his master’s eyes. He rubbed his hand on the ronin’s cheek and blushed.

“Die-sama,” He whispered and moved closer. “I…” Their faces were centimeters apart, their eyes looking dead straight into each others, and their lips ready to touch each other. “…I—”

“Reita!” Voices shouted as the door opened. Reno and Ryoga were first to come in before the others poured in to the room. The two pulled the blonde away and hugged him. “We thought you were dead.”

Takeru joined in with tears on his cheek. “I was so scared. I thought you had been killed.”

As they gathered around him Die sighed in annoyance, but something caught his eye. He looked up to find Shinya peeking in. The dark brunette was looking sadly at the slave, but then met eyes with the raven. He jumped and quickly walked away from the room, making Die smile. He looked over to find Byou leaning on the wall, but smiling at his friend as Hiroto sat next to the blonde as well and hugged him. Reita though, was wincing with each touch they made. Reno quickly closed the blonde’s kimono when he noticed it was opened before going back to talking. The ronin growled inwardly before he let out a loud whistle. The room silenced and they all looked at him.

“Everyone out. He needs his rest. You can come back tomorrow after he’s checked up by the doctor. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.” They mumbled. As everyone started leaving, Takeru gave Reita one last hug and soon the room was empty again. The two sighed before looking at each other and blushing.

“What was you going to say?” Die asked.

The blonde hid his face in his hair. “I…I’m really tired…but I don’t want to be alone. Could you stay in here with me?”

The raven felt a wave of sadness flow through his body. He looked at Reita’s slouched body and hidden face. He knew something wasn’t right, he felt that there was something more. However, the blonde was exhausted and Die was tired himself. “Sure.”

“There’s an extra futon in the closet at the bottom. I’m sorry, I’m really sore…”

“It’s ok. Just lay down.”

 Reita slowly slipped into his futon and covered himself up. His master looked back at him, then at the closet once more. He crawled closer to the covers and flipped them open. The blonde opened his eyes and watched the ronin crawl in. “Master?”

“You need to stay warm. I don’t want you getting cold.”  He said as he turned onto his side. He pulled the covers over him and looked at the slave. Reita was looking back for a moment before he turned onto his side as well. He moved closer until he was against Die’s body. The raven wrapped his arms around the slave and held him close. He felt the blonde’s hand clenching his clothing, but he just held him tighter. He raised his head enough to blow the lantern out that was at the head of the futon. The setting sun was shining some light through the window, but the room was slowly growing dim. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he snuggled his face in the blonde hair.


	11. Chapter 11

            _Reita opened his eyes and looked around him. Ruki was laying next to him, with blood coming out of his mouth. The blonde whimpered as he sat up, but found his body in an intense pain. He cried out as he sat up. He breathed heavily and looked around at the bodies. He looked down to see a large cut on his stomach and blood pouring out of it. He looked over to his side and saw Uruha laying on his back, eyes opened up and looking in his direction. His neck was sliced open, his left arm missing and right leg was cut open. He looked up at the purpled sky and the snow falling from it. The white flakes were falling on so many familiar faces. So many friends laying cold in the snow as their bodies started to freeze. He slowly stood up and turned around to see two men fighting the distance. He pressed his hand against his wound as he started walking towards them. He stumbled a few times, but kept going until his foot got  caught on a body. He fell flat on his face. Gasping for air, he slowly sat up and looked back only to whimper. He turned and crawled closer to the body to pick it up._

_“K-Kyo-sama.” He cried. He hugged his master’s body, but the sound of swords clashing pierced his ears. He looked behind him to find the fighters had moved closer to him somehow. His eyes widen, ignoring that fact, as he saw Die blocking Kamijo’s blade. “Die-sama…”_

_The raven looked down at Reita with wide eyes. The blonde watched as the silver blade swung behind him and sliced through his neck. The slave whimpered as the body fell and the head rolled to his knees. He laid his master down and with shaky hands he picked up Die’s head. He felt the warm tears streaming down his cheeks. He hugged the head and screamed out. He bent over and cried as blood soaked his kimono, but the man stepping in front of him, caught his attention. He looked up to see Kamijo smiling down at him._

_He giggled a bit. “My beautiful rose, I have more in store for you.”_

_Reita gasped as he turned to get away, but the brunette gripped the back of his kimono and ripped it open. The blonde screamed as he started fighting back, but his body was easily flipped over by Kamijo. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed again._

            Reita opened his eyes as the sound of a horse neighing filled his ears and his body felt like it being flung about. “Calm down!” He heard his master.

His body suddenly hit the cold ground along with somebody else.  He quickly started crawling through the snow as he cried. He had to get away before he was killed. When a hand gripped his shoulder he screamed and started kicking away from it.

“Reita stop!” Die’s voice made him freeze. He slowly turned his head to see the ronin looking down at him, his breath fogging as he exhaled. He looked scared and worried, but why? The blonde looked around to see Uruha sitting next to him, Kyo getting off his horse while Ruki stayed on it. Die gripped his face and turned it to face him. “Hey, it’s ok.”

His body started shaking and his teeth chattered as he saw everyone from the brothel standing out in the snow staring at him. He looked down to find himself sitting in the soft, frozen water.  “W-what’s going on? You we’re all just dead…you had been killed.”

Kyo sighed as he grabbed a brown blanket that was wrapped around the blonde before he started freaking out. He walked over and rewrapped his slave. “You had a nightmare. No one is dead.”

Reita breathed out heavily as his body was pressed up against Die’s. The raven smiled and rubbed his arm. “Aoi wanted us to stay with him until winter is over. So we got everyone packed up and started out. I didn’t want to wake you, so I just carried you on my horse.”

“Sorry, I made you fall off, didn’t I?”

“It’s ok. You were freaking out.”

“Let’s hurry, the sun is almost up.” Kyo said. Reita looked up at the night sky, but found it being lit up by the approaching dawn. Die and Uruha helped him up, but his legs gave out. The ronin quickly tightened his grip keeping the blonde balanced. They walked him to the horse where the honey blonde held him as Die got on. They pulled him on to sit against the raven’s chest.

“Let’s get moving.” Die ordered.

            Young men in training took the horses as Aoi welcomed the group.  He smiled sadly at Reita, who was sleeping in Die’s arms. “You may take him to the medical room if you wish. Or he can stay in your room. Either is fine with me.”

The raven thought for a second before answering. “He’ll sleep in my room for now.”

“Alright. Follow me then.” Aoi said as he waved his hands. The group followed him down the hallways to the first room, which was Die’s and Reita’s for now. The ronin walked in and laid his slave down so he could finish resting for now. Aoi then showed the rest of the group their rooms while they stayed there.

            The group was to, of course, help out around the house. Cleaning, cooking and, pleasuring the clan members were part of the chores. Of course, the members were to inform either Aoi or Kyo if they were going to sleep with someone and who it was going to be. It’s only been three days since they started staying here and he’s already caught eight members trying take some his prostitutes without informing him first. Poor Reno was punched in the face the because he refused lay with one of them, but luckily Aoi intervened before any more harm could be done. Let’s just say those eight members were chilly at night these past couple of days. As for Reita, he’s healed enough that he can sit up without being in too much pain. Ruki’s ankle has also healed enough that he walk on it a little bit, but not so much he can help out with the chores yet. Though he does help in the medical room when he can. Though, him being hurt has gotten under some of the others’ skin.

            Since they got there, Ruki was to sleep in Kyo’s room. Some of the prostitutes are not too happy about that and can see the relationship between the two. Two in particular have been spying on the two of them and glaring at the blonde when he wasn’t looking. Shinya walked around the corner to see two nosy people peeking into their master temporary room. The dark brunette coughed, catching their attention. The blonde and the reddish brunette flinched at turned to smile at the glaring prostitute.

“Hey Shinya!” The blonde laughed.

The older glared. “Masato. Kazuki. What are you doing?”

Masato glared before standing up. “None of your business! Let’s go.”

The other sighed as he stood and followed his friend. Shinya raised a brow before he peeked in to find Ruki sitting on the floor, rubbing Kyo’s back as their master laid face down on the floor. The dark brunette kneeled before knocking on the door.

“Enter.” The light brunette’s voice was muffled, but loud enough the prostitute could hear. He stepped and got a smile from Ruki as sat next to the blonde.

“Master?”

“Yes, Shinya?”

“Help is needed in the medical room. Aoi was wondering if Ruki could help in there today.”

“After he’s done here.”

Shinya took a deep breath. “He also wanted to see if Reita was able to now too.”

Kyo sighed as he sat up. He didn’t want the other moving around yet, but it could actually help his healing a bit. He had complained about just sitting around not doing anything. “If he’s up to it, then he can. If he’s forcing himself and you see him hurting, tell him to stay.”

“Yes sir. Please excuse me.” The dark brunette bowed and left the room. He peeked back in to see his master pulling Ruki into his arms. The blonde pressed his hands on the light brunettes chest as they kissed each other.

            Shinya walked down the hallway to Die’s room where he found the blonde folding up his pallet. He opened the door, catching Reita’s attention. The blonde smiled as he turned to the other.

Shinya sighed. “How are you feeling?”

The slave seemed shocked from the question. “Um…I-I’m fine. Not as sore.”

“Good. Do you think you can help out in the medical room?”

Reita smiled. “Yes. I finally have something to do.”

“Alright then, get in there and start helping.”

The blonde shook his head as he slowly stood up. He didn’t walk as fast as usual, but he made sure to keep up with the other to their destination. They walked in and saw only Shin taking care of the twelve or so injured people. The samurai was unwrapping IV’s bandages around his eyes. Ruki walked up next them and smiled. They sat down and bowed before catching Shin’s attention.

“We’re here to help you out.”

The brunette looked over at them and nodded. “I’ll tell you what to do in a minute.”

They watched as he completely removed the bandage. IV’s eyelids were red and he opened them to show blood red eyes, but he smiled. “It’s a bit blurry, but I can see a little better now.”

Shin dipped his fingers in a jar of cream and started rubbing it around his friend’s eyes. He was gentle and careful as he did so. This stuff would burn if it got directly on his eyes, but the vapors help the healing process. Shin sighed as he rubbed his friend’s cheek before grabbing a fresh roll and wrapping his eyes back up. “A few more days and your eyes should be fine.”

“Thanks.” IV smiled. “I can’t wait. Then we can train again.”

Shin patted his friend’s head before turning to the three waiting for him. “Ok, Shinya, Ruki, I want you guys to help change everyone’s bandages. Make sure to put on the ointment before you wrap them up. Reita, I want you to wash everyone up and we’ll help after we’re done.”

The three shook their heads and got to work.

            Reita worked quickly to wipe down sweaty heads and bodies. A lot of them had fevers and some just need a bath all together. He stopped when he got to Kai’s sleeping form. He petted the brunette’s chopped up hair. He looked sadly as he moved the hair off the sweaty forehead. He grabbed the rag out of the bowl and rung it out before he started wiping his friend’s face off. He gently wiped his neck off before he opened the samurai’s kimono to show his bandaged torso. He wiped around the wounded area as softy as possible. He didn’t want to cause more pain or damage by brushing against an injury. As he moved down a bit, Kai’s eyes slowly opened. He looked over to see the blonde working on cleaning his body. The brunette smiled as he felt the slave’s hands on his body. As he turned to put the rag in the bowl, he caught the dark brown eyes looking at him. He smiled softly and moved up to get closer to the samurai’s face.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I know you’re taking care of me.”

The blonde sighed, but kept his smile. “Good to know you’re still the same.”

Kai smiled as he gripped the slave’s thigh and rubbed it. “How are you? I heard you were in a nasty fight yourself.”

Reita blushed a bit. “I-I’m fine. Could you please remove your hand?”

Kai sat up with a smile, his hand moved up a little more. “You’re so beautiful you know. I want you.”

The blonde looked away. “Please stop.”

The other forced  Reita to look back and kissed his lips, making the slave gasp. Kai slipped his tongue in before wrapping his arms around the blonde’s back. Ruki and Shinya watched in shock from across the room. Shin got up to stop them when he saw Reita trying to pull away, but then Kai pulled back. The blonde was forced to lay on the brunette and the strong arms wouldn’t let him up. Reita started to whimper as he dug his nails into the samurai’s chest and pushed. He didn’t budge until after he heard Shinya gasp, then his whole body was yanked back. His collar choked him a bit as his kimono was pulled back. He looked up to see Die’s deadly eyes staring down at him. Tears instantly filled his eyes.

 _“You didn’t have permission to do such things.”_ The raven growled.

“Hey—”

“ _Shut it!”_ Die snapped at the samurai. _“Don’t you dare touch him again. As for you!”_ He glared down at Reita. _“You…you…tch.”_

He dropped the slave and stomped out of the room. Reita whimpered a bit before he jumped to his feet and ran out the door. He looked over to see his master turning around the corner and he followed until he finally caught when they were standing out back.

            “Die-sama!” He called. The raven stopped in his tracks and turned to see the blonde slowing down as he approached.

“Go back to your duties.”

“Die-sama please.” He whimpered. “Kai-sama pulled me down. He forced me to.”

The ronin was still steaming as he shook his head. “I don’t care. Just leave.”

Reita sniffled as he stepped forward. “No.”

“What?”

“No. You have to listen to me Die-sama. Please. I’m so tired. So tired of hiding and being in pain. You asked me why I was always sad, why I couldn’t tell you. I want to tell you…I have to tell you. Die-sama…I …” He bit his lip, but continued on. “I love you, Die-sama!”

The raven’s eyes widen. He looked at the crying blonde. “What?”

_“I…I love you. I have for so long. Since you saved me, I’ve been falling deeper and deeper in love with you. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared that you would throw me away.”_

“Rei…”Die stepped forward and rubbed the blonde’s cheeks. “Why are you now telling me this?”

_“I…I don’t know. I was just so scared.”_

“Why? I wasn’t going to hurt you.”

 _“I…the deal. You made the deal with us.”_ He smiled sadly and looked up to see Die’s face morphing into pissed expression. He suddenly felt scared as his master pulled away from him. “ _Master…”_

“No…not you too. I thought…you of all people would respect this choice of mine. You wouldn’t pretend to love me just so you could be free. But here you are with that story.”

“ _No that’s not it.”_

“I don’t want to hear it! You’re just like everyone else! Using me to get free. You don’t care about me at all!”

 _“No!”_ Reita cried as he stepped forward, but Die stepped back.

“The one thing I regret was making that deal. Now I just see people wanting to use me. Even you, one of my best friends.”

_“Die-sama please—”_

“How long have you been with Kai?”

“ _What?”_

“How long have you been with Kai, Reita? Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

“ _We’re not together. I don’t want to be with him!”_

“Stop lying to me! I don’t care how you feel, whether you’re my friend or not, I don’t care. You will not use me. If you want your freedom so bad, have Kai buy it for you!” Die yelled and walked past the blonde. Reita whimpered as he fell to his knees and cried out. Dark brown eyes twitched a bit as the owner stepped from his hiding spot. He walked out and kneeled beside the broken blonde. Reita looked over to find Kai sitting next to him.

“Rei…I am so sorry.”

 _“It’s all your fault.”_ He whimpered. “ _If you hadn’t kissed me…if only you would just leave me alone. He wouldn’t have…he …I knew this would happen. I knew he would reject me.”_

The brunette clenched his teeth and pulled the slave into a hug. Reita didn’t fight back. He was too tired and broken to. Kai squeezed his friend’s body because he knew something inside the blonde disappeared. He knew Reita gave up; he knew the slave wasn’t going to try anymore. The flame inside him was gone now and he doubt it could be lit up again.

            Reita pulled from the samurai and stood up on shaky legs. Kai jumped to his feet  to follow, but the blonde glared at him.

“Reita…”

“Please…just leave me alone.” He whispered. The brunette watched as his friend walked towards some trees against the wall. He sighed as he turned to leave the slave to his own thoughts. The samurai headed around towards the front, kicking the snow every few steps.  As he made it there, he saw the guards letting a messenger in, so he headed over before the man on the horse could come in any further.

“What business do you have here?” Kai asked.

The fully armored man jumped off his horse. He was a good foot taller than the brunette, but he wasn’t intimidated. “I’ve come to deliver a message to Shiroyama Yuu Aoi. He’s been invited to my lord’s party in four days. “

Kai held his hand out. “I will deliver the invitation. I’m his third in command.”

The man stared for a moment before digging in his satchel and pulled out a scroll to hand over. “Would you by chance know where the owner of the brothel has gone to? I was told he usually stays during the winter.”

“Oh yes, there was an incident and they are staying here actually. Why?”

“He has also been… _invited_.” The man handed over another scroll, making Kai’s eyes narrow. “Can I trust you to deliver this to him as well?”

“You can.”Kai said. He watched as the man mounted his horse and turned it around to head out. The brunette clenched Kyo’s invitation. He spun on his heels as the gate closed and he headed inside. He walked in deeper to the light brunette’s room, but before he could knock he heard Die shouting. He moved closer and started listening.

“That son of a bitch!”

“Die, calm down.” Kyo ordered. “Now I know for a fact that you over reacted. You better go to Reita and apologize. He has done nothing wrong!”

“He tried to use me!”

“I cannot believe you’re this big of an idiot.” The light brunette laughed. “Reita wasn’t lying. He loves you. He told me long before you made that deal. He had this fear that you would exactly this since you announced it. I told him you wouldn’t, but you just proved me wrong.”

“I saw them kissing! Reita was on top of him. How could it be forced?”

“Daisuke.” Kyo sighed. “Why does it matter if they kissed or not?”

“Because he lied to me!”

“I don’t think that’s why.”

“What?”The ronin growled.

“I don’t think that’s the reason you’re so mad. I think it’s the fact that they were kissing. That Kai was touching him. That’s the problem.”

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is! God damn it Daisuke! Fucking man up and stop running from your own feelings. Why are you the only who can’t see that you love him!”

“I don’t! I don’t love him! I don’t have any feelings towards him!”

Kai didn’t know what he was doing when he slid the door open. He didn’t realize his body could move so fast. He didn’t fully comprehend what was going on until Kyo pulled him off the raven. His knuckles had blood on them from punching the ronin. He glared down at Die and kissed his teeth. “How dare you. How dare you say you have no feelings towards him. Not when you held him so close just a few days ago. Not when you were hell bent on saving only him when we were attacked. Not when he only calls for you in his dreams. Don’t you dare say those words. I would kill for him say those words to me, for me to hold him as easily as you do, and to be near him all the time. He is the best thing in both of our lives, but he chose you. So why can’t you accept him? Why can’t you just give in to your heart and let yourself love him?”

“You son of a bitch!” Die yelled as he stood up and Kyo quickly got between them. “You’re the one who… who…”

“Who loves him.”Kai said strongly. “I’ve tried courting him, but he rejects me for you. He smiles so much when you’re around, but then he cries as well. I see it your eyes. You have feelings for him that are different than for anyone else. I can see it in the way you look at him and the way you touch him. So why can’t you?”

The raven kissed his teeth and glared at him. “You… _why don’t you just take him if you want him so bad? Go buy him from my brother if you love him so much!”_

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the brunette asked.

“ _You! You’re my problem!”_

“Die.”They all looked up at the door to see Aoi standing there with his arms crossed. “I think you need to go for a walk and calm down.”

_“What?”_

The clan leader narrowed his eyes. “Go calm yourself. I will not watch the two of you get any more violent. You have disturbed almost the entire house. Now go and do not return until you have cooled off.”

The ronin clenched his fists, but stomped out of the room and headed to the front to leave. Kyo closed his eyes and shook his head. Kai held out a scroll for the light brunette. “This is for you. You were invited.”

The owner narrowed his eyes as he took the scroll and opened it. Aoi stepped in only to get one as well. They both read the scrolls and Kyo crumbled his up with a growl while the clan leader sighed. The raven looked at his underling’s confused expression. “We’ve been asked to attend Lord Sugizo’s party.”

“Yeah…fucking attend.” The light brunette snapped. “That fucking asshole cock eating horse fucker.”

“Whoa now. Language.” Aoi said calmly. “What’s going on?”

“This is basically ordering me to put a virgin from my house to bid for at his party. Half of the profit goes to the brothel while he gets the other half. Shit. I only have three virgins and I don’t want to do that to any of them.”

Kai’s eyes widen. “Ruki, Reita, and Uruha?”

“Yes. I have to put one in. I will not let anyone take Ruki except for me and I don’t want Reita to go. Not in his condition. Uruha will have to be the one. I don’t want to put him up, but he’s the only one right now.”

“Well, it seems you know what to do. I’ll help to prepare things for you.” Aoi said.

“Thanks. Could you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Bring a futon in here. Reita will be sleeping in here tonight.”

Aoi nodded his head. “Come Kai. We have things we must prepare for.”

The brunette sighed, but followed his master out of the room.

            Later that night, Kyo finally got Reita to sleep in the futon in his room. The blonde was mostly fussing about taking a lot of room, but once his master got him to lay down, the blonde was out like a light. The poor thing was exhausted after the events of the day. Kyo made sure to be quiet as he stepped out of the room and headed down to talk to Uruha before he went to bed. As he walked to the other side, he saw Ruki sitting on the edge of the porch with a thick kimono covering his small body. The light brunette sighed as he walked to the slave. Ruki smiled up at his master then looked out at the sky.

“It’s so clear tonight. The stars are so pretty too.”

Kyo looked up and felt a wave calm run through him. It was indeed beautiful tonight. “They are. It’s chilly, why don’t we go in and lay down.”

“Kyo-sama, do you love the stars?”

“I think they’re pretty.”

Ruki looked down. “Do you…think I’m pretty?”

“What? Where did that come from?” The light brunette raised a brow.

“What’s the point of love? Why do we love when it’s possible that no one loves you back? Why do we call something beautiful or pretty and not love it? What’s the point?”

Kyo sat next to the blonde and pulled him into his arms. “You’re thinking about Reita and Die, aren’t you?” Ruki sniffled and nodded his head making the older smile. “Don’t worry. Things will work out.”

“But…Reita has gone through so much. He’s given up, master. I’ve never seen him so…gone. I don’t want that. I don’t want to see him that way and I don’t want to end up like that.”

The light brunette lifted the slave’s chin. He looked deeply into Ruki’s eyes. “I won’t allow that to happen.”

“Master…”He whispered as they closed their eyes and kissed each other. So soft and innocent with a hint of lust. They pulled apart only to slip their tongues together. Ruki hummed as he rubbed the light brunette’s cheek.

Kyo pulled away slowly and looked at the blonde’s flushed face. “I love you Ruki.”

“I love you , too, Kyo-sama.”

The light brunette pulled the smaller into a tighter hug. He didn’t want to pull away and leave the blonde feeling cold. He didn’t want Ruki to feel like Reita. Deep down he wanted to keep the blonde safe and always in his arms. Ruki clenched his master’s  clothes and buried his head in the older man chest. He didn’t want this feeling to end. He never wants to be separated from his lover.


	12. Chapter 12

            Ruki limped down the walkway as he rushed to get towards the dojo. He was whimpering from putting so much pressure on his ankle, but he had to find his friend. He didn’t stop as he rushed though, but he didn’t see the foot sticking out in front of him. He caught and tripped over it, landing flat on his face. He grunted as he sat up only to see two prostitutes giggling down at him. He glared up at them as he stumbled back to his feet and leaned on the wall.

“What was that for Masato?”

The blonde giggled as he shrugged his shoulders. Ruki watched as the two of them walked away and he shook his head as he continued on down the hallway. He could hear the sounds of bokken hitting each other as he made it to the door. He kneeled down and peeked inside. Miyavi was sparring against Shin. The older man’s top was pulled down, showing off his toned body as he fought the younger samurai. Ruki looked around to see several students inside as well as Uruha. The honey blonde was watching with a smile. Ruki snuck in and walked around to his friend to sit next to him.

“I have to talk to you.” He whispered.

“Wait until after he’s done.” Uruha whispered.

“It’s important. You need to come outside so we can talk.”

The honey blonde sighed and nodded. They quietly slipped out, Uruha took a look back and smiled at his lover as they slipped out. Ruki gripped his hand and lead him out to the back where he knew no one could hear them.

“What’s going on?”

“Uruha, I just heard Kyo-sama and Aoi-sama talking. They’re going to this party and Kyo-sama has to put up a virgin to bid on. He won’t put me up and in Reita’s condition…he’s going to put you up.”

The slave’s face paled as he leaned against a tree. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Oh no.” Uruha whimpered, gripping his hair in both hands. Tears started coming out of him eyes. “Oh…what am I going to do? _Ru what am I going to do? Kyo-sama will have us killed or fired or …or…”_

Ruki watched as his friend fell to his knees and cried. He kneeled next to him and held him close. “What would happen if you did go without telling him?”

_“The brothel would be shunned. Kyo-sama would be dishonored and we would definitely be killed.”_

“You have to tell him then. The party is in two days and he’s already started filling out the papers for you.”

The honey blonde wiped his eyes. “I…I have to talk to Miyavi first. He needs to know what to prepare for. Ru, things don’t look so good for us.”

The blonde gripped Uruha’s hands. “I won’t let Kyo-sama hurt you ok. I’ll convince him to let you and Miyavi stay.”

“Thank you Ruki.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

The honey blonde took a deep breath and calmed down a bit before he started talking again. “Miyavi and I need to go to him together first, so don’t mention anything to him until afterwards ok.”

Ruki shook his head. “I won’t, I promise. We need to get back inside before someone comes looking for us.”

They stood up together and hugged before they headed towards the home. The honey blonde helped his friend back onto the porch and watched as he limped in the other direction. Uruha went back inside the dojo and sat next his lover, earning a sly smile. There were some more opponents going against each other as the honey blonde leaned over to whisper in Miyavi’s ear.

“We have a problem.”

            Reita was brushing the horses when Shinya walked up to him. The blonde looked at him with a blank face before going back to brushing the black horse’s neck. The prostitute sighed as he petted the horse’s snout.

“So what happened?”

Reita stopped his movements and slowly looked at the other. “What?”

“When you confessed, what did he say?” The blonde gripped the brush, but loosed it and continued on as Shinya moved around him. “Did he…reject you by any chance?”

Reita threw the brush into the snow. “Yes! Ok yes! _He rejected me! He doesn’t see me as a friend either. No I’m just a slave who wanted his freedom. Someone who betrayed him. I’m no one special. I guess you were right. I’m too ugly for him love. He doesn’t want someone as pathetic as me. I’m not even worth his time anymore. So there. Take your chance. I doubt you have any other competition, so why don’t you just go and take him.”_ The blonde cried out as he fell to his knees. He gripped his hair and started pulling it.

“Stop it Reita.” Shinya said as he pulled the slave’s hands away. Reita continued to cry as he leaned against the prostitute. The dark brunette the younger man. “What happened to us Rei? We use to be such good friends. We talked to each other about everything.”

The blonde sniffled as he gripped the clothing of the other. “ _Sh-Shinya.”_

“You know I don’t love him right?”

_“Th-then…why?”_

“I’ve wanted my freedom like everyone else. I lost _him_ that day. I had nothing left except the chance to earn my freedom. The man I did love…I thought he would set me free, but he died and I was stuck with this broken hope. I became bitter and when Die-sama announced that, I thought this was my last chance. I had to get out of here.”

Reita pulled away. “ _then g-go. Go get it. You won’t have a third chance.”_

“No.” Shinya said. He rubbed his thumbs under the blonde’s eyes, wiping the tears away. “I will not. You love him. I know what it’s like to lose the one you love. I’ll help you.”

Reita pulled away and shook his head. _“No…you…why…suddenly…”_

“Because I know how much it hurts. I … I’ve been a bitch here lately. I’ve treated you all terribly, especially you. I am so sorry. I want to help you. I want to make it up to you.”

The blonde shook his head and rubbed it. “ _How can I trust you?”_

Shinya gave a small smile. “I really don’t expect you to, but here lately I’ve realized how bitter I’ve become. When I saw you getting treated after you were attacked all I saw was _him_. I’ve been thinking since then. We were such good friends since you entered the brothel. You took such good care of me and the others too. I’ve taken your friendship for granted and before I noticed I was losing it, it was too late. My actions have been dishonorable and I doubt there is anything I can do to make up for it. However, I can still try and I’m starting here, with you.”

The slave sniffled and shook his head as he leaned onto the dark brunette’s body. _“I’m so tired. So tired of fighting, of wanting and fearing. I just want it all to end.”_

“This isn’t the Reita I know. The Reita I know is happy, strong, protective, and outgoing. I want you to be that Reita, not this one that is sad and feeling all alone. I want to be the Shinya that was fun, outgoing, and happy with the people around me. I want us to go back to who we were before everything went to shit.” When his only reply was a sniffle, he gently rubbed the blonde hair and smiled. “I remember when you first got here, you were so closed off to the world and the only person you would respond to was Die-sama. I remember that small scared child that would flinch when someone got near him. When you started to come out of your shell when I would visit and finally after a year you started talking to us. Remember when we decided to pull a prank on Kyo-sama and placed a frog on his plate.”

Reita started to giggle. “He didn’t even notice it until it jumped on him.”

Shinya smiled. “He was so busy that day that he could have eaten it by accident if it hadn’t moved.”

“We got in so much trouble.” The blonde laughed. “Remember when Uruha first got here, we convinced him that the only way to be initiated was to serve tea naked?”

“Oh my, that was hilarious. Not only was he embarrassed but so was Kyo-sama and Miyavi-sama. He almost killed us for that too.”

“He hated us for the longest time, but I was so happy we finally became friends.”

The dark brunette smiled. “I remember when I had that violent customer. It was your third night working at the desk, if I’m correct. He almost beat me to death and no one was coming to help me, but then you slid the door so hard it broke. You tackled him to the floor and tried to protect me.”

“I ended up in the same condition you were in.” He mumbled.

“But you bought enough time for Miyavi-sama to get back there and stop him before he killed either one of us.” Shinya sighed. “I wish things hadn’t changed. I wish I hadn’t become a bitch. I owe you so much for what you’ve done for me, yet I started treating you like crap.”

“It’s ok”

“No it’s not.” He pulled away from Reita, but held onto his shoulders. “Starting now, I’m going to make it up to you. I don’t care how long it takes, I’m going repay you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Shinya…I—”

“What are you two doing?” They both looked up to find there master staring up at them with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde smiled, making Kyo’s eye widen. “We’re reconnecting.”

The light brunette looked at the two of them before sighing with a smile. “Very well.” He was about to walk away when he noticed the slave shivering a bit. He kneeled in front of them and grabbed Reita’s wrist. “You’re freezing. Shinya, get him inside and warm him up. No more reestablishing friendships in the cold. I’d prefer you do it inside so you don’t get sick. Why are you wearing such thin clothing anyways?”

The blonde looked down. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to get away from everyone and I didn’t really think about it.”

Their master sighed. “Don’t be so careless again. You’re still recovering, and I don’t want you sick on top of it.”

“I’ll get him inside and warmed up.” Shinya said, pulled the slave to his feet. “We’ll talk more inside.”

Kyo watched as the two of them walked towards the house and grinned. He was happy to see Reita smiling and to see Shinya getting back in his place. He rubbed his chin as he started walking inside as well. He had to find Uruha and start preparing him.

            The honey blonde had pulled his lover away from the dojo and to the other side of the house to an empty room so they could be alone. The two of them sat down with in front of each other and held each other’s hands as Uruha explained everything to him. The honey blonde broke down and was embraced by the brunette. Miyavi held him tightly as he himself tried to hold back his tears. His heart was broken hearing his lover cry and started falling apart when realization hit him. They were in too deep at this point and they couldn’t climb out. The ronin rubbed his lover’s cheek.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

Uruha kept crying as he spoke. _“I can’t lose you. You’re everything to me. If I lose you…Miyavi you’re my whole world. You’re the only reason I can smile anymore.”_

“Don’t give up. I’ll do everything in my power to protect us. Remember the promise I made you three years ago? I swore I was going to buy you your freedom. That promise hasn’t change and it won’t. Just a little more time and I can afford to do it.”

“ _But…”_

“no buts. It’ll work out, I promise.”

“ _What if we get separated?”_

Miyavi rubbed his head against Uruha’s. “I’ll work and come back for you. I won’t leave you here.”

The honey blonde shook his head, sniffling. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Uruha took several breaths trying to calm down. A few minutes with them sitting there holding each other. He finally pulled away and moved closer to kiss. “One last time. Please.”

The ronin rubbed his lover’s cheek as he closed the space between them and kissed him. It was soft at first, they were barely pressing against each other, but Miyavi pushed more and carefully laid them down. He didn’t put his full weight down, but he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue between Uruha’s lips, making him whimper. The honey blonde slid his hands against his lover’s chest and moved them down to untie the sash. He tugged the kimono up and pull it out of the hakama. Miyavi broke the kiss only to sit up and remove the dark blue cloth. He threw it to the side as he moved down to kiss Uruha’s kiss, making him blush. The ronin slipped his hand inside the slave’s kimono and started rubbing his chest. He pulled it out and sat up, bringing Uruha with him. The honey blonde blushed as he felt his obi being untied then the ribbons holding his kimono together. Once they were all removed, he laid back down, allowing the clothing to fall open. Miyavi looked down with pink cheeks and moved to kiss the pale chest then down to the stomach. He sat up again and rubbed Uruha’s cheek, moving his hair out of the way as well.

“You’re are so beautiful.”The words  caused the slave’s face to heat up and a smile to appear. The brunette moved back down to kiss the soft skin above the flexing member. Miyavi lifted Uruha’s left leg by the hollow of his knee and kissed his soft thigh. He brushed his lips against the skin, making the honey blonde giggle from the tickling sensation. As he moved closer, Miyavi started sucking on the pale skin. Uruha closed his eyes and bit his lip with a smile. The sensation moved straight between his legs and started making him grow. Miyavi smiled at the effect of his actions before moving his hand o grip the member. The honey blonde gasped and thrusted his hips a bit as he felt the pressure around his manhood. He let out a whimper when he felt something wet hit his tip and he knew the ronin was licking him. Miyavi was indeed doing that and started pumping his lover as he moved down to take the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and went down a bit along with his hand. He could hear the heavy, short breaths of his lover. Uruha raised a hand and bit on his finger so he wouldn’t moan too loud and moved his other hand to grip Miyavi’s hair. The groaned from the tugs on his head, but that didn’t stop him from pleasing the slave. Uruha’s chest rose and fell quickly as he legs spread wider. He moaned out and gripped the ronin’s hair with his other hand now. The brunette felt his lover’s hips starting to thrust, and not wanting him to come yet, Miyavi pulled away. Uruha whimpered as he let go of the hair, but he knew that if it had continued, he would have been finished before it begun. He looked up at the brunette as he gasped and smiled. He sat himself up to his hands and knees and moved closer to his lover.

“You’re turn.” Uruha whispered. He untied the strings on the side of the hakama, allowing it to drop around the brunette’s knees. He slipped two of his fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva then moved them behind himself. He moaned as he slipped them into himself and thrusted them a bit. He watched as Miyavi sat on his knees and smiled at the show before the honey blonde moved himself lower. He gripped the hardening cock and kissed the side of it before putting the tip into his mouth. He sucked on it a bit, making it nice and wet before he slowly moved down a bit. Miyavi grunted as the sensation ran through his body and made his cock twitch in the warm, wet mouth. He gripped the honey blonde and rubbed his finger through it as Uruha started bobbing his head. He through his head back when he felt the tongue sliding against the underside of his member. His body shuddered from the suction of it and looked down to see his lover’s face. Uruha’s red cheeks made his cock reach its peak and fully harden. He followed the honey blonde’s arm down to where his finger were fucking himself. The silky kimono was blocking most of the view and it annoyed him, but he decided it was about to get better. He reluctantly patted his lover’s head before pulling him off. Uruha pulled his fingers out as his lover moved closer to pull him into a kiss. It was gentle, but passionate as Miyavi dominated the kiss and carefully laid his lover back down. He licked down the thin neck and moved down to suck on the hardened nipples. He nibbled on them for a moment before kissing down his lover’s stomach and he stopped just above his hips. Uruha blushed feeling warm lips touch his body, the tenderness of the other’s touches. He felt so loved with how he was being treated. He opened his eyes and smiled at Miyavi, who was smiling down with love in his eyes. The ronin raised Uruha’s legs and spread them so he could move in between them. He spat in his and rubbed it against his member before he placed it at the honey blonde’s entrance. Miyavi leaned over and licked inside the slave’s ear.

“I love you.” He whispered as he started to push into the ring of muscles. Uruha moaned out as he was filled by his lover. He wrapped his arms around the brunette’s shoulders and pulled him down to a kiss. Miyavi held himself up with both arms as he started thrusting slowly so they could kiss and share the moment. He moved down to hold himself with his elbows, laying his arms flat. He moved his body against Uruha’s, creating perfect friction between them. The honey blonde moaned in the kiss as their body rubbed on each other. His member was getting the stimulation it needed, while he was getting the love he needed. The tender, shaky kisses that spoke more than words ever could. How his lover treated him with care with every thrust, every movement made him feel more than three simple words. It was times like this that those words were proven, that they weren’t empty when said. Times like this made them realize how much they needed each other, how much they cared, how much loved each other.

            Miyavi pulled away from the kiss and got on his hands to thrust deeper. His moans were low and heavy as he pushed fully in. Uruha moaned out as his spot was hit every time and his hands moved behind the ronin’s back and scratched down it. He wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist to pull him deeper inside. The muscles in Miyavi’s arms strained as he started to go faster, making them whimper in pleasure.

“Miyavi…please…please I love you!” Uruha cried out.

“Uru…My Uruha…I love you, too.” He groaned as he pushed deeper making his lover whimper. He wrapped his hand around the honey blonde’s member and squeezed it, making him moan out louder. Miyavi’s hand stroked faster and faster, pushing Uruha over the edge. The honey blonde arched his back and his body quivered as his member shot out semen on his own stomach. His body collapsed but still convulsed as he tried push more out. Miyavi smiled as he continued pounding inside the tightened hole. He shot his head and moaned, thrusting deep inside his lover, releasing his load inside the warmth.

            Kyo had been searching every room around the house trying to find his slave. He was starting to get aggravated as he opened the door to the dojo. He looked around to find the young members practicing their forms and moves. He moved deeper inside to find Shin stretching off to the side. Kyo knelt beside him.

“Have you seen Uruha today?”

The younger samurai hummed. “He helped me earlier in the medical room then in he was in here a little while ago, but then he and Ruki walked out together. I think he came back, but when I looked back over, both he and Miyavi were gone. I haven’t seen any of them since.”

Kyo’s brow furrowed, but he nodded and stood up. “Thanks.” He grumbled before walking out of the dojo and headed down to his room. He opened the door a little loud and instantly regretted it when he saw Reita’s head sleeping on Shinya’s lap. The dark brunette bowed his head as his master walked in. “How long has he been sleeping?” He whispered.

“About ten minutes or so. He just said he was tired all of a suddenly and practically passed out.”

His master nodded. “Have you seen Uruha or Ruki?”

“Not since this morning.”

“Alright. Keep an eye on Reita.” He ordered before he left the room, this time quietly sliding the door shut. He walked down the hallway and walked to the porch only to find the blonde headed slave sitting on the edge looking out at the snow. He stepped closer, catching the slave’s attention. “Ruki, have you seen Uruha?”

“hmm, nope.”

The brunette raised a brow as he looked at the slave. He was looked everywhere but at his master. “Not at all today?”

“Nope.”

Kyo growled as he gripped the younger’s wrist and pulled him up to his feet. He pushed Ruki into the wall. “Don’t you dare lie to me. Shin told me you talked to him earlier. Now, where is he?”

“I-I don’t know.” He whimpered. “I saw him then, but I haven’t since.”

“Why should I believe you when you just lied straight to my face?”

“I…I’m telling the truth.”

Kyo glared at him and tightened his grip making the slave whimper. “what did you talk about?”

“I-I just told him that I heard you and Aoi-sama talking about p-putting him into that auction.”

The light brunette slammed the frail arm into the wall. “You had no right telling him that. It was not your place to do so!”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Pl-please you’re hurting me.” Ruki whimpered.

Kyo’s eyes widen as he let the small wrist to showing the red ring around it. The slave held his arm close to his chest as he tried not to cry. The owner sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He rubbed the blonde’s cheek and kissed him softly. Ruki sniffled, but shook his head. Kyo patted the younger’s head before he walked away from the scene. He sighed as he headed into the house and stared down at his hand. He didn’t mean to hurt Ruki. Even if the slave lied, he never wanted the blonde to ever be hurt.  He rubbed his face and continued on, almost forgetting why he was searching for Ruki in the first place.

            He walked down the hall to head to the medical room. He would probably find Uruha there. Not that it mattered, the slave already knew what was going to happen. Maybe he was hiding in fear. He sighed as he turned the corner only to hear the faint sound of moaning. Raising his brow, he head down towards the noise. He didn’t remember any requests today, so maybe something got out of hand. He quickened his pace until he got closer to the source of the moaning. A loud one was let out showing someone climaxing and it sound vaguely familiar. He cracked the door opened and felt his body fill a shaking rage as he watched Miyavi throw his head back and stop thrusting. He caught himself before he fell on the honey blonde, but he slowly moved down to catch Uruha’s lips. Kyo slid the door opened so hard it wouldn’t surprise him if it broke. The two lovers jumped and looked at him. Miyavi quickly pulled out and Uruha slid back covering himself with his kimono.

“What have you done?” Kyo growled.

“Please, master, let us explain.” Uruha gasped.

“Silence! How could you?” He shouted. His red face scared the honey blonde. “As soon as you were told you were going into the auction, you give your virginity up!”

“No…please listen, master.” Uruha bowed his head.

“Shut up.”

“He lost his virginity over two years ago.” Miyavi spoke up earning a shocked expression from the owner. “I…Kyo we were going to tell as soon as we talked, but we didn’t know what was going to happen. We just wanted to be together one last time. We were going to you as soon as we were done.”

Kyo shook his head in disbelief. “How could you? You were supposed to be my friend! You’ve stolen from me and now what am I going to do? Huh? Uruha can’t go into the auction.”

“We’re sorry.” Miyavi said softly.

Kyo kissed his teeth as he glared at the brunette. “Get out and never return.”

“No!” the honey blonde yelped and jumped to his feet as he started to cry. _“Please master! We love each other!”_

The light brunette slapped him across the face. “Never talk to me like that! Miyavi get out of my sight now before I have you arrested and charged.”

“ _Please.”_ Uruha whimpered as he fell to his knees.

Kyo glared at his slave. “You’re damn lucky I don’t have either of you executed. You both know that this was crime.” He glanced at the ronin. “I said get out!”

Miyavi grabbed his clothes and slipped them on quickly before grabbing his swords he had sat to the side earlier. He walked to the door, but stopped and looked at his crying lover. “I love you Uru, and I won’t back out of promise. I swear, I’ll be back.”

They watched as he walked out before Uruha broke down some more. Kyo glared down at the slave. He grabbed the honey blonde’s arms and pulled him up to his feet. “You listen here. You’ve disgraced yourself with these actions. What do you think this does to me? What would you have done if I had to send you out immediately, huh?”

“I…master…I’m sorry, it’s just…I love him.”

Kyo’s grip tightened. “I have to leave tomorrow with a virgin to put into the auction. You have just made my life three times harder. Doing this without my knowledge, no, without my permission deserves a severe punishment. Uruha, when I’ve returned from this party, you will no longer be a slave.” The honey blonde looked confusingly at his master. Kyo continued on. “You will be serving the brothel as a prostitute.”

The slave’s legs felt numb and tears filled his eyes. He slipped out of his master’s hold and fell to his knees. Kyo turned quickly and walked out of the door, leaving the honey blonde to cry his heart out. He looked up to see Ruki glaring at him, but the blonde ran past him and into the room with his friend. He sighed as he walked down the hallway.

            Kyo ripped the paper he had filled out to put Uruha in the auction. He placed the paper over the flame of his candle and placed it into a metal dish to burn. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before he grabbed more parchment to rewrite the information, but this time, he didn’t know what name to put down. He watched as the burning paper died down to some embers then he looked over at Reita, who was sleeping in his futon. A soft knock at his door caught his attention and he watched as the door open to show Ruki bowing.

“Master, could we talk?” Kyo looked over at the blonde sleeping, then at Ruki and nodded. He quietly stood and walked out. Ruki closed the door and sighed. “How could you do that to him?”

The owner glared at the blonde. “Stay out of it.”

“No.” Ruki said sharply. “I promised to help them and that’s what I’m going to do. Master, they love each other and you tore them apart like that!”

“You knew. The whole time you knew!”

“Yes. Not just me either, Reita did too. We cared for them and we knew they loved each other. We would never do anything to tear them apart.”

“What they did was a crime Ruki! When you are owned by a brothel, you can’t just go and have sex with someone. Your body is property and that is all. There should never be love before you give up your virginity.”

“So…what’s between us…that’s not love?” Ruki whimpered, tears in his eyes.

Kyo felt a pain his chest. “Of course it is Ru. I love you.”

The blonde shook his head. “No you don’t. You just said there is no love, that I’m nothing but your property.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Yes it was.” Ruki started to cry. “Is that what I have to do for you to love me? Do I have to sell my ass first?”

“No.”

“Then why? Why can’t Uruha and Miyavi be together?” the blonde sniffled. Kyo was stunned. For once he didn’t have an answer and they stood there in silence for a few moments. He couldn’t admit that his anger got the best of him along with the stress. Ruki sniffled. “Since you can’t answer me…I guess we should move on. You’re stuck on who to put into the auction, so just put me in his place.”

“What? No I will not!”

“Why? Because my virginity is more important to you than his? Because our love is more important? Master, how can we be together if they can’t? How can you approve of us and not them? How can you approve of Die and Reita if they were to become a couple? How, if Uru and Miyavi can’t be together, why should we?”

The owner looked away with clenched fists. “Ruki…”

“I have to go help in the medical room. Shin is waiting for me. Please excuse me.” The blonde didn’t wait for his master to his dismiss him, but Kyo was too shocked to think about it. He sighed as he slipped back into his room and sat in front of the desk. He started writing on the parchment paper with a blank expression. When he got to the spot to write a name, he froze. He felt a pain his chest as Ruki’s words repeated in his head over and over.

“Master?” A low whisper caught Kyo’s attention. He looked up at Reita, who was sitting up.

“Did I wake you?”

“No…Ruki did when he knocked on the door.” The blonde mumbled as he moved closer to his master. “I heard everything. Master…don’t write his name. I will take Uruha’s place.”

“Reita, no—”

“It’s ok.” The blonde smiled. “You need to make up with Ruki and I won’t let you put him in the auction. This is partly my fault because I convinced Miyavi-sama and Uruha to get together. I knew they loved each other, but they just needed a push. I’m sorry, I didn’t know this would happen.”

“Reita, I won’t break my promise.”

“The promise is useless at this point.” The blonde smiled sadly. “I doubt Die-sama would care that much. I mean he hasn’t returned since I confessed to him.”

“Rei…no I swore I would give you the chance to have your virginity taken from Die. It means the world to you.”

“Things change. You need a virgin and I won’t let you put Ruki in there, not with how you two feel for each other. I’m tired of everyone hurting. I’m tired of everyone losing people they love and feeling trapped. I don’t want anyone else to feel like this master. Not you, not Uruha, not Ruki, not Miyavi-sama, not Shinya…not Die-sama. I just want us all to be happy again.”

Kyo closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “Are you sure about this, Rei?”

“Yes, Kyo-sama.”

“We leave tomorrow morning before dawn.”

The light brunette picked up the brush and filled in Reita’s name in all the blanks on the paper. He eyed the blonde clenching his kimono and closed his eyes. He grabbed the paper and stood up to leave the room to the blonde. Reita bit his lip after the door shut and he allowed his wall to crumble. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

            Kyo walked down to Aoi’s room where he found the clan leader and Toshiya smoking while Reno served them tea. The light brunette let himself in and sighed. “Reno, leave us for a bit.” The slave bowed his head and proceeded to leave the room. The other looked at him as he sat down. “I’m putting Reita in the auction.”

“What?” Aoi gasped with wide eyes. “I thought Uruha was going in.”

“I caught him and Miyavi having sex. Reita volunteered to take his place.”

The raven sat his pipe down. “Reita is in no condition to be going into that. Ruki—”

“It’s final Aoi.” The owner growled and sat the paper on the desk. “I need a couple of favors.”

The leader looked sadly at the paper then up at his friend. “Ok.”

“First, I need someone to escort me and him to Sugizo’s party. I need to be there early.”

“No problem. What else?”

“I want Kai to be the one to transport. Also, this one is very important, I need you to send someone out to find Miyavi. Tell him I’m sorry and I want him to come back. We’ll talk about the situation when I return from the party and we’ll figure something out.”

Aoi nodded his head. “Very well. I’ll send Toshiya out in a little bit.”

“One more thing.” Kyo cleared his throat. “Try to find my brother if he doesn’t return by tomorrow afternoon. Take him with you when you leave if you can. It would mean the world to me.”

The raven raised a brow. “You? Or Reita?”

“Both. I don’t think he wants to do this, but I don’t have a choice now.” Kyo closed his eyes. “I wish things were different.”

Aoi sighed. “I’ll start prepping for your leave.” The light brunette nodded as he gripped the paper and stood up to leave, but the clan leader stopped him. “Kyo, everything will be ok. I’ll try talking to Sugizo to see if you get off without participating.”

“Thank you. I hope you succeed.”


	13. Chapter 13

            Heavy gasps and grunts filled the tent as the shorthaired man thrusted into his prisoner. The young man was crying through the gag in his mouth as he yanked at the bounds around his wrists. He looked at the man above him with begging to be set free, but he could only feel the fear as he looked into the different color eyes. The right one was a light blue while his left one was a darker blue.  That evil smile that he had on his face sent shivers down the young man’s mind. His rapist started going faster as he groaned and moved his hand over to grab a blade. He unsheathed the short sword and stabbed it into the young man’s stomach as he moaned and came into the bleeding body. The rapist watched as the blood flowed out of the wound and pulled out, letting his semen ooze out. He stepped back and looked at his work. Bloody cuts covered the lifeless body as well bruises that had started to form, but will never turn their healing colors. The blue eyed man licked his blade as he stood up and walked to his clothing. Getting dressed into the black kimono and hakama, he wipe his blade clean, then sheathed it before stepping out of his tent. He walked past one of his lackeys and glared at the kid.

“Clean the mess up in there.”

“Sir!” The kid rushed into the tent to do what he was ordered as the blue eyed man walked across the snow covered ground to his leader’s tent. He walked through the flap to find Kamijo sitting with his leg bent up his other under it. He looked up as he sipped on some tea in a gray cup.

“Have fun, Hizumi?”

The other samurai smiled as he sat down like his leader. “Oh yeah.”

“So, information?”

“They were invited to Sugizo’s party. Only one slave or prostitute will be attending, the rest of the brothel other than the brothers will be at the Shiroyama house.”

“And Aoi?”

“Has also been invited. He’s allowed to bring two people and Kyo is allowed to bring one as well not including his brother.”

The brunette smiled. “Perfect. Get everyone together. I’ll be discussing the plan in about ten minutes.”

“What about Nanashi?”

“Him too. He’ll be of great use in this attack.”

Hizumi nodded as he stood up and then he left the tent. Kamijo smiled as he sipped his tea and thought about all the fun awaiting him.

            The room was dim, barely lit by a small candle that flickered like it was about to go out. Uruha sniffled as he painted black eyeliner on his friend’s eyelid. He sat the brush to the side before he grabbed some purple eye shadow and started blotting it around his eyes. He made small flowers down to the blonde’s right cheek. The honey blonde rubbed his thumb under Reita’s watering left eye as he cupped the cheek.

“You shouldn’t be doing this.” He whispered. The blonde gripped his friend’s hands and held them tightly.

“I have to Uru. Besides, I chose to do this.”

“Only because we couldn’t keep our clothes on. Reita, you should wait for Die—”

“Uru stop. Please, no more.” He whimpered. Before his friend could respond the door opened up to show Kai standing there. The brunette looked in pain as he eyed the blonde.

“It’s time to leave Reita.” He said softly.

The slave nodded his head and stood up. The light blue kimono was smoothed out just before he started walking to the door. Uruha walked behind him as Kai followed. They slowly made their way to the front where a black carriage was waiting with Kyo standing next to it. Reita took a deep breath as he walked to his master and bowed. The light brunette gently cupped his slave’s cheek.

“You look wonderful.”

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Get in.”

Reita moved to do so, but before he did, he turned and gave Uruha a tight hug. The honey blonde whimpered as he hugged back and whispered. “I am so sorry.”

The blonde pulled away with a sad smile and turned to get into the carriage. Kyo looked at the porch to find Aoi and Toshiya seeing them off. He bowed before getting in as well and Kai walked up behind them to close the door. The samurai walked to his own brown horse and jumped on. He pressed his heels into the horse’s sides, telling it to move then waved at the older man on the carriage. He flicked the reins of the two horses to start pulling the cart. Kai looked back at his leader and nodded his head as they started going.

            Embers burned as the tobacco heated up in the pipe. Die breathed out the smoke as he leaned against the wall in his room. It was so quiet now. When he woke up, he almost expected Reita come in and serve him breakfast, but then he remembered what had happened. He had roamed the house a few times, even the front trying to think things over. He didn’t know why he acted the way he did. He was just tired of the members of this house trying to use him to escape  rather than help him find someone he loved. First Shinya had wanted to trick him, then when Reita had said all of that, he thought it was happening again. He didn’t want to lose his friend, but what’s the point of even trying when he was already betrayed? He sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed them. It was quiet all around him and he’s never felt so alone until now. He got up to his feet and stepped out of the room. He looked over at the dead tree before he started walking down the hallway. He rubbed his hand against the wall as he made his way down to the slaves’ room. He opened the door to the empty room and looked around. He was quiet as he moved inside and walked to the right side. He slid the closet door open and moved his hands over the soft kimonos. He took a deep breath, breathing in the blonde’s scent. He let out his breath and grabbed the door to slide it shut, but just before he closed it all the way, something caught his attention. He opened it again and knelt down. He pulled out the bloody and torn kimono that Reita wore when he was attacked. He rubbed his thumbs over the cloth and closed his eyes. He remembered buying this just for the blonde two years ago because he was too sick to go out to the spring festival. He never seen Reita smile so happily. It’s a shame it was ruined.

“I should buy him a new one.” He spoke out loud. “I should apologize.”

He folded the cloth back up and moved it back inside only to find the kanzashi blade he had given the slave only a few weeks ago. It was laying neatly on a pillow and the blade was wrapped in a small cloth. It was being well taken care of.

“Reita.” He whispered, rubbing the silver hair ornament.

            Die had walked back to his room to fetch his blades and he made his way out of the brothel. He walked out and looked up at the sky. The sun was being blocked by grey clouds, showing more snow was on the way. He couldn’t figure out what time of the day it was, so he just went ahead and passed the gates. He locked each one before he started walking towards the Shiroyama household. His steps crunched in the snow as he moved down the road. The cold air filled his lungs as he picked up his pace and started a light jog, but as he made his way further, he spotted a familiar face. Miyavi was sitting beside a house by a small fire. It looked like he had fish on a stick above it as he rubbed his hand together before placing them over the flame. Die walked over to him, but he didn’t look up.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

Miyavi looked at him and sighed. “Kyo fired me and kicked me out.”

“What? Why?” The raven asked as he sat down next to his friend.

“I…Uruha was supposed to be presented as the virgin at Sugizo’s party. There’s a problem with that. We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of years and well…I took his virginity some time ago.”

“Miyavi…how could you?”

“I love him. I promised I would get him out of the brothel. I promised to always be there for him.” The taller smiled as he imagined his lover’s face. “I promised to protect him and take care of him.”

Die pulled the silver kanzashi from his sleeve. “Rei…”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”He said putting the hair piece away. “Come on, let’s go talk to my brother.”

“If I go back, he’ll have me arrested. I have to think of a better plan.”

“No need.”

Both men looked at each other then slowly up at the extra presence. The tall, mysterious, and ever surprising Toshiya was standing there.

            Aoi was sitting on the porch smoking his pipe when he heard footsteps coming closer. He looked over and smiled when he saw the young bright face of IV. Shin was walking behind him as they made their way to their leader.

“Aoi, look I can see!” The younger laughed.

“That’s good. Shin took very good care of you, didn’t he?”

“Yep.”

The raven moved his eyes to his other subordinate. “Good job, but is he ready to be up and moving?”

Shin sighed. “No. The wound on his side still needs tending, but he won’t listen to me.”

“IV. Go rest.”

“Aww! Do I have to!” The younger whined.

“Yes, now go on.”

IV pouted, but turned to head back to the medical room as Shin sat next Aoi. When the other was gone, he began speaking. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes.” The leader inhaled from his pipe. “I want you to accompany Toshiya and me to the party.”

“Sir? Why me?”

Aoi held out his hand. “Give me your arm.” When The younger raised his right arm, the clan header growled. “Your other arm.”

Shin sighed, but did as was told. His sleeve was raised up to show the dark finger marks that covered them. Aoi gently rubbed the injuries making the samurai in training flinch, and pull his arm away. “It’s not that bad. Really.”

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me who is doing this to you. Things will only get worse if you allow them to do this. You’re one of my top students and I see you and IV almost like my sons.”

“I believe that is the problem.” He muttered. “They’re jealous. Me and IR, we’ve progressed so much. They always call me your little prodigy. They say doctors can’t be samurai. That you shouldn’t have taken me in.”

“Well they’re wrong.” Aoi stated loud and clear. “They need to accept you or else they can leave. I will not have any member of this clan abused by the others. I stand on that even if you were the one abusing someone, however, that is not the case here. I’ll give you time to think about it, but by the time we returned, I want the names of those who have done this to you. Is that clear?”

Shin dropped his head, but gave a quiet ‘yes sir’. Aoi took another breath of his pipe and blew out the smoke as he looked up at the sky.

“It’s going to storm soon.”

The younger looked up at the dark clouds. “Today?”

“Maybe, but I don’t think so. Within the next couple of days. I just hope we don’t get caught in it on the way there or back.”

“Me too.”

Shin jumped and looked behind him as Aoi smiled. “Glad you’re back Toshiya. As well as you two.”

The student watched as the mentioned man, Die and Miyavi bow their heads. Toshiya looked at him and he knew by the look that he needed to get lost. He stood and bowed. “Excuse me.”

Aoi waited for him to leave before he took another puff of his pipe and stood up. He turned to face the men with a smile. “Miyavi, I’m so happy Toshiya convinced you to come back. I was worried you wouldn’t.”

“Well,” The taller mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. “Die also asked me to come to talk to Kyo.”

“Oh, well you’ll have to wait until he has returned.”

“Where did he go?” Both ronin asked.

The clan leader sighed. “To Sugizo’s. He had to leave early to sign up and get things ready for tomorrow night.”

“So…he took Uruha?” Miyavi mumbled.

“No.”

“Ruki?”

Aoi looked at Die with a slight glare. “Reita volunteered to take his place.”

“What?” the raven shouted. He grabbed the clan leader’s kimono and got in his face. “What the hell do you mean he volunteered?”

“He took Uruha’s place. He placed himself in the auction.”

“Why didn’t you stop him!” Die yelled as he slammed the younger into the wall of the house.  “Why did you let them go?”

“It was not my place. Why should it matter to you anyways? You rejected him. You ran away from him. You pushed him away.”

“I…I never wanted this.” He whispered as he pulled away. “Reita…he’s my best friend. I was just shocked. I had to think about everything. Aoi, I have to talk to him. I can’t let this auction happen. I have to get him back.”

Aoi watched as he started to walk away, but stopped him with six words. “What do you plan to do?”

“What?” Die asked as he turned.

“You can’t just take him away. That would bring shame to the brothel and business will drop greatly. Your brother will lose the place. Everyone inside would be sold off to the highest bidders.”

“I can’t just sit by and let this happen!”

“Listen to me.” Aoi said calmly. “I will try my hardest to convince Sugizo to drop Reita from the auction, but I can’t guarantee anything. Die, you have an invitation, Kyo left it here so you could get in. You can talk to Reita while you’re there, however, if you try to pull him out yourself I will have to intervene. I may have been invited, but I’m also a guard there too.”

“I…” Die whimpered.

“Miyavi.” A small gasp caught their attention. They looked to the left to find Uruha and Ruki walking to them. The honey blonde had tears in his eyes as he started running towards them.  Then it became apparent who his target was. He jumped and tackled his lover to the floor. _“Miyavi.”_

The ronin hugged the slave tightly as held beck his tears. “Uruha, please don’t cry ok. Everything will be ok.”

“ _What are you doing here? If Kyo finds out he’ll-”_

“Shush.” Miyavi petted his lover’s head. “It’s okay. He invited me back to talk things over.”

“ _Re-really?”_ He sniffled as he sat up.

The brunette smiled as he rubbed Uruha’s cheek. “Yes. Now, can we stand up?”

The honey blonde giggled as he got off and helped Miyavi up to his feet. Die watched the whole scene as he clenched the silver kanzashi. He was so angry at the lovers. If they hadn’t had sex, then Reita wouldn’t have to be going through this. Die wouldn’t be standing here, instead he would be talking to the blonde and apologizing. He would be asking for forgiveness, not looking at these lovers cry over each other. The raven’s eyes widen as he looked at the couple smiling through their tears. ‘If they hadn’t done it, then wouldn’t Miyavi be in my shoes? He would be devastated and he would…probably do something drastic. There is no reason to be mad at them. Not really.’

“When do we leave?” He spoke up.

They all looked at him, but Aoi answered him. “Tomorrow morning. Toshiya and Shin will be accompany us.”

“What about Kai?”

“He went with Kyo as a guard.”

“Oh.” Die sighed. “why are you taking Shin? Wouldn’t Shou or one of the older members be better?”

“Medical reasons. Besides, Shin has the same, if not better skills than the others.”

The raven shook his head. “Tomorrow.”

They watched as he walked away and they all looked at each other. Ruki finally stepped forward. “You don’t think he…you know…wants to confess to Rei, do you?”

Aoi rubbed his chin. “It’s possible, but for now let’s just assume he wants to apologize.”

Uruha sniffled as he leaned more into his lover’s chest and Miyavi held him tighter in his arms.

            Reita opened his eyes as the carriage came to a halt and he listened. He could hear other horses and people around them. The door opened up to show Kai standing there with his arms behind his back. Kyo stepped out first and looked at the blonde, waiting for him to come out as well. The slave took a deep breath as he stood up and stepped out. In front of him stood a five tier castle. It was mostly white so it stood out in the darkening sky. They had been riding all day only to reach this place and stay the night.

“Come Reita.” Kyo ordered. He led the way, the blonde behind him and Kai following them up to the to the doors. As they approached them, the doors slid open to show an old man with a cane. The owner bowed his head with the other two. “I am Kyo, owner of the Sinful Rose. With me is my slave, Reita, and guard Kai.”

The elder man pulled a scroll from inside his kimono and opened it up. They waited a moment as he looked down it and closed it. “This way please.”

They followed him deep inside the castle. As they reached a center room, they found it busy with people setting up for the next day’s event. Tables were being sat up all over the large room, mats were being placed, and floors being washed. Reita looked at the stage they were putting new maroon curtains on, then looked straight ahead so he wouldn’t bump into anything. They took several turns inside the castle and even went up a flight of stairs then down the hall to a large room where they found people just like them. Owners with their virgins. They were lined up in front of a table signing in and being inspected by Sugizo himself. The daimyo was wearing a purple kimono with white diamonds covering it. He had a small black fan in hand as he looked over his guests. Kai was led out of the room through a different door. Reita looked at the different people ahead of him. There were about eight that was in there, but he watched as one was lead out of the room where Kai was taken out of, so who knows how many were there and how many would arrive behind them. He looked at his master who kept his eyes straight forward.

            Reita remembered what he was told earlier during the ride. During this entire event, he was not to speak unless spoken to. He was not to make eye contact unless told to. He was in the presence of a daimyo and a powerful one at that. He was no longer a slave. He was now an item up for sale and nothing more. He had to look his best tonight because the better he looked, the higher the starting price will be for him. The higher prices will be placed at the end of the auction. He had to get as much money for his master as possible. He didn’t want to disappoint Kyo. He had already disappointed Die and even drove him away, he didn’t want the same to happen here too.

            The blonde took a deep breath as they stood next in line to the desk. As they had gotten closer, Reita notice there were two guys placing people and Sugizo behind them. There were also four more masters who came in behind them. Reita watched as the two in front of him were led out of the room and they took the place in front of the desk. Kyo and the blonde both bowed deeply before raising up, but Reita kept his eyes down.

“Name?” the one to the left asked.

“Kyo, owner of the Sinful Rose.”

The one to the right was next to speak up. “Is he the one being sold?”

“Yes. This is Reita.”

The blonde bowed once again and glanced up then back down quickly. The men hummed as they observed him, before whispering to each other. The slave glance up to see Sugizo eyeing him like he did to everyone else. The two in front of him turned to him and showed a two, but he shook his head and held up all five fingers. The two men shook their heads, but turned back around to the papers and flipped near the end of them and wrote Reita’s name down.

The man to the left waved a hand and a samurai to the side stepped forward from the other door in the room. Kyo and his slave followed the man out of the room where he passed them off to a slave in the next room. He had silver hair with a black streak through it and big puppy dog eyes. They followed him down the hallway to a passage of rooms that had master’s dropping their virgins off to slaves of the castle to take care of. The made it down to the next empty room available and entered it. All that was inside was a single futon.

“He stays in here. I shall show you to your room my lord. I’ll be washing him tonight and preparing him tomorrow evening. My name is Teru.”

“I see.” Kyo hummed. “Very well, I shall leave him in your hands. Reita, get comfortable.” A short cough caught their attention and they turned to find Kai standing there behind them. “Where did you disappear to?”

“I had to also sign in. I had to request to be Reita’s guard for the night. We don’t want anyone trying to steal him before the auction.”

“I’ll sit in with him if that’s alright with you.”

“That is fine.”The owner said. “Now, Teru, take me to my quarters for the night.”

“Yes my lord.” The young boy bowed his head and then turned to lead the way. Reita watched as his master left him then backed into the room as Kai closed the door behind them. The blonde sat next to the futon and the samurai sat down across from him.

“Reita,”

“Kai-sama, I don’t want to talk about it.” The blonde whispered.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette whispered. “For the shit I put you through. I just…I wanted you. I wanted you more than a friend or a sex partner. I wanted you to be my lover. I wanted us to be together, but you don’t love me like I love you.”

“Kai,”

“I love you Rei. I know that you love Die and I know he rejected you. You were irrational when you volunteered for this.”

“I was not.” Reita rose his voice. “I did this because the brothel needed me to. It had nothing to do with Die. Even if that event never happened, I still would have volunteered. I hope you can forgive me because I cannot return your feelings.”

The samurai looked away. “I knew you wouldn’t. Not so soon after the incident, but I won’t give up.” Kai looked up with a smile. “I will stay there and keep at it until I win your heart.”

The blonde smiled. “Even if I lose my virginity to some stranger and possibly become a prostitute?”

“Yes. I love you for you. I wish this could be stopped and it might be. Aoi is going to do all he can to get you dropped out of this mess.”

“Thank you, Kai.”

The brunette grabbed Reita’s hands. “That’s what friends are for.”


	14. Chapter 14

            The temperature was becoming its lowest of the winter that day. Heavy clouds covered the sky and the winds were blowing hard as a warning for the approaching storm. However that did not stop the four swordsmen from slowing their horses through the forest. Die clenched his thicker kimono as he fogged out a breath. They had been riding since before the sun rose that morning and they were finally approaching their destination, but the weather was starting to go against them. Aoi rode up next to the raven and looked over at him.

“The gate is just over the hill. I’ll take the lead now.”

Die didn’t want to back down. He wanted to ride right through and get to that castle so he could find Reita. As much he wanted this though he pulled back so the clan head could take the lead. He looked over to see Shin holding tightly to his thick blanket and to the rein so he wouldn’t fall off. Toshiya rode past him and Die to cover his leader’s back. The raven rolled his eyes as they topped over the hill to see a line of guests already at the gates and he kissed his teeth. Aoi glanced back, but rode on with a smile as they went passed the expensive carriages and rich horse riders. Samurai at the gates pulled out their weapons and gathered in front of them as they halted to a stop. The clan leader pulled his horses reins as the beast was unsettled by the sudden stop.

“Who are you?” One guard question.

“Leader of the Shiroyama Clan, Aoi. My men and Die from the Sinful Rose. We were invited, however we have urgent news. We need to speak to Lord Sugizo at once.”

“What is this urgent news?”

Aoi glared at him. “Kamijo’s army is moving.”

“Who?”

“Just let us through!” Die shouted.

“Die, calm yourself.” The younger ordered before looking back at the guard. “Please, let us through.”

The guard looked at one with a booklet of papers who was looking through them before looking up and nodding. He looked back at Aoi and spoke. “Go on.”

“Thank you.” Aoi said as he whipped the reins on his horse, making it start in full blown gallop with the other three behind.  

            Reita stared straight out the window of his room at the snow starting to fall outside. He felt the slave, Teru, painting his face and neck white while some other was fixing his hair. He didn’t see her come in, but noticed her presence when she started her work. He felt her tugging as the boy in front of him painted his face. His eyes were outlined in black and light purple eye shadow shaped them. His eyebrows were painted black, lips painted blood red, and a purple rose was painted beside his left eye with petals going down his cheek. He looked over when he saw a solid white kanzashi in the corner of his eye and then it was placed in his hair.

The young boy smiled as he spoke up. “Finished. You look so beautiful.”

Reita nodded his head before standing up and walking to the window. All that was in his view was the snow covered forest and the dark clouds on the horizon. He stood there like a statue as the other two gathered their things and left the room. As he stared out the opening his mind began to wonder to the past. To days where everything was perfect, where everyone got along, and to where his friendship with the man he loved was still strong. How Die always seemed to be there for him when he needed the older man there and how he always felt happy around his crush.

“Reita.” His thoughts halted at the sound of his master’s voice. He turned and bowed to the brothel owner. His master walked closer to him as he straightened up. Kyo ran a thumb over Reita’s cheek, swiping a tear away. “Try not to cry, you’ll ruin your makeup.”

“Forgive me.” He whispered.

Kyo simply waved his hand and lifted his other to show a package. “Your kimono. We need to get you changed.”

The blonde watched as his master sat down, placing the mentioned cloth on the floor where he began to open it and spread it out. Reita studied it as it was fully unfolded in front of him, ready for him to wear. It was deep purple with white and silver roses adorning it. He untied the thin sash he wore and removed the evening yutaka he had on, showing off his bandaged body.

His master smiled. “We’ll have to remove those and cover your cuts up with some makeup. It’ll take a little while, but I’ll make it to where they can’t even be seen.”

Reita closed his eyes and nodded slightly as he began to remove the white bindings.

            Back at the Shiroyama Clan home, the members were tending to their chores along with the help of the brothel members. Ruki was sweeping the walkway near the front gate when soft wind picked up and a snowflake fell on his hand. He looked up at the evening sky only to have one fall on his cheek and to see the mass amount coming down. He turned and headed to the house when a shiver went through his body. He turned and looked at the closed gate before he made his way inside. He headed down the walkway and found it eerily quiet in the house.

“Maybe it’s my imagination.” He mumbled. He made it completely down to the medical room where the wounded were resting soundly. He finally decided head to the sleeping quarters the clan had provided for them. Unknown to him and the whole house, movement was outside the gates. Samurai wearing all black climbed over the wall using tree branches for help. They snuck up on the surrounding guards and sliced their necks open as they continued to pour in. Hizumi jumped down with a smile as Kamijo landed next to him.

“Time for some fun.” He laughed. The leader nodded his head before they parted ways. Ken, the young kid in training spotted the intruders as they split. He gasped before taking off down the hallway. He ran through the house to get to the gong to signal an attack was happening. As he looked around to make sure no enemy was nearby, he turned the corner and ran straight into Ruki’s body. The slave grunted as they fell to the floor.

“Ow, Ken-sama, what’s the rush?”

 “Shh!” The kid hushed him and looked around. “We’re under attack. You have to get everyone to hide while I try to send a warning. Tell any samurai on your way.” Before Ruki could respond, Ken had got back to his feet and ran off. The blonde took a deep breath as he got up and started running in the opposite direction. He took another turn to find the members of the brothel talking in their room with the door open. Ruki almost stumbled in as he caught their attentions.

“Ruki!” Takeru shouted with a smile.

“Shh! everybody be quiet!” He yelled in a hushed toned. “We have to hide. Ken-sama said there was samurai coming into the house.”

“Ken-sama, is a prankster.” Byou mumbled as rolled his eyes. “And heads up Ru, were in a samurai home.”

“That’s not funny Byou!”

            Ken slid to a stop as he almost ran into Miyavi. “Miyavi…”

“Quiet.” The Ronin muttered as a few samurai quietly joined him. “They’ve cut the gong down and killed the guards outside. I’ve already informed half the house.”

“I sent Ruki to tell the brothel workers to hide.”

Miyavi smiled. “Good. I told Uruha to do the same. Listen Ken, we’re going to cause a distraction. We need you to get a horse and go straight to Sugizo’s palace. You need to get Aoi here ASAP. Is that clear?”

 “But I’ve been training for this. I can fight, just give me sword.”

“No.” Miyavi grabbed the young boys shoulder. “During a war the messenger and the message can be the most important thing to victory. So you take the fastest steed and you don’t stop running until you get there. No matter how tired you or the horse gets, you keep going.”

“We’re counting on you Ken, we know that if anyone can get these message to Aoi, it’s you.”  A warrior said quietly. “However, I don’t think he should try to sneak to the stables alone. Miyavi, you go with him and make sure he gets out. Then get your workers out of here. Hide them in the nearby houses.”

“But…”

“This is our home, not yours. Now go.”

The ronin nodded his head before pushing the young boy forward. He looked back to see the samurai running towards the attackers. They moved to a hallway and waited against the wall until they heard yelling. Miyavi grabbed the boy’s hand and started dragging him down the walk way towards the stables.

            The brothel workers were laughing at the Ruki until they heard the sound of faint screaming. The blonde gripped the doorway. “We have to hide.”

“Oh, but where will you go?” The slave’s body shook as he turned and looked straight into a pair of different colored eyes. The samurai had his sword out to the side and was smiling at them. He moved his blade to Ruki’s shoulder and gently pushed his sleeve off with it. “Hmm, what nice skin.”

“D-don’t touch me!” Ruki shouted as he stepped back pulling his sleeve back up.

“A fighter. I like that.” Hizumi said with a smile. “But I just don’t have time for it today. Come with me now and you can fight me all you want later.”

“Fuck you!”

“Ru!” Shinya snapped as stood next to the blonde. He pushed the younger man behind him and glared at the samurai. “Get away from us or else”

“Or else what? You’ll throw your little hair pieces at me?” Hizumi snickered. “If you don’t comply, I’ll just have to cut you down.”

The two gasped as he raised his sword, but as he began to swing it, Uruha jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms around the samurai’s neck. “Everyone run!”

The prostitutes quickly scattered out into the hallway running in all directions. Shinya grabbed Ruki’s arm and started dragging him away. “Uru!”

“ _Run Ruki!”_ the honey blonde screamed as his body flinging around. Hizumi was screaming and twisting trying to get the honey blonde off his body. Shinya pulled harder, forcing the slave to follow him down the hall, but the blonde pulled his arm away.

“We can’t leave him!”

“We have to. Do you want his actions to be in vain?” Shinya shouted.

“No, but I won’t let my friend be killed either!” Ruki shouted as he started running back. Hizumi finally grabbed Uruha’s kimono and threw him off his back. The honey blonde landed hard on the floor and was kicked in the stomach.

“You filthy whore!” The samurai shouted. He swung his blade and cut the slave’s thigh, making him scream. He aimed for Uruha’s neck and began to raise his blade. A sudden scream caught his attention and he looked in time to see a metal tea pot swinging towards him. Ruki made contact with the samurai’s face, knocking him off his feet. Uruha stared in shock as Hizumi hit the floor.

“Come on!” Shinya yelled as he grabbed the honey blonde’s kimono and pulled him up to his feet. The three of them didn’t look back at the groaning man as they ran towards the exit of the house.

            Miyavi and Ken jumped off the walkway and ran straight towards the stables. At this point, the house was on full alert and several fights were already breaking out. Miyavi drew his sword as they got closer to the stable. A man in black arm ran in full force towards them. The brunette easily blocked the attack and kicked the samurai back before continuing forward.

“Why didn’t you kill him?”

“My mission is to get you to that horse as quick as possible. We don’t have any time to waste!” He shouted and as pushed back another attacker. “Don’t stop running, keep going!”

Ken ran ahead as Miyavi took on samurai after samurai, but he slid to a stop when a masked man with a ponytail cut him off. “I don’t think so kid.”

The trainee barely dodged the attack, but was cut on the side of his stomach in the process. He calmed his breathing as he took careful steps. This was what he was trained for. He had no weapon, but Aoi always told him that sometimes the greatest weapon is the mind and the body’s reflexes.  He had to rely on his instincts. He studied the movements, watched them carefully and waited for that flinch. Kano, was the samurai, and he knew this was going to be an easy kill. He tightened his grip and charged, swinging his blade. Ken jumped the side, but Kano quickly switched hands and swung sideways. The trainee was falling and had no way to defend himself. But then out of nowhere another sword came and pushed Kano back.

“IV…” He muttered.

“Get going Ken, I’ll hold him off.” The older trainee said with a smile. He glared back at his opponent. “I already fought one of these guys so don’t worry.”

Ken nodded and started to run again. Kano went on the attack again, but IV quickly defended and pushed back. The younger boy ran across the snowy ground to the stables where went straight to a white horse with black spots. He quickly strapped on the saddle and reins before climbing on. He pulled at the leather, ordering the horse to gallop. He rode out of the stable and quickly passed the fighters. Kano growled as he was pushing against IV.

He shouted to anyone who could hear. “Stop that horse!”

A warrior in black heard the order as soon as he cut down an enemy. He grabbed the bow from his back and an arrow to take aim at the horse’s neck. As he released the arrow as clan member pushed into his back. The arrow flew through the air and disappeared through the snowfall. Miyavi watched as Ken managed to get through the gates before cutting down his opponent. He had another job to do.

            Shinya led the two slaves to the outside where they saw the bloodshed all around them. They heard a familiar scream and looked over to find Takeru being tied up by two of the enemy samurai. Ruki started to shout his name, but Uruha covered his mouth.

“There’s nothing we can do for him now. We have to run!” The honey blonde started to pull him away but they stopped when a body stood in their way. Ruki noticed how the other two froze at the man with shocked faces. Shinya took a shaky step forward.

“It…couldn’t be…you’re dead.”

The man eyed them before pulling out his sword. “Surrender.”

“K-Kaoru.” Shinya muttered as he walked closer. The man cocked his head slightly.

“I’m not this Kaoru people keep calling me. I’m Nanashi. Now surrender.”

“You’re alive.” The prostitute mumbled as if in a trance and walked closer. He reached out his hand to touch the samurai’s face, but was punched by him. He fell hard to the ground and began shaking. He looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks and blood coming out of his nose. “Kaoru…why…”

The samurai grabbed some rope that was hooked to his side and let it loose. He dropped to his knees and started tying Shinya’s arms behind his back. The prostitute was in too much shock to fight back.

“Let go of him!” Uruha shouted as he tried to tackle the man to the ground, but Nanashi grabbed him and threw him on the ground next to Shinya. The honey blonde tried to fight back, but the samurai grabbed his head and slammed it into the wooden beam on the wall. Uruha tried to lift himself up but fell again as he watched the black spots move in front of his eyes. Nanashi used the same rope and tied the slave up as well before looking at Ruki who was frozen stiff. The blonde was shaking as he watched the scene. He didn’t know what to do. People were fighting all around him. No one could help him. Nanashi stood and started walking towards him.

‘ _Move. I have to Move.’_ He kept thinking but his body just wouldn’t listen. The samurai grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the others where he was tied up as well. He forced them to stand up, Uruha was leaning on the wall and partly on Ruki to stay up right. Blood was running down the side of his face and dripping onto his kimono.

“Stop, Kaoru.” The samurai looked over to see Miyavi pointing his sword at them. The ronin tensed a little when he saw his lover’s condition, but he stayed focused. “I couldn’t believe it when Kai told us you were still breathing, but here you are. Attacking your own clan and kidnapping helpless people.”

“Whoever you people think I am, I’m not him.” The man growled as he picked his blade up and pointed it back. He stepped forward once before charging in. Miyavi held his ground as he caught the blade with his own and pushed back. Kaoru switched hands and swung at a different angle, but Miyavi switched hands to adjust his defense and was able to block the move. The both pushed back before switching hands again and attacking once more. Uruha’s vision returned to normal and he fearfully watched as the two pushed each other back and forth. He listened to the clanging metal, the tearing kimonos and the stomping feet. He started to cry and his chest began to hurt. He wanted to scream but he knew he would only distract Miyavi and that could be fatal right now. Nanashi moved to dodge the blade, but miscalculated and his arm was cut. He glared at the wound before looking back at his opponent. His eyes mover past Miyavi to the figure behind him. The ronin raised an eyebrow at Nanashi. Uruha looked past Miyavi and his body went cold.

 _“Miyavi look out!_ He screamed out. The ronin’s eyes widen as he turned to deflect an attack, but was cut off guard. Uruha watched in horror as a blade appeared through his lover’s body. Miyavi coughed blood and he looked down at the hilt protruding from his stomach. He looked up into those bloodthirsty eyes. Kamijo was smiling at him as he pulled his katana out and kicked the ronin. Miyavi twisted as he fell and land right on his stomach.

“Why did you do that?” Nanashi asked. “He was my opponent.”

“We need to get moving. Take who we have and let’s go.” Kamijo ordered. He walked over to their three prisoners and smiled at the glaring faces. He grabbed the end of the rope and started dragging them.

“ _No! You bastard! Let me go!”_ Uruha screamed. _“Miyavi! Miyavi!”_

Ruki and Shinya tried to help fight the man as more came to help Kamijo drag them away. Miyavi looked up, his mouth was dripping blood as a puddle formed around him. His vision began to blur as he watched them knock Uruha out, then Ruki and Shinya to carry them away. He reached out his hand as his vision began to go black.

“U…ru…ha…”


	15. Chapter 15

            Reita kept his breathing steady as his master dressed him in the purple kimono. Kyo was gentle around his sore areas, but was quick as well. After what seemed like forever, the light brunette finally tied off the light purple obi in the front of the blonde. He gripped the slave’s shoulders.

“Reita, thank you.”

The blonde bowed his head. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it.”

“What will happen after all this?”

Kyo sighed. “I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. Now, after the auction, we’ll have to go to the doctor to prove that you are a virgin. Your buyer, I, and a guard will be in there with you. After…the transaction is complete, I will come pick you up and we are to leave.”

“Is Die going to be here?” Reita asked softly.

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to face him again.”

Before Kyo could respond, a soft knock caught their attention. Teru opened the door and Kai stood next to him. Reita clenched his fists. It was time and there was no going back now.

            Kyo took his leave and entrusted Reita with Kai as they lead him to his destination. The brothel owner made his way to the guest hall. It was a large room with a stage in the middle. Owners, buyers and samurai were talking amongst themselves. Many greeted Kyo as walked passed them. Many knew his coldness was nothing personal, that’s just how he was. He looked up into the balcony knowing that one of the tables was his.

“My lord.” A slave bowed to him presenting a glass of imported alcohol. Kyo nodded as he took a glass a sipped as he walked around. It wasn’t until a large crowd of people formed in the center of the room that he took notice of Sugizo. The main proprietor of the land was making his appearance. Kyo turned to walk out of the room and away from the crowd for a bit. He sat his glass on the nearest table and leaned against the wall.

“Kyo!”

The brunette opened his eyes when he heard his brother’s voice. “Die, you’re here.”

The raven ran up to him with Aoi and his men. “Kyo where’s Reita, I have to talk to him.”

“He’s already in the back with the others. The auction will be starting here pretty soon. Sugizo just came out to join us.”

“Shit, that leaves little time.” Aoi muttered.

“Kyo, you have to take me to him, I have to talk to him.”

“Die, now is not the time.”

“I have too!” Die shouted a bit too loud. “I have to tell him before it’s too late.”

His brother sighed and waved his hand for him to follow. Aoi watched as they disappeared before entering the hallway. He immediately spotted the daimyo and headed straight for him. He pushed through the crowd not really caring who he bumped into. Toshiya and Shin followed close behind. Sugizo was talking to a rich banker about some land. The banker’s guards stood between them.

“They’re talking business wait your turn to speak with him like everyone else.” The tall guard spoke down to Aoi.

The leader smirked. “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?”

“A nobody who got lucky to get in I’m sure.” Aoi’s eye twitched when the samurai gripped his shoulder to push him back. He grabbed the hand and twisted it behind the samurai’s back before kicking him forward making him fall to the ground. Everyone became quiet and looked at him. The banker glared.

“How dare you, you…kill him!”

“Enough, stand down!” Sugizo ordered and glared at the banker. “Don’t over step your place and think you can order a death in my home. Especially if it’s against a friend.”

Aoi smiled and waved nonchalantly at the daimyo. “Sugizo long time no see!”

“Aoi, it has been a while hasn’t it.” Sugizo laughed.

The clan leader’s smile faltered and turned into a frown. “I need to speak with you, it’s pretty urgent.”

“Well, go on then speak.”

“In private.”

Sugizo pouted. “I just came down and the auction is about to start, can it wait?”

“No, it can’t. We must speak now.”

Sugizo sighed and waved his hand. “Very well. My quarters then. Let’s make this as quickly as possible. I don’t want to delay this too long.”

             Reita was sitting in a back room on a soft pillow a bowl of fruit was placed next to him for him to nibble on. The slaves were lined up in the order they were to go out, their guards standing next to them. Kai was standing next the blonde quietly like everyone else. The blonde looked at the different faces, at his competition. Especially those in his row. He was nervous and afraid. It was taking everything he had to not cry but he couldn’t stop the shaking. He was trying to concentrate on other things when a familiar voice came from the entrance behind them.

“I’m his owner.” Kyo spoke as he forced his way in. Kai looked back in shock and Reita took peek and gasped when he saw his masters. He got up to his feet and turned with wide eyes.

“Die-sama…you came.” He whimpered. His emotions were starting to take hold of him. The ronin moved closer until they were inches apart, but Kai pushed Die back.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to touch him.”

Die glared at him then looked at the slave and his eyes softened “Rei…I am so sorry for what I’ve done to you. It was wrong and cruel and …and I just… I don’t know how to make it up to you. I overreacted, I was an idiot, a fool, a blind goddamn idiotic fool. Blind to you and blind to myself. I didn’t understand the feelings I had for you. You were always my best friend. You would always listen to me and placed me above yourself. Hell you place everyone above yourself.” Die laughed to hold back his tears. Reita blinked quickly and sniffled as his heart continued to beat faster and faster as he listened. “I just…I needed to tell you…I realized a few things these past couple of days.”

“D-Die-sama…”Reita whimpered. He watched as Die pulled out his silver kanzashi. The ronin reached to pull the one in Reita’s hair out but Kai grabbed his arm.

“Kai!” Kyo shouted. “Stand down.”

The brunette let go and stepped back. Die gently took the kanzahi out of Reita’s hair and replaced it with the silver blade. Reita gasped, his breathing was heavy as he tried to hold in his emotions. His body was shaking with fear, excitement, and just an overwhelming feeling of relief. Die cupped Reita’s cheek.

“Reita, I know there’s no turning back from this point. We can only move forward, we have no choice. I want you to listen to me okay. No matter what happens tonight, I swear I’ll still be here for you. Losing your virginity, doesn’t stop me from having these feelings for you. Reita, I…”

“Die-sama…”Reita whimpered as his master stepped closer, closing the distance between them. He lowered his head and closed the distance between them. In that moment, Reita’s body burned and a fire that he thought was burnt out for good relit within him. Words that only he heard spilled from Die’s lips right before the gap closed for good. Reita’s eyes shut as his body relaxed for the first time in a long time. He wrapped his arms around Die’s neck and kissed back. Kai clenched his sword and glared at the floor. He hated to admit defeat, but he had no choice, he didn’t stand a chance against Die. Kyo sighed and smiled as he watched the two of them kiss.

            Aoi followed Sugizo to his room on the upper floor of the castle. Sugizo walked in and his guard stood in front of Aoi. The clan leader removed his katana and handed it over to Shin to hold. He was then allowed to enter the room. Toshiya and Shin were left outside as Aoi and the guards walked in and closed the door. Sugizo was already sitting and the raven sat in front of him.

“Okay get it over with.”

“I’ve been trying to figure out where to start, so I decided to start here with this party. You know of Kyo correct?”

“Of course, he brought a real looker with him.”

“That ‘looker’ is named Reita and is a friend of mine.”

Sugizo raised his hand, “I know where you’re going with this Aoi, and many have tried to use their power to pull someone out of the auction before. You are my friend, but these are the rules.”

“Please let me finish. Do you remember the reports I wrote to you about Kamijo?”

 “Of course.”

Aoi took a breath. “The slave in those reports, the one that saved my life, is Reita. I’m indebted to him.”

Sugizo closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. “I’m sorry, Aoi. I see where you’re coming from and it is a shame for this to happen, but if I do this for you, then others will expect the same treatment.”

“Please, Sugizo. He’s in no condition for this. He’s still recovering from the attack.” Aoi pleaded.

The daimyo looked back at his friend. “Truly I am sorry, but my final answer is no.”

Aoi shook his head and stood up. “I still need to talk about Kamijo, but it can wait until after the auction.”

“Yes, we’re late already.” Sugizo stated as he stood as well. They walked out together and Shin handed his leader’s weapon back. Aoi remained stoic, but he looked at Toshiya, and his subordinate knew they had failed to change the daimyo’s mind. Aoi walked into the hallway as Sugizo went around to check to make sure everything was set. He walked towards the back room where the slaves were being held. He looked into the door and saw a shocking scene. Kyo was watching his slave kiss a man. The blonde pulled away and cupped the raven’s cheeks.

“Die-sama…I love you so very much.” Reita whimpered. Die held the slave’s right hand and kissed his palm.

“Remember, no matter what Reita…I don’t care about tonight. It won’t change my love for you.”

Kyo stepped forward and separated the two. “Reita you must calm down, it’s about to start okay. Teru! Quickly, his makeup needs to be fixed!”

The young slave bowed his head and rushed over with a bag of cosmetics. Kai stepped forward. “You two have to leave now.”

Die grabbed Reita’s hand and kissed the top of it. “I’ll see you soon.” He turned and walked away with his brother to the door. Sugizo stepped back as the two walked out. Die immediately glared at the daimyo and walked passed him without a second thought. Kyo quickly bowed.

“Please forgive my brother, my lord.”

Sugizo’s eyes widen a bit. “Brother? I see. No wonder you allowed them to kiss.”

Kyo gasped. “You saw…it’s not what you think. Reita is pure, I swear to you-”

The daimyo raised his hand and he looked in at the blonde. “Aoi told me much about him, unfortunately he has remain in the auction.”

“I figured as much.” Kyo mumbled.

“Love is a powerful thing.” Sugizo smiled. “It can beat any enemy, save any soul, and survive the cruelest days of life. Kyo, you know I have not visited your brothel. I hear positive things about it. I’m thinking about visiting during the summer time once it’s reopened.”

“I will be honored to have you as a guest.” Kyo said with a bow.

“Then it’s settled. I shall visit the brothel this summer.”

“Thank you my lord.”

“As for now, let’s get this auction started shall we?”

            Ruki’s head hurt, everything was blurry when he opened his eyes, his hands were bound behind his back, and he had something in his mouth so he couldn’t scream. He groaned as he rolled onto his side. The first thing he saw was Kamijo sitting on a futon smiling at him as he smoked his pipe.

“Finally awake I see.” The man stood up, “I’ve been waiting for those pretty little eyes to open up.”

Ruki glared at him and tried to curse him, but the gag only muffled his words making the man laugh. He grabbed the blonde hair and dragged him off the floor. Ruki screamed as he was thrown onto the futon. He felt the soft fabric against his back and it dawned on him that he was naked. Kamijo’s smile never faded as he removed his clothes and climbed over the blonde. He rubbed his hand over Ruki’s chest and stomach.

“My, you have such soft skin. Kyo sure knows how to take care of his property. I remember Reita having nice skin too. You know what I imagined doing to him when I fought him. I saw myself cutting his skin into ribbons as I fucked him to death.”

Ruki held his glare and as Kamijo moved the gag out of the blonde’s mouth. “You sick son of a bitch!”

The leader laughed, but Ruki spat in his face. The brunette frowned and wiped it off his cheek. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Go ahead you coward!”

“What did you call me?”

Ruki smirked. “What deaf and dumb? You’re followers must be as dumb as you and as cowardly. Tying up defenseless people and kidnapping them. You’re no samurai. Just a wannabe.”

Kamijo face was tense, but he held no emotion, that is until he slapped Ruki across the face. He forced the slave onto his stomach and spread the thin thighs open. Ruki fought his bonds as he felt the man lean over him. He whispered in his ear. “You’ll pay for opening your mouth you little shit.”

“Fuck…You!” Ruki growled. Kamijo kissed his teeth and pushed forward. Ruki’s eyes’ widen and he let out an ear piercing scream as his body was penetrated by the leader’s member. He buried his head into the futon as his body was pushed forward and he was thrust into repeatedly. He cried out as tears spilled over his cheeks. He felt his backside burn and go numb. He barely felt the blood running down his thighs. Kamijo was once again smiling as he continued pounding the young slave. Hearing his cries and screams was more pleasurable than actually fucking him.

            Ruki’s throat felt raw and dry. He felt lost and confused. He didn’t know why he was hurting so much. Where’s Kyo. Why wasn’t Kyo there? Where was Reita and Uruha? Why was he here? Then reality slammed into him all at once as Kamijo pulled out of him all of a sudden. The blonde felt sick to his stomach but he held back the vomit. He was flipped onto his back and he was face to face with Kamijo.

“Aww, poor little flower…had enough?”

“Go fuck yourself with a cactus.”

“Tch.” Kamijo frowned. “You just don’t learn do you?”

“If I can’t stand up against scum like you, then how can I stand strong by Kyo? I won’t let you break me.”

Kamijo smiled. “Oh but I already have. How will your precious Kyo love you, when you’ve been used? No longer pure and innocent.”

“He’ll love me no matter what. If you think something like this affects him, then you don’t know a damn thing about him.”

“You’re really annoying you know that?”

“It’s part of my charm.” Ruki smirked. “Something else you know nothing about. Kyo and Die will kill you for this. You think they’re just going sit back and let their property and his lover be stolen. You’re dead wrong. They will come and you will die.”

“I’m sick of your mouth.” Kamijo stood and kicked the blonde in the face. He placed his foot on Ruki’s neck and pressed down. “I could crush your neck if I wanted to.”

“Then why…don’t you?” Ruki gasped.

 Kamijo smirked. “There are others who want to play with you.” He moved his foot and pulled the blonde to his feet.

Ruki stumbled and was practically dragged out of the tent. He saw Takeru and Hiroto being raped by a group of brutes. Byou was tied to a post being whipped. Ruki was thrown into a nearby tent where he saw many of the others sitting in there. Reno, Masato, Kazuki, and Uruha stared at him. Uruha wiggled his way over to his friend.

“Ru are you okay?”

The blonde suddenly started to shake. Reality truly dawned on him as to what he just went through. His eyes watered up and he started crying.

            Nanashi sat staring at Shinya as he stared back calmly. Shinya was tied up and naked, but he smiled. “I’m so happy…you’re alive.”

Nanashi glared at him. “I don’t know you.”

“How could you say that? Kaoru we were lovers!”

“I said I’m not Kaoru!” He yelled as he jumped to his feet and punched Shinya in the face. He fell to the side and looked at the samurai with watered eyes.

“Please…please stop this. Come back home. Come back to me, Kao—” He was cut off when the samurai kicked him in the stomach. He coughed. “Kaoru!”

Nanashi dropped to his knees over Shinya’s body and turned him over. He gripped the prostitute’s neck and squeezed it. “Shut Up! I’m not Kaoru! I’m no one! I have no name! I don’t know you!”

Shinya fought as best as he could, but his bindings prevented too much movement. Tears rolled off from his cheeks and saliva dripped down his chin. His face was turning purple. Nanashi glared down at him and squeezed harder.

_“Kaoru, I want to be free.”_

Nanashi let go and pulled back. Shinya coughed and gasped for air as the samurai crawled off. “Wh…what was that?”

Shinya looked at him with glazed eyes. “K-Kaoru…please…”

Nanashi gripped his head as a searing pain shot through it. He yelled as he bent over and pictures of the man in front of him smiling flashed before his eyes. He pushed his head into the ground as pain filled his head.

            _“Kaoru, I want to be free.” Shinya said. He was sitting on the edge of the lake around the brothel. The samurai stood next to him staring out at the summer sun. “I don’t want to be held by anyone but you.”_

_The samurai sat next his lover and allowed him lean against him. “One day I’ll have enough to buy your freedom. Then we can go travel. You won’t ever be in this life again.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Nanashi shook his head, his vision was blurry, but he crawled towards Shinya. “You…we sat by a lake together…”

“All the…time.” Shinya gasped. “You always …came to visit…and always…brought… flowers…”

“And dumplings.”

“Yes.” Shinya smiled.

Nanashi groaned as pain struck through his head once more.

            _“We can’t let him escape!” Aoi yelled as they surrounded a man on a cliff at the edge of town. He was holding Shinya hostage with a short sword against his neck. He was crying._

_“K-Kaoru! Help me!” He cried out. Thunder sounded above them as the wind blew the rain back and forth._

_“Let Shinya go! Now!” He ordered_

_“Never! He’s mine! All mine!” The psycho yelled. Kai approached from behind as they all slowly closed the gap. Die and Aoi got closer as Kai was about to attack. He saw the brunette and quickly moved his short sword to block. Shinya pushed away and Kaoru grabbed him, but the psycho swung his blade back. Without a second thought, Kaoru turned so that the blade stabbed his back instead of Shinya’s._

_“Kaoru!” He screamed and suddenly the ground shook. The rain had caused the cliff support to weaken. The rock began to crumble._

_“Shit!” Kaoru used all his strength to turn and threw Shinya into Die just before rock beneath him gave way. He grabbed the psycho and they both fell into the raging river below.”_

Nanashi gasped as he looked back at Shinya again. “The cliff…”

“You saved my life. We all thought you died. I thought you were gone forever. But you’re alive.” Shinya began to cry again. “You survived.”

“What have I done?”

            The hallway was silent as the slave that was just walked off stage. Kyo was sitting up in the balcony with his brother and Aoi. They looked across the room to find Sugizo watching in delight as the next few came up and were actioned off. It was going a lot faster than they thought. Not many were getting good prices, but three so far have been extremely high. It had already been a few hours since it started and they were nearing the end.

“Our next item, from the Sinful Rose Brothel, we have a young man named Reita.” On cue, the slave walked out onto the stage. His eyes downcast to the floor. “Starting price 5 ryō”

It was quite for a few seconds and Reita was becoming nervous. He glanced up around at all the faces and swallowed.

“No, no, no, no” Kyo muttered. “Eyes down Reita…”

As if he heard his master, Reita looked straight back down. “Any bidders?”

“10”

“20” Reita swallowed hard when he heard the numbers being out and keep going up. Kyo took a deep breath

“50”

“55”

“70”

 “Two hundred” A pink haired man stood from the crowd, it was hard for Kyo to see who the man was, but he smiled and picked up his glass to drink.

Everyone gasped in the room, but then the rich banker stood up “Two hundred and fifty”

The pink haired man called out again “Five hundred.”

The banker yelled once more. “Seven hundred and that’s final!”

The first man stared at him and smiled “One thousand.”

The room fell completely silent except a glass breaking. Aoi and Die looked at Kyo, who had dropped his glass on the table. His hand was still in the air as if he was still holding it. His eyes were wide as he stared down at this mysterious man.

“Sold for one thousand ryō!” The announcer shouted. Kyo stood and patted Aoi’s shoulder as he walked away. Die watched as Reita was guided off the stage and he closed his eyes.

            Kyo made it down to the back room as the last few were going up. He walked in and saw Kai hugging the blonde. He rushed over with a smile. He pulled Reita into a tight hugged. “You did great!”

“Thank you master.”

Kyo gripped Reita’s shoulders. “Let’s get you ready.” Kyo led him to the back where there was a line already forming for the virginity check. As they waited a hand gripped Reita’s shoulder. He jumped and looked at the pink haired man next to him.

“Kyo, you have a beautiful slave.”

“Thank you. Sorry I didn’t catch your name before I came down here.”

“It’s Hide.”

“Thank you for your purchase. It’s a pleasure to have my slave serve for the night.” Kyo forced the words out of his mouth.

“It will be indeed.”

“Hide-sama” An elder man approached them with a smile. “I can go ahead and check your purchase for you so you don’t have to wait.”

“Thank you. Come Kyo, Reita” He said and they followed him out of the area they headed up towards the designated rooms. Kyo was becoming suspicious. Jumping ahead in line and going directly to the room before being check. It was strange. Kai looked back to see guards following close behind and nodded to Kyo who also took notice.

“May I ask exactly who are you?” Kyo spoke up.

“Ah yes, I’m not very well known here am I? Sugizo is a good friend of mine and invited me here. I’m the daimyo of the next province over.”

Kyo and Kai stopped in their tracks with wide eyes. All three quickly bowed their heads. “Please forgive us, we didn’t know”

“That’s alright. We really didn’t want anyone knowing anyways. So pretend I’m just a nobody. Come quickly!” They followed them to the service hallway and to the room Reita stayed in the night before. He and the doctor entered.

“In all honesty, I actually bought him for someone else.” Hide said. “Actually, it’s not even my money. But don’t worry he’ll be here soon.”

            Aoi was sipping his drink. The auction was officially over the party had started. Music was playing and people gathering all around. Die’s arms were crossed as he stared out in the distance.

“Cheer up Die.” Aoi smirked.

“Shut up.”

“You got tell him what you wanted to tell him didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t stop the pain in my heart. The hell I’ve caused him. I don’t know how to make it up to him.”

“Well you’ve already taken the first steps. I think the two of you will be just fine.” Aoi said softly sipping his drink when another presence appeared.

“Excuse my lords,” A silver haired slave appeared. “I’m Teru, I was in charge of Reita while he was here. I’ve been asked to escort you to Sugizo. He wishes to speak with you.

            Kyo took a deep breath as the Doctor walked out of the room. “He passed. Please provide payment to the owner.”

Hide pulled out two brown bags. “Each have five hundred in them.”

Kyo took the bags and nodded. “I’ll count them during the transaction.”

“No need.” Sugizo spoke as he walked up. “Well, you can count whenever you feel like it, but my transaction will be so fast you won’t have time.”

“Y-you bought him? Can you do that?” Kai asked.

“I can do anything I want.” The daimyo stated the matter of fact.

“Um…”Hide snickered. “You should have worded that differently Sugizo.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Never mind” The pink haired man laughed.

“My lord.” They turned and saw Die and Aoi being led by Teru walking towards them.

“Ah, thank you for bringing them here.”

“Sugizo, what’s going on?” Aoi asked.

The Daimyo hummed as he opened the door to the room and Reita looked at him with wide eyes. “Step out here for a moment.” The blonde walked out and was surprised to see the extra faces. Sugizo stood behind him and gripped his shoulders. “Kyo, you’ll have to forgive me. When I saw him for the first time I was quite interested in him. I really enjoyed his and your brother kissing showing earlier this evening.” Reita tensed and Die blushed a little bit making the daimyo laugh, but he continued on. “I went as far as buying him too. But I suddenly realized my mistake.”

“M-mistake?” Kyo stuttered.

“Yes!” Sugizo said pointing at Reita’s hair. “You see I forgot, I’m not really a big fan of blondes. Brunette’s are more my type! Oh man how embarrassing!” He shouted, overdramatically slapping his head. He pushed Reita forward and Die caught him before he fell. “I can’t accept, but asking for a return is in such poor taste, oh what to do?”

Aoi looked at Kai swirling his fingering around in circles beside his head ‘he’s crazy’

“Stop it.” The leader whispered.

“I got it!” He shouted and clapped his hands. “I know how to solve this problem. Since I decided to visit this summer how about instead of Reita here, I just stay at the brothel for a week with full service.”

“Sugizo-sama…are you sure?” Kyo asked with wide eyes.

“Oh, well if that doesn’t good, I’ll just have to deal with him being blonde for one night”

“No, no we accept your offer. Thank you” Kyo said and bowed.

“So…this means…”Reita mumbled.

Die lifted his chin and smiled. “You don’t have to do anything.”

The blonde smiled and his eyes watered up. Die held Reita’s cheeks and kissed him gently. Reita hugged his master’s chest and pressed up against him.

“Hide, I do believe my guests are searching for me, let us leave.” Sugizo waved, his friend and the guards followed him out.

Kai’s eye twitched. “Okay, I don’t get it. Why they hell didn’t he just bet himself? Why did he have a friend do it?”

“Because no one would bet against the daimyo.” Aoi stated.  “And that would be boring, at least to him.”

“Who cares?” Reita mumbled as he pulled away from Die. “Everything worked out.”

Kyo shook his head in agreement. “Reita, why don’t you rest for a bit in the room, Kai will stay guard for you. Die and I have a few things to discuss.”

Reita nodded and gave a last kiss to Die before heading into the room for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

            Shinya opened his eyes and looked at the man he once knew as Kaoru. The samurai was sitting across from him, staring off in the distance as if searching for something hiding on the side of the tent wall. The brunette closed his eyes as he listened to the screams his friends.

“Kaoru…you have to help us.” Shinya mumbled. “They’re going to kill us.”

The samurai glared at him before standing up. “I…I need to think.”

He drew his short sword and knelt enough to cut the bindings off Shinya’s ankles. He forced the prostitute to stand and dragged him outside. Shinya took in the site of familiar faces being thrown into a pile dead bodies. He gasped and cried out, but Kaoru forced him to continue walking on the snow covered ground. When they reached the tent the captives were being held in, they heard crying and screaming. The samurai quickly gagged Shinya’s mouth before pushing him in. His first sight ripped at his heart. Ruki on his back with a man between his legs, thrusting into him. Uruha was on his knees, his head right text to Ruki’s, another man was taking him from behind. Shinya was forced into the corner with Takeru, where they were being forced to watch the scene. Kaoru walked out without a second look.

“ _Ru…Ruki”_ Uruha called out as he rubbed his head against the younger blonde’s head. _“Just hang…ah…in there!”_

Ruki cried out, his eyes were squeezed shut, his face was blood red, covered in sweat and streaks of tears.

“Shut up!” The man ordered as he slapped Uruha’s head. He gripped the honey blonde’s hips again as he continued his movements.

“Shinya…”Takeru muttered as he leaned against the elder male. “I’m scared.”

“I know. I am too.” Shinya mumbled, but gave a small, sad smile. “We’ll get out of this ok.”

The silver haired boy nodded. Ruki’s scream brought their attention back to the scene. The man had pulled out and was turning the slave onto his stomach. He pulled the blonde’s hips up into the air before thrusting back in. Ruki’s voice crackled as he tried yell, but he was becoming too weak from the abuse. His back was covered his small bloody scratches with rocks sticking to him in some places. His hands and wrists were cut up and red as well. His thighs looked like they had been splashed with a red dye, but Shinya knew it was smeared blood. The man behind Uruha pulled his hair bringing his head up. He grunted and let go, letting Uruha fall to the ground as he pulled out. He stood up and walked out of the tent as he fixed his clothing.

“Shit,” The second man finally grunted as he tensed up and stopped moving. He finally gasped out and let go of Ruki’s hips, letting him fall to the ground. They watched as the man quietly fixed himself and leave the tent as well.

            Shinya and Takeru made their way over to them, the slaves, too, had the ropes from their ankles cut. Both were still as they gasped for air. Ruki was silently crying so Uruha pushed himself closer to place his head on the slave’s shoulder. It was the only form of comfort he could provide.

“Ruki,” Shinya muttered. He wanted to reassure him, wanted to comfort him, tell him that it’ll all be okay. He just couldn’t bring himself to say something he didn’t completely believe himself. They heard laughing from outside and suddenly Byou was pushed into the tent. He glared up the two men before the tent flap closed.

“Shit.” He gasped as he continued to lay there. “We have to get out of here.”

“How? It’s not like the Shiroyama clan knows where were we are.”

“Then we can escape.”

“How?” Shinya spoke. “Half of us are in no condition to move. And don’t try to act tough in thinking you’ll be able to.”

They heard more footsteps coming. “You heard him, no more for tonight.”

Suddenly the flap opened; Reno, Hiroto, Masato, and Kazuki were thrown in one after another. They groaned as they rolled off each other.

“Can anyone move?” Byou asked softly.

“Maybe…”Hiroto grunted. “Fuck, everything hurts.”

Ruki coughed and swallowed hard. “Thirsty.”

“You’re not the only one.” Masato sighed. “So what’s the plan?”

“Plan? The only plan I have is staying alive and not getting fucked to death…literally.” Hiroto said as he got himself to sit up. “God its freezing.”

Ruki coughed again and his body shivered. Shinya bit his lip as he made himself stand up and he started walking to the tent entrance.

“What are you doing?” Uruha whispered.

“Something.” Shinya said with a smile. He pushed himself through the tent to find the area completely cleared of guards. This was their chance and he turned to poke his head back into tell them, but a voice stopped him.

“Don’t do it.” It was quiet but he knew it. Kaoru came out from in between tents and walked up to him. “They’re good at hiding.”

“Kaoru…please.”

“I’m not…please stop calling me that.”

“But…that’s who you are. You know that.” Shinya said as he walked closer.

Kaoru looked away. “I don’t know who I am anymore. Look at what I’ve caused. Kaoru would never do this.”

“No he wouldn’t. But you weren’t you. Now you are…aren’t you?”

“Get back into the tent.” He ordered. “Please.”

“If you want to know if you’re still the Kaoru you once were…no, if you want to be the Kaoru you once were, then you’ll bring us water, blankets or clothes…and then you’ll find us a way out of here.” Shinya said with confidence in his voice. He stood tall looking into the samurai’s eyes. Not even the snow underneath his feet or the wind would make him move until he got an answer.

“Get back into the tent, before you get sick.” Kaoru said and turned around. Shinya smiled and turned to go back inside. He met the faces of his friends.

“We’ll be okay. We just have to hold on a little longer.”

“How do you know?” Masato spoke. “What did you see?”

“Hope.”

            Kaoru opened the flap to Kamijo’s tent to find the leader talking with Hizumi. Both glared at him.

“What is it Nanashi?” Kamijo asked.

Kaoru stiffed for a second but relaxed. “It’s getting colder. If we want to keep the hostages through the night like planned, then we’ll need to get them some blankets or clothes.”

“They’ll live.” Hizumi laughed. “Besides we heated up their bodies for them.”

Kaoru remained emotionless. “One’s already sick, coughing”

“Then let him die.” Kamijo said.  

“You’ve already killed six of them. If these guys don’t survive the night then what will you use as hostages when Kyo and Die get here.”

“Hmm…I guess you’re right.” Kamijo grumbled. “Get them some clothes and blankets then.”

“They’ll need water too.”

“Tch, why are you spoiling them huh?” Hizumi asked as he stood up. “That one slut keeps calling you Kaoru. Know that name by any chance?”

“Never heard of it.”

“You sure? You didn’t play with him at all even though you wanted him.” The samurai glared with his two colored eyes. “Maybe I should take him off your hands for you.”

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Kaoru growled. “He’s mine.”

“Oh, pretty protective there aren’t you.”

“I don’t like people touching my things.”

“Yours? What gives you the right to take one of them?”

“You took three and ended their lives. I have every right to have one to myself.” Kaoru held his ground. “It’s not my fault you break your new toys.”

“Why you…”Hizumi growled but Kamijo busted out laughing, catching their attention.

“Oh that was good.” He snickered and waved his hand. “Nanashi, go on and take them blankets before they freeze. Don’t worry, we’ll let you break your toy yourself.”

Kaoru nodded his head and left without another word. Hizumi glared at his leader. “What was that?”

“Not many people have the balls to talk to you like that.”

“Yeah, they usually end up dead.”

“Or you get lucky and they walk away before they kill you.” Kamijo muttered, looking at his second in command with amusement. Hizumi kissed his teeth and sat back down.

“Kamijo, I don’t trust him.”

“You don’t trust anyone.”

Hizumi smirked. “True, but did you see him kill one damn person when we attacked?”

“He doesn’t have the will in him to kill those who don’t stand a chance.”

“He’s useless then. I should just kill him already.”

Kamijo smiled. “I advise that you don’t. Like I said, he won’t kill those who don’t stand a chance, but that doesn’t mean he won’t defend himself.”

“You think I don’t stand I chance?” Hizumi laughed. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“No. I know you don’t stand a chance. We’ll talk about this more later. The storm is approaching and I’m considering moving to some better shelter.”

            Kaoru walked into the tent with two others holding blankets and the yutakas the captives wore when they were kidnapped. The men sat the items on the ground before Kaoru dismissed them. He grabbed a yutaka and went straight to Shinya before pulling out a small knife. He knelt beside him and cut the ropes, freeing his hands.

“Thank you.” Shinya smiled as Kaoru placed the yutaka around him and helped tie it for him.

“Give me your hands.” He ordered and gently tied them in front of the brunette this time. “You have to give me some time to think of a plan.”

“Kaoru…are you…you again?” Uruha asked cautiously.

The samurai walked over to the honey blonde, grabbing a yutaka along the way. “Yes. I’m sorry. For everything. I know there’s no way for you to forgive me for what I have done, but I’m going to get you out of here. Just give me a little time.”

He cut their ropes, helped them dress, and then retied the ropes in front of their bodies. Ruki was the hardest, he couldn’t stand and was in pain every time he moved. Once everyone was dressed, he handed them each a bamboo shoot full of water. He walked to Ruki, who was laying down, and lifted his head to give him water from his shoot. Uruha moved over and placed his legs under the blonde’s head before Kaoru laid him back down. Ruki could rest better now. The samurai placed his hand on Ruki’s forehead, his cheeks were red and his head was hot.

“Fever.”

“We have to get him out of here soon.” Uruha whimpered. “He won’t last much longer.”

Kaoru nodded as he stood up. He passed out blankets before walking to the tent entrance. “I have to think of way to get all of you out at once. I need a little time, but I’ll try be quick. For now just rest, you’ll need it.”

            Reita opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice and a lovely scent filled his nose. He saw Die smiling down at him.

“Hey.”

“Die-sama?”

The ronin petted the blonde’s hair as he leaned down and kissed his red lips. “It’s time to wake up. We decided to go ahead and leave.”

The blonde sat up and saw a small bowl of soup sitting next to him. He looked out the window to find it still dark. “How long was I sleeping?”

“A couple of hours. Here eat this.” Die picked the bowl up and handed it over. “It’s going to be a long ride back. We want to try and beat the coming storm so it’s going to be chilly.”

Reita nodded as he started eating. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to bandage you back up to be on the safe side. We may not be able to stop once we get going. We don’t want your wounds opening up and us not being able to treat them.”

“I understand.”

“Sugizo is lending us some extra clothes for our travel.”

“May I ask you something?” Reita mumbled.

“Of course.” Die said.

“What did you have to talk to Kyo about?”

The brunette smiled as he kissed the blonde’s forehead. “A transaction.” Reita cocked his head to the side. “When we get back…I’m going to buy you from him.”

The blonde’s eyes widen. “Die…Die-sama…are you serious?”

“Yes. Reita, you’ll have your freedom. And even better, Kyo said he’ll allow you to work at the brothel for room and food. It’ll be like before except, you can leave whenever you want, you can’t get punished for things, you’ll be paid. A small amount since he said he’ll provide a room and meals for you.”

Reita continued to stare wide eyed and his mouth gapping open. “Master…you…the both of you…” He started to cry. “I…don’t know what to say…you both are so…I love you so much!”

Die rubbed Reita’s cheek, smiling at him. “You’ve earned it. You’ve always been loyal to us. A friend to us. We’re happy to be able to do this for you.” Die wiped the tears off his lover’s cheeks and kissed him. “Finish eating so I can bandage you up.”

            Reita quickly ate his soup and sat the bowl to the side. As his master prepared the bandages and ointment, he stood and undressed himself. He carefully laid back down and looked over at Die who was smiling at him. The brunette moved down and got between the blonde’s legs making him blush a deep red. Die gently caressed the smooth thighs and Reita shivered. The warm hands lifted his leg in the air and Die gently kissed the wound on his thigh. He looked down to catch the blonde’s eyes, but the slave looked away quickly. The ronin giggled to himself as he started rubbing the ointment on the cuts on the blonde’s legs and began wrapping them up. He started on the cut on the lower abdomen and Reita gasped. He quickly placed his hands over his privates and looked to the side. Die raised an eyebrow and smiled as he gently as he moved Reita’s hands. He saw the member twitching and starting to grow.

“Don’t feel embarrassed for getting this way.” The ronin spoke softly. “Keep your hands away. I want to watch.”

Reita nodded as he moved his hands to the side. His master continued to rub the ointment on his wounds and even rub other places of his body. He wrapped the final cut before lying next to the blonde. He reached over and dipped his fingers in the ointment. Reita looked at him puzzled.

“I think you might need this somewhere else.” He whispered. He kissed the blonde’s lips and gripped the harden member making Reita jump. The slave gasped as the hand started moving. Die kissed down his neck and started sucking on it and as messaged the hard flesh in his hand.

“Die…sama…” Reita moaned. He gripped his master’s yutaka and gasped out as his other hand grabbed his Die’s wrist. He squeezed his eyes and let out his moans. Die lifted from his lover’s neck and looked at the sweat rolling down Reita’s neck. He smiled as he captured the blonde’s lips. Reita bucked his hips as Die moved faster and squeezed more with each pump. The blonde pulled from the kiss and placed his head on Die’s shoulder.

“D…Daisuke.” He whimpered out. “Daisuke!” He cried out as he arched his back. His release shot out onto his master’s hand and his own stomach. His body shivered and relaxed onto the futon. He looked up at Die and watched him bring up his hand and lick the semen on it.

“Feel better?”

The blonde nodded slowly. “Thank you…Master.”

            Kyo was sitting on the steps watching the slaves getting their horses ready. He was smoking from his pipe when Kai sat down next to him. Kyo offered the pipe and the samurai took it.

“Die with Reita?”

“Yep.” Kai answered, puffing on the tobacco.

“You know, there are other fish in the sea.”

“Yeah well I doubt anyone could be like Reita.”

“Of course not.” Kyo said. “Everyone’s different. You’ll find someone and realize this.”

Kai looked at him. “Since when are you a love advisor?”

The chestnut smiled taking his pipe back. “Only recently.”

They sat in silence sharing the tobacco when they heard a commotion down the road towards the gate. Kai jumped to his feet, his hand at his sword as they saw a horse speeding their way. The brunette gasped.

“That’s one of ours. Slave! Get Shiroyama out here now!” He ordered and one ran up the stairs. Kai and Kyo made their way down as the horse got closer. The rider pulled at the reins, but the horse collapsed forwards and the rider flew off. He rolled several times before stopping, the horse laid still once it slid to a full stop. The slaves ran to the horse as Kyo and Kai ran to the rider.

Kai gasped as he lifted the kid and saw a broken arrow sticking out from his side. “Ken! What happened?”

The boy looked up at him. His eyes glazed, blood coming from his mouth. Blood had soaked through his clothes. “K..Kamijo attacked us.” He whispered and coughed up more blood. “they told me…to ride…not sto..p…when I looked…back… saw…taking people…kept riding…message …Kamijo…”

“Shh, you’re safe now.” Kai whispered.

“I…made it…” Ken whispered. “I…did it…tell them…I got here…gave message…”

“Of course I will.” The brunette answered.

“Did…I …die with…honor?” The kid gasped and tears ran down his cheeks. His chest stopped moving. Kai closed his eyes and turned his head, but after a minute he looked back. Aoi and Sugizo ran down the steps as Kai reached up and closed Ken’s eyes.

“Yes, you died with honor.” The samurai whispered.

“What happened?” Aoi asked as he saw the scene. Kai looked angrily at his leader, but he wasn’t anger with him. No, his anger was towards someone else.

            Reita was standing as Die tied off his hakama and yutaka for him. The ronin then put a heavy yutaka on him and tied it as well. Die held out a noseband and Reita smiled as he took. He tied onto his face as Die placed his kanzashi into his hair. Die rubbed his lover’s cheek and moved to kiss him, but a loud knock stopped them. The ronin rolled his eyes growled

“Enter.”

Teru opened the door and bowed. “I’ve been sent to tell you to come downstairs. That you’re leaving immediately.”

Die frowned. “I thought we had a little bit. What happened?”

“Someone arrived. He died delivering a message.”

Die and Reita looked at each other before quickly running out of the room. They headed down the stairs and within a few minutes were outside. Toshiya was getting on his horse.

“Get on the horses quickly!” Kyo ordered from his stallion. Without asking questions, Die mounted his brown and white horse and Reita mounted the solid black one. Aoi took off with his men close behind. Kyo started after them and then the other two.

“What’s going on?” Die asked as he caught up with his brother. Kyo looked at him with a worried expression.

“Kamijo attacked the clan.”

Die felt an instant wave of anger and kicked his horse to go faster. Reita felt a wave fear and uneasiness. He flinched when the wounds on his side and thighs started pulsing.


	17. Chapter 17

            Aoi was pushing his horse hard through the snowfall and wind. The storm had hit them and was now blinding their path. The horses neighed and grunted as they trudge through the rising snow. Kyo looked around but all he could see were shadows of trees through the white sheet.

“Aoi! Can you tell where we’re going?” He called over the wind. Aoi either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him. Reita looked at Die then beside him at Shin, who was covering half his face from snow. Thunder rolled over head and sent vibrations through their bodies.

“Shin, do you know where we are?” The blonde asked.

“No! I can’t tell which direction is which!” He yelled. Kyo glanced back when he heard them and he kicked his horse to catch up with Aoi.

“Aoi, we need stop and figure out where we are.”

“No, we need to keep moving.”

The brothel owner groaned. “It’s too dangerous! We need stop for a minute!”

“There’s no ti—” Aoi was cut off when a tree fell right in front of them. They pulled the reins of the horses, causing some to lift into the air. Aoi’s horse started to walk back on two legs and lost its footing making it fall. Shin’s horse started bucking out of control, and slammed into Reita’s horse knocking it over. Shin fell and his horse took off into the forest. The black horse got back to its feet as Die made his way to Reita. The blonde had sat himself up.

“Are you okay?” The brunette asked, helping his lover up.

“I’m fine.” He answered. They looked at Kyo and Toshiya helping Aoi up from the ground. Kai was giving Shin a hand. “That was a close one.”

“Damnit, I have to go get it.” Shin grumbled.

Kai knocked the snow off the younger one’s shoulder. “Forget the horse, you can ride with me.”

            They gathered around Aoi as the wind blew harder. The clan leader was scowling at the ground trying to think.

“Aoi, I know you want to get back home, but we are completely useless if we end up dead.” Kyo spoke up. “We have to find shelter.”

“No! I need to get back to my clan! Ken is dead and who knows how many more are too!”

“I understand, but we have to think for a minute!”

“You don’t understand!” Aoi yelled. “This is my family! They’re in danger!”

“I do understand! Do you think I’m not worried about Ruki! Or Shinya, or Hiroto, or Ryoga or the others! They are my family! If anything happened to them…to Ruki…I know what you’re feeling Aoi. I am scared to death right now, but I’m not going to watch others that I care about get hurt either.”

Aoi looked down over at Reita and Die, then at Kai and Shin. He looked at Toshiya who was staring at him. He sighed. “I…I don’t know what to do. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. Not my clan. Not you guys. I’m sorry.”

Reita walked up to him and grabbed his hands. “Aoi, you know what to do. I trust your judgment now just like I always have. Get us home. I believe you can do it.”

“Reita…”Kyo started but the blonde smiled at him.

“You have to trust him Kyo-sama. We can make it. We have to get home. We’ve dealt with these storms every year.”

“Staying in town during a snow storm and riding through one are completely different situations.” The brothel owner said.

Reita bit his lip as the wind blew hard against his body, making him step back. He shivered and brought his arms around his body. “But staying out in the open like this is just as dangerous. We’ll be searching blindly for a shelter that may not even be there. We might as well use that energy to keep going.”

“He has a point Kyo.” Die sighed. “We need to keep moving.”

“Then let’s stop wasting time.” Toshiya spoke up. “We’ve been riding all night and half of the day. We can’t be too far now.”

“How can you tell it’s daytime?”

Aoi smirked. “Reita, you’re talking to a couple of master swordsmen. Men who’ve fought in battles during the winter. We’ve learned to read the weather and time.”

They heard a horse neigh and turned to see Shin’s horse at the edge of the woods looking around. Kai smiled and patted his leader’s shoulder. “Let’s get going before my feet freeze off.”

Aoi nodded and they all mounted back onto their horses. They looked at the raven haired man as he started to move forward.

The wind was picking up and the tents were flapping back and forth. Kaoru stepped out of his tent and looked up at the dark clouds. He started walking over to the tent with the brothel workers when snowflakes started to fall. A gust of wind pushed at his body and he kissed his teeth. He walked past the guards and went inside to see the group huddle together. There was a hole on the other side of the tent. Snow was slipping in through it. Kaoru knelt in front of them and saw them all shaking from the cold.

“I think we’re about to be hit by a big storm. I don’t know what Kamijo is planning to do, but if we stay here I have a plan.”

“Wh-what is it?” Shinya asked his teeth chattering.

“If the storm gets bad enough, we may all stay in our tents, even the guards. That’ll be our chance.”

“You want us to escape d-during a snow storm.” Masato whispered. “Are you insane? We’ll die out there.”

“We’re only two miles away from town. We can make it. Listen, when Kamijo gets word of Aoi and Die’s arrival. He’s going to release one of you so that you can tell them where we are. The plan is to hold you hostages and ambush them when they get into the camp. After that, they’re going to kill you all anyways. So would you rather die trying to escape or wait for death?”

“Let’s do it.” Hiroto said. The others nodded feeling as if they had little choice in the matter.

Kaoru stood. “Good. Just stay ready. I’ll come as soon as it’s time.”

“What about Ruki?” Uruha asked. “He won’t be able to walk. The cold will kill him right now.”

Kaoru rubbed his chin. “One of us will carry him. A couple of you will have to give up your blankets so we can bundle him up.”

Before anyone of them could respond they heard the snow crunching outside. The samurai quickly looked at Shinya and mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry for this’, and then he gripped the brunette’s hair. He pulled the prostitute from the group and held him close as the flap to the tent open. Hizumi smiled at him.

“Sorry to interrupt play time, Nanashi, Kamijo wants to speak with us outside, now.”

Kaoru released Shinya’s hair and turned to walk out but stopped when he noticed Hizumi walking to the group. He passed the brunette and walked to Uruha. He gripped the slave’s chin and forced him to look up.

“You’re next.” He whispered, rubbing the honey blonde’s lips. “I think I’ll keep you chained up so I can play with you for a few days.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Uruha spat at him. Hizumi laughed as he stood back up and walked out of the tent. Kaoru glanced back before following him out of the tent.

            Kamijo stood in front of the remaining men. Hizumi and Kaoru stood next to him. Their leader looked around with a scowl as the wind blew his hair back and forth. The snow was starting to come down harder and thunder was rolling close by.

“Listen up. This storm is going to be long and rough. We’re going to move out and take shelter in one of the rest houses in the town” Kamijo spoke loudly against the wind.

“Is that a good idea? I mean being so close the Shiroyama House?” Someone asked.

“Would you rather freeze out here instead?” Their leader asked. He continued, “Start packing up. We’re leaving now.”

Kaoru kissed his teeth and looked at his leader. “I’m going to tie the sluts together.”

Kamijo nodded his head. “Go ahead and tie them to a horse as well.”

            Aoi and the group kept on going as fast the horses could manage through the snow. The wind continued to pound against their bodies as they pushed on. Reita rode in the back of the line watching as best as he could. He could barely see Aoi and Toshiya at the front. He looked around and noticed a slight change in the scenery. It didn’t seem as dark, the shadow of trees seemed to have disappeared. They were getting close to home, they had to be. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Aoi slowed his horse down until they were all at a stop. Die moved ahead next to him.

“What is it?”

“Something’s off. We’ve been out of the forest for a while now, but if that’s the case, then we should have reached the edge of town by now.”

“You think we got off the path?”

Aoi didn’t want to admit it, but yeah he did think that. He looked around and moved his horse around a bit. He looked at the faces that followed him and then back into the white void ahead of them. They were lost. Reita bit his lip as he led his horse through the snow to the right side to try and see something. They heard something crackle around them.

“Shit! Don’t tell me we’re on ice!” Kai yelled. Reita gasped he felt his body starting to go down and his horse began to panic and stomp the ground. He screamed as he and the horse started to fall.

“Reita!” Die screamed as he watched the blonde and his horse disappear. ‘No this can’t be happening! Not now!’

“Don’t move! Die we have to stay still!” Kyo said.

“What? How can you say that?”

“If you move we can all go under you idiot! Then what will we do?” Toshiya yelled at him. They all stared at the man like he grew a third head. Die gasped as shear panic rushed through his body.

“REITA!”

            Reita was freezing, but it wasn’t like knife stabbing freezing like when he and Ruki fell through the ice back at the brothel. He opened his eyes to see the snow falling around him and his horse suddenly standing up from a pile of snow and shaking it off itself. He raised up out of a pile of snow. He stood up and looked back to see a tall, steep hill that he had slid down.

“Reita!” He could hear Die’s voice calling for him over and over.

“Die-sama! I’m okay!”

The group stared at the open space in shock when they heard a reply. Die quickly dismounted and ran to the spot that Reita was at only to hit a patch of ice and slip down the hill. He slid down and Reita fell to the side to dodge him. The blonde laughed a little when he saw his master’s legs sticking out of a snow pile. Die struggled to pull himself out only to find his lover laughing at him.

“Are you okay, Master?” Reita giggled as he stood up.

Die’s face burned red but he stood back up and walked to the slave. “Fine, yourself?”

“I’m good.”

“You guys okay?”

They looked up to see the group looking over the edge of the hill. Die waved up at them. “We’re okay!”

Reita looked around and saw a house shaped figure in the distance. “Die-sama a house.”

The brunette looked at it and then back at the group. “Hey we see a house down here!”

“So?” Kai shouted back.

“We can rest there for a minute.”

“If we all go down, how will we get back up?” Aoi asked.

“Maybe that’s a good sign.” Kyo spoke up. “Die, Reita. Go check it out really quick. See if we can use it. We’ll think of way for you guys to get back up in the mean time!”

“Alright!” Die responded. “Let’s go, Rei.”

Aoi looked at Kyo. “Do you have something in mind by any chance?”

“Well, we could use the horse reins to make a makeshift rope, or we can tie our extra clothes together, but let’s wait for them to get back before we start that.”

            Reita got on the horse as Die lead it to the nearby house. It was more like a small shack when they got closer to it, but they tied the horse to a nearby tree and stepped onto the porch. The brunette knocked on the door and stepped back a moment. When they got no answer, he knocked once more, but it seemed like the home was empty. Die grabbed the door and slide it open.

“Hello? Sorry for intruding.” Die called out.

“I don’t think anyone is home.” Reita mumbled. They stepped inside and closed the door. It wasn’t much warmer inside, but it was blocking the wind and snow from hitting them. They walked around the small shack to see a fireplace and a table in the middle of the room. Reita walked to one side as Die walked to the other. The blonde opened up a closet door to see it full of futons and clothes. He shut it as Die looked at a painting on the far wall. His eyes grew wide and he smiled

“I know where we are.”

Reita rushed over to him and looked at the painting. It was of the family that lived here and it had their names written on it. The owners must have forgot to put it away before they left. Die ran out of the shack and got on the horse to run over to the others. Reita walked to the doorway, but stayed inside from the wind.

            Die made it back to the hill but stayed on the horse. “Hey! Kyo!”

His brother’s head appeared from the hill’s edge. “Any good news?”

“Yeah, we were going the wrong way. That house belongs Chiba Akita!”

“You know that name?” Aoi asked

“Yeah, he’s a regular at the brothel. And he lives on the edge of town. We have to get down there.” He mumbled. “Alright Die, we’re going to head down there.”

“Just be careful!”

            After about half an hour, Toshiya was slowly sliding down the hill with his horse, who was trying to pull back like the others had. However he made it down and joined the rest of the group at the bottom. Reita had left the house and made his way towards the others by foot. He was now sitting back on his horse as he waited for the others to remount. Once they all got on, they started towards the house, but they didn’t stop again. The rode past it and increased their speed. They were close and they needed to get back now. No more stopping. No more waiting. No more thinking. Just going. Riding faster and faster.

            Kaoru opened the flap to the tent and walked inside to the group. He dropped the long rope he was holding and looked right at them.

“Change of plans. Kamijo wants to head out to the rest houses in town. The storm is hitting and he wants better shelter.” He said as he moved to Shinya. He cut the rope off his wrists and wrapped the rope he brought in around his wrists instead. “Hold these. Don’t let them get loose and don’t let anyone see that they’re not really tied. When the time is right, we’ll make a run for it. For now, just hang in there okay.”

Shinya nodded his head and watched as he did the same to the others with the same rope. He took a separate rope and tied Ruki’s wrist, then picked him up and threw the blonde over his shoulder. Kaoru grabbed the edge of the rope and tugged it. The group stood and followed his out of the tent. Their blankets barely stayed on their shoulders and the snow stung their feet like mad. Uruha looked at Ruki’s lifeless body and whimpered a little bit. They looked around at the samurai around them and realized that there was not as many as they thought they were. Or at least now there wasn’t. The attack on the Shiroyama house must have took its toll on their numbers.

            Kaoru lead them to an area where the horses were all tied off on to a rotted post in the ground. He got to a brown one and gently laid Ruki across its back before tying the rope to the back of the saddle. He untied the horse and got on. Shinya stumbled when the horse started moving forward, forcing them to walk back to the center of camp where Kamijo was ordering people around. A strong gust of wind hit them like a wall. One of the tents went flying into the air and got caught up in a tree.

“We have to get out of here!” A man yelled.

Kano suddenly ran from the forest edge and straight to Kamijo. “Aoi has entered the town.”

The brunette glared at his subordinate. “So soon? I wasn’t expecting them back for another day or two. Damnit. Is it just him?”

“No. All of them have returned.”

“Why are they back so soon?” Kamijo grumbled. “This storm should have held them back even more.”

Kano looked over at an archer before speaking up. “They sent out a young boy on a horse with a message.”

“And you didn’t kill him!” Kamijo growled.

“You!” The samurai pointed at the archer. “Here now!”

The man walked over and bowed “My lord.”

“Did you shoot that messenger boy during the raid?”

“Yes sir.”

“Did you make sure he was dead?” Kamijo asked.

“I didn’t miss him.”

“Did he fall off his horse?” Kano yelled.

“I-I didn’t see.”

“Damn it!” Kamijo yelled. He drew his sword and swung the blade across the archer’s neck. Blood spewed out as the man fell. The prostitutes gasped and huddled together behind Shinya. Kamijo looked up at Kaoru, who had been watching with indifference, as always. Suddenly a light flashed nearby, and loud crashing noise filled the air. All the horses jumped at the same time, pulling at their reins. The rotted poll snapped and the horses took off in all directions.

“No!” Kamijo growled. “Get those damn creatures under control!”

His men started chasing after the frightened animals. Kaoru looked over at his leader. “Kamijo, we can’t stay like this forever.”

The brunette looked over at his tied up hostages and then back at Kaoru. His plan was going to shit real fast. “Kano, go with Nanashi. Both of you get those whores to town. Go to the rest house at the town entrance. Make sure no one spots you. Gag them if they make one peep. Get out of here.”

            Reita smiled as they passed the town gates and headed further in. It felt like a miracle to get back so soon. They kept going not saying a word, holding their breath as they approached the gates of the Shiroyama household. It was hard to tell but it looked like a man had drew his sword prepared to fight and they could hear him yelling. Aoi pulled at his reins and slowed them all down to a walk. As they cautiously drew closer the man at the gate saw his leader’s face.

“Shiroyama-sama! Tell everyone they’ve returned!” He ordered a nearby teen. He walk sheathed his sword and walked up to Aoi’s horse. “My lord, we were attacked in your absence.”

“I know. Ken got the message to me.”

The man sighed with a pain relief and looked at the group. “Where is he?”

Aoi and Kai closed their eyes; Die, Reita, and Shin looked away. Toshiya spoke. “Dead.”

“No…” The guard whispered, but shook his head and looked back up. “We need Shin to help the doctor. We have a lot of wounded.”

Aoi dismounted his horse and the other’s followed his lead into the house. They all looked to the left to see about fifteen or so covered bodies, to the right were and twenty-five or so of Kamijo’s men.

“Reita, go help Shin.” Kyo ordered. The blonde nodded and followed the samurai into the house. Aoi looked at the still bodies lying in the snow.

“What happened?” Aoi asked. “In detail.”

            Reita and Shin passed several rooms of bandaged men resting and some helping others on the walk way. Their injuries didn’t seem bad and were just being re-bandaged. They entered the man medical room to see it full of men lying on futons. IV and couple of others were checking the wounded. An elder doctor was closing the eyes of one of the men. He ordered two men to remove him from the room. Reita was ordered to help change bandages as well. He walked to the side of the room and froze. He dropped to his knees by the familiar body. Miyavi was laying on his back, his entire torso was bandages up. His face was blood red and was covered in sweat.

“Miyavi…no.”

Hearing his name, the ronin opened his eyes. “Hey…”

“How could this have happened?”

 Miyavi swallowed hard. “…you know fighting…you tend to get hurt…” He smirked. “Tell Uru to see me when I get up from my nap…K…”

“Okay I will.”

“Hey Ruki…don’t forget okay.”

“I’m not Ruki silly.” But his voice fell on sleeping ears.

“Re-Reita…” A whimper caught his attention and he turned around to see Ryoga holding a bucket of water. The light brunette had a bandage around his head and one on his arm. Ryoga’s body began to shake and tears started running down his face. Reita quickly grabbed the bucket of water before it was dropped on the floor. He sat it to the side and grabbed his friend’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Ryoga cried out as hugged the blonde. Reita guided him to the corner of the room. They sat down and Ryoga started crying on Reita’s shoulder again.

“ _They’re gone… all of them are gone.”_

“Who’s gone?” Reita asked. “What happened?”

_“I … the only reason they didn’t get me was because I hid under the walkway. They took everyone else. They were going to take me…but IV told me to get under the walkway and not move…”_

“Whoa, Ryoga you not making any sense. I know Kamijo attacked, but who are you talking about. Who did…he…”Reita paused as he looked around the room. He only saw other samurai and the doctor. “Why… why are you the only one helping in here? Wh-where’s Uru? And Ruki and the others?”

Ryoga kept crying as he gripped the blonde’s arms. _“…gone.”_

            Kyo stood next to Aoi listening to the guard talking. “…it was bloody. They kept coming from every direction. By the time we realized what they were trying to do, it was too late.”

“What do you mean, what were they doing?” Aoi asked.

The guard glanced at Kyo, but looked away. “I’m really sorry. We did everything we could to stop them, but they had these guys who just kept cutting us down. Kaoru didn’t even blink as he watched them all die. He didn’t help or anything. He just led them all away.”

“Led who away. You kind of skipped an important part.” Kai said.

 “They gathered-”

“Kyo-sama!” Reita yelled, interrupting the guard. The blonde ran up to them, crying and when he reached them he fell to his knees. Kyo and Die quickly kneeled beside him. Reita looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. “Kamijo took them. He took everyone. Uruha, Shinya…”

“Ruki.” Kyo gasped and grabbed Reita’s shoulders. “Where’s Ruki? Is he inside?”

The blonde shook his head ‘no’ and dropped his head into his hands. The guard spoke softly. “I’m sorry Kyo. Truly I am.”

“No.” The light brunette shook his head as he stood up. “No you…please don’t tell me… that bastard has my Ruki!”

“Ryoga was th-the only one who didn’t get caught.” Reita whimpered out. “They’re all gone.”

Kyo felt a cold wave of nausea hit his body. He felt like he wasn’t even _in_ his body anymore. They all stared in shock at the brothel owner as tears ran down his face. “Ru…Ruki.”

            Kaoru pushed the horse to go faster, dragging the group behind him. Reno stumbled and fell forwards. Kano kissed his teeth and grabbed the brunette’s hair, forcing his to stand up. He cried out and Kano punched him in the stomach. Kaoru looked back with a frown. Shinya looked up at him with hopeful eyes. The samurai got off his horse and walked to them.

Kano glared at him. “What?”

“We should gag them before we get any closer to town.”

“I agree.”

Kaoru looked out into the woods and drew his sword. “Quiet.”

Kano pulled out his blade and stood next to him. He whispered. “What did you hear?”

“I don’t know. Just get them gagged.”

The samurai sheathed his sword and turned around to do as told. Kaoru glanced at him and turned. He took this chance to thrust his blade through Kano’s back. The black haired man grunted as he looked down at the sword sticking out of his stomach.

“Nanashi…why?”

“Your lord stabbed my friend in the back just like this.” He said as he pulled out his weapon. Kano fell back onto the snow. The samurai looked over him holding his sword above Kano’s throat. He stabbed the blade into the soft flesh. “And my name is Kaoru.”

            “You’re not thinking straight!” Die yelled as he followed his brother into his room. Kyo walked to his futon and grabbed the sword sitting next to it. He strapped it on as Die watched with a scowl on his face. “What do you hope accomplish by going out into the storm? We don’t even know where they were taken. They could be in the next province by now.”

“Then I’ll search every province.”

“And what if they’re still in town? Or just outside of town? What if they’re headed to Sugizo’s castle?”

“I’ll search everywhere then!” Kyo yelled pushing his brother out of the way. Aoi stood outside the room with Reita.

“Kyo, you need to think straight.” Aoi spoke. “I know what you’re feeling. I want to kill the bastard just as much as you do, but we have to think of a plan first.”

“No more planning. No more waiting. I am getting Ruki back!”

“Master please.” Reita pleaded as he grabbed Kyo’s arm. “Please listen to them. Ruki wouldn’t want you to get hurt trying to find him. Please we have to think of a plan.”

“I’ll send out a scouting party.” Aoi said. “Kai can find anyone, okay.”

“No! The longer we wait…”

“Kyo-sama, please.” Reita whimpered. “We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t want me to get hurt? What the hell about Ruki?” Kyo screamed. “Do you want him to be killed?”

“No!” the blonde yelled. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt goddamn it!” Reita started to cry again as he dropped to his knees, and was now holding his master’s hand. He whispered out. “I’m so tired of people getting hurt. I’m so tired of everything. I just want everything to go back to normal. I want us to be happy again. I know not everything was perfect and we had hard times, but this…this is just too much. Too much blood and pain. I don’t want lose anyone. I don’t want…this to keep going on.”

“Rei…” Die said softly.

The blonde shook his head and looked up at Kyo. “I want them to come home safely, but I don’t want to lose anyone else while we do it. So please. I’m begging you master, I’m begging you as friend, please wait. Please wait for a plan. If you go out now and get killed how will Ruki live himself?”

They remained quiet staring at the slave. Kyo’s body began to shake and he looked away. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Aoi let out a deep breath. “Let’s get started then. We need to think of any immediate areas they could be hiding. We can send a two man search team to each area. I have a map in my room we can use.”

Kyo helped Reita back to his feet and carefully wiped the tears off his cheek. “Thank you my friend.”

The blonde smiled and sniffled. “I should get back to helping the injured. You have a lot of planning to help with.”

            Uruha looked back at Hiroto who was helping Byou run. He looked ahead to see Kaoru leading the way with Shinya and Masato close behind. The honey blonde adjusted Ruki’s weight on his back and looked at Kazuki who seemed to be struggling. Well, they were all struggling to keep lifting their feet. The icy wind wasn’t helping by blowing against them. Their bare feet crunched the snow as they maneuvered around dead trees and rocks. Hiroto’s foot caught a hidden stone and he tripped. Both he and Byou fell to the ground and the group quickly stopped. Byou grunted as he struggled to get back onto his feet. Kaoru quickly ran to them and pulled them to their feet. Byou struggled to stay up, but Hiroto quickly grabbed him.

“We need…to rest.” Masato gasped.

“There’s no time.” Kaoru said. “We have to keep moving. Kamijo won’t be far behind us. If he catches us before we get into town then we are all dead.”

“I thought he wanted us as hostages.” Kazuki asked.

“At this point I don’t think he really cares. His plan started going do the drain when Aoi got back early.” Kaoru said and started walking. “Let’s keep moving. The storm is only going to get worse and Kamjio is only going to get faster.”

They quickly started running again. They were pushing their bodies past their limits. They were all in pain and their feet had long been numbed by the cold. Uruha felt Ruki shaking on his back and his body rattle as his coughing grew worse. They stopped once more so Takeru could remove his blanket and place it over the blonde’s head to try and give him a little more protection.

            The light sky was becoming dark again, but Kamijo ignored the thunder rumbling above him. He was staring down at Kano’s dead body, the snow had almost completely covered him and his blood up. They almost walked past him, but one of their horses was standing to the side by itself. Hizumi walked up next to him.

“No way had those damn sluts got away.”

Kamijo growled. “That damn traitor.

The multi colored eye man kicked snow over Kano’s face. “Kaoru, huh? So he found his name. And apparently his memories were of ones about this town.”

“We should have known that he lived here.” The leader growled. “When people started calling him that name.”

The wind blew and pushed some of the men back, but it didn’t let up this time. It kept pushing, but Kamijo started walking against it.

“He’s insane! We have to safety!” Some were yelling. “We shouldn’t have left camp!”

Hizumo looked at them. “Leave then. We don’t need your weak asses.”

The two started walking forward and only a few started to follow as other started going the other way.

            Shinya lost his footing and fell as the wind continued to push them back. Kaoru quickly knelt beside him.

“Are you okay?”

The brunette looked up at him. His face was ghostly white and his lips were turning blue. “Kaoru…I-I’m so cold. I can’t f-feel anything.”

“We’re almost there. Please keep moving.”

Hiroto and Byou both fell into the snow again as Masato and Kazuki both sat down on their knees. Uruha pressed his body against a tree to hold himself up. He was starting to lose his grip on Ruki’s body.

Kaoru looked at their defeated faces then at Takeru who was looking straight ahead. The young man walked over to Masato and pulled him up to his feet. “You guys need to stand up! We’re almost home. Don’t give up now! Please! Help Kazuki up. Hiroto, I’ll help Byou walk, just keep moving yourself!” the silver haired man yelled as he moved and helped Hiroto to his feet then pulled Byou up and held his weight. Hiroto smiled as he took Byou’s other side.

“We’ll both do it.”

Kaoru forced Shinya to get up as well then walked to Uruha. He pulled Ruki off his back and held him princess style. “Shinya, help Uruha. I’ll take Ruki the rest of the way.”

The group started taking slow steps, but started forcing themselves to go faster. They used each other as leverage and continued on forwards fighting against the wind and cold. They stumbled up the next hill and looked from the top. It wasn’t very clear, but they were sure they could see the outline of the town wall.

“Is that it?” Byou asked.

Kaoru smiled. “Come on. The faster we get in, the faster we can get some shelter.”


	18. Chapter 18

            Reita finished washing and re-bandaging a clan member’s wounds before standing back up. He walked over to the buckets and found the water becoming dirty. He poured the water from his bowl in them. Shin walked up next to him and poured his water in the other.

“Could you dump these out and get more water from the well for me?”

Reita smiled and nodded his head.

“Hey and after that, could you start some dinner? I know you don’t usually cook, but maybe you can make something up for everyone.”

“Of course.” Reita said. He took the buckets and walked out of the room. He could hear the wind howling outside and the side doors were rattling. He turned the corner, walked down and saw a door open. Inside were his masters and Aoi with his men.

“I can take IV and we’ll go to east of town. We’ll search out in the forest” Kai spoke.

“The town entrance seems like an ideal place. There’s a large rest house that could hold all of his men and still be well hidden.” Aoi said.

“Kyo and I can go there.” Die spoke.

“I’ll send a few men to the northern gate.” The leader said. “We shouldn’t send too many out at once.” He looked out the door as Reita passed it and smiled. “Hey Rei!”

The blonde stopped and gave a slight smile. “Aoi-sama.”

“Reita, bring us some tea.” Kyo ordered and Die frowned. He didn’t want Kyo ordering Reita around anymore, but he still owned him at this moment.

“Of course, master. Aoi, may I ask you something?”

“Oh, go ahead.”

“Shin asked me to cook dinner for tonight. May I use your kitchen?”

“Of course!” Aoi smiled wide. “Make something delicious, please!”

“I will try.” The blonde whispered.

“Hey, what’s your name!” A man yelled as he ran down the hall to Reita. “We need paper for the doors. A hole busted through and snow is getting in. You can find the paper in the back house.”

“Y-yes sir.” He mumbled.

Kyo glared at the man and Aoi smirked. “IV, go help him out.”

The younger samurai nodded as he walked out to the blonde. He grabbed one of the buckets from him with a smile and they started walking together.

            They walked to the entrance of the door and opened it, letting in a wave of snow. They quickly stepped out and closed the door. They poured out the water before they slipped on their geta and walked out onto the deep snow. Their feet sunk into the pile making it hard for them to walk. They trudged through it and made it to the stone well after a few minutes. IV pushed the wooden lid off as Reita hooked the bucket onto the rope. He dropped it in and they heard a splash. Reita pulled the rope until the bucket was all the way up and IV grabbed it and lifted it out. He sat it to the side and dropped the second bucket in. He pulled it up this time and Reita helped lift it out. IV patted Reita’s shoulder.

“You take these in. I’ll get the paper to fix the door.”

Reita nodded as he grabbed the buckets and started walking towards the house. He grunted as he toted the heavy buckets back on his own. He struggled to get his feet to push through the rising mounds of snow. He looked to the side where the entrance was. He looked closely at it and saw the gate moving. He gasped as he saw shadowed figures coming in.

“IV!” He screamed over the wind.

The samurai turned and looked at Reita standing still in the snow. He quickly pushed himself towards the blonde when he saw the shadows coming closer. He drew his sword.

“Reita! Get behind me!” He ordered. Reita dropped the buckets and stumbled to get behind the brunette.

“Rei? Rei is that you?” They heard a voice yell. The blonde squinted his eyes to see and moved from behind IV. “Reita it’s us!”

The slave’s eyes grew wide. “Uruha!” He yelled and started running towards the figures. He stumbled and tripped over the snow. He fell face first but he got up and saw familiar faces forming. Shinya was helping Uruha walk towards him. Reita pulled them both in a hug.

“Oh thank god you guys are safe!”

“We have to get Ruki inside! Now!” Kaoru yelled. Reita froze when he saw the samurai, and he looked down at the bundled blonde in his arms. Reita helped lead them to the house. IV ran up to the walkway and helped them get on it before opening the door. They all piled inside and fell immediately to the floor.

“Help! We need blankets! Now!” IV yelled out. Kaoru laid Ruki on his back. Reita quickly removed his top layer yutaka and covered the blonde with it.

“So c-cold” Takeru mumbled as he shivered on the ground. Loud footstep could be heard and men started to gather but they stopped and drew their swords when they Kaoru sitting there. The samurai sighed as he pulled off his katana, sheath and all, and threw it at their feet.

“Ruki!” Kyo yelled out as he pushed past the men and ran to the young blonde. He sat beside him and lifted his body in his arms. “Ruki. Ruki are you okay?”

“He’s very sick.” Kaoru spoke. “He needs medical attention. They all do.” Aoi and Kai approached them. He looked around at his men.

“What the hell are you standing around for? Get them blankets and get them into a room so they can warm up.”

“But sir…Kaoru.”

Aoi glared at the man who just stared back. “He won’t attack. Just get these men into the house! Now!”

Kyo lifted Ruki’s body and carried him deeper inside as the samurai helped the others inside Toshiya tied Kaoru’s hands behind his back and led him away. Reita stood up and watched them being led away.

“Is…is this for real?” He muttered.

“Reita, go make some soup.” Die ordered. “Take it straight to them first okay.”

“Yes, master.”

“IV help him out.” Aoi ordered.

“Yes sir.” He answered.

            Kyo hated waiting. He really did. He was an impatient person especially when it came to the ones he cared about. Right now he was pacing the walkway outside his room. Ruki was inside being checked out by Shin. He really couldn’t believe that his Ruki was back here. What had happened? How did they escape? These questions and much more floated around in his head every minute that he waited. He wanted to go in and see the slave, but he had to wait. How he hated to wait. He stopped moving and turned when he heard the door slid open and Shin stepped out before closing it quietly.

“How is he? Will he be alright?” Kyo asked.

Shin sighed. “Physically, he’ll survive. His injures aren’t too severe. However, as we suspected… he was raped. He has a high fever probably from the pain. He should remain in bed for at least a week, but it really depends on how long it takes for his fever to break.” Kyo glared down at the floor and clenched his fist. His jaw was tight as he tried to find words to speak. Shin continued. “Mentally however, I don’t know how long it will take for him to recover. Just be prepared for rejection of you, denial that it happened, anger, anxiety, depression, anything that is abnormal from his usual behavior. More than likely, it’s going to take him a while to heal mentally from this.”

“I understand.”Kyo sighed.

“Do you?” Shin questioned.

“Of course!” The owner growled. “Now can I see him?”

“Yes, but do _not_ wake him. Let him rest and wake on his own. I’m going to make tea and mix some pain medicine in. I’m going to try and give it to him that way without disturbing him too much.”

Kyo nodded before he opened the door, but he stopped and looked at the samurai. “Thank you, Shin.” With that he closed the door and walked in. Ruki was laying on a futon in the middle of the room. A wet rag was on his forehead, his cheeks were red, he was breathing hard, and he was covered in sweat. Yet, Shin had him covered up to his shoulders with a heavy blanket. Kyo quietly sat next the blonde and looked down at him. The light brunette clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip. His body shook with rage and hatred towards Kamijo. Then suddenly, a drop of water fell onto the blanket. Kyo sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks and his body continued shaking. A few whimpers made it past his lips as he tried to hold in his emotions.

“ _Ruki…”_ He whispered.

            Ryoga walked to the kitchen as soon as he heard that Reita was making dinner for everyone. When he walked in, he saw both the blonde and IV cutting up vegetables to put in a large pot that was over a fire.

“What do you need me to help with?” He asked as he stepped in.

Reita smiled at him. “Could you start cooking some chicken?”

“Of course.” Ryoga spoke and started on his assignment. As he began cleaning the meat he asked, “So, what was the commotion about a little while ago?”

“You didn’t hear? Everyone suddenly appeared…well not everyone…Shinya, Ruki—”

“Reno?” Ryoga gasped as he turned around. “Did Reno make it back?”

“Yes, he—”

“I have to go see him!” The brunette said and started towards the door.

“Ryoga, Stop!” Reita ordered. “He and the others are being checked on right now. We have to get this finished for all of them. Please, let us all do our jobs here. Reno is fine. He’ll be there when we’re finished…okay?”

Ryoga clenched his fists but let them loose and went back to helping in silence.

            Kaoru was sitting in a cell with a wooden door in front of him, and sitting against that gate was none other than Aoi. Toshiya was standing to his right, ready to draw his blade. Outside the cell stood Die and Kai along with two others. Aoi was smoking on his pipe as the silence grew. He breathes out a heavy puff of smoke. He licked his lips and looked at the man he once knew. Kaoru winced as another pain shot through his head.

            _“Hey! Kaoru!” A teenage Aoi shouted as he ran up to the brunette and swung his arm around Kaoru’s shoulders. “So what’s the plan for today?”_

_“Hmm, training I guess.”_

_“Geez…is that all you ever think about? Come on let’s get into some mischief!”_

_“And what did you have in mind?” Kaoru asked._

_“Hmm…let’s do some painting.”_

_“Painting?”_

_“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Aoi said with a smile._

_“And are we going to finally invite your shadow today?”_

_They both looked behind them and saw another teen watching them from a tree. Aoi smiled and waved at him. “Hey, hey, come join us Toshiya!”_

Kaoru opened his eyes and saw Aoi staring at him with a raised brow. “Headache.”

“You have no idea.” The brunette grunted.

“Why did you do it Kaoru?”

The samurai in question looked up at the clan leader. “…you’re…Aoi…Yuu…”

“So you do remember?”

“Barely.” Kaoru mumbled. “That one there…your shadow…Tobi…no Totchi…that can’t be right.”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that…” Toshiya grumbled.

Kaoru rubbed his hand against his forehead. “I don’t know…I can’t seem to recall much right now.”

“What do you remember?” Aoi asked.

“About this place? Bits and pieces. Ever since I talked to Shinya…things have been slowly coming back to me.”

“What’s the first things you remember, ever?”

Kaoru closed his eyes and rubbed them. “Waking up on a riverbank. Wondering for days and days. No food. No water. Just my clothes and my sword. Then I somehow stumbled upon Kamijo and his group. A couple tried to kill me, but I don’t know, I just fought back and killed them. I didn’t even know I knew how to fight with a sword. I guess instincts kicked in. I found myself traveling with them. Kamijo only let me stay because I was strong. I could never bring myself to kill a defenseless person. He allowed me to stay anyways. Then when we made it here…at first this place seemed familiar but it meant nothing to me. Then people started calling me Kaoru and something inside of me told me to listen but I ignored it. Then Shinya…oh Shinya…he’s never going to forgive me.”

Aoi watched the man drop his head onto his knees. “Continue on.”

“There’s not much more to the story. Since, I’ve been having flashes about the people around me…this place…and some other one. I always met Shinya there. I always brought him food and flowers.” Kaoru said with a small smile.

“Do you know why that is? Why you remember him the most?”

“I guess…I want to set him free…I love him.” He said looking straight into Aoi’s eyes. “I could never let anything happen to him. He means the world to me. I’d die before I let anyone hurt him!”

“There’s the Kaoru we know.” Kai mumbled.

Aoi smiled as he stood up. “That’s all for today.”

“Wait, Aoi…could…could you let me speak with Shinya please? I have to apologize to him.”

“Not tonight. He needs his rest.” Die said.

“…who are you again?”

“My brother owns Shinya.” The brunette sighed.

“O-owns?” Kaoru stuttered. “What do you mean owns him?”

“You’ll realize when you get the rest of your memories back.” Aoi said as he and Toshiya exited the cell. The four of them left, leaving two guards to watch him.

            Reita took a spoonful of soup and tasted it. He hummed and looked down. “It’s not the best. It’ll have to do though. They’ve waited long enough.”

“I think everyone is hungry.” IV mumbled. “Let’s hurry alright.”

Reita nodded. “Could the two of you grab the bowls? I’ll carry the pot.”

“Sure” They answered and they each grabbed a tall stack of bowls as the blonde took the pot. As soon as he lifted it he hissed in pain and quickly sat it down before grabbing his side.

“Are you okay?” Ryoga asked.

“I-I’m okay.” Reita stuttered with a smile. “I just forgot about my cuts. I’ll be alright.”

“You sure? I can carry that for you.” IV offered.  
“No, no, it’s alright. Let’s get going.”

            The first room they visited was the healing brothel workers. They quietly entered the room. Shin was working on Byou’s back as they sat down the items. Shinya sat up and smiled.

“Would you like some help?” He offered.

“No, you rest. We’ll take care of this.” Reita said. He dipped a ladle of soup out into a bowl and sat it next to each futon. Ryoga took a bowl and sat next to Reno who peeked his eyes open at the brunette.

“Hey.” Ryoga whispered.

“Hey…”

“Do you think you can manage to eat?”

“If you help me, I think I can.” Reno whispered. The brunette helped his friend sit up and held a bowl for him. Reno took the spoon from it and took a few mouthfuls. Shinya and Takeru sipped their soups as Reita moved to help Hiroto and IV help Kazuki. Masato pushed himself up and took his bowl. Shin took a bowl and sat it next to Byou who was still lying on his stomach.

“Do you think you can manage to sit up and eat?” He asked.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. “I’d much rather sleep right now.”

“You need to eat.” Shin said. “You have to get your strength up. Besides, Reita and Ryoga went through a lot of trouble to make this.”

Byou grunted as he lifted his body and Shin helped him turn around to eat. The blonde ate quickly so he could lay back down. Not much longer they were all finished and laying back down. IV collected the bowls and sat them outside of the room to get later. Shin left the room with them so the workers could sleep.

“Are you going to the medical room next?” Shin asked.

“Yes.” IV answered.

“Then I shall assist you.”

“Oh,” Reita hummed. “I have to take Ruki a bowl.”

“He needs all the rest he can get.” Shin said.

“Like you told Byou, he’ll need his strength. I’ll give him and Kyo-sama both a bowl. If he doesn’t eat, then he doesn’t eat.”

“Then we’ll get started in the medical room then.” Ryoga said taking the pot from Reita’s hands. The blonde filled two bowls and headed the opposite direction.

            It only took him a few minutes to reach his master’s room and sit down in front of it. He could see the silhouette of his master sitting inside and so he lightly tapped the door, but he did not receive an answer. He tapped once more, but when he was greeted with silence he quietly slid the door open. Ruki was laying on the futon, Kyo was sitting next to him, staring down at his face. The candle was burning at the head of the futon and it flicked when the door was opened.

“Master.” He whispered.

Kyo didn’t move, but he whispered. “Leave.”

Reita looked down, but grabbed the two bowls and walked inside. He sat next to the light brunette and placed the bowls down.

“You need to eat something.”

“I told you to leave.”

“Ruki needs to eat too. It’ll only take a moment to wake him and give him a little bit.” He said and grabbed a bowl. Kyo glared at him and slapped the bowl out of the blonde’s hand. The dish broke on the ground and its contents splattered across the floor. He slapped Reita across the face before standing and grabbing his blonde hair. The blonde whimpered and tried to be quiet as his locks were pulled. Kyo dragged the slave out of the room and closed the door. He pushed Reita into the wall and glared down at him.

“Don’t you dare disobey me!”

“Master I was—” He was cut off by another slap to his face.

“When I tell you to do something you do it! Don’t come back here! Don’t come near Ruki again!” Kyo yelled. His body flinched when Reita looked up with teary eyes, his lip and nose were bleeding. His cheek was a deep red from being hit twice. “G-get out of my sight.”

Reita shook but quickly got up and ran away from Kyo. The owner couldn’t bring himself to look at the blonde as he do so. He looked down at his tingling hand and found it blood red. Kyo smacked himself on the head with his burning hand.

“Damn it…” He whispered. “What am I doing?”

            Reita held his sleeve of his yutaka up against his face to try and stop the bleeding. His body shook from the adrenaline rush. He turned the corner and was facing Aoi and his men. Die gasped as he walked to the blonde and rubbed his cheek. Reita flinched from the touch and looked away.

“What happened? Who did this to you?” Die asked.

Reita quickly smiled at his lover. “No one. I was just being clumsy and slipped. I fell into the wall is all.”

Die looked at him with worried eyes as he rubbed the blonde’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Reita laughed. “I have to get back to helping the others. I’ll be bringing you food in few minutes.”

“Yay!” Aoi shouted. “I can’t wait to try it! I bet it’s delicious.”

“I highly doubt it Aoi-sama. I’m not that great of a cook.” Reita mumbled. “I’ll be surprised if anyone eats it all.”

The clan leader patted Reita’s shoulder. “The best meal is one made from the heart and hard work of someone who cares. We’ll all be in my room, just come on in when you get there okay?”

“Yes my lord.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help.” Die said and kissed Reita’s forehead. “But I need to assist Aoi right now.”

“I understand.” The slave said with a smile. “Please excuse me.”

            Reita sighed as he entered the medical room and noticed everyone was staring at him as he did so. Most were holding bowls full of soup, others were in line. The blonde’s face turned red as he moved to where Ryoga was serving the food. A man with a scowl stepped in front of him. Reita swallowed hard not really sure what to expect at this moment. He was still shook up from Kyo’s anger and now he was dealing with another angry person.

“Slave,” The man’s glare was intense and his voice was deep as he spoke. “Thank you for your hard work.”

Reita eyes grew when the samurai bowed to him and even more looked at him and bowed as well. He quickly bowed in response. “I-it’s an honor to serve you all.”

The man spoke and smiled. “We’re grateful to you. You had a long journey here, have had no rest and continue to help us all.”

Reita looked everyone smiling at him and he smiled back and bowed his head. “Please continue eating.”

“Yes!” they shouted and continued on. Reita sat next Ryoga who was serving the line. Shin and IV were carrying trays of food to those who couldn’t get up. The blonde decided to go ahead and take a tray to Die and the others. He filled a tray with full bowls and started to lift it, but flinched and sat the tray down. It didn’t go unnoticed. Ryoga looked at him as he gripped his side again.

“Are you okay? Are your wounds bothering you that much?”

“Just the one on my side. It hasn’t fully healed yet. I’ll be alright though, don’t worry.” Reita said and lifted the tray. He walked out and headed down the walkway and around the corner. He listened to the wind hit the door and noticed it was weakening a little bit. He continued on until he reached the leader’s room. The door was opened like last time and all the men were sitting around a table discussing tactics. Reita sat on the ground and tapped the door, catching their attentions. They smiled at him.

Aoi waved his hand. “Come in, come in.”

Reita smiled as he brought the tray in and sat it to the side. One by one he placed a bowl in front of them and handed one to Kai last. He bowed to excuse himself.

“Have you ate yet?” Die asked.

“No, my lord.” Reita mumbled. The brunette patted the spot next to him and the blonde sat there. Die handed his bowl. “Master…”

“Eat. I’ll get some later. I want you to get some food in your stomach.”

The blonde nodded his head and took a bite. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started eating. He didn’t mind the bland taste of his own cooking that much and inhaled the meal. Die watched with amusement as the food vanished quickly. Aoi slurped the last of his and sat the bowl on the table.

“Thank you for the meal!” Aoi smiled he looked at the blonde who was gathering the dishes. “Reita, you can go on and rest. I’ll have my men clean up the dishes.”

“But they need to rest.”

“As do you. There are plenty of men that are capable of cleaning. Just take the dishes to the kitchen for now and go get some sleep.” Die ordered.

Reita nodded. “Ryoga and I still have a couple of things to do first.”

“Send him to bed too. Everyone should be going to sleep here soon.”

“Yes, master.” Reita bowed his head and took his leave.

            Kyo soaked the rag in the bowl and wrung it out before wiping Ruki’s face with it. He placed the rag on the blonde’s forehead and sighed. He looked at the candle that was almost fully melted then he looked over at the mess he cause earlier. He rubbed his eyes. Someone started tapping on the door.

“Go away.” He ordered. Reita opened the sliding door, he had two cups and kettle on a tray that he brought in with him.

“Shin told me to bring this to you. He said it will help both you and Ruki to rest.”

“I told you to go away.” Kyo mumbled.

Reita looked at his master and sighed. He sat the tray next to him before standing up. Instead of walking to the door, he walked to wall where he opened the door and pulled out the extra futon inside. He dragged it out and unrolled it next to Ruki’s, then covered it with a blanket. The blonde walked to closet door that held his master’s clothing and pulled out a hakama and a yutaka. He pulled the blanket back and laid the yutaka on the futon then brought the hakama to his master.

“You need to change a go to bed.”

“Reita…”Kyo growled.

“I know you’re not mad at me. You’re mad at Kamijo for doing this to Ru. But you’re not the only one. We all are. Ruki wasn’t the only victim here. Aoi lost a lot of good men. Miyavi is barely hanging on. Byou was tortured. The others were raped too. They can barely sit up and eat.”

“Just…just leave…”Kyo whispered. Reita sat before him and grabbed his hand.

“Master, Ruki and Uruha are like brothers to me. All of you are like my family.” He squeezed Kyo’s hand. “I would have done anything to have protected them from this. Anything.”

“I should have took Ruki to the auction…not you. At least then…I would have some control over what happened.”

Reita looked away, but he kept his hand on Kyo’s. “Please don’t this to yourself. Even if we had switched our positions, you would still feel this way.”

“No…no I wouldn’t. I would be embracing Ruki right now. Not praying for his survival.”

“Ruki will live. He’s strong.” Reita whispered.

“What do you know?” Kyo muttered. “What do you know about anything?”

The blonde let go of his master’s hand and moved behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kyo’s body and laid against his back. “I know you’re in pain. I know you’re blaming yourself for all of this. I know that you love Ruki from the bottom of your heart. I know you would have died to protect him. I know you. Kyo-sama, please don’t insult me. You’ve always told me that we were friends. That we’re family. Please don’t close me out.”

The light brunette grabbed the blonde’s wrist and held it. “Reita…”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“I will if you keep going down the path. You have to rest and get your head back on your shoulders. The only thing you’ll do is hurt Ruki in the long run. Please don’t lose yourself.”

Kyo looked at his lover and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Reita. You’re right. I haven’t been thinking straight today.”

“All the more reason for you to rest.”

Kyo closed his eyes. “Thank you Rei.”

“No problem. Go to sleep now. I’ll wake you in the morning.”

            Reita sighed as he walked out of the room and headed down to Die’s room. He entered the room where he saw the brunette laying out the futon and blanket. Die smiled at the blonde as he entered the room.

“Finished with everything?”

Reita smiled as he sat next to the futon. “Yes, for now anyways.”

Die sat out clothes for the next day before folding back the blanket to the futon. “Lay down.”

The blonde did as was told and slipped under the covers, his master soon joined him. Die grabbed the candle that lit the room, and blew it out. Darkness engulfed them. Die brought the blanket over their bodies and the snuggled against each other. Die kissed Reita’s forehead and held his body in his arms,

“I love you, Die-sama.”

“I love you, too, Reita.”

            Shinya woke the next morning and stretched his body out. He looked around at the others who were still sleeping. Ryoga was on the floor next to Reno, holding his hand. The brunette smirked as he stood up and carried his blanket over them. He covered Ryoga’s body and then placed a pillow under his head. He walked out of the room and headed down to the medical room, where he found the doctor and Shin checking some of the samurai.

“Should you be walking around so soon?”

Shinya turned and found Reita smiling at him. Kai was standing next to him with his arms crossed. “I’m fine.” He smiled and flicked the silver kanzashi the blonde was wearing in his hair.

“Why are you wearing this?”

Reita blushed. “Die ordered me to always wear it.”

“Oh, I see.” Shinya said. He looked back into the room. “A lot of people got hurt huh?”

“Yeah, but everyone will survive.” Reita said.

“Almost everyone.” Kai muttered.

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked.

“Miyavi’s condition has not improved. We’re getting worried.”

Shin looked up and saw the three of them. “Oh good, hey could you guys make some breakfast please?”

“There’s still soup from last night. Will that be alright?”

“That will be fine. Thank you.” Shin said.

“Would you like me to help?” Shinya asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

            Soon they had the soup heated and served to everyone in the house by the time they all awoke. As they were gathering dishes Shinya looked around and asked something that had been bothering him all morning. “Where’s…where’s Kaoru?”

“That’s none of your concern right now.” Kai said.

“No, we should know.” Reita spoke up. “I wasn’t able to give him food last night. He needs to eat.”

“Please, let me see him.” Shinya begged and Reita gave him a stern look. “I mean, he did save us.”

Kai sighed and scratched his head. “Very well. I’ll take you to him.”

The two smiled at each other.

            They followed the brunette deeper into the house and almost to the back. He opened the door where a guard was standing and allowed them through. Inside were several cells made of wood, but only one had guards near it. As the approached, the two men glared at them.

“Open the cell.” Kai ordered.

“Who’s orders?” One asked,

“Mine.”

“Why so you can feed this traitor? Not happening.”

“Why you…” Kai growled and Reita stepped forward.

“Please, let us in. He needs to eat like everyone else here.”

“Don’t speak when you’re not supposed to, slave!”

Kai forced Reita behind him and stood his ground. “Are you really going to defy me? Do you know the penalty of ignoring a direct order?”

The guard kissed his teeth and moved out of the way as the other unlocked the door. Shinya and Reita entered the cell where Kaoru was sitting, watching the scene. Shinya sat in front of him and grabbed his cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

Kaoru grabbed Shinya’s hands and smiled at the brunette. “I’m fine. What about you? How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. I’m alive thanks to you.”

“Hurry it up.” A guard yelled.

“Here, eat this.” Reita said offering the bowl. Kaoru took it with a smile and nodded his head.

“Alright, out!”

Reita stood up and turned to the guard. “Could you please give them a minute? What harm is going to do?”

“Why you…”The man growled and raised his hand to slap the blonde, but Kai grabbed his arm.

“You would be wise not to do it.”

“Release me.”

Kai let go of the man and looked at Reita sternly. The blonde nodded his head and he walked out with the samurai. Shinya rubbed Kaoru’s cheek as he leaned in and kissed his lips. The brunette closed his eyes and kissed back. The guard rolled his eyes and coughed.

“Time to leave. Now.”

“Just wait a minute.” Shinya begged.

“I said out! Now!” The guard grabbed the prostitute’s yutaka, but Reita ran in to intercept him.

“Let go of him!” The blonde ordered as he pulled the man’s hand off, but the guard grabbed him instead and threw him into the cell door. He grunted on impact and his body fell to the floor.

“That’s enough!” Kai shouted and pushed the man as he ran over to Reita. The blonde was starting to sit up as the brunette knelt next to him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Shinya yelled at the guard. “We didn’t do anything to you.”

“How dare you speak to me that way!” The guard growled and drew his sword.

Reita gasped and hit Kai’s leg. “Shinya!”

The brunette turned around and saw the guard swinging his blade down upon the prostitute. Shinya froze in place as he watched the silver blade swing down at him. His arm was suddenly yanked and his body jerked back. The next thing he knew, he was against Kaoru’s chest. Reita and stared wide eyed as they watch Kaoru grab Shinya and pull him out of danger. The samurai turned his back toward the guard and held the brunette tight as the katana sliced into his back. Kaoru grunted as he fell to his knees, bringing Shinya with him. The guard lifted his blade again and Kai quickly drew his blade and ran in to block the attack. The guard moved his arm an inch before it was caught from behind. They all froze and looked behind him to see Toshiya holding the guard’s wrist. Aoi ran and knelt by the samurai.

“Kaoru, a-are you okay?” Shinya whimpered.

The brunette gave a small smile. “I’ll live.”

Aoi kissed his teeth and looked over at Reita who was getting up. “Go get Shin, now! Toshiya, throw that man into a cell!”

            Soon Shin was in the cell, Reita had brought in a futon for Kaoru to lay on as the medic stitched up his back. Shinya stayed next to him, holding his hand. He kept whimpering as he tried to keep from crying. Reita had been ordered to get fresh water for Kaoru to drink. Aoi and Kai were standing at the wall watching the scene.

“Why didn’t you come see me first?” Aoi asked.

“Really? Bringing some food shouldn’t have ended this way. We’ve never had this problem before.”

The leader sighed. “I know.”

“What are we going to do about them?”

“I haven’t decided.” Aoi sighed. “I want to give Kaoru a second chance.”

“Same here.” Kai said. Kaoru swallowed hard and clenched his teeth as Shin moved down his back.

Shinya was rubbing his lover’s forehead and looked up at Aoi. “Should it be taking Reita this long?”

The leader looked at Kai. The brunette straightened up. “He probably got caught by someone and was asked to do something. I’ll go find him.”

            Kai walked out to the hallway where he found Die and Kyo walking towards him. He waved at them and walked faster. “Hey, have you guys seen Reita?”

“We were actually going to ask you that. Ryoga needs some help.”

The brunette rubbed his chin. “There was an incident with a guard and Kaoru. We asked Reita to get us some water.”

“They dumped all the water out this morning. He probably went out to the well to get some then.” Die said.

“We sent him a little while ago. He should have been back now.” Kai said and started walking to the side door with Die and Kyo close behind him. When they reached the door, they opened it up. It was still cloudy, the snow was falling lighter than before and the wind wasn’t blowing as hard. They looked out saw no one around the well but they saw something sticking up from it. Die walked out and trudged through the snow with the two other’s close behind. As they got close to it, they saw a bucket on the ground and that a wakizashi was sticking from the wooden lid of the well. It was stabbing a piece of paper.

“Die…”Kyo muttered. They looked at him as he pointed at the wall. They looked at the spot to see where drops of blood had started to roll down, but were frozen before long lines were made. Die quickly pulled the blade out of the well lid and took the paper. He unfolded it and his eyes grew wide.

“What does it say?” Kai asked.

“If you want your rose back…come and get him.” Die muttered “…signed, Kamijo.”


	19. Chapter 19

            Uruha was groggy when he finally woke up. He slowly raised up from his futon and looked around the room. Shinya was missing, but everyone else was still lying down. He looked down at his hand and sniffled. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. The last thing he saw here was Miyavi being impaled by a sword. The honey blonde opened his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Slowly and very carefully he started pushing himself up to his knees. With a deep breath he stood up and started to lose his balance. He stumbled into the nearby wall, luckily not stepping on anyone in the process. He placed his full weight on the wall as he caught his breath. His movements did not go unnoticed though. Hiroto had been awake watching the scene. He sat up and looked at his friend.

“You need to lay back down.”

Uruha looked at the prostitute and shook his head. “I…I have to find out…what happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mi…Miyavi.” He whimpered as he started to slowly walk towards the door. Hiroto sighed as he fought his own soreness and stood up. He wasn’t as bad as shape so he was able to move a little faster. He grabbed Uruha’s arm and placed it around his shoulders.

“Just lean on me. Where do you want to go?”

“Find someone…who knows what happened to Miyavi.”

Hiroto nodded and quickly helped his friend out of the room. They walked slowly down the walkway. “We should head to the medical room first. If he’s hurt, that’s where he’ll be.”

Uruha nodded his head and allowed Hiroto to take the lead.

            They walked all the way down, passing by samurai of different status and health. As they moved closer to the medical room the more wounded they saw. They stumbled forward to the door where they saw IV helping a friend of his. Uruha pushed away from Hiroto and approached the young samurai.

“I…IV.” He mumbled.

The brunette looked up at him with wide eyes and stood up. “You shouldn’t be up right now. You need to get back to your room and rest.”

“Where is he? Where’s Miyavi?” Uruha whimpered. “Is…is he dead?”

IV gripped the honey blonde’s shoulders. “No he’s not dead. But Uruha he is not doing well.”

“I have to see him.”

“No you need to lay back down.”

“I need to see him. I need to be with him.” Uruha pushed away and looked around the room until he spotted his lover’s face. IV went to grab him, but Hiroto stopped him.

“If your lover was about to die wouldn’t you want to be by his or her side?” The prostitute asked. IV took the hint and nodded. They watched and followed close behind to make sure Uruha didn’t need any help walking. He stumbled a few times avoiding people on the floor, but he finally made it to the ronin’s side. Uruha fell ungracefully to his knees beside his lover’s body. Tears had flowed down his face once more. He gently rubbed Miyavi’s cheek as the brunette breathed fast and shallow. The slave sniffled and he leaned over and kissed Miyavi’s forehead. Uruha stretched out his legs and laid down next to Miyavi. The honey blonde held his lover’s hand in his own and laid his head on the ronin’s uninjured shoulder.

IV and Hiroto looked at each other before walking away to give them time alone. The prostitute glanced back once more to look at the heartbreaking scene, but turned back. All he wanted to remember from this day, was the love that Uruha had for Miyavi. Not the tragedy that was expected to happen.

            Aoi was sitting next to Kaoru as Shin was finishing the stitching. Shinya was lightly rubbing his fingers through the samurai’s hair. It wasn’t long after Kai had left that he had returned with two furious brothers. Die charged into the cell and pushed Shinya back before grabbing Kaoru by his shoulders. He forced the man up and slammed him into the wall making him grunt in pain.

“Die-sama what are you doing?” Shinya yelped.

“Where is Kamijo hiding?” Die yelled.

“I don’t know where he is anymore.” Kaoru groaned out.

“Die, what is going on?” Aoi asked he stood up.

“He’s gone.” The ronin whimpered. His body was shaking as tears rolled off his cheeks. “Kamijo took him! He took Reita!”

“How?” Shinya gasped.

Kyo shook head and showed Aoi the note. “He left this. Kaoru, we need to know where Kamijo was hiding or going to hide.”

The samurai looked Die in eyes. “I swear I don’t know. Listen to me, Kamijo is insane. He’s a psychopath. He could be anywhere in this town right now.”

Aoi stepped in and grabbed his friend’s shoulder. “Let him go, we need to talk about this calmly if we’re going to save Rei.”

Die took a few steady breathes before releasing his hold and stepping back. Kaoru sat back down so Shin could inspect the damage. Die crossed his arms as he glared down at him and Aoi simply sat in front of him. Shin started to remove the stitches to redo them as Shinya moved to sit by his lover.

“We need to know everything about this man. Anything you can tell us about him. Why did he come here in the first place? What were his plans for this town?” The clan leader asked.

Kaoru sighed before looking Aoi in the eye. “Like I said he’s a psycho. While I was with him it seemed like he really didn’t care about anything except for torturing and killing. It didn’t matter if he made deals with people or not, they always ended up dead. What he always seemed to do was go into the town and want to kill the strongest people there.”

“Which is why he targeted our clan.” Toshiya spoke.  
“Exactly. The first plan, the original one, was for Kamijo and Tora to come in with friendly faces. Ask to join the clan and when your guard was down, Aoi, kill you.”

“That first day we met them, they were supposed to assassinate me?” The raven inquired.

“Yes, and when that didn’t go the way he wanted, it just made him… more excited. With each failed attempt he grew frustrated but at the same time…his excitement was just scary. When Reita killed Tora… Kamijo kept him alive so he could ‘savor’ the moment he kills Reita. Then he thought of a plan to take Reita and make you watch as he tortured him. But then you left because of the auction. In his eyes that was fate telling him that he had to take those prostitutes and kill as many clan members as possible. So that when you got home, you had nothing left.”

“But he failed.” Kai spoke. “Most of our clan lived.”

“But they weren’t the real targets were they? The prostitutes were.”

“Why them?” Kyo asked. “Why Ruki? Aoi was the target not him.”

“Because _you_ allowed Reita and Die to fight him the first time they were here. Yeah Aoi is still a target, but you guys showed him that Die was strong and that’s when he also became a target. And when Kamijo goes for someone that person and _everyone_ associated with them is free game in his eyes. Aoi you were the original target, in his eyes your entire clan had to die. Die, when you got on his list so did everyone that lived in the brothel.”

Kyo kissed his teeth and squeezed his fists. “That sick bastard.”

“So none of us are really safe.” Shinya whispered.

Kaoru grabbed the brunette’s hand and squeezed it. “Not until we kill him.”

“First we have to find him.” Kai said.

“And hope that he hasn’t killed your friend yet.”

            Reita opened his eyes, it was blurry at first, but after a few minutes everything came into focus. He groaned as he tried to move, but his ankles were tied together, and his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to speak, but found a cloth had been tied around his mouth. He heard a soft laugh before he was forcefully rolled over. He was staring up at two different colored eyes. The man had a smile of pure evil. Reita looked over to see Kamijo sitting on a table, the blonde’s silver kanzashi blade was in his hand. Kamijo was spinning it between his fingers. Reita glared at him. He closed his eyes to remember what had happened.

            _Reita had grabbed a bucket and started making his way out of the house to the well. He was focusing on pulling his feet through the snow and not really a head of him. He made it to the stone well when he heard someone walking towards him. He looked to the side to see Hizumi standing there. He threw his bucket at him, but the samurai blocked it and jumped towards him. Reita took in a breath to scream, but a hand wrapped around his mouth. He looked to see Kamijo standing beside him. He fought to pull away as Hizumi grabbed his arm. He used his free hand to grab his kanzashi and pull it out of his hair. The blonde sliced it across Hizumi’s arm making him flinch, then Reita bit down on Kamijo’s hand. The brunette quickly slammed his fist into Reita’s stomach, making him gasp out. The slave grunted, but fell forward into Kamijo’s arms. As his vision started fading he saw Hizumi climb onto the wall._

            Kamijo was smiling down at the blonde as he stood up. He walked to Reita and stomped his foot on the slave’s stomach. “Whoops.”

Reita gasped out from the sudden impact and tried to curl up into a ball. He glared up at the man. Kamijo looked over at Hizumi and handed the kanzashi to him. “I’ll be right back. Don’t do too much. We need him alive when Die gets here. Plus I want to play with him for a bit.”

Hizumi nodded and watched his leader leave the room before he sat down on Reita’s stomach. He traced the blonde’s face with the blade of the hairpiece. He smiled as he opened the yutaka and showed Reita’s shoulders. When he couldn’t get it to go down further, he proceeded to rip the yutaka to expose the blonde’s torso.

“Lovely skin.” He hummed. He scratched the blade in circles on Reita’s right shoulder. “I have to return the favor for you cutting my arm open.”

He raised the blade and slammed it down into Reita’s right arm. The blonde’s scream was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. He looked at down to see the kanzashi sticking from his bicep. His body shook and his breathing was fast and short. Hizumi giggled and lightly wrapped his fingers around Reita’s neck.

“We’re gonna have lots of fun.”

He softly rubbed his fingers down the blonde’s chest. Grazing the mostly healed cuts down to the bandage on his side. Hizumi ripped the bandage off and the blonde flinched. The ronin smiled as he looked at the red line with stitches still neatly holding the flesh together. He poked the line. Reita swallowed hard, his body was shaking. He was trying to push his mind somewhere else. His wounds were almost healed and now he was feeling a burning sensation in his side. He could feel his flesh tearing once more as the wound was reopened. He didn’t realize he had been struggling to get away, yelling, and crying as the pain intensified. Hizumi smiled wide as he continued to dig his nail into the cut, pulling the stitches out. He watched as blood dripped out before yanking the kanzashi out of his captive’s arm. He took the silver blade and sliced across the cut, fully opening it, but he made it longer. He dragged the blade down the pale stomach over the navel all the way to the hip bone. He looked at the bloody line that crossed Reita’s stomach. The slave was crying as his body shook in pain. Hizumi licked the blood off the blade and held it against the blonde’s neck.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you just yet. We can’t have the bait dying so soon now can we?”

Reita glared at him but his body was turned over and his head was slammed into the floor. The sound of clothe ripping filled his ears as he felt cool air hit his back. Hizumi smirked as he making small but deep cuts into the pale skin.       

            Kamijo walked around to the front of the brothel to find one of his men dumping liquid from a wooden vat onto the walkway.

“Kamijo-sama, we’re just finishing up here.” The man stated with a smile and their leader gave a smirk before speaking.

“Good it won’t take them much longer to figure out we’re here, if they haven’t already. Make sure to get the oil all the way to the house and to the hostage’s room.”

“Yes sir. You heard him, get some oil down there!” The man shouted to the remaining members of the group. Kamijo walked out to the gate entrance and smiled as he looked across the land bridge.

‘Soon, very soon this will all end.’ He thought.

            Die paced back and forth in Aoi’s room as the others looked down at the note. The clan leader was looking at the map next to it circling possible locations Kamijo and his men could be hiding out. According to Kaoru there was less than thirty men left when he and the brothel workers managed to escape. This meant that the Shiroyama clan had numbers and home field advantage, but the problem was finding where their enemy could be hiding. They already eliminated any homes that were too small to hold that many men, but that still left a third of the village to comb through. That was still too many locations to search through.

Die groaned out. “We can’t just keep sitting here! He could torturing Reita right now for all we know. He could be killing Reita as we speak!”

“Die, you need to keep a level head.” Aoi spoke. “I know you’re worried.”

“You don’t know shit!”

“ _I do know_!” Aoi raised his voice, but took a deep breath and continued in his normal tone. “Believe it or not I know exactly what you’re going through. You need to keep your head on straight and focus. If you go out making rash moves you’re going to get Reita and yourself killed. Now we need to think, we need to get into Kamijo’s head. Where would he take Reita? Where would he have the most advantage over us on our own turf?”

“In our own backyard.” Kai said. “Think about it, we’re looking at the most possible locations and while we do this he sneaks up behind us and strikes. That’s the type of person he is… a backstabber. Literally.”

“So what you’re saying he could be in one of the houses across from us?” IV asked.

“It’s possible.” Aoi mumbled.

“We need to speak with Kaoru again.” Toshiya spoke making his presence known.

            Aoi, Die, Kai, and Toshiya made their way to down to the cell to find Kaoru sitting up talking to Shinya. The brunette had a smile on his face as they approached but it faded when he noticed them walking to the cell. The guard opened it up to let the four of them in.

“Where would Kamijo go if he wanted us to find him?” Aoi asked.

Kaoru thought for a minute. “Someplace you know, somewhere that you’re familiar with. He would pick a strategic place that would give him an advantage.”

“Yes, yes we already know this, but that narrows it down to about twenty-five homes, six stores, and about ten other places. We need more information.” Kai said.

“Then he would have left a clue of some sort. He doesn’t like waiting for long so he would have given you some sort of clue that would tell you where he is.”

“All we have is a note that says ‘If you want your rose back come and get him.’ He didn’t leave anything else.” Die said.

Kaoru shook his head. “That can’t be right. He had to have left something unless he absolutely knew you would figure out where he was at.”

“Maybe you’re overthinking it.” Shinya mumbled. “Forgive me for speaking out of term, but maybe the answer is right in front of us and we’re just not seeing it. Do you have the note with you?”

“There’s nothing on it Shinya.” Aoi said as he pulled the folded paper out and handed it to the prostitute. He opened it up and looked at the one line and the signature at the bottom along with a drawing of a rose.

“Oh my god.” The brunette mumbled.

“What the hell did you see that we didn’t” Die asked.

“The rose.” Shinya said showing the drawing to everyone.

“Yeah, that’s Kamijo’s sigil.” Kaoru explained, “He draws it on everything. I’ve already told them this.”

“But did you at all consider the fact the rose is our sigil too?” Shinya asked. “He’s at the brothel.”

Kai smack his head. “We’re fucking idiots. It’s the perfect location with the land bridge.”

“It has the room for his men and for an offensive attack.” Aoi stated shaking his head.

“And it’s where he was initially going kill me the first time.” Die said. “He wants to kill me in my own home. That’s not going to happen. I’m going to kill him first.”

They watched as he ran out of the cell and Aoi quickly went after him. “Die wait!”

“I’m not wasting another second, I’m going to save Reita.”

Aoi grabbed his friend’s arm stopping him. “Listen to me. You can’t go in alone. Give me ten minutes to gather my men and we’ll all go.”

“I’m not waiting.”

“You need to listen!” Kai shouted. “Reita’s life hangs in the balance here I’ll be damned if you cause his death. We need to think of a plan that will end all of this. We can’t go head first this time.”

“This will give you time to prepare and to tell Kyo where his friend is.” Toshiya spoke. “You once trusted us. You must trust us once again! We want to save Reita as much as you do. We also want to stop Kamijo before kills anyone else.”

Die relaxed his shoulders. “I’ve always trusted all of you with my life and I still do. You’re right we need to go in with a plan and need to prepare. Besides anytime Toshiya speaks more than five words I think it’s required by law to listen to him. I just got five whole sentences from the guy.”

They chuckled at their friend before Aoi spoke again. “We’ll meet at the gate in ten minutes. I’ll have a plan made by then.”

Die nodded his head and started jogging away. Aoi looked back at the cell and walked back in. He looked down at his old friend. “Do you want to prove yourself to be loyal to us once again?”

Kaoru looked up at his friend. “How is that even possible?”

“Take up you sword and help us save Reita. Do this and I’ll let you back into my clan.”

Shinya looked at his lover who took a deep breath. “If you will have me, I will serve you again.”

“So you’re remembering?” Kai asked.

“Bits and pieces. I know for sure now that this is my home and I want to keep it that way.”

“Then rise and get some clothes on. We have a battle to prepare for.” Aoi ordered.

            Kyo wiped the sweat off of Ruki’s face making him squirm a little. The light brunette sighed as he continued to clean his lover’s face. A soft tap came at the door and Die opened it. He sat next to his brother for a moment before speaking.

“We believe we found Kamijo. We’re leaving in a few minutes to settle all of this.”

Kyo clenched his fists and nodded. Die patted his brother’s shoulder before standing up and walking back to the door.

“Die,” Kyo whispered and turned to look at him. “Get Reita back and kill that bastard for what he did to my family.”

“I will, I swear it.”

            Uruha was sitting next to his sleeping lover and was trying not to cry. He had to be strong not only for himself but for Miyavi too. He squeezed the ronin’s hand and continued to rub his head. Shin set next to them with clean bandages and began to changing them. Uruha looked at the stitched up wound where Miyavi was stabbed. It was red and swollen. He knew that was a bad sign but Shin gave a small smile. He rub some ointment on the wound making Miyavi flinch and grunt. The brunette opened his eyes.

“Miya!” Uruha gasped.

“Uru…Uruha…you’re here? You’re…really here?”

“Yes, I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

He smiled. “…love you…my sweet Uru…”

“I love you too.” Uruha whimpered.

“I love…seeing… your face…when I first wake…up.” Miyavi whispered out before falling back to sleep. Uruha was about to start crying when Shin placed his hand on the honey blonde’s shoulder and smiled.

“The swelling has actually gone down and the infection seems to be going away. This is a good sign.”

Uruha laughed as he let tears run down his face. “Finally some good news.”

“But he’s not out of the woods yet. Things can still take a turn for the worse. Until his fever breaks, we have to assume he may die.”

The honey blonde shook his as he cried. “Please don’t say that!”

Before he could respond a hand on his shoulder caught his attention. IV was standing behind and signaled him to step out of the room. His friend sighed. “Go get your sword, we’re heading out.”

“Where to?” Shina asked.

“We think we found Kamijo. Aoi is gathering us for an attack, so put on some armor too.” IV informed him before walking away to prepare himself.

Shin took a deep breath. “It seems that none of us are out of the woods yet.”

            Shin walked out to the front to see almost every clan member standing there. Aoi and Toshiya were standing in front of the gate. Neither were wearing armor just their clan colors of purple and black. Everyone around was wearing the same colors, but they had red armor over their clothing, Shin himself decided to only wear arm guards and a chest plate to have maximum movement. He spotted IV and noticed was doing the same. The both of them were more agile with less armor so it made sense to them to not cover themselves from head to toe in it like some of the others had.

“Listen up!” Aoi shouted. “I need a group of you stay here and protect our home, the wounded, and our guests. If you choose to stay, you will not be considered a coward. Kamijo has made it clear that he can and most likely will stage two attacks. We need a good defense here. Kai will remain behind and will be in charge until we return.”

“For those of you staying follow me to get your orders.” Kai announced. He started walking away when he stopped in front of Die, who was leaning against the gate behind Aoi. “Bring him back to us.”

Die nodded. “I will.”

As Kai lead about half the group away, Aoi continued speaking to the remaining members. “This is first and foremost and rescue mission. Our priority is to give Group A enough time to collect Reita and get him away from the enemy. Group B is to hold off the main offense and give cover to Group A. Group A will consist of Myself, Toshiya, Die, and Kaoru. Group B will be everyone else.” Aoi glanced back at Die who was tapping a finger showing his growing impatience. The clan leader turned back to his men and continued explaining the strategy.

            The day had been long, but the sun had finally set and the clouds had covered all light from the moon. The Shiroyama clan was standing outside the first gate to the brothel. It was wide open giving them full view of the land bridge. It seemed empty, but they knew there was some sort of ambush waiting for them at the end of it. The men slipped inside the gate and spread out as they made their way to the bank of the frozen lake. They laid on the ice and started to silently crawl across it. They had to listen carefully for cracking ice and for others’ signals such as an enemy spotted or a weak patch of ice ahead. This caused their movements to be slow however it was effective as they continued to go unnoticed. A few of Kamijo’s men were looking out at the land bridge for any movements, but most of them had their guard down. They were huddled in groups by fire pits to stay warm. The clan silently climbed the bank and made it to the second wall. They slowly inched to the opened gate readying themselves for their attack.

            Kamijo had walked around the house a couple of times to vent off his impatience, but he found himself back where his captive was. Outside the door, Hizumi was laying on the walkway with a fire going on the ground next to him. As he walked to the door, his second in command smirked.

“Maybe they’re not as smart as you think?”

Kamijo ignored him and stepped into the room. Reita was lying on the other side almost motionless. If he hadn’t been shivering, Kamijo would have thought he was dead. The top part of the slave’s yutaka was ripped open. His pale back was covered in blood from the dozen or so gashes Hizumi inflicted on him. His kanzashi blade had been stabbed into his own thigh.  Kamijo knelt next to him and grabbed his hair lifting his head up. Reita’s face had a large bruise on his cheek; his nose, lip, and forehead was covered with caked up blood. The blonde opened eyes and looked up at him with a weak gaze.

“D…Die is g-g-going to…k-kill you…”He stuttered.

“How is he going to do that, when he can’t even figure out where we are? Or maybe he just doesn’t about you like we both thought he did.” Kamijo said in a sickly sweet voice.

“B-b-burn…”Reita struggled to talk.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

Reita glared at him, but before he could make another sound they heard shouting in the distance. Kamijo dropped Reita’s head and rushed outside to find Hizumi on full alert. The leader glared at where the sound was coming from and drew his sword. He stepped back inside and grabbed the slave’s hair once more and dragged him to the doorway. Hizumi had jumped of the walkway and was now standing in the snow with his sword drawn.

            The Shiroyama clan had rushed through the gate and started attacking any enemy in sight, catching them completely by surprise. Some didn’t even have time to draw their weapons before they were cut down. However as soon as the clan flooded the gates, more enemy samurai came running out of the building to join the fight. Aoi quickly subdued one of his opponents and slammed him against the side of the house. Toshiya guarded him as he started his interrogation.

“Where are you holding Reita?” Aoi asked.

The bald man smiled. “You might as well kill me.”

“Oh I don’t plan on killing you.” The leader said as he slowly placed his blade at the man’s crotch. “First I’m going to cut your nuts off, then your penis. Then I’ll start on your fingers, then your toes, and I’ll keeping going until I have my answer or until you bleed to death. And if that happens I’ll grab another one of you and do it all over again until I get my answer. So, I’ll give you one more chance. Where is Reita?”

The bald man swallowed as he felt the blade cutting into him. “Okay, okay. He’s in the house. In one of the back rooms facing the east side.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Aoi said before slicing all the way through. The man screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. “Sorry, but I can’t have you reproducing with the crimes you’ve committed. Totchi, Die, Kaoru. Let’s move.”

“Stop calling me that.” Toshiya mumbled as he and the two other’s followed the clan leader.

            Kamijo dragged Reita to a post on the walkway and cut the ropes on his wrists off. He forced the blonde to stand and slammed his back against the post. He quickly retied Reita’s wrists in front of him and lifted his arms up. The slave looked up and saw a hook that had been hammered into the post. Hizumi jumped back on the walkway to help lift Reita’s body so his leader could hang the blonde from the hook. After they let go Reita whimpered from the weight being out on his wrists and shoulders. His toes were barely touching the walkway. The brunette smiled at his handiwork before turning around as Hizumi stepped back into the snow. They looked at where sound of the commotion was coming from to find four familiar faces running towards them.

“Finally!” Kamijo shouted. “I thought you idiots were never going get here.”

Die growled when saw Reita hanging there covered in blood. “Let him go Kamijo. He has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, but you see,” The brunette said as walked behind Reita and placed his head on the blonde’s shoulder. He placed a small blade against Reita’s throat as his other hand caressed the pale chest. “He has everything to do with this. If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be here to save him. That means you wouldn’t be able to have our fight. So I won’t let him go.”

“I will fight you.” Die said. “But you let him go first.”

“Ah, but if I let him go I lose my ability to manipulate you and we can’t have that.” Kamijo laughed as he untied the obi opening up Reita’s yutaka. The blonde’s face turned red and his eyes became watery. The brunette laughed as he took hold Reita’s member and started stroking it. Die’s face became blood red and he drew his sword. “Oh no, no we can’t have that. Our fight will be last don’t worry. But first Hizumi has been dying to have some fun.”

The man with two colored eyes smiled as he pointed his sword toward Kaoru. “It’s time I killed you. I’ve been waiting for this since the day we met.”

Kaoru stepped forward raising his sword. “I accept your challenge.”

            At the front of the house the fighting continued on. The Shiroyama clan was easily overpowering the remaining members of Kamijo’s group. Shin and IV were back to back fighting some of the remaining men.

“I guess after this we can be officially called samurai, huh?” IV laughed.

“Don’t let your guard down.” Shin ordered but smiled. “And yes I guess we can be.”

Shin blocked an oncoming attack as IV did the same, but a man to their left was charging right at Shin. “Shit!” They both shouted, but the blade was quickly redirected by Shou who appeared in the nick of time.

“How are the two of you holding up?”

“We’ve had better days.” IV grunted as he pushed and delivered a fatal blow to his opponent.

“Good.” Shou muttered as he quickly dispatched his opponent and ran to off to help elsewhere. IV saw Shin pushing back his opponent and turned to look for more when he spotted an archer aiming right at his friend.

“ _No!”_ He yelled as Shin cut right through his enemy. He felt someone fall into his back and turned to find IV falling with an arrow in his chest.

“ _IV!_ ” He screamed as he fell next to his friend. The older samurai around them heard the scream and turned to see the scene. Some of them quickly killed the archer before he could loose another arrow. Shin held his friend’s head up.

“It went through the chest plate.” IV groaned. Shou made his way back to his comrades and grabbed IV’s legs.

“Let’s get him inside and tend to the wound.” He ordered. The both of them lifted him up as their clan guarded them and they carried him to the walkway. Shin stepped onto it but slipped and fell onto his back as IV slammed into the walkway. “Shit, are you both okay.”

“Fuck.” IV cried out.

Shin placed his hand on the liquid he slipped on and sniffed it. “It’s oil.” He looked around and saw it glistening on the walkway and into the entrance of the nearby door. “Shit it’s all over the place. They’re planning on burning it down!”

“We have to warn Aoi.” Shou shouted.

“First get me away from here.” IV groaned.”

            The loud clang of blades hitting each other filled the air as Kaoru blocked Hizumi’s attack. The other three were forced to stay still or risk Kamijo killing Reita. Die’s blood boiled as he watched Kamijo molest his lover right in front of him. Kaoru jumped back as Hizumi swung his blade, but charged forward with an attack of his own. They were pushing each other back and forth with each attack. Hizumi was becoming more and more excited to draw blood. His speed increased as he started to laugh. Kaoru remained stoic as he carefully studied his opponent’s movements. He was always one to remain calm during a fight and think each move out before executing it. However this was proving to be difficult as Hizumi’s moves were erratic but were controlled and this made it hard for Kaoru to plan his next move. Hizumi sliced at Kaoru’s feet but he jumped in the air to dodge. This left him open and Hizumi swung his blade cutting his opponent’s lower leg. Kaoru ignored it and went on the offense. He swung his sword quickly making Hizumi back up once more and not giving him a chance to attack again. Aoi watched patiently and occasionally glanced over at Reita. The blonde was trying not to let Kamijo affect him, but his body was giving in to the man’s touch. Kamijo licked Reita’s neck when he had all eyes on him.

“St-stop it…”Reita whimpered.

“But you’re enjoying it so much.” Kamijo said squeezing his captive’s hardened cock.

The blonde looked at Die and looked away as tears rolled down his cheeks.

            Shin and Shou placed their friend outside the wall with the other injured men. IV grabbed Shin’s arm and smiled. “Hey, keeping kicking ass.”

Shin nodded and ran back in with his comrade. IV watched as his friends run back into the fight before placing his hand by his wound. He coughed out a mouth full of blood. He had been holding it as best as he could, but he coughed out more. He looked up at the cloud cover sky and smiled as his breathing became raspy.

“Well… fuck.” He gasped.

            They ran in towards the fighting only for Shou to stop and help another friend. “Keep going!”

The brunette nodded and continued on alone around the house. The snow crunch loudly under his feet, but he didn’t care about stealth anymore. He made it around the corner and spotted the scene. He quickly jumped behind a corner to avoid being seen by anyone. He peeked around to study the situation. ‘Kaoru was the only one fighting, but why?’ Then he spotted Kamijo holding Reita at knife point. ‘Oh I see now.’ He quickly ran around the other direction. ‘I hope this works.’

            Hizumi yelped when Kaoru landed a blow to his arm. He glared down at the blood dripping down.

“What, no longer fun when you get hurt?” Kaoru stated.

“Damn you!” Hizumi shouted. “Nobody cuts me!”

He yelled out as he charged forward swinging his blade back and forth, but Kaoru stepped sided to side dodging the attacks. ‘He’s getting sloppy.’

“What a baby.” Aoi mumbled, but was shocked to hear Reita yelp. He looked over to see the blonde crying and Kamijo licking fluids off his own hand.

“I’m going to kill you.” Die growled out. His arms were shaking and his knuckles were turning white from squeezing his sword. Aoi grabbed Die’s shoulder.

“Listen to me. He’s doing this on purpose. He doesn’t want you thinking straight when you two fight. He knows by pissing you off he has the advantage when you two fight.”

“I know, but Reita…”The ronin whimpered. Aoi looked to see the blonde crying and facing away from them. “…he’s so ashamed.”

Aoi watched Kamijo but noticed Shin sneaking up with his sword ready to stab the man in his back. “Listen Die. We won’t win like this. I’m going to distract Kamijo and while I do you get Reita out of here.”

“How…”Die started to ask but noticed Shin sneaking closer. “…I understand.”

Shin slipped a little closer. Kamijo watched as Die’s demeanor changed and saw the three preparing to attack. He glanced over at Hizumi, but heard wood creaking behind him. Shin sucked in air at the sound of his weight pressing down on a loose piece of flooring. Kamijo turned and saw him. Shin didn’t hesitate to charge forward at the same time Aoi and Die ran towards them. Kamijo used his short sword to block the attack and he grabbed Shin by the hair to slam his head into the side of the house. He sliced Shin’s back with his blade as the young samurai fell to the ground.

“Kamijo!” Aoi yelled as he went in for the attack. Kamijo drew his sword to block the attack and pushed Aoi back. Toshiya helped Die lift Reita’s body to unhook the rope and sat him down on the walkway.

            Hizumi looked over when he heard the commotion but turned back to his opponent. He started to attack and Kaoru prepared to block, but Hizumi stopped midway and smiled. “Joking!”

He suddenly darted to the side and ran towards the house. Kaoru sprinted quickly behind him but he was a second too late. Hizumi managed to grab a stick from the fire pit and threw it onto the walkway. They all watched as the walkway lit up and a line of fire made its way to the front.

“What did you do?” Kaoru shouted.

Hizumi turned and smiled. “Everything will burn!” He shouted as charged forward.

Kaoru took a deep breath and glared at him. As Hizumi thrust his sword forward Kaoru reached out and grabbed his wrist. The blade barely sliced his arm, but he quickly raised his own sword and thrust it straight into Hizumi’s chest stabbing him through the heart. Hizumi gasped with wide eyes.

“I’m tired of your shit.” Kaoru muttered as he twisted his blade and pulled it out. Hizumi’s eyes rolled up as he fell to the ground.

            Aoi pushed Kamijo back as he attacked the man. The clan leader had a great amount of intensity in his eyes as he easily dodged and blocked Kamijo’s attacks. The brunette was kissing his teeth as he was being pushed back. Kamijo wasn’t going to lose though, he refused to. As he blocked with his short blade he pushed back and let go. The blade fell to the ground and he reached into his yutaka. He swung his blade across aiming for Aoi’s shoulder, but the raven easily blocked it. Kamijo pulled out a small bag and threw it into Aoi’s face. He yelled out in pain as the pepper powered burned his eyes. Die had cut Reita ropes off and Toshiya had just wrapped him with his outer black yutaka when they heard Aoi scream. They looked over in time to see Kamijo stabbing him in the side.

“No!” Toshiya screamed and ran towards them.

Die grabbed Reita’s cheeks and pecked his lips. “Don’t move.”

Die ran after his friends. Kamijo pulled his sword out and Aoi stumbled backwards into a wall of the house. The brunette swung his sword to make the final blow, but Toshiya made it in time block it and twisted around to back kick Kamijo in the stomach. Die ran between them.

“I’ll take care of him. Get Aoi away from here.”

Toshiya nodded and pulled Aoi close to guide him from the area. Kaoru ran up to them and took Aoi’s other side to help get him off the walkway and into the snow. They got a good distance before their leader spoke. “Lay me down and help the others.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Toshiya said sternly. They carefully laid him on the snow and Toshiya ripped off a piece of cloth to press down on the wound.

“I’ll go.” Kaoru said standing back up. “Take care of him Totchi.”

“Stop calling me that!” Toshiya snapped as his friend ran back to the house.

            Kamijo yelled out as he swung his sword down but Die jumped back and charged forward to attack. The sound of steel on steel rang in their ears. A wall behind them crumpled to the ground as the fire swallowed the house. Kamijo swung his sword but Die spun around and sliced the brunette’s arm. The leader jumped back to examine the wound, but Die gave him no time as he attacked again. Kaoru ran up to the house to see Die and Kamijo down towards the fires. He went straight to Reita who was crawling towards them and tried to pick him up.

“Wait, Shin.” The blonde pointed at the unconscious form under a burning pieces of wood. “The wall collapsed onto him.”

“I’ll come back for him.”

“No! He’ll die! Get him first I can drag myself away.” Reita ordered. Kaoru nodded and ran to the young samurai. He grabbed Shin’s yutaka and pulled him out from under the debris. His back was on fire so Kaoru quickly patted is out before lifting him up in his arms and carrying him out into the open where Aoi was lying.

            Die yelled out as Kamijo cut his arm but the raven attacked back. He sliced across Kamijo’s chest but at the same time the brunette left a cut on Die’s right cheek. They heard creaking above them and they looked up to see that the fire had engulfed the ceiling. Kamijo and Die were both covered in the debris when the pillar gave in. Die’s lower body way stuck under the pile and he was trying to pull himself out.

 “Die…”Reita whimpered. He groaned as he grabbed a post and forced himself to stand up. He hissed in pain as he put pressure on his leg. He looked down at his kanzashi blade sticking out of his thigh. He squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped it and pulled it straight out.

            Kamijo yelled as he pushed the wood off and pulled himself out of the burning pile. He patted down his sleeves that were on fire then started walking to his struggling opponent. Die watched as Kamijo walked around and bent down to grab the raven’s sword. He held it up in the air and looked at it as he walked around Die. The ronin continued to struggle to pull his legs out as he watched Kamijo smile down at him.

“Oh how unfortunate for you.” He laughed and placed the swords tip at Die’s neck. “Before I kill you, I wanted to let you know how I’m going rape your lover. Oh I’m going fuck him and stab him and fuck him again. He’s going to wish he never knew you because I’ll make sure to blame you for all his suffering.”

“No you won’t!”

Kamijo turned to get his face slashed by Reita. The brunette punched the slave and he fell face first to the ground. Kamijo sat on top of his legs and laughed. “How pathetic!”

Die saw Kamijo raising his sword to strike. He screamed as he pulled his legs all the way out. “Reita!”

The blonde quickly turned and stabbed his kanzashi blade up into Kamijo’s neck. The brunette’s eyes grew wide as he coughed up blood and dropped the sword. He rolled off to the side and grabbed his throat with both hands to try to stop the bleeding. Die crawled to his crying lover.

“Reita, Reita look at me.” The ronin ordered rubbing his lover’s cheeks

The blonde looked up at him “I…he was going…t-t-to kill…”

“Shh.” Die hugged him and looked over at Kamijo as he stopped moving. He heard footsteps and Kaoru jumped on the walkway in front of them.

“Come on this place is about to fall apart.”

Kaoru took Reita into his arms as Die leaned on him. They made their way out to the snow with the others. Kaoru sat Reita in the snow and Die sat next to him. The blonde leaned on his lover’s shoulder and Die wrapped his arms around him.

“Did we win?” Aoi asked.

“Yeah…” Kaoru sighed. “Kamijo’s dead.”

“And Reita.”

“I-I’m okay.” He whimpered. He looked up to find the whole place on fire. “Our…ho-home.”

“Who cares?” Die mumbled. “We’re alive.”

Shin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his bloody head. “What happened?” But gasped at the sight of fire. “I guess I didn’t warn you guys in time about the oil and fire.”

“That’s okay. You gave us an opening to attack.” Aoi gasped.

“Hey!” They looked over to see clansmen running in their direction and they sighed with relief. They had won.


	20. Chapter 20

            Aoi woke with a jolt and started to sit up. Everything around him was dark and his side was killing him. He raised his hand and grazed the bandage wrapped around his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be up.” Toshiya’s voice rung through his ears.

“Totchi, what happened?” He asked as hands gently pushed his shoulder back forcing him to lie down.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” He mumbled. Toshiya sat next to his leader and moved the blanket back up. “Reita killed Kamijo. Kyo’s house burnt down but the brothel was spared. You lost a lot of blood and passed out on the way back.”

Aoi sighed. “Did you carry me back here?” He heard a grunt and imagined Toshiya nodding his head. “You know I can’t see you right now. You’re going to have to answer.”

“I did.”

“Thank you, my friend.” His smiled turned into a frown when he asked the next question. “How many casualties?”

He felt Toshiya place a hand on his forehead. “Rest. We’ll talk more when you’re stronger.”

“Totchi…”

“You need to rest. You just recovered from an intense fever.”

Aoi shot back up. “Totchi, how long was I out?”

He was forced to lay back down and Toshiya spoke once more. “A day. Rest then we’ll talk.”

Aoi sighed, but relaxed and found himself incredibly tired. Within minutes he fell into a peaceful slumber.

            Shin sighed as he was forced to sit up. Shou smiled softly as he opened the young samurai’s yukata. He snipped the bandages that were wrapped around Shin’s torso and removed them. The gash on his back was long and it was deep enough that it would scar, but it wasn’t life threatening. Shou quickly cleaned the wound and redressed it before doing the same to Shin’s head injury. The brunette looked down at the paper he was holding. He hadn’t let go of it since Toshiya gave it to him.

“Take me to see him.” He whispered. “Before it’s too late.”

Shou sighed and nodded. He slipped the yukata back on and tied it before helping his friend to his feet. The young samurai leaned heavily on Shou as they walked out of the medical room. They slowly made their way down a few rooms before stopping at one near the end of the walkway. Shou opened the door and they entered. The room was full of bodies covered in blankets. Shou helped Shin sit in front of a particular one and left him to be alone for a moment. Shin sniffled as he reopened the paper for what seemed like the hundredth time.

            _Hey Shin. Wow, I guess if you reading this that means I didn’t make it through the battle. I’m sorry. I know we promised to fight together for the rest of our lives, but I think we both knew one of us would die before the other. I just didn’t think it would be this soon. Let’s be honest though, we would have made a great kickass team. I guess I wanted to tell you thanks for always being my friend and for helping me train. Also, there’s something else I’ve been wanting to tell you. I’m sorry you had to find out now. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this in person, but up until recently I really thought of you as a brother. A couple of months ago I realized my feelings for you had changed into something stronger. I hope you’re not freaked out about this and this won’t make you hate me. I want you to live as happily as possible. Please don’t ever give up on anything you do. Be proud of who you are and what you’ve accomplished. And please, don’t let the memory of us die with me. I want you to remember all the great times we’ve had together and how much fun we had. I don’t want you to be sad. Someday, we’ll meet again and you can tell me about all of your adventures. Until then, take care of yourself._

_-IV_

Tears fell on the blanket and Shin whimpered as he leaned over the body. _“IV!”_

Shou watched from the door with watery eyes, He sighed and turned to find Reno and Ryouga walking up. They saw him and both gave him a sad smile. They looked inside to see the young samurai crying over a covered body.

Reno spoke first. “We heard. How exactly…”

Shou looked at the floor. “IV took an arrow for Shin. We didn’t think it was that bad and we left him with the other injured. But…it was really bad. The doctor said his lung must have been nicked or punctured. He drowned in his own blood.”

“We’re sorry.” Ryouga whispered.

“You know what though?” Shou gasped, tears were rolling down his cheeks. “The men around him said that before he died he just smiled really big.”

The two watched the samurai break down and fall to his knees. They listened as he joined Shin’s mournful cries.

            Something felt cool on his head and he could hear a familiar voice calling his name. His eyes felt so heavy and no matter how many times he tried to open them they just wouldn’t open. Until finally he gathered enough strength and slowly forced them open. He looked around and saw a familiar face.

“H-Hiroto…” He gasped. His voice was low and raspy. The prostitute jumped and looked at him.

“M-Miyavi, you’re awake!”

The ronin looked around only to find a familiar honey blonde head on his shoulder. “Uru…”

“He finally passed out about ten minutes ago. Since we’ve been back he hasn’t left your side. He should have been with us recovering, but no he had to be with you. And of course fate made him fall asleep before you woke up.”

Miyavi placed a hand on his lover’s head. “My…Uru…you brought me…back. Your voice brought… me back from the darkness.”

“Go back to sleep.” Hiroto ordered. “You’re still recovering. Next time you wake up I’m sure he’ll be awake.”

Miyavi didn’t argue as he closed his eyes and finally fell into a restful sleep.

            “K-Kyo?” the brothel owner jumped when he heard his name. He looked over to the other occupant in the room.

“Ruki?” He whispered as he walked to his lover. The blonde had only woken once before since he’s been back and it was only for a few seconds. Kyo sat next to Ruki’s covered form and found his brown eyes staring up at him.

“I’m really home? It wasn’t a dream?” He whispered

“Yes, you’re back now.”

Ruki’s eyes began to water, “He..he…”

“Shh,” Kyo rubbed the blonde’s head. “You don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t’ want to. We can discuss this when you’re stronger.”

“You won’t…you won’t leave me…will you?”

“Of course not. I’ll never leave you.”

Ruki whimpered. “But I’m filthy…”

“No you’re not. You’re still my Ruki. To me you could never be filthy.”

“I’ve been used…”He cried out.

Kyo rubbed the tears from Ruki’s cheeks. “None of that matters to me, what matters is that you’re alive and back here with me. What matters is that I’ll be able to see you’re sweet smile again. And that adorable face you make when you pout.  I’ll be able to hear your voice and your passion for the people you care for. These are the things I love about you and these things will, hopefully, return when you recover.”

Ruki grabbed Kyo’s hand into his own. “ _I’m scared. I’m so scared._ ”

“I will protect you.” Kyo whispered. Ruki cried out more as he curled into a ball. He placed his head in Kyo’s lap and clenched his yukata. The light brunette leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ruki as best as he could. He wouldn’t let anything happen to his Ruki ever again.

            When Reita awoke, he was alone in the room. He sat up and a cloth fell from his head. He looked around and found a light blue yukata laying off to the side. He grabbed it and slipped it on. He felt the sharp stings as his cuts were pulled at. He found his body covered in bandages once again and sore from the fight. He shook as he stood up and slowly made his way to the door. His thigh burned with each step but ignored it as best as he could. He slid it open to find the ground covered in snow and a familiar body sitting on the edge of the walkway. He limped over and the raven haired man looked up at him.

“Reita, you shouldn’t be up.” Die spoke, but the blonde carefully sat down next to him, letting his feet dangle off the side. He rubbed his thumb over the stitched cut in Die’s cheek. The ronin grabbed the slave’s hand. “You should lay back down. You’re still running a fever.”

Reita gave a small smile before leaning his head on Die’s shoulder. “I want to stay with you. Why are you out here and not inside?”

Die wrapped his arm around Reita’s body and held him close. “I…I couldn’t stand to watch you be in pain. It’s all my fault that you got hurt. If I hadn’t allowed you to fight Kamijo that day…maybe he wouldn’t have hurt you like he did.”

“Or maybe he would have. You don’t know what would have happened, Die. Listen what’s done is done. It’s over now and we’re both alive. We may not have gone unscathed, but we survived and we’re together now.”

Die gave a small smile and kissed the blonde’s forehead. “You’re burning up. Let’s go back inside.”

They helped each other up and the both limped back inside the room. Die helped Reita lay down and re-soaked the cloth to put back on his head. Reita smiled as he slid over under the blanket and Die couldn’t resist joining his lover underneath. He slipped in and brought Reita close to his own body. The raven smiled as he placed gentle kisses over Reita’s neck face.

            Shinya sighed when he woke up. He didn’t want to get up. He was nice and comfortable laying on top of Kaoru’s chest. They were both naked underneath the blankets and their natural body heat was keeping them warm. He shivered when he felt Kaoru rubbing lazy circles on his back. He raised up enough to give his lover a small peck on the lips. Kaoru smiled as he rolled them over so that he was on top of the brunette. He captured Shinya’s lips and kissed him deeply making him moan. Shinya wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck bringing him closer down. After a few a minutes Kaoru pulled away.

“I could get used to waking up like this.”

Shinya laughed. “We used to do it all the time.”

“No wonder I love it so much then.” He smirked. “Your body feels so comforting. I love holding you and kissing you.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Shinya whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

“Don’t cry, please. I won’t leave you ever again. I promise.”

“No, don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Shinya…”

“You left me. You left me all alone in this world.”

Kaoru pulled him up so they were sitting and pulled him into a tight hug. “I never wanted this to happen to you. I never wanted to leave you. I don’t ever want to lose you again. I won’t leave you ever. I promise.”

Shinya whimpered. “You better keep that promise. I won’t survive you leaving a second time.”

“Never.” Kaoru whispered burying his head into Shinya’s neck.

            Aoi stepped outside and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. He looked around at the mostly melted snow and they birds flying around. Spring had arrived. He walked down the walkway and heard soft steps behind him. His shadow had appeared and he smiled knowing that Toshiya was nearby. They continued walking around the compound to check on things. As he made his way to the back, he heard laughter and soon found Uruha laying on the wet grass with Miyavi on top of him, tickling him. Aoi smiled. It was such a close call with Miyavi and he almost lost a good friend. But here he is rolling in the mud with his lover tickling him like nothing bad had ever occurred. The clan leader moved on and around house. Up the walkway he spotted Ruki carrying a tray of tea. As he approached the slave, he reached out to pat his shoulder. The instant he made contact though, Ruki jolted and dropped the tray. He gasped as he pulled his body away and up against the nearby wall. His eyes were wide with shock and his breathing was unsteady.

“I’m sorry, Ruki. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Aoi said softly.

“Ru?” A faint voice could be heard and a door down the walkway opened to show Kyo stepping out. Aoi watched as the brothel owner ran to Ruki’s side to comfort him and drag him away to the room he had just came from. Aoi looked back at Toshiya with a sad expression. Ruki has only responded negatively when someone other than Kyo or Reita touches him. He still has terrible nightmares and panic attacks. Ruki was a long way from a full recovery. Aoi moved to look in the room and found Kyo holding the blonde as they sat against the wall. It was a good thing that Ruki allowed Kyo to be a little intimate. However, Aoi hasn’t seen them kiss once since Kamijo’s attack.

            He made his way out of the compound and was walking down the road. People were coming back to the town and it was becoming lively once more. However his destination wasn’t the market, but the cemetery. He walked through the gate and passed the rows of grave markers until he came up to a very familiar one. It had its usual guest sitting in front of it. Aoi sat down next Shin. The young samurai was holding the paper that held IV’s final words. Shin’s face was slightly sunken in, his eyes were dark, and his hair unkempt. Shin hadn’t spoken since IV’s death and has come to his grave every day since. He sometimes stayed the night sleeping on the ground. Aoi sometimes came out here to sit next to him so that he knew he wasn’t alone. After a while though, the clan leader stood up to leave.

“He told me he loved me, you know.” Shin spoke softly. His voice was a gravelly, but understandable. “In his own stupid way of course. I sit here every day thinking, ‘what if he didn’t take that arrow for me?’ ‘What if I was hit and we both lived?’ Would he have still confessed? Would we be training today or would I have finally given and join him in pranking you like he always wanted us to do? Would he be alive?”

“It’s better to remember the happy times, rather than dread on the ‘what ifs’ or ‘would haves’.” Aoi said truthfully.

Shin snorted. “He said the same thing in his letter. Told me to live my life and remember the fun we had together.”

“So why aren’t you?”

Shin looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “Because I never got the chance to tell him that I loved his stupid carefree ass.”

Aoi smirked. “I think he knew. I think that’s why he confessed in his letter because he knew how you felt. He was just too embarrassed to admit it to face to face.”

Shin nodded his head and looked at the grave marker. “I’ve spent enough time asking questions. I’ll be in the dojo to practice tomorrow. I’ll kick Shou’s ass so that when I meet IV again I can tell him all about it.”

Aoi shook his head with a smile. “That’ll make him very happy.”

            Aoi made it back to his home and was heading to his room when he passed and opened door. Inside Shinya was sitting on Kaoru’s lap. They were playing his kimono and Kaoru was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Aoi smirked as he continued onwards to his room. When he got to it, he stopped and looked out at the sky.

Aoi took a deep breath and let it out softly. “Totchi. I think it’s a good day to lounge around.”

“Aoi…”

The raven smirked and looked at his friend. “You never complain when I call you that in bed.”

Toshiya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Aoi’s body. “That’s because I like it when you call me that in bed. When you call me that out in the open, I feel like your teasing me.”

Aoi gave him a big smile. “That’s because I am. Now,” He said pulling Toshiya’s body back with him “let’s lounge around…Totchi.”

Toshiya gave him a small smile as they disappeared into his room.

            Reita sighed as he looked at the half destroyed building that was once his home. He climbed over the ruble and through the mess trying to find anything that survived. He moved to what was once the center of the house to find Die standing in front the old tree. The tree was charred, but still standing upright. Reita rubbed his back as he stepped closer to him.

Die started speaking softly. “Remember when you first came here and I scared you? You ran away and we found you sitting under this tree.”

“I remember. You picked me up and carried me to my room. You got me some food and stayed with me until I had fallen asleep. I remember because that was the day I fell in love with you. You were…are, gentle and caring.”

Die leaned over and kissed Reita’s lips. “Come.” He ordered and dragged Reita to the front. They walked out to the main brothel. It was left undamaged by the fire. The oil wasn’t poured all the way to the second building, so this part was spared. Die pulled him inside and down the hallway. Instead of turning and going to where the prostitutes worked, they went straight to the end of the hall were there was a single door. Nobody was allowed back here ever so Reita was surprised when they went through the door. In the room laid a futon in the center of a giant rose and some lit candles around it.

“What are we doing in here?”

“Do you know what this room is?” Die asked.

“No.”

“This is the room that only the owner of the brothel is allowed to use. Kyo gave me permission to bring you here.”

“Why?”

Die smiled and pulled him into a loose hug. “I paid Kyo’s fee for your freedom. I wanted to celebrate. It’s hard to do that when your home is gone.”

Reita blushed. “So you want to…”

“I do, but the question is do you still want to?”

Reita leaned up and kissed his lips. Die took that as his answer and led the blonde to the futon. He helped Reita untie his obi and pull it off. The red kimono he was wearing slipped open and he turned to Die. The raven looked at him and rubbed his hands up Reita’s sides making him shiver. The blonde helped untie Die’s obi and loosened his clothing. He pulled his yukata opened and let it drop to the floor. Reita blushed as he was led to lay down on the futon. Die sat above his with a lustful expression. He looked down at Reita laying with his kimono wide open. His cock twitched at the sight.

            He crawled over Reita’s body, placing kisses along the pale skin all the way up to his plump lips. Die moaned as he captured Reita in a kiss and the blonde gripped the back of his neck to pull him closer. The raven pulled away and started kissing at Reita’s neck making him shiver. He moved down to lap at Reita’s pink nipples and bite them. The blonde moaned out as he rubbed his fingers through Die’s hair. He closed his eyes feeling the tongue move down his chest and stomach. He felt the lips kissing his scar and moving down further. Die grazed the half hard cock with his finger, making Reita whimper. He laughed to himself before rubbing the member with his fingers.

“Do you like this Reita?”

“Mmyes…” He gasped.

“How would you like my lips on your cock?” He heard a low moan and the flesh in his hand grew harder. He smiled knowing he had such an effect on the blonde. He licked his lips before taking Reita’s cock into his mouth. The blond gasped out, feeling the warm tongue rubbing against his head. He gripped the raven’s hair and thrusted his hips into the warm, wet mouth.

            Die was happy he could make Reita wither beneath him. He gave a few more long sucks before pulling off. The blonde whimpered and looked up at him with a flushed face. Die fixed their positions to where he was on his knees and Reita’s legs were wrapped around him. He leaned over to kiss Reita as he massaged his own member to get it fully erect. The blonde reached down moved Die’s hand out of the way so he could take over making his lover moan into the kiss.

“Rei…”The raven gasped.

“Take me, Die.”

Die nodded and spat in his hand as he leaned back up. He moved Reita’s hand out of the way to lather up his cock. He spat on it again before sucking on his fingers.  Once he thought they were wet enough, he moved them to Reita’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asked out of breath. At Reita’s nod he pushed one of his fingers in. The blonde shivered at the intrusion, but kept himself relaxed. They’ve had plenty of practice while bathing together. Die would always play with him and finger him. It didn’t take long for Reita to adjust to the feeling and enjoy it when Die added a second finger. His legs spread more and he started rubbing his own cock. He moaned out feeling Die speed his movements up.

            Die loved seeing the blonde moan and give into the pleasure. He pulled his fingers out carefully before spitting into hand one last to make sure he had enough lubrication on his cock. Reita whimpered from the loss, but raised his hips to give Die better access. The raven moved up and placed his cock at Reita’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Die asked and the blonde nodded. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

“Just do it, Die. I’ve waited long enough as it is.” Reita moaned out.

Die smiled and proceeded to push forward. Reita hissed at the intrusion, but allowed his body to relax. Die was patient and only pushed a little in at a time. He didn’t want to hurt Reita so when he finally pushed in all the way he waited. Reita seemed to be taking it well. It hurt, but it wasn’t too bad for him to stop. He peeked his eyes open and found Die staring at him with loved filled eyes.

“K-kiss me.” Reita gasped and Die complied. He leaned over and caught his lover’s lips. It was soft, long, and loving. Reita gave a small moan pulled away. “It’s okay, I’m ready.”

Die nodded and slowly pulled out and then pushed back in.

He fell into a slow rhythm as he kissed and nibbled at Reita’s neck. The blonde stroked himself with one hand and pulled Die’s hair with his other. A sudden surge hit Die and started going a little bit faster and a little harder.

Reita moaned out. “Yeah, like that…more…”

Die raised up and gripped Reita’s hips to get more leverage. The blonde gripped his cock in both hands and kept going as Die gasped out. The raven groaned as he thrusted faster into Reita body. He could feel the heat rising within him. Reita cried out, squeezing himself as Die pounded inside of him. The blonde arched his back shooting his seeds onto his own stomach.

“Almost there, baby, hang in there for me.” Die grunted as he kept going harder. Reita gave him a small smile as he squeezed Die’s cock. The raven moaned out from the pressure and released his load inside of Reita. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and falling on top of Reita’s body. They laid there catching their breath and kissing each other.

After a while Die and Reita were cuddling under the futon. Reita was laying on his lover’s chest grazing his fingers along his skin. Die pressed his lips against Reita’s forehead and the blonde smiled.

“Die, I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you, too, Reita.” Die moved down to catch his lips once more.

            Battles were fought and won. Some lives were lost, but some saved. Many were injured and some are still healing. They traveled on the trail life had given to them but to find happiness they had step off and create a new trail. They created a new life. In this world there are many trials and many more battles. Only time will tell where their lives end up. But for now, their fight is over and their love is strong. What more is there to say?


End file.
